la Vida es
by NessaRockola
Summary: Reneesme vive atormentada por su pasado, los secretos que oculta atentan contra su vida, que pasara cuando Jacob entre a su vida causándole un gran desorden? acompáñalo a descubrir los secretos de Reneesme.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invensión.

En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descubrelos.

Capitulo 1: La Cita.

-Maldita Zorra!- Susurro Nessie peligrosamente cerca de ella, aunque de dicho detalle no logro percatarse a tiempo.

Leah entrecerró los ojos al mirarla y acorto la distancia que había entre ellas.

-Que dijiste pequeña cretina?- Le dijo en un susurro.

Renesme enrojeció de ira, pero medito y concluyo que no era buena idea comenzar una pelea en la cafetería a pleno mediodía, hora en la que media escuela se encontraba almorzando, además no era la primera vez que la empujaba adrede para que cayera al suelo y todos se rieran.

-No dije nada- dijo mordiendo la ira.

Leah no se trago la vil mentira.

-Repítelo imbecil-le exigió, esta vez en voz alta, y golpeándole el entrecejo con su dedo índice.

-No me toques.- Nessie no podía aguantar mas las ganas de romperle los dientes con su puño, aunque en el proceso se quebrara la mano e incluso medio esqueleto, cosa que no le extrañaba pues era muy explosiva, y admitía tener una boca muy sucia, lo que no era muy buena combinación con su temperamento.

-O que?- La reto.

-O escupiré tu nauseabunda cara, y bailare Tap sobre ti maldita, ahora apártate! Leah abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y la agarro por sus broncíceos cabellos tirando de ellos tan fuertemente que Ness pensó que su cuero cabelludo se desprendería en cualquier momento.

-Eres una zorrita!

-Oh!, en serio? Pues tu si que eres una ZORRA!

Ness pateo su entre pierna y Leah aulló de dolor, su grupo; Tanya, Morgan, Sonia y Beth corrieron en su auxilio, era obvio que Nessie no se iba a quedar ahí a esperar que la masacraran, menos sin sus amigas, que por cierto desconocía de sus paraderos.

-Diablos! Donde se meten cuando las necesitas!

Salio pitando de la cafetería al estacionamiento, no tenia miedo pues estaba acostumbrada a meterse en problemas muy seguido, pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que huyera si no quería terminar siendo parte de la estadística de muertes violentas del país.

Mientras pensaba en ello se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a las grandes puertas de madera del colegio, hecho un vistazo a sus espalda para ver si la perseguían, y Bingo! confirmo sus sospechas. Cual demonio en pleno infierno corría Leah detrás, y no precisamente para invitarla a su casa a tomar el te y venderle productos de Avon.

Renesme apresuro mas el paso y Bum!..

-Pero que diablos!

Miro hacia arriba para ver con que rayos había chocado, lo que además la hizo caer, y…

-Que carajos haces corriendo como si sufrieras de incontinencia?- pregunto Rosalie.

Nessie se levanta del piso justo cuando Leah se detiene ante el grupo que acababa de hacer aparición por la puerta principal de la escuela.

-Ah… -pone cara de inocente y contesta- es que le acabo de patear el trasero a Leah y quiere devolverme el favor.

-Que?- Rosalie abre los ojos desmesuradamente y pregunta- de verdad?- sonríe abiertamente con cara de maniaca.

-Rose! Basta.-Exclama Claire- chicas evitemos peleas, el director puede estar cerca.

-No!-dijo Leah- quiero que arreglemos esto de una vez, estoy hasta las trancas de ti, no soporto ver tu altanero culo paseándose por los pasillos todos los días, eres insufrible, y no entiendo como coño haces para hacerle creer a la gente que eres genial cuando solo eres una puta!.

Extrañamente Reneesme se quedo callada, algo inusual en estas situaciones, pues normalmente contestaba duramente igual o peor, pero ella solo se quedo en blanco, y a aquel discurso de Leah le precedió un silencio tan incomodo que solo pudo decir…

-Cuando quieras.

En un tiempo pasado aquello la habría destruido tanto emocional como moralmente, pero en el presente solo estaba hastiada de las burlas, mentiras y rechazos. Francamente le importaba una mierda lo que los demás pensaran de ella, estaba cansada de tratar de encajar, de tratar de gustar y que nadie la aprobara, de que la gente huyera de ella como si tuviera lepra, a veces la gente juzga por lo que ven en una fachada y no son capaces de asomarse para ver lo que hay dentro por el mero hecho de que o les das tanto asco que no quieren ni olerte o simplemente no les interesa tu vida.

Algo así pensaba Reneesme que ocurría con Leah, era su prima, y muy en el fondo extrañaba los viejos tiempos en que eran muy unidas, cuando a mitad de la noche Ness se escapaba de su casa en pijamas para a travesar el jardín e ir a casa de Leah específicamente a su cuarto trepando las paredes para llegar a su ventana, allí la esperaba ella para sus sesiones de chismorreos y atascos de chocolate, siempre era en su habitación pues Leah era muy cobarde para salir de su casa a esas horas de la noche, y Ness siempre se burlaba de ella por ello, siempre la retaba a hacer cosas osadas, como la vez en la que la insto a robarse una botella de Tequila que su padre tenia en su pequeño Bar de madera, para sorpresa de Ness lo hizo y la estuvo elogiando toda una semana, claro ese día terminaron vomitando en la cama, la ventana y finalmente el baño, menuda sorpresa consiguió Sue la madre de Leah y su tía al abrir la puerta del cuarto y ver tal desastre, desde ese día no mas viajes a medianoche, no mas tequila, pero siempre podían verse en su antiguo colegio… Si, ese maldito colegio.

Como a veces la vida era de puta con las personas, Reneesme pensaba que la vida era un Yin Yang y cuando tenias mucha felicidad tendrías que asustarte y correr a protegerte del mundo porque algo malo pasaría para equilibrar el Yin Yang. Si quizás eso fue lo que paso.

-Entonces será mañana Sábado en el parque, temprano, te quiero allí temprano me entendiste?-le ordenó Leah con furia en los ojos.

Reneesme la miro y entrecerró los ojos.

-Jodete.

-Que?

-Que te jodan! A mi no me vienes a mangonear, y me bajas el tono que no soy tu perra! Será frente al Bar Monasterio a las 9:00 pm. Hoy. -Después del agarrón me emborrachare, pensó Ness.

-En esa ratonera?

-Oooooh!... Quieres hacerlo en un lugar que te sea más agradable? En el Centro Comercial dentro de una peluquería quizás? O es que te da miedo la noche?- Se burlo Ness, recordando viejos tiempos en los que dichas burlas no eran mal intencionadas, al contrario buscaban coraje y risas.

-Bien- Dijo Leah armándose de valor- Ahí será! Mas te vale que asistas porque sino yo iré a tirar la puerta de tu casa y a desenmascararte delante de todos, a mis tíos les encantara saber.-Dijo riendo.

-Cállate!...

Leah la miro de arriba abajo con desprecio y luego sonrió con maldad.

-Nos vemos.

-Si nena, lleva pintura de uñas y las revistas Cosmopolitan para intercambiar tips de moda, idiota.

-Reneesme-Ness voltio y miro a Claire- Que has hecho?, te das cuenta de lo que tu familia hará si se entera?

-No me importa.

-Oh en serio?-contesto Claire con sarcasmo.

-No! No entiendes que esto no puede seguir así? Debo hacer algo, y la única forma de relajar la tensión que hay entre Leah y yo es esto, con esto los problemas que hay en mi familia disminuirán, será como una tregua o algo así.

-Como tú digas.

-Bien entonces nos veremos a esa hora en el Monasterio?

-Pues tenlo por seguro- Contesto Rosalie con un brillo sádico en sus ojos, como si rogara un poco de sangre.

* * *

><p>Hola que tal. Soy NessaRock y es la primera vez que hago una historia, lo hago con mis personajes favoritos, Jacob y Reneesme. quiero disculparme ya que hace poco tuve que sacar la historia de la web, sin embargo ya volvi. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, espero les guste. Espero les guste...<p>

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! jejeje


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invensión.

En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descubrelos.

Capitulo 2: Negro.

Hora 8:00 PM, día viernes, lugar El Monasterio.

Porque llegamos tan temprano Ness?- pregunto Claire abriendo la puerta de hierro del bar Monasterio para que las chicas pudieran entrar, dentro sonaba Rebel Rebel de David Bowie a todo volumen.

Necesito beber algo antes de verme con Leah- grito para hacerse escuchar sobre la música, Claire solo asintió.

El monasterio era el bar donde las chicas asistían a pasarla bien, a escuchar música, conocer todo tipo de gente, beber alcohol, bailar, divertirse. Era espacioso, las mesas eran de granito negro, las paredes tenían el dibujo de un bosque, árboles, tierra, un claro, de manera que al entrar te sentías prácticamente en el bosque de Forks en dirección a la Push, el piso era de granito verde musgo, las luces iban y venían, como en la disco, y la música era rica en variedad, desde Trance, Rock, música latina, entre otros, en ese momento la gente comenzaba a llegar y estaba a punto de llenarse.

Oigan el sitio esta ocupado- escucho Ness a Rosalie, quien miraba en dirección a la mesa ubicada al lado de la barra negra de granito donde se servían las bebidas, era el mejor lugar ya que era un espacio intimo, era casi un rincón solitario pues estaba al fondo de lugar, no le llegaba mucho los estridentes sonidos de la música así que se podía conversar tranquilamente, el alcohol estaba cerca ya que la barra quedaba justo a un lado, además podrían ver hacia la entrada y la pista para pescar chicos, cosa que Rose agradecía enormemente, pues era por ello que le encantaba el Monasterio, lo que allí sucedía allí se quedaba, nadie se metía en tú vida, nadie le importaba quien eras, lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer, claro que si te pescaban haciendo algo ilegal los dueños te pateaban el trasero y te mandaban derechito a la policía.

Lo que Reneesme no decía era que "el sitio" como lo llamaban no lo prefería solo porque desde allí podían curiosear y chismear sobre quien llego, pedir alcohol mas rápido, o evaluar a los chicos de la pista antes de acapararlos, no, lo que a ella le importaba es que desde allí podía estar frente a la barra y por ende cerca del barman, específicamente cerca de Jacob Black.

Demonios odiaba reconocerlo pero el tipo estaba como un tren y a ella la ponía de la misma manera. Es por ello que en ocasiones se alarmaba y procuraba mantener la distancia, porque nunca le sucedían estas cosas, ella era una chica reservada en ese aspecto, no era común que le gustaran los chicos de esa forma tan lujuriosa, incluso hacia años que no le gustaban los chicos, los odiaba, la mayoría de los que conocía eran patanes buscando ampliar su lista de amores para alardear con sus amigotes, incluso les asqueaban aquellos que se acercaban a ella con intensiones de algo mas a una amistad, no lograba superar ese aspecto de su vida, pero Jacob Black era otro asunto.

Caminaron hacia otra mesa desocupada que estaba mas lejos de la barra y se sentaron, Claire fue por las cervezas y cuando regreso estaba muy ruborizada, que demonios le ocurre? Miro a la barra y estaba Jacob con Quil. Jacob, ahí estaba.

Lo había conocido o mejor dicho visto por primera vez en este Bar, fue lo primero que capto su atención hace 1 año y medio cuando entro por equivocación pues se había quedado accidentada justo al frente, y pensó que era de todo menos un bar. Amablemente Seth la ayudó a reparar su motocicleta, era uno de los chicos de la manada, así les decían a los chicos que allí trabajaban pues el logo del Monasterio era una imagen de un castillo rodeado por lobos, como especie de guardianes, protegiendo a una comunidad. Desde ese día comenzó a frecuentar el sitio, primero porque le gustaba y segundo porque no podía evitar dejar de ver a Jacob.

Era una idiota, odiaba la cursilería, por dios que lo odiaba pero con este tipo era diferente, era tan endemoniadamente sensual, sus movimientos, ese cuerpo, con su camisa negra adherida a su piel, sus grandes brazos, piernas y trasero musculoso, su duro cuerpo, no lo había comprobado pero se notaba a leguas que era así, su piel morena era sumamente atrayente, exótica, con sus cabello negro corto y sus labios carnosos, sus negros ojos que al observarte desprendían una cierta chispa de diversión y calidez, lo había notado cuando bromeaba con sus amigos, era salvaje y feroz pues cuando tenia que encargarse de la seguridad del lugar lo era y no se imaginaba en que mas podía serlo, claro que siempre evitaba la violencia, pero cuando tocaba emplearla lo hacia.

Los demás chicos de la manada Seth, Sam, Quil, Paúl, Jared y Embry eran iguales a Jacob en lo físico pero cada uno tenia sus particularidades, todos eran sumamente atractivos y por supuesto que por ello la población femenina abundaba en el lugar, sin embargo la población masculina la igualaba porque consideraba que el lugar era perfecto para ligar con chicas, pues era obvio que 7 chicos no podrían con tantas mujeres, así que las rechazadas pasaban a ser parte de las desocupadas para los hombres del lugar.

Sin embargo en el año y medio que había frecuentado el lugar solo había visto a Jacob salir del bar en compañía de mujeres unas 4 veces. Esos días fueron realmente decepcionantes para Reneesme, pues albergaba esperanzas con el chico a pesar de que estaba mas que convencida que jamás se daría una oportunidad con él, estaba loca! Como podía molestarse porque Jacob se fuera con una chica a divertirse y a tener sexo, si ella jamás se le acercaría, para que? Para que ocurriera lo mismo que en su antiguo colegio? Para que la usen, la ensucien de nuevo eso jamás volverá a ocurrir.

Reparando en la actualidad miró a la barra y Jacob le daba una bonita imagen de su trasero cuando se agacho para buscar más vasos debajo de la encimera, ella comenzó a fantasear con tocar esa parte que le mostraba y algo se encendió en ella, calor, mucho calor.

Bonito verdad?- dijo Rose, Nessie se alarmo y dejo de observarlo, miró a Rosalie que se carcajeaba a costa de ella y Ness la miró sin expresión alguna para despistar.

Que?- le dijo.

No te hagas, ese tipo te pone caliente desde hace un buen tiempo, lo he notado- susurro sensualmente.-Porque no me dejas presentártelo, lo conozco.

Lo conoces? -pregunto Nessie extrañada?

Si, me lo presento Sam cuando….

Si, si, no necesito detalles, puedo imaginármelo, no gracias no me interesa.

Claro, como tú digas- y le guiño un ojo.

Realmente Rosalie podía sacar la piedra cuando se lo proponía.

Oye Nessie trae la otra ronda- le dijo Rose

Porque no vas tu?

Porque tengo el ojo en ese musculito que esta en la pista- respondió.

Claire y Nessie voltearon y vieron a un chico sumamente fornido, parecía un oso de lo enorme que era, blanco y de pelo corto negro.

No seas cochina Rose, esta ya con una chica!- Le reprocho Claire.

Rose se carcajeo- Cochina?, eso es nuevo, bah que importa, lo puedo compartir con ella, no soy egoísta.

Nessie miro a la barra de nuevo y después de que Jacob se enderezo fugazmente encontraron sus miradas, Ness la aparto de inmediato.

Hey las cervezas niña! Necesito ponerme a tono- Rose movía sus manos frente a sus ojos.

Que vaya Claire- Claire la miro.

Yo ya fui.

Maldición Rose ve tú.

A mí, querida amiguita con menopausia prematura, me toca pagar las bebidas hoy y la próxima semana te toca a ti, recuerda las reglas, el que paga no busca bebidas.

Mierda- se levantó y fue directo a la barra, ash! ni que fuera a la silla eléctrica por dios, solo le pido 3 cervezas y ya.

Se paró frente a la barra completamente ruborizada- maldición- pensó, tenia que ponerse roja justo ahora?.

Hola, 3 Cervezas por favor- le dijo a Jacob evitando su mirada.

Jacob la miro y sonrió- Hola preciosa ya te sirvo- le susurro, su voz la empezaba a calentar, mierda.

En ese momento una chica curvilínea se acercó y le pidió lo mismo, se inclino mostrándole sus enormes pechos, Reneesme rodó los ojos, imbecil.

En un momento- le dijo Jacob educadamente a la zorra curvilínea.

Jacob le sirvió las 3 cervezas a Nessie- Vienes con mucha frecuencia verdad?

Si, me gusta el lugar- Le dijo con cara seria, para evitar que se confundiera y creyera que le coqueteaba.

Coloco la bandeja en la encimera y cuando la iba a tomar le sujeto las manos y con la barra de intermedio se acerco a su rostro y le preguntó.

Cual es tu nombre?- Dios, ella podía oler su aliento, delicioso, olía a menta fresca, nada de alcohol, el olía a lluvia por la mañana y a naturaleza, le miró los labios y él hizo lo mismo, Jacob sonrió y se relamió los labios a propósito, ella lo miraba perpleja, y nerviosa por tanta cercanía, por el rabillo del ojo observó como la chica que se le insinuó desaparecía maldiciendo.

Soy Reneesme- Él le sonrío de lado y le dijo- Soy Jacob.

Ya lo sabía.

Si, me lo suponía, aquí todos nos conocen, pero a mi me gustaría conocerte a ti.- le susurro, Reneesme estaba idiotizada con su voz, su aliento un poco mas y podría besarlo para saber por fin si sus besos le hacían justicia a todos aquellos con los que ella fantaseaba.

Ella se echo para atrás para aclarar sus ideas y poderle decir- Debo irme.

Claro, por lo menos me darías tu número?- pregunto un poco decepcionado, pero a la vez emocionado por el reto que implicaba el que ella no fuera fácil.

No lo creo.- le dijo Ness secamente.

Yo si, de igual forma lo conseguiré, lo sabes verdad?- Nessie lo miró sorprendida, el sonreía pícaramente, eso era lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar de él.

No, no lo harás- Le dijo Ness tranquilamente e imperturbable, aparentando molestia… Solo por fuera.

Jacob se carcajeo- No me conoces preciosa, te he observado mucho, y se que tu a mi también- Se le acerco de nuevo y le susurro con cara seria- ya a pasado mucho tiempo Ness, no crees? He estado esperando mucho tiempo a que te decidas pero no lo haces y debo hacer algo.

Ness se quedo perpleja, no sabia que responder. Ya sabia su nombre? Que rayos estaba él diciendo?

Te daré solo 15 días para que te decidas, no esperare mas, me gustas mucho y se que soy correspondido, si no te decides yo iré por ti.- le sonrío.

Ella lo siguió mirando, frunció el seño y le dijo.

Estas loco, eso lo haces con todas?

No, contigo improviso, eres dura sabes?.

Que diablos? Eres un completo imbecil si piensas que voy a caer, y me dejare coger para que luego me botes?- Ness se carcajeo cínicamente- púdrete.

Ohh, tienes una boca muy sucia sabias?- le dijo Jacob burlonamente.

No me importa.- Le sonrío con descaró.

De verdad piensas que solo quiero tener sexo contigo?

Que más querrías?- le dijo Ness ya molesta.

Déjame demostrártelo- le dijo tomándole nuevamente la mano y con semblante serio.

No.

No importa- Se enderezó demostrándole a Ness lo alto e imponente que era- igual terminarás conmigo, te gusto, lo se- le sonrió con cinismo.

Ella lo miró incrédula y sin decir nada se volvió a la mesa apresuradamente y ruborizada.

Por fin!- Dijo Rose

Ella no podía creer lo que le había dicho, es un creído!, volteo a verlo y allí estaba observándola, como es que no se había dado cuenta, esta loco? Él realmente piensa que ella lo va a cortejar? Pero que piensa hacer cuando culminen los 15 días y vea que ella no lo ha buscado, y en primer lugar como se atreve a retarla, y a ponerle una fecha limite de 15 días? Esta chiflado! Como supo que a ella él le atraía? Mierda, y yo que pensaba ni por equivocación acercarme a él y ahora estoy en una encrucijada, que se supone que debo hacer? Mudarme a otro pueblo? Diablos.

Miro su reloj y se alarmo, eras las 9:15, Leah.

Vámonos es tarde- dijo

Rose bufó pero se levantó, no se en que momento había conseguido el numero del tipo, la mujer era una experta y rápida.

Se levantaron y salieron del bar, afuera hacia un frío del demonio así que caminaron rápido a la acera de enfrente, donde había una pequeña plaza con bancos de cemento, y una pequeña fuente con agua muy sucia, la maleza casi se come el lugar sin embargo aun se podía transitar por la plaza.

Allí se encontraba Leah, con dos de sus amigas, de las cuales no recordaba sus nombre, pues eran muchas las que Leah tenía.

Aquí estoy Leah- Gritó Nessie para hacerse notar.

Leah parecía sufrir un ataque de nervios, jadeaba y temblaba, su rostro estaba contraído y estaba mas pálida de lo normal, sus ojo estaban desorbitados y no veía a ningún lugar en especifico sino que miraba como loca a todas partes, estaba incluso sudando y sus amigas revoloteaban a su alrededor susurrándole cosas como tratando de que se calmara, una de ellas le gritó a Reneesme que se fuera, su cara reflejaba miedo.

Reneesme volteo a ver a Claire y a Rosalie y tenían la misma cara de desconcierto que ella.

Que le ocurre a Leah?- pregunto Rosalie.

No se pero deberíamos irnos Ness- susurro Claire.

NO! Que pasa Leah? Te acobardaste como siempre?- comenzó a gritarle Nessie- Aquí estoy, vamos terminemos con esto carajo! No era lo que querías?.- Reneesme comenzó a posicionarse para comenzar la pelea, pero Leah estaba histérica y sus amigas tapaban su campo visual, no podía verla. De repente una de ellas callo al piso empujada por Leah, la otra amiga se echo para atrás para evitar que le ocurriera lo mismo, Leah comenzó a correr en dirección a Nessie con algo entre las manos, todo se volvió loco y extraño, las amigas de Leah, Claire y Rose comenzaron a gritar histéricas algo que Ness no entendía, Leah alzó la cosa y se oyó un disparo, Nessie comenzó a caer al pisó y todo se volvió negro, negro.

* * *

><p>Chicas dejen sus comentarios! pronto siguiente cap!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA! Este capitulo esta un poco fuerte, así que si consideras que eres muy sensible no lo leas.

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descúbrelos.

Capitulo 3: En el borde de un abismo

No te mueras por favor, no te mueras!

Estaban en la acera de la plaza, a un lado de la carretera, Reneesme se encontraba en el piso con Claire arrodillada a su lado, Rosalie corría de un lado a otro de la calle tratando de parar un auto.

Rose!- lloraba Claire- Rose! Reneesme esta sangrando mucho, no encuentro la herida, no se donde la hirió, hay mucha sangre.

Tenemos que encontrar un auto que nos lleve al Hospital- Jadeaba Rosalie mirando enloquecida a su alrededor en busca de un automóvil, estaba incluso decidida a robarse uno, sudaba por el pánico y el esfuerzo.

Busca rápido a alguien Rose por favor te lo pido!- gritaba Claire desesperada.

Eso es lo que estoy haciendo maldita sea!- vociferaba Rosalie fuera de sus cabales.

Reneesme estaba helada a causa del desangrado y respiraba con dificultad, se mantenía consciente a duras pena, percibía voces, sensaciones en su mayoría de dolor, percibía la desesperación de Claire y el pánico de Rose.

PARATE!- grito Rose a alguien- PARATE MALDITA SEA!, llévanos al hospital Central de Fork AHORA! - Allí trabajaba el abuelo de Reneesme, él podría ayudarla pensó Rosalie.

Nessie percibía como la levantaban del suelo, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía que clavos ardientes atravesaban su costado, a causa del dolor apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no gritar. Era insoportable y ello causó que perdiera el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos y borrosamente reconoció el rostro de Claire- tranquila cariño, todo va a estar bien- el terror se reflejaba en su voz y pudo distinguir entre la nebulosa que le imposibilitaba la visión, su propia sangre en la frente y mejillas de Claire, quien de vez en cuando volteaba su rostro y gritaba algo en dirección al conductor, Nessie no entendía nada de lo que decía pues los sonidos iban y venían, como si alguien estuviera poniendo en mute sus oídos con un control remoto. Tenía mucho frío, temblaba con violencia y respiraba con más dificultad que antes, pues Claire ejercía presión con un suéter negro en sus manos a un lado de su estómago para detener la hemorragia.

En el asiento copiloto estaba Rosalie, su rubio cabello tenía sangre y jadeaba descontroladamente mientras el taxista iba a toda velocidad en la carretera, buscaba su celular desesperadamente, la antigua asma regresaba, pero no podía dejarse dominar, Nessie la necesitaba en sus cabales.

Claire en rápidos susurros y con los ojos cerrados recitaba las oraciones que su madre le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo- Dios te lo pido, no te la lleves, ella y Rose son lo único que me queda-imploraba con frustración y lágrimas en el rostros. Para ese momento Reneesme estaba muy pálida, sus labios estaban azules, del asiento se escurría la sangre y debajo de este se formaba un charco, sus ojos de repente se ponían en blanco como si fuera a entrar en shock en cualquier momento.

Claire sabia que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Leah le disparó, pero con un demonio con la gente!, nadie quería llevarlas, apenas veían a Nessie en el suelo cubierta de sangre las esquivaban por miedo a meterse en algún lío y seguían su camino. Hasta que Rosalie se paró en medio de la carretera obligando a un taxista a detenerse y lo amenazó con denunciarlo a través de su placa en la policía por no haber evitado una muerte y este accedió de mala gana, ahora estaban yendo a toda prisa al hospital.

Para Reneesme mantenerse consciente cada vez le resultaba más difícil, parecía debilitarse cada vez mas y sin previo aviso volvió a desmayarse.

Despertó de nuevo, frío tenía mucho frío, estaba en un lugar donde todo era blanco, la llevaban a algún lugar que desconocía, sus ojos dolían, la luz cegaba, gente con gorros y tapabocas la miraban desde arriba, ella estaba acostada en una camilla, no podía pensar con normalidad pero reconoció a una voz gritar su nombre con desesperación y pánico.

De repente todo se paralizó, su piel se erizaba, su respiración era más irregular que nunca, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir y no podría evitarlo, su cuerpo se lo estaba anunciando, una sensación extraña la recorría desde los pies a la cabeza, y sin más sucedió, comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, su corazón fallaba, una opresión horrorosa atenazaba su pecho, como si este fuera a estallar, como si tuviera miles de trozos de vidrios atravesando su carne, empujando para tocar y cortar su órgano vital sin contemplación. Los músculos de sus miembros se contraían- que ocurre?- se preguntaba con terror a si misma, no podía articular palabra alguna, así que cerro con fuerza sus ojos y espero a que todo pasara, pero no podía respirar!- Dios por favor no quiero morir-y todo oscureció.

Bella- Bella estaba sentada en los asientos azules de la sala de espera de

Emergencias -Bella- aturdida volteo a ver quien la llamaba, era Edward. Se sentó a su lado y la miro preocupado.

Como está? Que han dicho los doctores? – Preguntó angustiado.

Nada, no dicen nada- contestó Bella con voz compungida.

Derepente sintió como Edward se tensaba en su asiento y fruncía el seño.

Bella que ocurrió? que hacia ella en ese lugar? Porque la dejaste ir?- le reclamó furioso.

No comiences de nuevo- le susurro con fuerza Bella mirándole a los ojos, estaba realmente molesta, en la sala habían unas 3 personas esperando y algunas enfermeras se les acercaban para informarles sobre el estado de los pacientes.-por lo menos permíteme enterarme si mi hija aún vive o ya murió.

Edward la miró impresionado y con incredulidad, el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos al contemplar la posibilidad de tal hecho tan atroz- como puedes decir eso?

Porque no estoy de ánimos para aligerarte el dolor cuando siento que en cualquier momento voy a entrar en pánico- se sinceró Bella.

Perdóname amor- le susurro apenado, al comprender lo egoísta que estaba siendo, creía que solo él estaba preocupado por su hija, y no pensó que Bella quizás estuviera igual o peor que él, increíblemente en estas situaciones el sentido común se va de vacaciones- Yo lo siento Bella.

Entonces abrázame- Bella se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo urgentemente, necesitaba sentir que estaba allí con ella, y a pesar de que no lloraba sentía un horroroso nudo en la boca de su estomago que no le dejaba respirar con normalidad, estaba aterrada, no podía creer que su hija estuviera en un quirófano siendo operada de un balazo que aún no sabían quien se lo había propinado.

Dios porque a su bebe?, porque insistes en alejarla de mi?, pensaba Bella, a ella, su única hija, por la que luchaba día a día para hacerla feliz, la amaba, y como no? Si era su rayo de sol en los días mas turbios, la que la hacia sonreír con sus locuras y ocurrencias, ella, el producto de su amor por Edward y a quien había llevado felizmente en su vientre durante 9 meses, su niña especial. Podía soportar que la alejaran de ella estando Reneesme viva, `pues así se sentía desde hace 2 años y medio aproximadamente, ya no se comunicaban , la evadía, siempre ausente de casa, y cuando estaba cerca su mente no se encontraba allí y no sabia porque, sin embargo aguantaba con dolor a pesar de haber hecho hasta lo imposible por acercarse a ella, no hacia berrinches de niña malcriada pero era preferible que gritara a que se encerrara en si misma, soportaba aquello pero que se la arrancaran definitivamente de sus brazos?, verla muerta? No, con ello no podría.

Todo saldrá bien nena- Edward acariciaba su espalda como si eso fuera a aliviar el dolor de Bella, de igual forma su sola presencia disminuía la presión que sentía.

Como lo sabes?- le preguntó, recordando el grito de impresión que soltó al ver a su hija ingresando a emergencias pálida, ensangrentada y a punto de entrar en shock.

Ella es fuerte, es como tú.-le dijo- además Carlise esta con ella, y en cualquier momento sale para informarnos como esta.

Que voy a hacer si la pierdo?- susurraba Bella mas para ella que para Edward, por fin sus lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos escurriéndose por sus mejillas.

Claire y Rosalie se pararon en seco cuando vieron a los padres de Reneesme en la sala de espera. Rosalie había llamado a la madre de Ness, Bella, y le había informado de la situación.

Que les diremos?- Preguntó Claire

Pues la verdad!,que Leah quiso matarla!- soltó Rose con decisión.

Estas loca? No podemos decir eso, Ness nos matara a nosotras!

Esto se salió de control Claire- susurraba rápido Rose, se volteo para mirar directamente a su amiga a la cara, estaba tensa de la ira, había pasado del miedo, a la rabia en microsegundos y no lograba asimilar tantos sentimientos a la vez- Leah esta fuera de sus cabales, esto es intento de asesinato, en cualquier momento llega la policía y nos interrogaran, que les diremos? Que Reneesme se disparo ella misma?

Pues ella preferirá que digamos eso- le reprocho Claire.

Que se joda! Yo no voy a ir a la cárcel por encubrimiento, eso es ilegal, somos menores de edad! quieres que nos envíen a un reformatorio?.

Claro que no! Pero y Reneesme?

Pues va a tener que hablar de una buena vez, nada de lo que ocurrió es su culpa, tiene que darse cuenta de una vez!- Le rogaba Rosalie como si no fuera Claire con quien estuviera hablando sino Reneesme.

Rosalie no podemos obligarla a hablar de eso! Si les decimos lo que ocurrió la policía profundizará en el caso y descubrirán todo, Ness nos odiara, por dios sabes que lo que ocurrió es grave, como afrontará su familia eso?

Claire se callo la boca cuando diviso a un policía que se acercaba a los padres de Nessie, era bajo, fornido y de cabello canoso, les estaba haciendo preguntas, las chicas se alejaron del lugar y como estaban en la planta baja del hospital se dirigieron a las escaleras y se perdieron de vista hacia la cafetería, que se encontraba en el 3er piso.

Entonces que les diremos?- Le dijo Rose con el seño fruncido.

Ahora si estas considerando a Nessie?- Le dijo con sarcasmo.

Pues admito que tienes algo de razón en lo de que no podemos obligarla a hablar, además no podemos ser desleales.

Y que haremos?- pregunto Claire cansada. Se pararon y se miraron frente a frente.

Rose se armó de valor- Pues que necesitamos hablar con Nessie antes de abrir la boca.

Y como hablaremos con ella?- Claire comenzaba a molestarse, pues consideraba que su amiga tomaba una actitud poco seria.

Que pregunta es esa?, pues filtrándonos a emergencias- Dijo exasperada.

Estas loca? Demonios Rose, ni siquiera sabemos si esta realmente ahí, no sabemos si esta despierta, mierda! Ni siquiera sabemos si esta viva!- soltó con frustración.

Cállate! Claro que lo esta!- Rose estaba cabreada con Claire, como sugería eso? Si hasta hace unos minutos conversaban sobre ella como una persona que estaba viva.

Como lo sabes? Uh? Como?, la viste Rose, viste el estado en el que ingreso a emergencias, como lo sabes?- la desafió, necesitando que le dijera algo que ella no supiera, algo que le diera esperanzas de que Reneesme seguía con vida.

Rosalie estaba desarmada ante Claire, indefensa, no sabia que responder ante su alegato, que le iba a decir? Que lo presentía? Que tuviera fe? Era cierto! La había visto, incluso presenció el ataque que tuvo antes de que se la llevaran, posiblemente habían llegado tarde, sabia que habían tardado, quizás no aguanto y… Sin previo aviso comenzó a llorar, Claire la miro y luego la sujeto de la camisa azul oscura que llevaba, se abrazaron con fuerza, ambas estaban llorando.

Lo siento- decía Claire- no debí decir eso, perdóname Rose, se que Ness esta bien.

No!, es verdad! Tienes razón, como podemos saber?- Claire nunca había visto a Rose así, donde estaba su actitud de chica fuerte? se le fue la mano al abrir la bocota, la había aterrorizado con su propio miedo.

Como la vida se les había vuelto en su contra en cuestión de microsegundos, ahora Ness estaba al borde de la muerte y ellas en un dilema con la policía. Estaban tristes y vacías, Que harían sin su hermana? Nessie era parte de ellas mismas y ellas de Nessie, Claire soltó a Rosalie y recobró la compostura, se sorbió la nariz y con el dorso de su mano se limpió las lagrimas- no mas lamentos, nos filtraremos a emergencias y la buscaremos, le preguntaremos si esta de acuerdo en acusar a Leah.

Rose asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

Tienes lo que te pedí?- le preguntó Jacob a Sam.

Si, aquí esta-le dijo con cara de perro enojado, Jacob recibió un papel con un número.

Para ese momento el Monasterio estaba cerrando, mientras el resto de los chicos estaban limpiando y organizando las mesas, Sam y Jacob bajaban la Santamaría.

Que ocurre?- lo miró extrañado.

Rosalie se negó- le gruño en contesta Sam.

Jacob se carcajeo- así que mientras le pedías el número de Reneesme para mí, aprovechaste para buscar otra salida con ella?

Pues si, pero al parecer no le gusta repetir lo que come- comentó con una mueca en la cara.

Ya déjala, esa chica no anda buscando nada serio y lo sabes-se sincero Jacob con su amigo. Sam era un buen chico, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y eran muy amigos. Sam era el líder del la manada, y cuando las cosas se salían de control con los chicos o el bar, él estaba ahí dispuesto a solucionar los problemas, sin embargo no se le daba muy bien la sutileza, por ello Jacob tomaba frecuentemente su lugar para lograr estabilizar las cosas.

Todos los chicos eran dueños y fundadores del Monasterio, y trabajaban duro para mantenerlo en pie. Jacob además era estudiante de ingeniería mecánica en la Universidad de Seattle asistía a sus clases en las mañanas y por las tardes iba al Monasterio, los 2 días libres que tenia en el trabajo los usaba para hacer sus deberes y supervisar el otro negocio de la manada, el taller automotriz. Este se encontraba en el centro de Fork y allí trabajaban algunos chicos de la reserva en la Push, quienes laboraban para costear sus estudios universitarios, eran muy bien pagados y los horarios muy flexibles.

Ambos negocios no dejaban exuberantes ganancias, pero les permitía llevar una vida cómoda.

Jake vivía en el centro de Fork, en un pequeño pero satisfactorio y agradable apartamento, además el taller estaba a unas cuadras de su residencia, vivía solo ya que su padre había fallecido hace mas de 5 años y sus hermanas ya habían hecho cada una su familia fuera del pueblo.

Y como vas con Reneesme? Así que decidiste atacar lobo?- le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Si- sonrío al recordar sus hermosos ojos chocolates, su cremosa piel blanca, sus sensuales labios rojos y su salvaje melena cobriza, esa mujer parecía una diosa griega- me atrae mucho, no se explicarlo.

Sin embargo no crees que es muy complicada?- le preguntó Sam, se notaba confundido.

Me gusta su complicación, y a pesar de ello me esforzare para conquistarla- sonrío de lado.

Si claro, y seguro te costara mucho esfuerzo conquistarla no?- le dijo con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

Estas insinuando que soy un casanovas?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Nah! Lo fueras si aceptaras todas las invitaciones que se te presentan, todas las chicas quieren un pedazo de ti eh! sabias que Embry te tiene envidia?- soltó una carcajada.

Jake resoplo- que descaro el reclamarme- si cada vez que intento entrar al baño es imposible, Embry y tú lo utilizan como cuarto de hotel- rodó los ojos-, deberíamos abrir uno solo para ustedes, si les cobráramos nos haríamos ricos.

Hey! No somos los únicos!- le dijo Sam.

Pues Seth y Quil son muy decentes.

Insinúas que soy indecente?- le dijo con fingido dolor en el rostro.

No lo insinúo amigo, lo estoy afirmando.- lo miró con cara divertida.

Como digas, por lo menos me divierto un poco y no ando emperrado con una sola chica- refunfuño Sam.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo- suspiro Jacob cansinamente.

Es en serio Jake, porque no buscas a una chica dispuesta a hacerte feliz, alguien mas sencillo?

No me gusta lo sencillo- suspiro Jake cansado de repetir la misma conversación con Sam.

Ya se que aburro con el tema, pero quiero verte feliz, conozco a un par de chicas que…

No Sam, déjalo ya- zanjó Jake, esquivándolo para dirigirse a limpiar la barra, Jake sabia a donde quería llegar Sam, Sam lo siguió y suspiro con frustración.

Mía no deja de preguntar por ti- Jake se tenso al oír aquello- y quiere que…

Mía puede irse al demonio!- le dijo con furia e indignado, no podía creer como una conversación tan amena se había vuelto tan tensa. Sam se paro detrás de él intentando llamar su atención, Jake no había dejado de hacer sus labores.

Jake- insistía Sam- por lo menos habla con ella, el comprender te ayudara a perdonar, el odio te hace daño, quizás si le preguntaras como ocurrió exactamente o porque…

Y que quieres que le pregunte?- se volteo Jake para encarar a Sam, en sus ojos había odio, su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor que le causaba el recordar momentos tan duros de su vida, respiraba con fuerza, no gritaba pero su voz era clara y fuerte, escupía las palabras como veneno- oye Mía podrías explicarme como o porque asesinaste a mi hijo?- el sarcasmo brotaba con fuerza de sus labios- LO HIZO POR VENGANZA SAM!, ME LO GRITO EN LA CARA CUANDO DECIDI IRME, LO HIZO PORQUE NO CONTROLABA SUS MALDITOS CELOS!- dijo gritando por fin aquello que le quemaba el pecho, en sus ojos las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, afortunadamente nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír sus gritos.

Sam se tensó, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, observaba con dolor como su amigo se desmoronaba – por sus malditos celos mi hijo tubo que pagar!, me amenazaba con matarlo a cada momento si hablaba con cualquier mujer, si atendía el teléfono, si salía de la casa así fuera a trabajar, al principio creí que eran las hormonas, pero luego comprendí que el embarazo solo había empeorado su paranoia, porque siempre fue así, lo intente- cerro sus ojos con fuerza y respiro hondamente, siguió con voz baja- lo juro, intente tranquilizarla, hacia lo que me pedía para evitar que hiciera alguna locura, pero era imposible, y un día…- abrió los ojos, Jake no podía respirar bien, mareado se tumbo en el suelo y se inclino hacia delante, todo le daba vueltas, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se sujetaba el cabello con fuerza- solo tenia 6 meses de gestación- susurro con tristeza cerrando nuevamente sus ojos con fuerza recordando las dolorosas noches en el hospital una vez que se entero del fallecimiento de su bebe.

Sam se sentó a su lado, cuidando no invadir su espacio personal, Jake volteo el rostro hacia él, y lo miro con rabia de nuevo- Que te dijo?, que fue un aborto espontáneo? Pues no! Yo te voy a decir la verdad, ella se lanzó por las escaleras adrede para que mi bebe muriera- las lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro, su semblante cambió inesperadamente a uno angustiado- aun puedo recordar su dulce carita, sus ojitos cerrados como si durmiera, me lo mostraron en la morgue- Jake lloraba con desconsuelo- su pequeño rostro estaba golpeado por la caída- terminó con una horrible opresión en el corazón, estaba desesperado por el dolor, hasta hace poco no podía dormir bien, se despertaba cada hora recordando esos horribles momentos- La tengo bloqueada Sam!- le dijo con odio- aquí, en mi mente ella y esos momentos están bloqueados- se señalaba la sien- porque no pienso destruir mi vida por ella, así que si sabes lo que te conviene cierra la boca.

Sam estaba en shock al oír todo lo que Jake le dijo, no sabia ni la mitad de lo que escuchó, lo único que sabia era que el bebe murió por una caída accidental que tubo Mía, ella misma le había aclarado el asunto, pero nunca le llego a preguntar a Jake para no torturarlo con esos recuerdos, se suponía que era su amigo, quien tenia que apoyarlo en esos momentos, y lo había lastimado, que podría decir para que lo perdonara?, el dolor de la perdida de un hijo no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar fácilmente, Sam no pensó que Mía haría algo así, rayos lo había engañado como a un idiota, para que él hiciese lo que ella quería, hacer que Jake volviera con ella, se odiaba a si mismo por su idiotez!, como podía haber removido tantos recuerdos tan tortuosos?, como podía Jake vivir así? A él mismo le dolía lo que había ocurrido con ese niño, Jake le había pedido que fuera su padrino, y aunque no había nacido ya se había ilusionado con el bebe, el enterarse de tal tragedia había sido horrible, pero descubrir que había sido asesinado por su propia madre era mil veces peor.

Yo lo siento Jake, fui un imbecil!-le dijo con dolor, Sam también derramaba lagrimas- no sabia casi nada de esto, y vengo y meto la pata de esa manera, perdóname por favor, no mereces que halla dicho semejante estupidez- le dijo apenado- a veces las palabras no son lo suficiente para expresar lo que uno siente, si no quieres hablarme mas lo entenderé, créeme ni yo querría hablarme después de esto.

No- dijo Jake suspirando con fuerza para tranquilizarse, no quería perder a más personas que le importaban en su vida- no puedo dejar que esto domine mi vida, debo superarlo, no quiero enojarme contigo.

Sam le puso la mano en el hombro y le apretó con fuerza, lo miro a la cara- entonces aquí estoy Jake, siempre seré tu amigo, y podrás confiar en mi, si un día quieres hablar de ello será un honor para mi escucharte, darte mi apoyo y mi consejo si así lo deseas, eres mi hermano y no dejare que esto te destruya, te lo juro- le dijo demostrándole su lealtad de hermano, se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Jake le agradeció su comprensión y el que aún le ofreciera su lealtad, al separarse Sam se dispuso a mejorar el animo de Jake así que le sonrió un poco y le dijo.

Así que te gusta esa chica, yo te ayudare, y si no son suficientes tus encantos pues la secuestramos y la chantajeamos.

Jake le sonrío comenzando a levantar su ánimo.

Gracias Sam- al fondo del bar se escuchó a Seth gritar- oigan viejas chismosas! Vengan a ayudar!

Ya vamos- dijeron al unisonoro.

Jake- llamo Sam, estaban levantándose del suelo- gracias por perdonarme.

Ya no hablemos de eso, no te preocupes, eres mi hermano- Jake estaba contento de que por fin Sam entendiera su situación.

Jake salio del Monasterio en dirección a su departamento en su automóvil, al llegar a su casa comenzó a desnudarse, estaba realmente agotado, antes de llegar a su hogar decidió agregar a su lista de momentos y personas bloqueadas de su sistema la conversación que tuvo con Sam, no entraría en depresión de nuevo, no podía darse el lujo de enloquecer otra vez, y destruir su vida como lo intentó hacer Mía, necesitaba seguir adelante, era joven, podía rehacerla de nuevo, y le gustaba el camino por el que iba.

Entro a la ducha y comenzó a reflexionar sobre su día, por fin se había acercado a su pequeño demonio, ella lo había torturado desde la primera vez que la había visto, cuando se accidento frente al bar, a penas entro al local había sido hechizado por ella, aunque de eso Ness no se había dado cuenta, sabia algunas cosas sobre ella gracias a la relación de Sam y Rosalie, por ejemplo como se llamaba, donde vivía, donde estudiaba, que le gustaba hacer, entre otros.

Cuando ella comenzó a frecuentar el lugar él ya no sentía interés por ninguna otra mujer, ella lo miraba repetidas veces y se notaba su interés en él, por ello en el año y medio que llevaba conociéndola solo había salido del bar con unas 4 o 5 mujeres, lo hacia cuando realmente lo necesitaba, no quería que Reneesme pensara que era un perro en celo, además evitaba líos amorosos muy complicados después de lo de Mía, por eso no se le había acercado a Ness antes, porque sabia que debía tomarse su tiempo para curarse emocionalmente, y no quería hacerle daño, pero tenia mas que claro que si la probaba una sola vez ella se volvería su adicción y ya no querría soltarla nunca.

Y es que ella era tan diferente a lo que él conocía, hacia que surgieran en él sentimientos muy fuertes, tenia que tomárselo con calma.

Al salir de la ducha pensó en llamarla para saber de ella y recordarle el pacto que tenían- tomo sus pantalones y saco el número, se acostó en la cama desnudo pues no acostumbraba a dormir con ropa, guardo el número de Ness en sus contactos y se dispuso a marcar, pero se detuvo a pensar- y si esta durmiendo? Ya era muy tarde y no quería que se molestara con él, será mejor que le mande un mensaje- pero entonces paro de nuevo, Jacob estaba realmente indeciso, no quería estropearlo, le importaba mucho lo que ella pensara, así que concluyó que esperaría los 15 días de plazo que le dio- rayos desearía haberle dado menos tiempo- sonrió, si ella no cumplía con su parte de trato, aquel al que apropósito no le había dado tiempo a que rechazara, él con seguridad si lo cumpliría.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas!, espero estén bien! Espero les halla gustado el capitulo, esta súper fuerte, pero tranquilas, prometo hacerlo un poco mas Light. Bueno me gustaría que dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan! Gracias y besos.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**La mayoría de los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es de mi invención. OJO esta historia contiene Lemon.**

**En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descúbrelos.**

**Que tal chicas! Espero estén bien, aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo, me salió mas largo de lo que me proponía pero quería que reflejara todo lo que tenia en mente. **

**Le doy las gracias a Mony, Kristi, Milita, Reneesme, Sweet story, Gina, Mapi, Malu, Conni, Denisse, VerojzVega, lemoncrepusculo, Blanca, Mady, Karito y amiga dulce, por dejar sus comentarios, y a los lectores anónimos también!, los quiero mucho besos, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios por favor, así sabré lo que piensan.**

**Lo que esta en negrita y en cursiva son recuerdos, que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 4: Mi dolor.**

Reneesme?.

Reneesme estaba parada en la entrada de un dormitorio en oscuridad, las paredes eran azules, el piso alfombrado era de rayas negras y celestes, la luz del corredor iluminaba un poco la oscura habitación, abajo había música, era un rap con mucho bajeo, las voces de personas reunidas sobresalían por encima del sonido, era como una fiesta, una celebración, sin embargo en la habitación en la que se encontraba solo habían 3 personas, dos sombras negras muy altas de espalda a Nessie y la tercera frente a las sombras y a ella misma, una persona a la que no podía distinguir su rostro, era borroso pero tenia el cabello largo, solo eso se podía notar, era una chica.

Reneesme?-Alguien llamó, Ness volteo hacia el corredor y no vio a nadie, volvió a centrarse en el trío.

La chica hablaba con debilidad, la conversación era confusa porque se oía como una mala sintonización mezclada con murmullos. Reneesme notó que en el piso, detrás de la chica había un agujero negro enorme y hediondo, era como un vacío del que salían gases malolientes, no se veía nada a través de él, hasta que de repente aquellos que la acorralaban comenzaron a reír, la chica retrocedía con miedo, se tambaleaba Ness no sabia porque, parecía que estaba ebria, o enferma? A su espalda en el agujero surgían manos putrefactas, viscosas y corrupta, como exigiendo que algo les fuera lanzado, necesitando desgarrar carne fresca.- Oh dios!.

Reneesme- Oyó de nuevo su nombre, decidió ignorar a quien sea que estaba llamando.

Nessie quería acercarse pero a la vez no, no pretendía que notaran su presencia, sin embargo deseaba saber que decían, la persona que hablaba con debilidad seguía tambaleándose, Nessie temía que cayera al horrible hueco, se sintió enferma por la visión, la estaban acorralando y ella necesitaba ayudar, de repente como si su vista se hubiera arreglado milagrosamente logro ver con claridad el rostro de la persona frente a ella, se tenso, la conocía!, esta se percató de la presencia de Ness y la miró a los ojos con suplica y pánico, luego le susurro- Ayúdame- y sin previo aviso la empujaron al vacío y callo de espaldas directo a las manos podridas, las otras 2 personas se abalanzaron sobre esta como perros de caza, se oyó un grito desgarrador…

Reneesme despierta!- y Nessie despertó sobresaltada y con un tremendo dolor en el pecho, su corazón latía muy rápido.

Veía el rostro preocupado de su madre con claridad, era ella quien la llamaba.

Estaba aun en el blanco hospital, y le dolía el costado izquierdo como los mil demonios.

Oh! Gracias a dios despertaste bebé- decía con alivio- Como te sientes cariño?- Pregunto Bella con amor acariciándole el pelo.

Bien- Mintió y desvío la mirada, Bella no se lo creyó, pero no quiso presionar.

Quieres algo?

No- Diablos- Si, quiero una ducha.

Carlise dice que aun no puedes porque estas muy débil- Bella acerco un cuenco con agua, estaba encima de una mesita azul rodante que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, Ness pensó que ese azul debería ser llamado azul hospital, era tan característico de esos sitio- pero podemos lavarte un poco la cara y la boca. Esta mañana ayude a las enfermeras a bañarte con una paño húmedo- Mierda! Eso era vergonzoso, la habían visto desnuda, ahora quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Genial- susurro Ness con sarcasmo.

Bella ayudo a su hija a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, le costo mucho sentarse porque todo su cuerpo dolía.

Luego la ayudo a recostarse contra las almohadas, en silencio. Bella dejo de tocar a su hija y se enderezo con semblante serio.

Tuviste pesadillas otra vez verdad?

No- dijo secamente.

Esta bien, no me lo digas- le dijo Bella molesta, Nessie suspiro.

Madre lo siento, solo estoy desorientada.- a Reneesme le costaba hablar por el dolor.

Que ocurrió Nessie?, tu padre esta afuera preocupado hablando con tu abuelo Carlise sobre tu recuperación.

Madre no ocurrió nada…

Como puedes decir que no paso nada cuando es obvio que recibiste un balazo por dios sabe quien?- le dijo incrédula, por la semejante mentira que decía.

Madre…

No Ness- Bella le reclamaba en voz baja- sufriste un paro cardiaco por el desangrado, estuviste inconciente por 2 días, despertabas débilmente y te volvías a dormir- Ness se sorprendió, con razón se sentía tan rígida por todas partes, en la espalda, cuello, las piernas y brazos- te tuvieron que someter a una transfusión de sangre de no se cuanta cantidad! creí que ibas a morir, y me dices que no paso nada?- Isabella estaba indignada- insultas mi intelecto y estoy cansada de que me ocultes cosas, de tu conducta insensata, he permitido tu desagradable comportamiento por mucho tiempo, pero ya no mas.- Bella tenia el ceño increíblemente fruncido, señal de que realmente estaba cabreada.

Diablos no otra vez.

Ahora mismo voy con Claire y Rosalie a la Jefatura a declarar- Reneesme abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y le dolía de nuevo.

Madre… que dices?, porque tienen que ir allá?- Bella se acercó al sofá azul que estaba frente a la cama de Ness y recogió su bolso y un maletín, iba vestida con una falda negra que le llegaba encima de la rodilla, una blusa ajustada manga larga rosado pálido y una corbata femenina de seda del mismo color, tenia el largo y negro cabello suelto, aparentaba lo que era, una excelente abogada.

Madre? Respóndeme…- Bella se acerco enojada a la puerta y Nessie estaba molesta por la falta de información- Mierda!

Cuida tu lengua jovencita!- le dijo deteniéndose con la manija en la mano y estrechando los ojos- Claire y Rosalie deben declarar lo que ocurrió hace 2 noches ante la policía, voy asistirlas, no te preocupes, no permitiré que les pase nada malo.

Mierda!-pensó- Necesito hablar con ellas- Reneesme le exigió.

Esta bien, aunque no se lo merezcan después de la estupidez que pretendían cometer.

Que?- preguntó Reneesme.

Bella rodó los ojos- presas del pánico por lo que ocurrió intentaron entrar a tu habitación sin autorización, gracias a dios Carlise las atrapó.

Y para que querrían entrar?- preguntó Ness extrañada.

No lo se, les diré que quieres verlas, no las demores mucho por favor, debemos irnos en media hora, tu padre se quedara contigo, y Nahuel esta en camino- Diablos no!- ah! Y la familia también.

Porque tanto alboroto?- preguntó con fastidio.

Te parece poco?- le dijo Bella con una ceja alzada y molesta por la falta de agradecimiento de su hija.- Me voy.

Se acerco y cambio su semblante a uno materno, le beso la frente tomándole la cara con ambas manos, Nessie cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, era como cuando era niña, cuando todo era puro y limpio en su vida.- Adiós bebé.

Bella salió de la habitación, Ness intentó sentarse en la cama reclinada pero era difícil hacerlo sola y fallo en el intento, el parche de gasa que tenia a un lado del estomago era incomodo y el dolor era terrible, necesitaba un analgésico inmediatamente.

Entraron Claire y Rose.

Te ves como la mierda!- la saludó Rose.

Ness la miró y rodó los ojos- Si, y tu eres Miss America- Rosalie llevaba su pelo liso mojado y suelto, con unos vaqueros negros, zapatos converse azul eléctrico y franela blanca con un chaleco de cuero negro.

Claire llevaba un blue jeans azul desteñido pero no viejo, con una camiseta blanca, encima un suéter tejido ajustado color aguamarina, que dejaba al descubierto sus blancos hombros, sus sandalias eran blancas, el cabello rubio trenzado reposaba a un lado de su hombro llegándole hasta el codo de su brazo derecho y llevaba una boina tejida del mismo color de su suéter. A pesar de que los estilos eran diferentes Ness adoraba la forma de vestir de estas mujeres.

Miró su propio vestuario y se desinflo, Rose tenia razón, llevaba una bata blanca y debajo de ella estaba desnuda.

Estábamos preocupadas por ti- comentó Claire mirándole a los ojos.

Estoy bien, soy dura, ya saben- les sonrío Nessie.

Claire la abrazó con delicadeza- Gracias a dios- Ness colocó sus manos en la espalda de su amiga, y su cabeza en su hombro, Claire siempre transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad, al contrario de Rosalie, quien era sumamente eléctrica, sin embargo por ello era el alma de la fiesta y a veces Claire hacia de réferi por las continuas discusiones, pero la una no podía estar sin la otra, que haría sin ellas?

Vamos Rosi, ven aquí, se que quieres besarme, pero solo dejare que me abraces- Claire rió.

Vete al diablo! Tienes idea de lo cagada que estaba?

Tu?

Oh si ella- le dijo Claire a Ness rompiendo el abrazo.

Oh dios!- dijo abriendo los ojos incrédula, con una risa burlona- dime que la grabaste Claire, yo debía estar allí. Oh Rosi yo sabia que me amabas, sin embargo no estoy disponible para ti amiga, ya sabes, soy hetero.

Ja, ja, ríete idiota- soltó su característico sarcasmo, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir alivio por saber que estaba bien. Rose se acercó y la abrazó bruscamente.

Ah! Herida, herida!- grito Nessie con dolor.

Oh lo siento- se disculpó falsamente Rose, riendo burlonamente.

Perra- susurro la agredida mirándola amenazante.

Te lo mereces por lo que nos hiciste pasar.

Y hablando de eso- intervino Claire, para evitar una discusión tonta- que le diremos a la poli?.

Nada, fue una bala perdida- espetó la de pelo cobrizo como si nada.

Que?- Rosalie estaba indignada- debemos acusarla Ness!

De eso nada!- Ness gruño de dolor, había hecho un movimiento brusco con el brazo izquierdo, Claire aprovecho la oportunidad para decir.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rose Ness.

Traidora- Nessie la miro acusadoramente.

No Ness, es necesario que les digamos, y si vuelve para terminar el trabajo?- le dijo como intentando que entrara en razón- y si se lo hace a alguien mas? Esta mal, y podemos meternos en un lío si no la denunciamos.

Leah solo lo hizo para asustarme, no creo que halla sido su intención matarme.

Pero no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y estuvo a punto de asesinarte!- Rose se salía de sus cabales.

Que hora es?- desvío la conversación Ness.

Hablare! Diré lo que ocurrió!

No! No lo harás- otra mueca, dios que dolor!

Si, si lo haré! Y haré que la metan en un reformatorio a la muy maldita, esa loca no puede andar campante por la calle!

Me condenaras!- le dijo sin aliento, con los ojos abiertamente desmesurados, el cuello tenso, el ambiente estaba caldeado, Claire no sabia que hacer o decir- No hablare de ello, ni tu- miro a Claire- ni tu!- miro a Rose.- Después de lo que les conté no pueden traicionarme, es mi vida, y hago con ella lo que me de la maldita perra e inmunda gana! Punto.- terminó sujetándose la herida, sentía puntadas ardientes en esta y calambres, jadeaba con los ojos cerrados y la cara contraída.

Rose abrió la boca para replicar, pero Claire se le adelantó.

Rose basta!- se volteo a mirarla- te parece que esta en estado de discutir?- Rose la asesino con la mirada- haremos lo que quiere, tiene razón, es su vida, y si desea suicidarse es su problema.

Mierda no entienden nada verdad?- Nessie las miraba con suplica- Aprecio la preocupación que tienen por mi, joder! Son mis heroínas, me salvaron la vida, deberían recibir un premio o alguna mierda de esas, pero no deseo destapar esa hoya podrida, me entienden?, aun no tengo la capacidad mental para aguantarlo, no en este momento.- Ness imploraba a sus amigas para que las entendieran- prometo hacer algo para resolver este asunto.

Esta bien- Claire asintió, la miraba con comprensión- no te preocupes Ness, ahora solo procura recuperarte, no te agites mas, nosotras nos iremos ya- Claire miró a Rose como diciendo Ni-se-te-ocurra-dar-la-lata, y dijo- Bella esta afuera esperando.

Claire estaba en la puerta y Rose suspiró, se acerco a Ness.

Disculpa por entrometerme, es que me sacas de quicio- Rose volvió a suspirar.

Esta bien Rose- Ness le tomo una mano a su amiga, de verdad aprecio lo que hacen, las amo.- frunció el ceño- por cierto, es verdad que intentaron entrar a mi habitación?

Oh si!- dijo Rose animada, como chiquilla contando una travesura- fue buena idea- se señalo la sien- sin embargo la expedición fue frustrada por tu abuelo. Necesitábamos saber como estabas- Rose se enserio derepente- y preguntarte sobre lo de Leah, la poli andaba rondando por ahí, luego de que nos descubrieran, nos interrogaron, primero tus padres a los que engañamos haciéndoles creer que estábamos traumadas por todo lo que vivimos esa anoche, para no contar nada hasta que estuviéramos seguras de que estabas de acuerdo con los hechos- sonrió- debo confesar que he descubierto en mi un potencial de actriz- Reneesme rodó lo ojos- y tu madre nos saco las patas del barro con la poli diciendo que no estábamos en estado para declarar, así que nos citaron para hoy.- terminó satisfecha.

Gracias chicas, de verdad son lo mejor - sonrió Ness- pero ya váyanse, mamá debe estar echando chispas. Ah! Podrían decirle a la enfermera que me traiga un analgésico, o dos? Mierda que me traiga la caja completa.

Ambas asintieron y se despidieron, pero Rose se devolvió.

Y por cierto, afuera esta Jake-Ness se tenso.

Que! Que hace aquí?

Pues anoche me llamo Sam- esta vez le toco a Rose rodar los ojos- ya sabes, cuando le dije que no estaba de ánimos para hablar se molestó y tuve que explicarle lo que te ocurrió, realmente no esperaba que reaccionara como lo hizo- Frunció el seño y después volvió a normalizarse- lo calme y le dije que estabas estable, pero a la hora de haber hablado con él se apareció Jake en el hospital. Esta aquí desde entonces, esperando que le den permiso de entrar.

Nessie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, las manos le sudaban, recordó la conversación que tuvieron en el bar- No quiero hablar con él.

Nessie- Claire habló acercándose nuevamente a la cama- no seas grosera, el pobre ha estado preocupado por ti, y ha estado aquí desde ayer.

Pero para que vino?- Nessie se sentía incomoda.

Ay no te hagas- le soltó Rosalie con fastidio.

Nessie la miró molesta- entre él y yo no hay nada, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Pero hay ganas de ambas partes, a quien engañas?- Rosalie realmente podía ser odiosa.

Rosalie, eres como un dolor en el culo, lo sabias?

Yo también te amo nena.- Le sonrío Rose.

Quieres un consejo?- decía Rose, Ness dijo "NO", pero ella la ignoró- Pareces una vieja amargada- Ness estaba realmente ofendida, ella amargada?- relájate, observa al hombre, transpira sexo, es guapo, adorable, amable, es maduro, y si no te lo comes tú, se lo come otra- comentó moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y sonreía. A Ness aquel comentario no le gustó.

Sin embargo ella tenia razón, se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo de eso, cuando observaba como las mujeres reaccionaban a su alrededor, sucedía con todas, recorrían la mirada por todo su cuerpo, aspiraban hondo, como queriendo memorizar su olor, se llevaban la mano al cuello y suspiraban largamente con ojos risueños, era extraño pero eso hacían todas, y a veces hasta colectivamente, menos ella pues sabia reprimirse muy bien para no pasar a ser parte del grupo de idiotas.

Él causaba todo lo contrario a ella, Nessie sabia que tenía un aura oscura y turbia, transmitía rareza y su conducta esquiva no ayudaba mucho, esto hacia que los hombres se mantuvieran alejados, lo que no le molestaba en absoluto, no obstante Nessie no sabia que Black era inmune a cualquier artimaña que ella utilizara para hacerse desagradable.

Además- prosiguió Rose- él podría darte una buena sesión de sexoterapia.

Sexoterapia?- pregunto Claire extrañada.

Si, el tipo de sexo que cura todos tus males- dijo dándoselas de sabionda, Nessie reprimió una carcajada- y tu Ness necesitas muchas sesiones- le guiño un ojo- apuesto a que él esta muy dispuesto a dártelas gratis- oh si, el hombre del gran paquete- suspiro abstraída.

El hombre del gran paquete?- Claire estaba horrorizada- ya se lo mediste!

Oh no! - dijo para calmarla- eso se nota a leguas.

Dios Rose! Eres una pervertida- la miró con incredulidad y avergonzadamente ruborizada.

Por favor, no te hagas la santurrona, no es nada del otro mundo que cualquier mujer lo mire ahí- Nessie estaba entretenida viendo de un lado a otro.

Claire se aclaro la garganta recuperando la compostura y su aire de suficiencia- Perdona pero yo no ando por la calle mirándole "el paquete" a los hombres- dijo molesta.

Ah no?- dijo con sarcasmo y burla- Y que es lo que les vez entonces?

Pues sus rostros obviamente- dijo con naturalidad.

Rose la miró como si fuera un bicho raro- Oh dios si eres una santurrona.

Claire la ignoró.

Entonces dejaras que el hombre del gran paquete entre?- decía Rose señalando la puerta. Nessie no lo veía como un gran paquete, él debía ser mucho más que eso, estaba segura.

Ignoró a Rose y miró a Claire.

Claire dile que estoy bien, que puede irse.- resolvió Nessie zanjando el tema. Claire se molesto.

Porque eres tan mala con él?, deberías darle una oportunidad- Claire estaba sorprendida de su ingratitud.

Para que? Para que me joda?- Nessie estaba recuperando el mal humor, Claire la miraba fijamente, como analizándola.

Él no tiene la culpa de que te hallan jodido Ness, él solo quiere ser agradable contigo y tú lo que haces es dar golpes a mansalva a todo aquel que quiere acercarse a ti.

Claire ni se te ocurra comenzar con eso, no ahora, solo dile que se valla- algo dentro de ella estaba surgiendo, un odio que la estaba calentado por dentro, y si Claire seguía por el mismo camino descargaría su mierda en ella, aunque luego se diera de cabezazos contra la pared por ser una estupida con su amiga.

Esta bien- le dijo Claire molesta, Rosalie la siguió y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo- mala decisión amiga, el hombre del paquete podría proporcionarte de mucha diversión.- y se fue.

Nessie comenzó a peinar su cabello con los dedos, como medio esperando a que él entrara por la puerta, en realidad le gustaría verlo, pero no importaba lo que ella quisiera, era ridículo, para que? Estaba bien como estaba, no tenia que preocuparse de confiar en nadie y que le hicieran daño otra vez, eso no lo permitiría, su orgullo era lo único que le quedaba.

_Su rostro estaba pálido y contraído de la ira, la sujetaba de los brazos con rudeza, la zarandeaba y le gritaba a la cara- __**Estarás conmigo hasta que me canse de ti, entendiste?**_

De solo recordar lo sucedido hace unos días, todo le daba asco y miedo, no quería que sucediera otra vez, debía andar con más cuidado, se detuvo y decidió no pensar en eso, ya tenia bastante con el jodido dolor en su costado y su pecho, dejo de peinarse el cabello y se exaspero, pero que estaba intentando arreglar? Si estaba echa un asco!, detuvo sus pensamientos otra vez y analizó su conducta, que me pasa? Es solo otra persona más en este jodido mundo.

Error… Jake entro por la puerta, Ness se sorprendió y comenzó a latirle el corazón con rapidez y con fuerza.

Mierda, que dolor- gimió mientras masajeaba su pecho con una mueca.

Jake la miró al entrar y se precipitó rápidamente con el rostro preocupado.

Te duele mucho?, llamare a alguien- A Ness le sorprendió tanta atención, Jake fue a la puerta como una bala.

No! estoy bien- Joder ya se estaba aburriendo de decir lo mismo, Jake se devolvió y se posiciono a su lado.

Estas segura?- le dijo acercándose a su rostro con el seño fruncido para analizarla mejor.

Demonios se veía tan hermoso desde esa distancia, y la mano que tenia en su rostro olía exquisitamente bien, era un perfume que no reconocía, Reneesme se avergonzó de ella misma, debía oler a hospital y a enfermo, genial.

Quitándose las manos de Jake del rostro y empujándolo lejos de ella puso distancia entre ambos- Jake estaba decepcionado, esta no era la bienvenida que esperaba, ella lo rechazaba nuevamente.

Que haces aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

Quería saber como estabas- respondió con sinceridad.

Le dije a Claire que te informara que estaba bien- estaba molesta, Claire se las pagaría.

Pues no le creí y decidí verificar que estabas bien con mis propios ojos, ella me dijo que no deseabas ver a nadie, pero quería verte, porque te molesta tanto?

Porque? No me conoces, no soy nada tuyo.

Eres mía, pensó Jake, extrañado detuvo sus pensamientos posesivos e inspiro hondo acercándose lentamente a Ness- si te conozco, te lo dije en el bar- le dijo suavemente con cariño, la miraba con intensidad, Ness desvió la mirada a su pecho, estaba cohibida, su presencia la abrumaba, él llevaba unos vaqueros azules, con botas marca Gran Turismo marrones, una camisa manga corta blanca de algodón y una chaqueta de cuero marrón, su cabello negro y corto estaba peinado hacia arriba, estaba casual pero fabuloso, y no pudo evitar mirar hacia su "paquete", rápidamente miro a otro lado, Diablos! Rosalie era una mala influencia.

No te acerques mas- Nessie estaba muy nerviosa.

Porque?

Porque… porque…- trago en seco, Joder que iba a decir?

Porque tu perfume es muy fuerte y siento que me ahogo- se odio a si misma por decir semejante blasfemia.

Oh! Lo siento- y dio un paso atrás, volteo a ver el sofá, se quito la chaqueta y la coloco encima de esta, OMG su cuerpo estaba hecho para el pecado, Ness lo miraba con descaro, se aclaro la garganta y volteo a mirar hacia la ventana para pensar en otra cosa, el cielo estaba muy lindo ese día, todo azul celeste, el sol radiante y la temperatura era perfecta para salir a pasear, pero ella no podía porque gracias a la maldita de Leah tenia que recuperarse de un balazo- Y bien, no me contaras lo que ocurrió?

Otro mas a quien mentir?, dios su vida era una maldita mentira andante- Nada, fue una bala perdida.

Jacob la miraba fijamente reflexionando, después de un minuto suspiro y le dijo- No te creo.

Nessie molesta por la intrusión le sostuvo la mirada- como lo sabes?

Jake le sonreía burlonamente, diablos se veía tan sexy y Ness estaba cabreada por ello- Porque estas retorciendo compulsivamente la sabana con tus manos - se vio las manos y soltó la sabana.

Que eres? Un psicólogo?- soltó con una ceja alzada.

No, pero se cuando me mienten- dijo amargamente.

Nessie lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no dijo nada y volteo de nuevo a mirar el paisaje que estaba detrás de la ventana.

Después de un rato le comentó con una fría sonrisa.

Fue un descuido, me gusta jugar con mis amigas- le contó con burla- sabias que una vez envenenamos a Claire? Estábamos jugando a las cocineras- afirmaba Nessie con malicia.

Jake la miraba, no sabia si reír o molestarse por querer verle la cara de idiota, así que optó por burlarse también.

Así que te gustan los juegos- le dijo con sorna- te gustaría jugar conmigo?- la invitó sensualmente lamiéndose los labios.

Ese no era el plan, quería que se fuera, y el tipo se estaba burlando de ella.

Nessie no pudo evitar sonreír, que descarado era.

Lo siento el grupo esta completo.

Eso tiene solución, podemos abrir otro donde solo estemos tu y yo.

No tienes remedio.

Tú podrías ser mi remedio.

Olvídalo, no estoy para hacerte de enfermera.

Jake se rió- adoraría ser tu enfermo.

Nessie rodó los ojos.

Entonces? – Jacob se enserio- Estas metida en una guerra de pandillas, robabas a alguien o ese alguien realmente te odia?- Nessie estrecho la mirada al verlo.

Ya basta Black no te importa!- Le espetó.

Si me importa… quiero decir- Jake fruncía el seño contrariado, se aclaro la garganta, tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho- nos importa, los chicos de la manada están preocupados, Rosalie es amiga de Sam y de los chicos y aunque no los conozcas bien ellos las aprecian- Nessie estaba perpleja.

Nessie pudiste haber muerto- le dijo con preocupación mientras se acercaba, se detuvo, aspiro hondo cerrando los ojos y los volvió a abrir mientras se alejaba, no quería que se enfadara otra vez.

Pero no lo hice- respondió secamente- No entiendo tu preocupación, esto no es asunto tuyo.

Jake suspiro para tranquilizarse, el tampoco entendía mucho porque se comportaba así, pero sentía que debía cuidarla- Escucha, los chicos y yo podemos vigilar tu casa, acompañarte a la escuela, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

No lo necesito, gracias- Ness podía cuidarse solita, si señor.

Si lo necesitas, por lo menos durante un tiempo hasta que todo se halla calmado y estemos seguros que nadie te acecha- él no entendía, se trataba solo de Leah.

Solo quieres agregarme a tu lista de mujeres conquistadas, es eso?- lo miro a la cara, aun recordaba aquellas mujeres con las que salía del bar, aunque solo fueran 4 o 5, no quería ser una tonta mas en su almacén de trofeos. Jake no la comprendía, ella realmente lo estaba alejando, quizás se había equivocado respecto a ella, quizás no lo deseaba y eso lo hizo sentir mal.

No quiero nada de ti Black- le dijo con frialdad. Jake estaba a punto de mandar todo al demonio, salir de allí y olvidarse de ella, pero por alguna razón estupida que en realidad no comprendía decidió insistir a pesar de que su orgullo se viera machacado solo por ella, era ella el objeto de su obsesión, esa cosa nueva que comenzaba a surgir en su pecho, una adicción.

Lo tendrás así no quieras, tomaras algo de mi y no me alejare hasta que lo tengas-la miraba con ardor en los ojos- no me importa, te seguiré en silencio, te vigilare a escondidas, y no podrás detenerme.

No lo harás- ella estaba ruborizada.

Si, lo hare.- Nessie estaba tensa, esto será un infierno, pensó. Jake desataría una guerra que ella no quería que iniciara.

Así que serás un acosador?- alzo una ceja.

Demándame- le sonrió.

Me vigilaras a toda hora?

Si

También cuando duerma?

Si.

Y cuando me bañe?

Jake la miro con picardía- Oh si nena lo hare con gusto.

Mirón pervertido!- Nessie estaba incrédula de estar hablando de esa manera con él, un hombre.

Solo quiero cuidarte Nessie- le dijo ya serio- es eso un pecado?

Nessie comenzó a molestarse- solo quiero que me dejes en paz Jacob, no te metas donde no te llaman.

Con un demonio! No permitiré que te vuelvan a herir-Nessie se sorprendió, algo calido llenaba su pecho.

Aléjate de mi - lo miró con advertencia y asustada por lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Jacob la miró de la misma forma- Nena tu deseas que me funda en ti- Oh dios, ella estaba como un tomate. Lo había hecho a propósito, pero ella no le daría el gusto de salirse con la suya.

Nessie lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en la cara dispuesta a abochornarlo y se carcajeo con fuerza cerrando los ojos, error… se arrepintió en el acto, y comenzó a quejarse sosteniéndose la herida punzante. Oh dios no podía dejar de dolerle? Donde estaba la maldita enfermera-pensó con lagrimas en los ojos y aullando.

Jake se acerco para consolarla.

No me toques-le dijo como niña berrinchuda, apretando los dientes por el dolor.

La ignoró y la obligo a dejar sus manos quietas, Ness peleo como gata fiera pero tenia las de perder, le dolía la herida y comenzó a sentirse realmente enferma, Jake se hizo espacio en la cama empujando a Reneesme para moverla un poco, lo que le causo mas dolor aun, cuando va a parar esto?- pensó con frustración- Jake aprovecho el momento de debilidad para rodear con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de Ness y acostarla en su pecho, de modo que la herida quedara fuera de riego de ser accidentalmente golpeada. Suspirando y diciendo, Dios que mujer mas terca! le comenzó a acariciar el pelo con su mano derecha, delicadamente de arriba abajo, apartando los suaves rizos de su rostro y secándole el sudor de la frente, que tenia por el esfuerzo y el dolor, la mecía con suavidad para que se clamara, luego se recostó con ella encima contra las almohadas y siguió acariciándola. Jake pensó que hasta enferma era hermosa, con su piel pálida, sus mejillas encendidas, esos ojos desafiantes y su carácter de guerrera. Apoyo su mentón en la coronilla de ella y cerro los ojos concentrándose en transmitirle seguridad y tranquilidad.

Nessie se rindió, como no iba a hacerlo? si estaba jadeando del dolor, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de agonía en la cara, además Jake era enorme, mil veces mas fuerte que ella, soltarse en su estado era imposible.

Al principio se enfureció con él por ser tan bruto al moverla en la cama de esa forma y por ser tan atrevido!, que le pasaba a este hombre? Como se metía así en SU cama? Y obligarla a acostarse sobre él? Estaba indignada. Pero mientras esa perorata zumbaba en su cabeza, analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de que poco a poco el dolor estaba remitiendo, se descubrió bajando la intensidad de los jadeos poco a poco, y terminó respirando perezosamente, agradecida de que ya no le doliera tanto, las caricias que le hacia a su brazo izquierdo eran relajantes y cuando tocaba su cabello era como si le diera un delicioso masaje a su cuero cabelludo, si para evadir el dolor debía dejarse toquetear por él, pues no le quedaba de otra, ya se insultaría a si misma por ser tan débil en otro momento, se dijo cerrando los ojos.

Jake comenzó a tararear algo que al principió no entendía, pero luego lo distinguió, era Creep de Radiohead, amaba esa canción, la letra era como una declaración de amor, se detuvo mentalmente y se reprendió por semejante pensamiento tan estupido, con su brazo libre y con algo de vergüenza rodeo la cintura de Jake para estar mas cómoda y se abandonó a merced de su voz y sus caricias, disfrutando de su compañía, de su aliento caliente y exquisito que rozaba su cabello, frente y nariz, su corazón palpitaba bajo su mejilla haciéndole una a melodía a su canción, su pecho estaba calido y él era un mar de tranquilidad, paz, ella se preguntaba como lo hacia. Ness estaba conciente de que se sentía un poco caliente, estaba segura que era por la fiebre pero Jake era su analgésico.

Vez? –le susurro Jake- Que es mejor si no luchas contra mi?- él olía y besaba su cabello extasiado, Nessie tembló y suspiro de placer al sentirlo, era tan relajante, pero era peligroso lo que ella estaba sintiendo por él, lo sabia, estaba poniéndolo en peligro, de repente subió su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y que se marchara de una vez, pero no pudo, estaba como en otro mundo donde solo ellos dos existían, la mierda por la que estaba preocupada no coexistía con ellos allí, Jake bajo el rostro y la miró a los ojos, y con su pulgar acaricio lentamente el rojo labio inferior de Ness, deseándole como nunca deseo a nadie. Nessie estaba idiotizada con él y necesitaba besarlo.

Jake acorto despacio la distancia dándole la opción de rechazar lo que ocurriría a continuación, pero ella solo miraba su boca con aprensión. Él acercó sus carnosos y rojos labios, esos que prometían llevar a cualquiera al mismísimo cielo, y rozó los de ella, al probarlos Nessie se sorprendió, de la suavidad, eran exquisitos, eran ambrosia, y necesitada de él, abrió la boca un poco para darle a entender que quería mas, y oh dios mío si! él se lo dio, primero lamió su labio inferior y Ness jadeo, después la introdujo en su boca y la danza entre sus lenguas comenzó, ambos gimieron pues el roce era electrizante y Jake lo adoro, Nessie posicionó su mano libre detrás del cuello de Jake para acercarlo mas y este se entrego, Dios que delicia- pensaba Jake, era mejor de lo que había imaginado, ella era un manjar, y era pura suavidad, todo lo contrario a su rudo carácter, se separó un poco para mordisquear y lamer sus labios con éxtasis y de nuevo se sumergió en ella. Respirando su aliento con necesidad, acariciando su mejilla, temblando de placer por el exquisito descubrimiento que ambos habían hecho al unir sus cuerpos, era algo increíble- Dios eres deliciosa- susurro Jake entre besos, incrédulo de la pasión y los sentimientos que lo abrumaban, no creyó sentir algo así jamás. Ness sentía una extraña conexión, sentía a Jake por todas partes, dentro y fuera de ella, se aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas, las emociones la embargaban, emociones que la unían a el hombre al cual se sujetaba con fuerza, tenia la camisa de Jake en su puño firmemente cerrado, pero no aflojo, lo necesitaba como al maldito aire.

Pero dejó de pensar cuando Jake comenzó a mordisquear y lamer su cuello, era tan calido, ella se estaba humedeciendo allí abajo, Oh cristo!, y aquello palpitaba de necesidad, el calor la recorría deliciosamente, quería apretarse mas a él, Jake subió a sus labios nuevamente para besarla con más intensidad.

Entonces Jake masajeo el muslo de Ness, como deseando mas que un beso… Inmediatamente la mente de Nessie se transportó a otro sitio.

_**Estarás comigo hasta que me canse de ti!...**_ _**Asquerosas manos recorrían sin permiso todo su cuerpo…**_

Y se enfrió… como si le hubieran lanzado un puto iceberg en la cabeza y este se hubiera derretido encima de ella, abrió los ojos, y se separó de él bruscamente, el dolor regreso con mas intensidad, jadeo del dolor, y contrajo el rostro por la agonía en la que estaba, Jake no sabia que hacer, no entendía lo que había ocurrido, quería consolarla pero no se dejaba y justo a tiempo la enfermera entro con los analgésicos, mostrando lo oportuna que era…

Pero detrás de ella venia Edward.

Demonios no!- pensó Nessie.

* * *

><p>Chicas que les pareció? Por fin Nessie se quitó su traje de hielo ante Jake y no se resistió a sus encantos, además esta saliendo a la luz un secreto muy negro! : O y Jake? mas atrevido no puede ser! OMG! Edward lo habrá visto en la cama con Nessie!. A rezar a la virgen María para que no le pase nada a nuestro lobo , dejen sus plegarias por favor…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**La mayoría de los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es de mi invención. OJO esta historia contiene Lemon.**

**Hola chicas, aquí de nuevo con el cap. 5 de la vida es…, espero les guste. ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes de violencia, cumplo con informarles. **

**En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descúbrelos.**

**Capitulo 5:** Obsesión.

Papá!- dijo Reneesme con el pánico recorriéndole la columna vertebral y totalmente ruborizada.

Edward entro con su peculiar aire meditabundo y miró con el ceño fruncido a Jake.

Gracias a Dios a Jake le había dado tiempo de levantarse con delicadeza de la cama cuando divisó a la enfermera, Edward venia detrás de esta como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. Al entrar a la habitación reparo en la presencia de Jacob y la profundidad de su ceño le dijo a Reneesme que a él "su amigo" no le gustaba.

Y tú quien eres?- la pregunta fue hecha con recelo, su padre lo veía de arriba abajo, visiblemente molesto, la razón era bien conocida por Reneesme, él no confiaba en nadie, y obviamente un extraño en la habitación de su hija no era algo que él pudiera asumir felizmente, y ni pensar la reacción que tendría si hubiera presenciado la posición en la que estaban hasta hace unos segundos, y los ardientes besos que se dieron?, aquellos que ella misma se moría por repetir?, ni hablar, Jacob habría sido decapitado, de la cabeza que tenia en medio de sus hombros y de aquella que estaba en medio de sus piernas.

Padre no seas tan grosero!- Reneesme estaba indignada, no era fan de la cortesía, ni se consideraba educada, pero que su propio padre se comportara como ella misma lo hacia, eso si le daba vergüenza, que pensaría Jacob.

Jacob Black, soy amigo de Nessie.- ambos se presentaron, mientras Nessie resoplaba ante el comentario de este, y su padre la miró extrañado, acaso el muchacho mentía?

Jake se le acerco con la mano extendida detallando las coincidencias en el físico del hombre con Nessie, tenían el mismo color de cabello, mismo tono de piel, los rasgos también eran parecidos, pero discrepaban en el color de ojos, los de Nessie eran de un marrón avivado, como intenso, mientras que el de su padre era verde aceitunado, era un hombre que pisaba los 40 años, y tenia toda la pinta de ser el símbolo de la rectitud, con su traje Armani, lisa corbata, zapatos lustrosos, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, etc., estrecharon sus manos y mientras se soltaban Edward preguntaba.

Black?- medito- eres de la familia Black Carson?

No- Jake negaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- de los Black de La Push.

Edward asintió para hacerle saber que comprendía- y desde hace cuanto conoces a mi hija?- el modo posesivo en como dijo "mi hija" no paso desapercibido por Jake, era como si estuviera marcando territorio.

Eeehh...- Jake estaba indeciso de contestar aquella pregunta, que pensaría el señor Cullen si le dijera que hace dos días le había hablado por vez primera a su hija?, podría considerar poco apropiada la presencia de un "recién llegado" en su habitación, por no decir casi desconocido, opto por decirle la verdad, detrás de él Nessie retorcía las sabanas nerviosamente, temía que alguna burrada se le escapara a Jake- desde hace un año y medio.- bueno era la verdad, ahora que su definición de "conocer" discrepara con la de Jacob era otra cosa.

Y como es que no sabia de ti?- un tic comenzó a manifestarse en la sien de Nessie, ahora si pilló la mentira, no podía creer lo impertinente que podía llegar a ser un padre. Bueno Edward Cullen no era cualquier padre, era uno especialmente asfixiante, para Nessie hablar con él era sinónimo de pelea, discusión, riña, queja, molestia, exasperación, etc, y no era necesario ser vidente para saber como terminaría la "conversación", su cabeza solo hacia BUM! y eso era todo, si señor, aquello solo podía ser comparado con un round de boxeo entre Mike Tyson vs. Evander Holyfiel, gracias a dios ninguna de las peleas con su padre había terminado con un mordisco en la oreja.

Y cuando he hablado de mis amigos en casa?- le contesto esta con un suspiro cansino zanjando ese tema en especial, Edward tenia toda la intención de querer atosigarla nuevamente.

Conocemos a Rosalie y a Claire- le dijo con altivez, mirándola con reproche- si fueras mas comunicativa podríamos estar mas atentos a lo que sucede en tu entorno cuando sales de casa.

No me interesa comunicar nada- contesto groseramente, Edward resoplo nasalmente, pero eso no le importo, quería que Jake se fuera, su padre podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo, por algo era médico no?, pero con ella eso nunca había servido gracias a que siempre estaba a la defensiva, sin embargo si que le funcionaba con sus pacientes.

Pues seria bueno que te interesara, me gustaría saber que te ha ocurrido exactamente- comento molesto. Ella solo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Siempre hace lo mismo- le comentó a Jake buscando su aprobación, obviamente este no participó en el reclamo- groseramente arreglas todo, no me sorprendería que en esos lugares en los que te la pasas hallas aprendido a comportarte como lo haces? Pero si crees que te permitiré ir de nuevo al Bar de mala muerte a donde siempre vas estas equivocada- ella volteo a verlo incrédula, como sabia del Monasterio?- porque si, se a donde esta el lugar, que horror! Una hija mía en ese sitio- dijo con asco, Jake estaba jadeando de la indignación, el Monasterio no era ningún Bar de mala muerte, para ello había seguridad, que procuraba salvaguardarlo de las drogas, peleas, borrachos impertinentes, entre otros, además, contaba con ambiente familiar, quienes trabajaban allí éramos gente decente, que pagaban sus impuestos, entonces como se le ocurría opinar si nunca había ido!.

Lo has visto? ese lugarsucho? Claro si eres amigo de ella debes pasártela por allí también- comentó despectivamente ante un Jacob molesto, Reneesme carraspeo cuando vio que Jake pretendía responder a aquello- Padre, te estas poniendo pesado.

Edward la miro- porque? Solo quiero conocer a los amigos de mi hija- le dijo con fingida sorpresa.

Lo estas incomodando con tus preguntas- reclamo molesta- lo estas haciendo sentir como un delincuente.

Yo no veo que el joven este incomodo.- dijo este con gesto amenazante y escrutando el rostro del aludido.

Jake podría discrepar en ese punto.

Era increíble el descaro con el que Edward asumía tal posición, ignorando el comentario de Nessie y la aparente incomodidad de Jacob.

Estuviste ahí cuando le dispararon a mi hija?- le preguntó con premura cambiando convenientemente de tema, Nessie comenzó a discutir pero Edward la callo con una mirada gélida que la hizo cerrar la boca de inmediato.

No señor, lamentablemente no estuve en ese momento- dijo volteando a ver a Nessie quien le esquivo la mirada. Sin embargo Edward la había pillando echándole unas miraditas muy extrañas a Jacob, como ansiándolo, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Edward comenzaba a sospechar que algo pasaba entre ambos y no dejaba de mirar al "amigo" de Nessie con aprensión, como esperando a descubrir que le mentía en algo. Comenzó a pasearse a su alrededor con las manos unidas a su espalda, detallándolo, sabia que era un gesto amenazador, pero necesitaba saber cualquier cosa que pudiera proporcionarle datos de la vida "social" de su primogénita.

Jake pensaba que era correcto estar al pendiente de tus hijos, e interesarte por ellos, sin embargo algo le decía que el señor Edward buscaba algo más que interesarse, la palabra control parecía ser su segundo nombre.

Y que edad tienes?- volvió al ataque con el interrogatorio.

El ambiente era tenso e incomodo, Jacob se masajeo la nuca para relajarse ante la mirada exigente de Edward, y detrás de este, Reneesme estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no escupir fuego.- 25 señor.

Edward entrecerró los ojos mientras le decía- No estarás cortejando a mi hija verdad? Porque eres muy mayor para ella y aun es menor de edad.

Jacob se ofendió ante sus palabras- No soy un pervertido si es a lo que se refiere.

Edward estaba considerando que él muchacho por su apariencia, no encajaba en lo que él quería para su hija- No es estoy diciendo que seas un pervertido pero…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por Jake, quien a pesar del enojo que sentía le hablo cortes y educadamente.

Pero no cree que sea adecuado para su hija- sonrío alzando su barbilla con orgullo- no se preocupe señor Cullen, no se haga conclusiones tan apresuradamente sobre mi, y si Nessie deseara considerarme como algo mas que un amigo yo esperare hasta que ella crea que sea el tiempo adecuado para iniciar una relación, pienso que por la edad que actualmente tiene la decisión le corresponde solo a ella.- dijo enfatizando las ultimas palabras, Reneesme pensó que no podía haberlo dicho mejor, por fin alguien ponía a su padre en su sitio, y francamente esa parte de Jacob le parecía interesante.

Edward estaba en total desacuerdo, como se le ocurría a este tipo sugerir tal cosa?- jamás permitiré que mi hija salga con un hombre que le lleva 8 años de edad- le dijo molesto de que el muchacho osara meterle ideas libertinas a su hija.- Como se le ocurre decir semejante desfachatez?, es una niña!.

Por favor claro que no lo soy padre!- ella estaba mas roja que un tomate, odiaba que hablaran de ella en su presencia- te parece que a mis 17 años parezco una?.

Por como te comportas lo eres!- Y Edward callo en cuenta, si era una niña exactamente como había conocido a este hombre? Y entonces se volteo hacia Jacob para preguntar como lo hace un padre cuando descubre a su hijo haciendo una travesura - y a todas estas, de donde la conoces?- Edward se estaba metiendo en el papel de policía, y Nessie se estaba cabreando.

Ya basta!- Nessie exploto, estaba agitada y le lanzó a su padre una mirada asesina- No es tu asunto!, Jake vete.- dijo con autoridad.

Jake volteó a mirarla y decidió que no debía meterse en asuntos de familia, fue al sofá, recogió su chaqueta y se iba acercar a Nessie para despedirse cuando esta lo miró con cara de Ni-se-te-ocurra-acercarte.

Suspiro hondamente y se despidió de Edward con un "hasta luego señor" bastante sarcástico.

Edward lo miró con ceño molesto y luego padre e hija se miraron fijamente.

Te gusta el chico?- pregunto Edward mas relajado, para bajar la tensión en la que estaban.

No.- ella volteo el rostro para mirar a través de la ventana. Edward odiaba que se encerrara en su coraza de hierro, y lo dejara fuera. Hace algunos años, cuando aun era niña, su relación había sido buena, ella recurría a él para todo, para hacer tareas, charlar, jugar, muchas veces se había ridiculizado jugando al té con sus muñecas, actuando como si fuera un niño mientras charlaban sobre los pésimos modales que tenia Lady Susy en la mesa, por verla feliz hacia caso omiso a las burlas de Emett y Jasper, a ella le gustaba hablar sobre cualquier cosa, le encantaba tenerlo de espectador, pero ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, sino para dejarle bien en claro que lo deseaba lejos, extrañaba a su hija, la antigua Reneesme, prefería mil veces a la pequeña escandalosa que corría por la casa como un huracán, tumbando, rompiendo y destrozando los adornos de la sala que se interponían en a su camino, al "pequeño peligro en potencia" como la llamaba Emmett, en que momento se había instalado esta extraña en su hogar?, era cruel pensar así, pero que podía él hacer cuando te cierran la puerta en la cara no permitiéndote la entrada, con un gran cartel luminoso de ACCESO DENEGADO brillando en tu rostro, era imposible.

Que puedo hacer para que me quieras de nuevo?- Edward aunque no lo pareciera estaba desesperado y adolorido del corazón, su familia estaba rota, y una de las mujeres que mas amaba parecía odiarle, su única hija, como compones un daño cuando no sabes que lo causó?.

Los ojos de Nessie brillaron brevemente, para luego apagarse rápidamente, la pregunta de su padre le dio la esperanza de creer que aun la amaba a pesar de lo mala hija que había sido durante estos años, pero a la vez le dolió, sobretodo porque ella era la culpable de todo lo malo que ocurría en casa, si tan solo pudiera desaparecer, quizás si hubiera muerto cuando Leah le disparo habría sido lo mejor para sus padres y para ella, el dolor de la perdida solo habría durado algún tiempo y ellos podrían tener un poco de paz, pero no, ella tenia que ser egoísta y aferrarse a la vida, para seguir haciendo daño con su amargura y rencores, por algo dicen que la "hierba mala nunca muere".

Era conciente de que Edward era la viva imagen de la represión por su causa, pues antes de su "tragedia" él era un poco más diferente. Pero también sabia que aquello podría empeorar si llegaban a saber, y no les daría semejante golpe, ya habían sufrido demasiado como para agregar algo mucho peor, por ello quería mantenerlos lo mas alejados posible de ella, para evitar preguntas, evitar que descubrieran algún indicio de lo que padecía, habría huido de casa si fuera mayor de edad para sostenerse por si misma, pero no podía.

Tú no eres el problema aquí padre- no quería que creyera que era su responsabilidad la situación en la que estaban, ella quería llorar pero francamente no era el momento ni el lugar.

Entonces dime cual es tu problema- se acerco a su cama tímidamente para tratar de romper el hielo que los separaba- cual es?

Ella volteo a mirarlo y Edward juraba que sus ojos estaban acuosos, pero luego endureció la mirada y ya no lo parecía- el problema es que necesito que me dejes en paz, solo eso, nada mas.- le dijo como si estuviera comentando el clima.

No puedo, eres mi hija- le dijo molestándose ante su actitud.

No tenias derecho a tratar a Jacob como si fuera un vándalo y tu un policía- trató de enderezarse en la cama para alcanzar las pastillas y el vaso con agua, Edward desilusionado ante su coraza, se acercó para ayudarla- No soy una niña padre, por si no te has dado cuenta en un mes cumplo 18 años, y puedo cuidarme sola.

Eso lo puedo entender perfectamente Reneesme, lo que no me explico es porque demonios tienes que mortificarnos con tu mala conducta?, como diantres te hirieron, y no me vengas con lo de la bala perdida, no soy idiota.- le dijo volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

Lo siento, no voy a decir algo que no ocurrió solo para satisfacer tus necesidades sicóticas de creer que alguien quiere matarme.- soltó furica, mirando a su padre desafiante.

Respétame Reneesme, no soy ninguno de tus amigos mal educados, con los que tratas todos los días, soy tu padre, un padre que esta harto de ver a su esposa afligida por tu causa, te estas pasando de la raya, es que acaso no te das cuenta del daño que le haces?- Dijo para hacerla entrar en razón- que te hicimos? Porque nos castigas de esa forma?- la ira brotaba de su cuerpo en forma de calor y esto podía sentirlo ella.

Reneesme estaba tensa, sentía fuego en las tripas y un vértigo exasperante, no quería oír eso, sabia que era una hija de puta por sus actos y claro que era conciente del daño que causaba, pero no podía hacer nada! Nada!, excepto por los planes que tenia en mente, prontamente se graduaría en el instituto y se iría lejos de Forks, lejos no podría hacerle daño a nadie mas, ni podrían hacerle daño a ella, pero antes de irse tenia algo muy importante que hacer, y ello le daría un poco de paz, haría justicia por lo que le hicieron.

Reneesme tomo las pastillas que su padre le alcanzó, este le ofreció solo una, y como tenia la caja en su otra mano ella se la quito, tomo 4 pastillas y se las trago de un solo golpe, Edward sorprendido le pasó el vaso con agua.

Solo debes tomar una- le dijo molesto y sorprendido a la vez, pero ella no contesto.

Edward la miró por un momento preocupado, caminó al sofá, se sentó y respiró profundamente mirando al techo, tenia dolor de cabeza nuevamente.

Me preguntó si algún día volveremos a ser una familia normal.- suspiro.

Pues yo me considero normal, no se ustedes- comento la cobriza alzando una ceja.

Edward rechinó los dientes ante el sarcasmo, se levantó de nuevo, y le dijo con impaciencia.

Te lo voy a decir una sola vez Reneesme, mientras vivas debajo de mi techo harás lo que te diga, de ahora en adelante no saldrás si no para ir a la escuela, olvídate de tus noches de farra, Claire y Rosalie te visitaran en casa, nos ayudaras en los quehaceres diarios, iremos al psicólogo que nos recomendó Carlise y te prepararas para ingresar a la Universidad- le dijo enojado.

No iré a la universidad y tampoco iré al maldito psicólogo, no tengo ningún problema- eso no lo permitiría, no tenia cabeza para tales cosas, eso en este momento no era su prioridad, su prioridad era sobrevivir.

No serás una salvaje toda tu vida jovencita, serás una mujer de bien, estudiaras una carrera, en vista de que te sigues negando me vi en la obligación de elegir por ti, serás una doctora como tu abuelo y yo- la chica se tenso, como se atrevía a elegir lo que debía estudiar, era el colmo!- tienes buenas calificaciones, así que no se me hizo difícil mover mis influencias en la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Phoenix, así que madura ya Reneesme!- le grito, ambos estaban perdiendo la cabeza, Edward con las manos en puños ansioso por controlar y ella resistiéndose a ser el monigote de su padre, y ninguno se daba cuenta que en el afán de hacerse entender comenzaban a elevar la voz- La rebeldía no te va a llevar a ningún lado, cuando lo vas a entender?

Típico!, es lo que siempre haces! Eliges por mí- ella lo apuntaba con el dedo de manera acusadora, estaba indignada, y gesticulaba afanosamente para imponerse, extrañamente la herida dolía menos, debía ser por los analgésicos.- todo tiene que ser como tú dices, cuando vas a entender tú que es mi maldita vida, yo elijo lo que me venga en ganas, tomo mis propias decisiones, no soy tu puto títere, si quieres manejara a alguien pues ten otro hijo.

Es mi casa, son mis reglas!- determinó Edward con todas las intensiones de corregir a su hija, no permitiría que se le descarrilara.

Pues me largo cuando tenga las fuerzas de hacerlo.- amenazó.

No lo harás!, eres mi hija y debes obedecerme.

Exacto! Soy tu hija no tu esclava!.

En ese momento entro Carlise con su paciente caminar. Vio lo tensos que ambos estaban y decidió interrumpir.

Sabía que no debían estar a solas. Edward podrías dejarme con Reneesme por favor?-le pidió a su hijo con aire cansino.

Edward la miro con gesto amenazante no quería dejar la conversación en ese punto, no había resuelto nada pero estando ambos molestos seria inútil, así que salio echando chispas.

Carlise suspiró y miró a su nieta un segundo, luego se acerco y le puso la mano en mejilla para que volteara a verlo- Nena- ella estaba respirando agitadamente con la mirada perdida- Reneesme mírame- lo miró con enojo, Carlise le sonrío y ella relajo su rostro, su abuelo era un amor, con él no podría enojarse nunca- Estas bien?- ella asintió para que el se tranquilizara- Bien, vine a informarte de tu estado cariño.

Reneesme respiro y exhaló para tranquilizarse, su padre no iba a descolocarla con su necesidad de planificar y manejar todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor. Se concentro en escuchar a su abuelo, pues necesitaba salir del hospital, estaba harta del lugar y de todo el mundo.

Quiero que escuches con atención, pues es importante que comprendas.-él se alejo un poco para que ella pudiera verlo mejor, tomo la carpeta marrón que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama de Nessie, y comenzó a repasar su situación médica. La dejó de nuevo en la mesa y volteó a verla- La bala entro y salió limpiamente de tu costado y tu corazón se recupera poco a poco del paro que tuviste, pero lamento decirte que si no te relajas la herida no va a sanar.- Carlise con su cabello canoso, y sus ojos azules de una profunda sabiduría, la miraba con advertencia.

Los estudios que te he estado haciendo a causa de la debilidad física que has presentado en estos últimos meses se debe a que tu sistema inmunológico esta muy débil, es decir, tus defensas están alarmantemente bajas.- dijo con gravedad.

No comprendo, porque?- ella estaba desorientada.

Cariño- Carlise suspiro, se le notaba la preocupación que tenia por su única nieta, el hecho de que fuera única hacia que toda la atención de la familia cayera en ella, y solo él había entendido lo molesto que esto le parecía, pero Carlise no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerla- tengo la sensación de que algo ocurre en esa cabecita- le sonrío indulgentemente de nuevo- y ello esta causando stress, lo que hace que prácticamente tu mente ataque a tu cuerpo, pero evitando que te defiendas de los males externos.

Reneesme no entendía mucho, y lo poco que entendía le daba miedo.

Cualquier infección, virus, enfermedad, etc, puede afectarte fácilmente, una alergia incluso puede volverse fatal para ti en estos momentos, ya que tu cuerpo se encuentra desprovisto de un mecanismo de defensa. -Carlise estaba intentando explicar las cosas de manera sencilla para hacerse entender- veras pequeña, el sistema inmunitario esta compuesto por componentes como los linfocitos, leucocitos, anticuerpos, citoquinas, macrófagos, entre otros que ayudan a detectar y combatir los virus, células cancerosas, incluso parásitos intestinales, entre otras muchas- él esperaba que ella comprendiera la gravedad- sin estos componentes prácticamente vivirás enferma y si esta situación continua tus órganos se debilitaran tanto que cualquier golpe o mal movimiento puede causar una hemorragia interna, entonces nos veríamos en una situación bastante dificultosa, tendríamos que operarte cada vez que eso ocurra.

Oh dios! Ella no quería eso, perdería su libertad, que seria de ella postrada en una cama por toda su vida- Tan grave es?- preguntó, ella no le creía, como es que algo así puede ocurrirle?

Si pequeña- se quito las gafas para masajear sus ojos, se le notaba agotado, volvió a posicionarse los lentes, la miraba con amor, realmente amaba a su nieta, y haría cualquier cosa por ella- el cuerpo humano es muy complejo, y el tuyo no esta produciendo los anticuerpos necesarios para mantenerte saludable, a partir de ahora debemos medicarte, tenemos que subir esas defensas bajas, sin embargo la experiencia me dice que la mente manda el cuerpo, y si no te concentras en sanarte yo nada podré hacer.

Que quieres que haga?- preguntó curiosa.

Tus padres deben saberlo- Nessie protestaba pero Carlise se sobrepuso- es necesario, hay que tomar precauciones, tu cuarto debe ser desinfectado, la comida, los cubiertos, tu ropa, todo debe ser esterilizado, sin contar con que ahora no podrás hacer ejercicios de manera prolongada, hay que informar en tu escuela, y no podrás beber alcohol- ella frunció el ceño molesta ante eso, ah no! eso si que no!- tu hígado ya de por si esta un poco inflamado Reneesme, no querrás perderlo verdad?.- Nessie se rindió ante su alegato.

Carlise se aclaro la garganta, la miro como midiendo su reacción o su humor antes de hablar nuevamente- Como se que eres una mujer adulta, es mi deber informarte aunque no lo hallas preguntado – la miró un poco mas intentando meterse en el papel de medico lo mejor que podía- que no hay ningún problema con que tengas relaciones sexuales- ella enrojeció a un nivel tal que sentía como el calor manaba de sus mejillas, lo miró con sorpresa, su abuelo no tenia idea de su vida privada, en realidad nadie, solo Claire y Rose, era obvio que la iba a prevenir en el tema- siempre y cuando utilices con tu pareja métodos anticonceptivos como el condón femenino o el masculino, eso si, procura mantenerte alejada si tiene gripe o alguna otra enfermedad infecciosa.

Ella quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, abrir un agujero en la tierra y quedarse allí para siempre, mientras él le hablaba de aquello, ella solo podía mirar al suelo y retorcer las sabanas en sus manos. Si claro como si ella tuviera en su lista de que haceres mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien, pensó, y extrañamente se le vino a la mente una imagen de ella y Jake besándose apasionadamente en esa misma cama, revivir aquello hizo que se ruborizase mas aun.

Pequeña que ocurre? Estas muy roja, tienes fiebre- se le acercó para medir su temperatura.

No estoy bien abuelo, prosigue, que me decías?- aclaro ella para desviar su atención.

Te decía que tú padre ya sabe sobre tu condición- ella reflexiono sobre eso último, con razón estaba mas impertinente de lo normal- y él se lo dirá a tú madre.

Ella estaba aterrada, maldita sea, la mala suerte no dejaba de perseguirla, ahora estaba enferma, era una jodida inútil.

No te preocupes pequeña, mi intención no es asustarte, solo necesito que estés conciente de la gravedad del asunto, pues solo tú puedes tomar las riendas del asunto, vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque sanes ok? así que para que te sientas mejor mañana te daré de alta- Jesucristo! por fin una buena noticia!- así que por favor trata de descansar ya que mañana necesitaras fuerzas para levantarte de la cama.- le beso la frente.

Gracias abue- le sonrío de forma apagada.

Descansa pequeña, mas tarde paso a chequearte.

Los días pasaron mas lentos de lo que Reneesme deseaba, ya había regresado a su casa, y se encontraba en su habitación descansando, mirando el techo verde pistacho, joder que color tan horrible, pensó la primera vez que había visto su cuarto después de la remodelación que su madre le hizo, le encantaba su cuarto, estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, tenia una ventana blanca que iba del techo al piso, esta ocupaba media pared, el ventanal era hermoso, en las mañanas entraba el sol a raudales, y las blancas cortinas a juego con la alfombra eran bellas, le daban un toque casi inocente a la habitación que era espaciosa, y la cama mas grande de lo que había deseado, mientras que el baño era mas pequeño pero no menos cómodo, él guardarropa era una pequeña habitación al otro extremo del cuarto, obra de Alice, el cual tenia un montón de ropa que no pensaba usar, estaba cómoda con sus jeans y camisetas, pero el jodido color pistacho era una soberana mierda, su madre definitivamente no tenia idea de lo que era el buen gusto en la decoración.

Su familia había pasado a verla luego que le dieron de alta en el hospital, su tía Alice, Jasper, sus abuelos, Esme, Charlie, el abuelo Carlise que siempre estaba rondando para chequearla, el tío Emmett quien la había hecho reír y llorar al mismo tiempo con sus tonterías, había pagado caro sus carcajadas pues la herida aun dolía, la tía Sue, madre de Leah que a pesar de que su esposo, el tío Estefan, hermano de Edward, había muerto hace ya algunos años aun mantenía la relación con la familia, se le veía un poco afligida pero Nessie decidió no preguntar por Leah, ya averiguaría por su cuenta, y le dejaría los puntos bien claros, no permitiría que la siguiera jodiendo.

Sus amigas la visitaban todos los días después de clases, le llevaban las tareas que debía hacer para no reprobar el año y luego pasaban por ellas en la mañana antes de irse a la escuela, estaba muy agradecida con ellas, eran sus hermanas.

Y por ultimo y por desgracia Nahuel.

Que tal te va Nahuel?- preguntó Nessie con desgana.

Nahuel era simplemente un caso perdido, es decir, era un buen chico, tierno, guapo, adinerado, mas o menos de la misma edad de Nessie, ella habría podido interesarse en él en su época superficial, cuando solo le atraían esos detalles en los chicos, pero realmente no podía, era como un amigo, habían compartido juegos de niñez, podría ser su hermano mayor si no fuera por su insistencia.

Nahuel Drenali, de la familia Drenali, eternos amigos de los Cullen, había estado enamorado de ella desde que estaban en pañales, culpable de ello?... Edward Cullen, con sus ansias de planearle la vida, a sus 5 meses de edad ya le había conseguido marido.

Francamente si su padre no intentara metérselo hasta por la nariz, ella podría considerarlo mejor, pero la continua insistencias de Nahuel por conseguir un poco atención o mejor dicho aunque sea un insignificante interés de parte de la cobriza habían matado toda las expectativas, simplemente odiaba que la atosigaran cuando algo de plano no le interesaba, prueba de ello, la mala relación con el ahora famoso Edward Cullen.

Que tal Carlie? Como sigues?- le dijo sonriéndole.

Todo bien Pooh- le dijo con burla.

Hey, sabes que odio ese sobre nombre- ella puso los ojos en blanco, el apodo se lo había ganado porque cuando eran pequeños recordaba que él era fanático de Winnie Pooh, sus pijamas, su habitación, sus peluches, los cómics que veía, los disfraces de Halloween, su madre Tanya Drenali tenia una manía en vestirlo de amarillo, así que como ella no sabia pronunciar bien su nombre optó por decirle "Pooh", Nessie no podía evitar recordar aquello cuando lo veía, era para morirse de la risa.

Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- le sonrió, él se le quedo mirando embobado mientras se sentaba a un lado de su cama.

No puedo creer que tenga que pagar toda mi vida por un desliz de niñez- ella frunció el ceño.

Éramos niños, era normal que te gustaran los personajes animados como ese, deja el complejo.- ella rió un poco por sus tonterías.

Si, pero a veces me cuestiono si no pude haber elegido algo mas masculino, Mazinger Z?.

Nah! Muy viejo- contesto ella.

O quizás los Power Rangers! Son una buena representación de la fuerza masculina, aja esos tenían que ser mis héroes- se reclamo a si mismo.

Nahuel- Nessie rodó los ojos- dale gracias a dios que no fuiste fanático de los Teletubies, créeme, estaría preocupada por ti si fuera el caso.- no podía evitar reírse de él, era demasiado cómico.

Y la tarde transcurrió entre sonrisas y algunas maniobras de esquivo por parte de Nessie para evitar caer en los temas que no quería tocar, a veces se exasperaba con él porque se ponía romántico, y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

Me gusta cuando sonríes- le dijo, Nessie volteo la mirada a otro lado para evitar lo inevitable, otra declaración de amor.

Amm… y que tal las clases Pooh- la miró resignándose a que lo continuase llamando por el ridículo apodo.

Aburrido- él cambio de posición en la cama, para ponerse de frente a ella- estaba pensando, que quizás cuando te recuperaras podrías venir a visitarme a Italia, podemos pasear, y te podría mostrar la belleza de los paisajes Italianos, la cultura- él estaba nervioso, alisaba con la planta de sus manos el impecable Jeans azulado continuamente, y su timidez se hacia mas notable.- me gustaría tenerte como invitada en mi hogar, aamm… y quizás tu y yo podríamos…

Nahuel- trato de hablar con delicadeza- eres muy amable- le sonrío con cariño, él no era malo, solo que no se daba cuenta que realmente no eran compatibles, y por culpa de su padre creía que aquello realmente podría funcionar, pero no era así, ella era muy directa, muy dura, no tenia un carácter de niña buena, ni le gustaba el romanticismo exagerado, Nahuel era todo un príncipe de ensueño, todo aquello que cualquier mujer desearía, pero ella no, su forma de ser, sus gustos eran tan distintos.- pero no creo que sea buena idea, me gusta como somos así, como amigos, dudo que podamos llegar a algo mas.

Él negaba insistentemente, como diciéndole "estas equivocada"- tu y yo somos el uno para el otro- y aquí íbamos de nuevo, pensó Nessie- no puedes negar que me quieres, solo que te cierras a esto- él los señalo a ambos- si me dejaras…

No- ella negó con la cabeza, el tema se estaba desviando hacia lo que ella no quería- no deberías perder tu tiempo en alguien como yo, eres tan magnifico que simplemente deberías aspirar a alguna princesa o algo parecido, por favor no insitas.

Nahuel estaba decepcionado, pero no se rendiría, la quería a ella, y no deseaba a nadie más.

Acaso hay alguien mas?- ella se tensó, ahora si quería terminar con la conversación.

Pooh, me estoy sintiendo un poco mal, quisiera descansar, si?- ella se dispuso a ponerse mas cómoda en su cama.

Esta bien- abrió su chaqueta marca Jack Jones beige y saco una bolsita azul terciopelo- es para ti- le sonrío.

Ella la recibió, la abrió y…- gracias es muy hermosa- le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, saco una cadenita muy delicada, con pequeñas piedras tornasoladas, ella estaba segura que no la usaría, pues no iba con su estilo, pero si la atesoraría como un regalo de una de las personas mas especiales que conocía.

Bien- se levanto- te dejare descansar, hasta luego Carlie, espero que pienses en mi propuesta, me encantaría pasar mas tiempo contigo- su mirada era una llena de esperanzas, ella se sentía realmente mal por tener que rechazarlo, en ese momento odiaba como nunca a su padre por ser el causante de que Nahuel aun creyera que tenia oportunidad.

Hasta luego Pooh- le tomo las manos entre las suyas y beso ambas, abrió la puerta y se marcho.

Ella guardó en la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado el regalo y se recostó mejor, cuidando no rozar mucho con su brazo la enorme gasa que tenia en su costado, suspiro analizando su situación, estaba nuevamente sola, aburrida, enferma, herida, cabreada con su padre, y estresada… sip, la vida es una mierda, buena conclusión.

Ya entrada la noche se despertó, había dormido un poco y ahora eran las 9:16 pm, todavía acostada en su cama escucho una melodía en su oído, era I love playin' with fire, de The Runaways, que provenía de su celular, este estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, lo tomo y vio en la pantalla que era un número desconocido, se tenso, quien la llamaría de un número desconocido? Y si era…

Alo?- preguntó temerosa.

Reneesme- la llamó una voz profunda, ella se puso totalmente rígida, el estomago se le revolvió causando que sintiese nauseas al instante, sus manos frías se aferraban con pánico al teléfono, de la impresión el aire le faltó y comenzó a jadear, temblaba de la ira, no puede ser!, y estrello el teléfono en el piso con fuerza, la cabeza le latía, Bum Bum Bum Bum,… la sangre corría aceleradamente por sus venas, el corazón en recuperación volvía a doler, estaba indignada, ese bastardo depravado osaba llamarla a su teléfono!

Y entonces fue cuando horrorizada vio como James entraba a su habitación por la ventana, con una sonrisa maniaca en su pálido rostro y echándose hacia atrás el rubio cabello que le caía en los ojos, sonreía como si se hubiera salido con la suya, e instantáneamente a Reneesme se le erizó la piel al percibir su escalofriante aura.

Me extrañaste amor? – Reneesme jadeo e inmediatamente volteo el rostro hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirar a James y pego un grito.

Auxilio!- él cruzo la habitación en 3 zancadas y se acercó a ella para agarrarla por el cuello.

Cállate perra! No hay nadie, me crees tan estupido como para entrar con tu familia aquí?- su olor era repugnante, a pesar de que iba limpio, pero ello no evitaba que a Reneesme le diera asco todo su ser, comenzaba a tener nauseas.

Como es que sus padres se habían ido y no le avisaron, seguro no quisieron despertarla, todo ello paso por la mente de Nessie mientras James la zarandeaba, esta gruñía de dolor, los movimientos bruscos eran una agonía para su pobre herida.

Suéltame maldito!- le desafío, ya que el papel de victima no iba con ella, pero en vez de desatar su furia aquello lo éxito mas.- como entraste bastardo?

Él rió con ganas- es tan fácil trepar a tu ventana, no te habías dado cuenta pequeña Reneesme?

Quítate, no me toques!- a pesar del dolor no se iba a dejar vencer.

O que? Que vas a hacer?- se lamió los labios acercándose a su rostro, sus dos manos estaban alrededor de su cuello impidiendo que pudiera respirar, y la tenia aprisionada contra las almohadas, ejercía todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella, sus piernas estaban encima de las de Nessie haciéndolas prisioneras para que no las moviera e hiciera un movimiento en su contra, mientras ella agitaba sus manos en vano para lastimarlo- quienes son esos cretinos que están vigilando tu casa uh? Son tus amantes zorra? Ya me cambiaste?, me pierdo por unos días y ya me remplazas.

Nessie comenzó a arañar con fuerza sus manos para que la soltara, causando pequeñas heridas sangrantes en ellas pero aquello solo hacia que James sintiera mas emoción y presionara mas su cuello, así que desistió, él comenzó a reírse escandalosamente burlándose de sus pobres intentos y de su visible debilidad, pero instantáneamente cambio su semblante a uno de odio demostrando lo bipolar que era.

Piensas que te vas a deshacer de mí como lo hiciste con tu noviecito Dorian? Dime!- le jalo la cabeza hacia arriba para arrojarla nuevamente contra la cama con fuerza haciéndole daño, Reneesme gritó de dolor, y una lagrima se escurrió por su ojo izquierdo- No me importa lo que pienses siempre y cuando cumplas tu papel de puta para mi- ella estaba comenzando a ponerse azul, si no la soltaba se desmayaría prontamente.

Vete a la mierda, miserable cretino, yo nunca me acostare contigo estando en mis cabales- Nessie lo miró con odio, la piel del cuello le ardía horriblemente, entonces esta llevó sus manos a su rostros para arrancarle y destriparle los ojos luchando como una fiera, pero él la alejo fuera de su alcance burlándose de ella.- te gusta el sadomasoquismo eh?- se reía, y maniobrando se pego a su cara.- te extraño tanto- le susurro al oído- ella soltó un grito desgarrador de lo mas profundo de su ser para desahogar de alguna forma el inminente asco que sentía hacia James, este comenzó a oler su cabello, lamió su mejilla, mientras Nessie cerraba fuertemente los ojos contrayendo así su cara para no ver aquello, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y empujaba desesperadamente su torso para alejarlo de ella pero era inútil.- estoy ansioso de que estemos juntos otra vez.- dijo para mortificarla.

Yo nunca he estado contigo maldito cretino!- grito en respuesta Nessie con decisión de manera enloquecida, tenia que hacer algo, tenia que alejarlo, no soportaba aquello, estaba a punto de llorar.

Él dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la miró a la cara con su horrible mueca de burla- estas segura? Porque no te acuerdas verdad? Yo podría decirte si ocurrió o no? Solo si accedes a lo que quiero sin oponerte.

Ella quería saber, pero no a ese precio, quería conocer la verdad sobre esa horrible noche, en la que solo tenía lagunas mentales, pero no permitiría que el maldito hiciera con ella lo que se le diera la gana.

Quieres que te lo diga?- ella estaba cansada de su maldito juego de mentes, sobretodo porque él disfrutaba sabiendo que la tenia a su merced, teniéndola en la oscuridad de la ignorancia, sin saber que le habían hecho, pero Nessie no se dejaría arrastrar por su perversa mente. Ya lo averiguaría ella por su cuenta.

No quiero nada de ti hijo de puta, me das asco! Eres la cosa mas mal oliente y repugnante que he podido conocer en mi vida! Leah debe de estar revolcándose en la miseria por haber dejado que la tocaras, le doy gracias a dios de que te halla impedido ser padre, quien sabe que le habrías hecho a ese niño?- él la miró con consternación, el dolor se reflejo en sus delicadas facciones desfigurándola y la ira no se hizo esperar.

Cállate! Cállate!- le tapó la boca con brusquedad- no hables de mi hijo con tu sucia boca!- ella le mordió la mano y este aúllo de dolor, levantándose de encima de ella agitando la adolorida mano.

Tu lo mataste! Tu lo mataste! Fue por tu maldita culpa y Leah me culpa a mi, pero fuiste tú, por tu maldita obsesión! Porque no entendías que no te deseaba, maldito seas, ojala te mueras bastardo inmundo.- gritaba a todo pulmón con desesperación, lloraba de la frustración apretando las sabanas en puños.

James cambio su semblante a uno de deseo, le gustaba ver a sus victimas en el borde de la desesperación, y para él Reneesme era perfecta en ese estado, la tomo de las muñecas con una mano y con la otra nuevamente el cuello, y no se le hizo difícil domarla por su debilidad, con saña y odio la haría suya a la fuerza, y así poder satisfacer su obsesión.

Reneesme no podía soportar sus manos en su cuerpo, era tan antinatural, tan asqueroso, sentía que su estomago se caldeaba, y que algo saldría de allí, estaba jadeando del horror por lo que sucedería, dios mío! en su propia casa, lo que mas había temido, todo le daba vueltas, estaba titiritando del miedo que tenia, gritaba del dolor que le causaban los bruscos movimientos de James encima de ella, sentía nauseas dolorosas que le retorcían el estomago, sus piernas peleaban por cerrarse fieramente pero no podía, las fuerzas la abandonaban, entonces James le miró la cara para grabar ese momento en su mente y se sorprendió momentáneamente por la tonalidad casi azulada de su cara, soltó un poco su apretón en el cuello de la chica, pero cuando lo hizo recibió un baño de vomito justo en su cara.

Agg! Que asco!- gritó y visiblemente cabreado la abofeteo duramente, Reneesme sintió que su mejilla derecha ardía febrilmente, solo esperaba que no sangrara. James se limpió la cara con su camisa de algodón negra y la miró con rabia en sus azules ojos.

Pero antes de que volviera a tacarla esta aprovecho su breve distracción, en la que había dejado libre sus piernas y le propinó un punta pie en sus bolas, aullando de dolor callo al suelo, ella quería lanzársele encima y matarlo a golpes pero estaba privada del dolor en su costado ya que el bastardo al caer se había tratado de sujetar de su cadera izquierda apretando la herida con saña.

Y entonces mientras este se levantaba alguien en la ventana comenzaba a mostrarse, James se asustó, y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta a pesar de las bruscas punzadas de dolor en sus parte intima, mientras Reneesme jadeante y sudorosa por el esfuerzo no podía creer de quien se trataba.

Jacob!- soltó sin aliento, incrédula del alivio que lleno su corazón al verlo parado en su habitación, a pesar del semblante brutal y terrorífico que mostraban sus facciones al contemplar a James.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, discúlpenme por la crudeza del capitulo si no les pareció y por la tardanza, es que realmente me costo escribir la brutalidad de James, simplemente sentía demasiado asco, pero era necesario y la lógica de la historia así lo requería. Bueno espero que dejen sus comentarios besos.<p> 


	6. No es un capitulo :I

**Mi encuentro con Reneesme**

**_Hola! quería aclararles que esto NO es un capitulo de La vida es... si lo desean pueden pasar de este breve relato al siguiente cap, quería compartir esto con ustedes para que comprendan un poco lo que a veces ocurre en mi cabeza, y me tardo un poco a veces en subir los cap, si se que soy una freak, pero bueno a todos nos falta un tornillo, a mi desgraciadamente parece faltarme la ferretería completa. Aquí les dejo lo que a veces pasa cuando se me va la musa. :(_**

Después de 2 horas ininterrumpidas mirando la pantalla de la computadora, con un documento Word abierto y totalmente en blanco, decido que por hoy tampoco no podré enterarme de nada de lo que ocurre con Reneesme, así que me voy a dormir, apago la computadora y me meto en la cama, veo el reloj de mi cel y compruebo que son las 9:11 pm, el día fue bien, relax, a pesar de la lluvia, con esa idea me duermo.

Reneesme en… Reneesme con… Jacob yendo a… Jake y Reneesme haciendo… Jake encima de… Reneesme disfrutando de…Que es esto?

-Ok, podrías solo enfocarte en el próximo capitulo?- digo a la nada.

Pero solo el silencio me responde y las imágenes siguen flasheando en mi mente, es como si estuviera en un cine, todo oscuro, una sola butaca donde estoy sentada y la enorme pantalla frente a mí donde veo la historia que estoy escribiendo.

Me levanto molesta al ver que ella no hace caso a mi petición. La busco pero no la veo.

-Reneesme realmente necesito ese capitulo, ya me he tardado mucho, a parte de que no me dejas ver, he tenido otros problemas que obviamente no te importan.- suspiro molesta.

-Quieres escucharme, necesito ver lo que pasa, muéstrame por favor…

-Lo estoy haciendo por si no te has dado cuenta- contesta sarcásticamente.

Volteo y la veo apoyada de algo que no puedo ver, una pared quizás negra, la cual no se distingue del resto del sitio, tiene los brazos cruzados, su piel blanca se ve fantasmalmente brillante en contraste con la oscuridad, a su respuesta pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Si, pero de manera desordenada, no entiendo nada, necesito coherencia entre escenas.

-Mira ese es tu problema, yo no te pedí que escribieras esta mierda.

-Esa mierda es tu vida- le dije levantando una ceja.

-Si, por eso, porque no llegamos al capitulo final de una vez y concluyes que la vida es una mierda?

-No puedo hacer eso- le digo frustrada y con cansancio.- las chicas están esperando saber que paso con el encuentro entre Jake y James en tu habitación.

Ella se tensa, pero se recompone rápidamente.

-No quiero.- dice secamente.

Abro desmesuradamente los ojos por su negativa.

-No me jodas, tienes que mostrarme.

Ella se encoje de hombros y comienza a transparentarse, como si se estuviera tele transportando a otro lugar.

Ni se te ocurra dejarme en blanco de nuevo! Reneesme!

…..

Se fue!... la condenada se fue!- comienzo a hacer berrinches, pisoteando y pateando todo a mi alrededor, le grito improperios- eres una egoísta! Para que coño te cruzaste por mi mente ese día entonces! Jodida loca!...- agito mis puños en el aire estaba segura que disfrutaba viéndome haciendo el ridículo.

-Bien! Gracias por nada! Iré a buscar a Jacob para que me lo cuente el mismo! Y a lo mejor se entera de algo mas en el proceso!

Ja! Chupate esa!, la cobriza se apareció justo al frente de mi, tenia su rostro muy cerca del mío y me miraba amenazante.

-Ni se te ocurra abrir la bocota!, si lo haces te juro que te arrepentirás!

-Si claro, que haría el producto de mi propia imaginación en mi contra?- ok ella ahora si estaba cabreada.

-Nessa…

-Nessie- le dije a modo de burla, eso la molesto mas, y yo me desquitaba.

-Bien! Te lo daré! Pero quiero algo a cambio.

-Oh amiga no estas en condiciones de negociar.

Si no lo haces te dejo ciega con respecto a mi!- eso me asusto, así que tuve que ceder, la mire con rencor.

-Que quieres?- le pregunte.

Ella me miró con desconfianza, como siempre.- quiero que en el final me dejes hacer lo que quiero.

-Siempre haces lo que quieres- rodé los ojos.

-No! se que puedes cambiar lo que pasará- la mire frunciendo el ceño- realmente quiero que te apegues a lo que pasará y sea lo que sea me dejes hacerlo, entiendes? Nada de esa mierda de valores de perdón, paz, amor, No!

Y entonces comprendí su molestia, mierda, me había pasado de la raya con ella, el tener que mostrarme todo lo que pensaba y sentía debía ser un martirio, revivir todo ese pozo negro y podrido, el dolor en carne viva, santo infierno, no fue justo chantajearla con lo de contarle a Jake, eso estuvo mal, ahora si estaba arrepentida, ella noto mi semblante y se dio cuenta de mi arrepentimiento, me di cuenta del pequeño destello de dolor que cruzó por sus ojos y desvió la mirada al suelo avergonzada.

Esta bien Reneesme, hecho, dejare que al final te desahogues- susurre a modo de disculpa- las chicas y yo podemos ver el siguiente capitulo?

Si- dijo refunfuñando.

Gracias- le dije sinceramente.

Ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Oye!- se paró en seco todavía dándome la espalda- eres una buena chica, no pienses lo contrario, y perdóname por favor, no volverá a ocurrir, no debí chantajearte.

Ella solo agito su mano derecha encima de la cabeza como diciendo "no importa" y luego agrego en palabras.

No eres la primera que lo hace, eso es lo importante- volteo un poco para dejarme ver su perfil antes de que desapareciera- estamos en paz.- medio sonrío y se fue.

Sinceramente no sabia como sentirme, ella simplemente me confunde, y su petición me sorprendió, sin embargo nunca se sabe lo que ocurrirá desde este momento al final, ella podría cambiar de opinión… o no?

* * *

><p>Bien aquí lo que me dejo ver… Que lo disfruten :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**La mayoría de los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es de mi invención. OJO esta historia contiene Lemon.**

**En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descúbrelos.**

Cap 6: Cara a cara con el bastardo.

Jacob se encontraba parado frente al ventanal del cuarto de Reneesme, las blancas cortinas ondeando detrás de él, y la furia escapando de su cuerpo en grandes cantidades, no sabia quien coño era el tipo, pero era obvio que quería joder a su chica, y maldito sea si lo dejaba salir del lugar ileso.

Le echo un vistazo a Reneesme quien parecía estar en shock de la impresión, con sus manos sobando su enrojecido cuello, jadeaba y se veía débil, Jacob se acerco al imbecil que se estaba arrastrando por el piso para agarrarlo del rubio cabello y levantarlo, el cretino chillo de dolor, y comenzó a agitarse repartiendo golpes a mansalva, no acertó ninguno, lo empujo con fuerza estrellándolo en la pared mientras levantaba con una fuerza atroz su brazo derecho, le estampó el puño en la cara y se oyó un crujido en toda la habitación, la sangre estallo con fuerza de la nariz del tipo.

Jodido Bastardo! Que le hiciste?-escupió Jacob con el rostro contorsionado por la ira, apretaba el cuello de James cada vez mas y este boqueaba horrorizado, pensando que iba a morir.

Al otro lado de la habitación Reneesme se estaba comenzando a sentir enferma, débil, quería levantarse para machacar ella misma a James, pero en su estado era imposible, solo podía jadear del dolor, Jacob hacia el trabajo por ella, pero maldita sea como odiaba eso, quería hacerlo ella misma.

A Jacob le molestaba la falta de información, así que relajo el apretón en el cuello de James para no matarlo, antes tenia que saber quien era- habla!...- como no contestaba, lo tiro al suelo como un muñeco, pues la diferencia entre tamaños era descomunal, Jacob era enorme, James simplemente no podría con él.

James estaba gateando en el piso y sangrando, se agarraba la nariz gimiendo del dolor y sudaba como un cerdo, pero Jake no le dio tregua, le pateo el estomago para que terminara de caer al suelo bocabajo, el rubio no podía respirar del impacto, quedando sin aliento.

Quien eres tu? Que haces aquí?- exigió el moreno dándole la vuelta para que quedara bocarriba y poder verle el rostro mejor, se agacho y apretó duramente su cuello, lo veía a sus azules ojos, pero James no respondería a una pregunta que seguro como el demonio lo metería en problemas.

Sin embargo decidió romper el silencio sin responder a su pregunta-Lo mismo preguntó yo- gimió el rubio. Aléjate de ella- jadeaba con los ojos desorbitados apretando la mandíbula por el creciente odio hacia el moreno desconocido- aléjate de ella. Te matare si no lo haces, me oyes?

Quien eres?- preguntó Jake con agresividad.

Aléjate! de…

Jacob estaba desconcertado, apretó el ceño y su reacción fue violenta. Lo abofeteo por decir semejante insolencia, esto provoco que le sangrara la boca, como se le ocurría al tipejo sugerir tal cosa, el cretino merecía una paliza.

Jacob se paró del suelo, dejando notar su gran estatura, analizando la cara del tipo, mirándolo como a una cucaracha lo reconoció, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, levantando su enorme pies le machaco con fuerza la mano derecha que estaba extendida en el suelo, se oyó otro crujido y este grito y se retorció diciendo improperios.

Vete a la mierda bastardo- volteo la cabeza para mirar a Reneesme- puedes llamar a la policía?

Y justo en ese pequeño instante de distracción James con lágrimas escurriéndole de los ojos y temblando de dolor saco de su chaqueta con su mano buena una pistola GLOCK 9 milímetros, y apuntó a Jacob con ella desde el suelo, su mirada era la de una persona trastornada.

Que haces aquí?- preguntó Jacob con voz baja para evitar que se sobresaltara y disparara, no temía que le disparase a él, sino que le hiciera mas daño a Nessie.

No es tu asunto bobo grande- gimió tratando de limpiarse la nariz- esto es entre ella y yo.- jadeo también en voz baja, levantándose del suelo sin dejar de apuntar.

Olvídate de ella, tu problema ahora es conmigo imbecil.- gruño, enseñando los dientes.

Te crees su héroe?- se burlo- ella no lo necesita, puede resolver sus asuntos por su propia cuenta, verdad querida?- la miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada con cólera. Ahora vas a dejar que me marche- le dijo con rabia- si no lo haces les disparo a los dos.

Fuiste tú? La heriste maldito!- Jacob lo veía mientras jadeaba, tenia la mano quebrada contra su pecho y su cara estaba echa mierda, toda ensangrentada con la nariz partida y los labios hinchados, Jacob pensó que había olvidado adornarle los ojos con un par de moretones, si tenia suerte se los regalaría en cuanto se distrajese.

El rubio lo miro con sorna- No imbecil, no fui yo, pero ganas no me faltan de meterle un balazo yo mismo, y en cuanto a ti, solo esperare a que te descuides para matarte, pero no antes de verte completamente jodido! esto- se señalo el rostro- me lo vas a pagar- volteo a mirar a Reneesme- crees que este pelele es mejor que yo?- Jacob empujado por una fuerza extraña sintió la necesidad de hacerle tragar sus palabras, y cuando se iba a lanzar para callarlo sin importarle que le disparara, Nessie capto sus intenciones y su voz lo paro en seco.

Cállate y vete de una vez hijo de puta! Vete!- Le grito con debilidad.

James caminaba hacia atrás cuando toco la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo de la casa, tanteo el pomo con la espalda, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para girarlo con la mano buena, todavía conservando la pistola, y volvió a apuntar a Jacob.

Tu y yo nos veremos pronto- miró a Nessie sin bajar la guardia- muy pronto.

Y salio de la habitación corriendo, Jake se lanzo fuera de esta también para perseguirlo, y cuando llego a las escaleras oyó un golpe sordo en la habitación de Nessie, y la puerta principal de la casa se cerró con fuerza al mismo tiempo, se devolvió para ver que había pasado con Nessie y la encontró en el suelo al lado de su cama.

Nessie! Te hizo algo? Que hacia aquí?... tranquila, déjame que te ayude- la cargó y la acostó con delicadeza en la cama, la miró detenidamente, estaba gris, su rostro sudoroso y color ceniza no le gustó- llamare al medico.

No!... baño, quiero… baño- le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Jake la cargo al baño aun temblando de la ira por lo que el tipo le pudiera haber hecho, una a una las preguntas estallaban en su cráneo, creando un torbellino que lo abrumaba, que hacia ese tipo en el cuarto de Nessie?, como se habían conocido?, hay algo que los une?, estaría ella involucrada con él?, porque le decía que se alejara de ella?,preguntas que estaba seguro serian respondidas muy pronto. Sin embargo ese bastardo la había lastimado, y a Jacob no le importaba nada mas sino su bienestar. Nessie le pidió que la dejara en el suelo frente al retrete, allí ella comenzó a vomitar, Jake le sostenía el cabello y acariciaba su espalda mientras ella se sacudía con fuerza arrojando todo su ser a las profundidades de la taza.

Cuando dejo de vomitar y su respiración se normalizo Jake pudo ver que en su nariz había sangre.

Oh dios mío Nessie, estas sangrando, voy a llamar a emergencias- estaba en pánico, temía que pudiera enfermar mas.

No!, estoy bien, esto es normal, te lo juro, solo debo mantener la cabeza hacia a tras, vez?- le mintió, no quería regresar por nada del mundo al hospital, se limpio la escandalosa sangre para que se tranquilizara y funciono.

Estas segura? No te ves bien-ella le pidió que la levantara y la acostara en la tina.

Tu tampoco te vez bien, y no me quejo- le trato de sonreír- Abre la llave del agua por favor- él lo hizo- gracias.

Jacob al ver que ella seguía en la tina sin moverse, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la nada como aterrorizada y aun con el pijama puesto pensó que quizás era mejor salir para darle un poco de privacidad, así que se dio la vuelta y cuando se disponía a salir la voz de ella demostró pánico y terror puro.

No me dejes sola por favor, quédate conmigo!- cuando volteo lo que vio le destruyo el corazón, se veía muy frágil, con su largo cabello cobrizo mojado pegado a la cara, las piernas encogidas y unidas a su pecho abrazándose así misma, sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto que comenzaba a manar de sus ojos, aunque no se distinguían del agua, pero él estaba seguro que era así. Jake maldijo al ver su cuello enrojecido, tenía unos dedos visiblemente marcados, aquello se hincharía y pondría de color morado en unas horas, y su mejilla derecha estaba igual de enrojecida.

Se acercó a ella sentándose en el borde de la tina y no le importó mojarse un poco parte de su camisa, la abrazó acunando su cabeza en su amplio pecho mientras ella lloraba y lloraba- Shhh, todo va a estar bien, yo voy a estar aquí para ti, no permitiré que te hagan daño- ella le creyó, Jake le acarició el cabello, y cerro los ojos para transmitirle paz y tranquilidad, funciono, porque enseguida se calmo, y miró hacia arriba para poder hacer contacto con sus ojos.

Gracias, perdóname por favor, lamento mucho…- él la silenció, bajo su cabeza para poder besar su frente.

Quieres hablar de ello?- ella negó fervorosamente con la cabeza, y se sorprendió de que le entendiese, cualquier otro la habría machacado a preguntas, y eso habría echo que se pusiera mas nerviosa y por ende habría vomitado de nuevo.

Pero eres conciente de que tendrás que decírmelo pronto, ese tipo es peligroso Nessie-ella desvió la mirada notando como comenzaba a bullir su temperamento, a pesar de que quería reflejar tranquilidad, su voz lo delataba, quería matar a James… literalmente.

Jabón por favor- el le alcanzó la barra de jabón que estaba al otro extremo de la tina, y Nessie no sabia como se bañaría adecuadamente con él allí, pero tampoco quería que se fuera, de solo pensar en quedarse sola después de ese encuentro tan reciente, le daba pánico, y el hecho de que no pudiera defenderse ella misma lo hacia todo peor. Dios la debilidad de la que le había hablado su abuelo era abrumadora, sentía que apenas podía hablar, odiaba el cansancio porque la hacia sentir como drogada, trato de concentrarse en lo que hacia para no dormirse.

Jake se levantó, tomo una de las toallas que estaban en una cesta y se la dio para que se cubriese, y se giró para que no se sintiera incomoda, ella estaba roja de la vergüenza, pensar en desnudarse con él allí le resultaba bochornoso, hundió la toalla en el agua y se la pego al cuerpo, así comenzó a desnudarse.

Estas segura que no quieres que salga?- preguntó Jake tratando de no imaginársela desnuda bajo el agua, estaba preocupado por lo que el maldito le hubiera hecho, necesitaba golpear algo o meterse en una pelea, sino se volvería loco, pensando en si la habría tocado. Lo iba a cazar, y lo mataría sin pudor, así tuviera que pagar con la cárcel.

No!, no me dejes- a él le gustaron sus palabras, pero obviamente era solo por el miedo a un nuevo ataque, no se refería a nada romántico, ella lo había dejado bien claro.

Esta bien, aquí estaré hasta que lo desees.- Nessie pensó que no se lo diría nunca, pero le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Se quitó el enorme parche de gasa mojado en su costado con cuidado y se restregó bien casi todo el cuerpo, dedico mas tiempo a los sitios que James había tocado frotándose con las uñas, tenia todo el cuerpo rojo por los arañazos que se hacia ella misma en el afán de quitarse la suciedad que tenia en el cuerpo, pero incluso con eso, no le pareció suficiente, además no quería hacer esperar mas a Jake, seguro tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, y ella sirviéndole como estorbo en sus planes.

Ya estoy lista- el se volteo y miró con detenimiento las partes que estaban al descubierto de su cuerpo, no eran mucho pero los rasguños que tenia llamaron su atención. E inmediatamente quiso salir corriendo a buscar al tipo para acabar con él, solo que algo lo tenía clavado en el piso, sin poder moverse.

Nessie, él te hizo eso?- susurro para no asustarla, pero el pánico en su voz no lo pudo evitar.

Ella se miro a si misma y dijo rápidamente para calmarlo- oh no, no mido mis fuerzas y suelo arañarme.

Tanto?- el no entendía, pero el alivio le llego al alma.

Me llevaras a mi habitación?-pregunto para distraerlo.

Si- la cargo chorreando agua y la sentó en la tapa del retrete, le dio otra toalla seca para que la cambiara por la mojada mientras se volteaba otra vez. Luego la llevo a la habitación pero noto que las sabanas estaban manchadas con algo que parecía ser vomito. La sentó en su tocador y se dispuso a cambiarlas.

Donde tienes las sabanas limpias?

No podía imaginar a Jake cambiando las sabanas de su cama, para ella era demasiada atención y cuido de su parte- ah… en esas gavetas hay un juego.

Las buscó y las cambió, mientras las cambiaba, Nessie lo miraba, veía como sus músculos se flexionaban mientras ondeaba en el aire las celestes sabanas. Luego él la llevó a la cama aun envuelta en su toalla y le pidió que le dijera donde estaban sus pijamas y una vez vestida insistió en buscar los insumos médicos para hacerle una cura nueva.

Tranquila, cuando mis hermanos se hacían daño en el taller mecánico que tenemos, era yo quien les curaba- le comento mientras sostenía un algodón y untaba la herida con un poco de yodo, sonreía un poco al recordar la vez que Seth se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza con el capo de la camioneta del viejo Quil, luego de haber detenido la hemorragia tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital para que le hicieran 5 puntos. En aquellos tiempos aun no tenían el Monasterio, y actualmente ya ninguno de sus hermanos requerían sus servicios médicos, a menos que pasara más tiempo en el taller, cosa que era muy difícil.

Así que hacías de enfermera en el taller?- le pregunto Reneesme en modo gracioso, a ello Jake le sonrío.

Pues si, algo así- le bajo la camiseta una vez ya puesta la gasa, que era mas pequeña que la que tenia anteriormente, se sentó en la cama a su lado y la observó- Nessie…

Jacob por favor no me preguntes- le dijo volteando la cara para no verlo.

Iba a preguntar si has hecho algo de ejercicio, no es bueno estar acostada todo el día en la cama, tienes que moverte- ella lo miro de nuevo desconcertada.

Mmm... Si, las chicas me acompañan cada tarde después de la escuela a dar una vuelta a la manzana, es doloroso pero lo hago.

Te duele mucho?

En este momento no me duele nada- curiosamente no le dolía ni la herida, ni las magulladuras del cuello, ni nada, incluso cuando Jake había puesto su mano cerca de la herida había sentido cierto alivio, pero quizás se debiera a que se sentía en confianza, y con él estaba descansando de su continuo estrés- él la miró mas animado.

Mañana me gustaría acompañarte yo, que te parece si salimos un rato al parque, seria sábado así que no tengo clases e iría al Monasterio en la tarde. Te gustaría?- por su puesto que le gustaría pero no seria justo para él, James podría estar merodeando por allí, y si mandaba a uno de sus matones a matar a Jake?, dios como deseaba tener una vida normal, una donde pudiera salir con el chico que le gusta libremente sin esperar el ataque de un psicótico. Se odiaría a si misma si le hicieran daño por su culpa, James era capaz de mandar a uno de sus sicarios para asesinar a Jake, y eso la terminaría de destruir.

Es una cita?- pregunto levantando una ceja- tenia entendido que esperarías 15 días.

Él volvió a reír- bueno nena, técnicamente me faltan 8 días, pero a quien le importa- se encogió de hombros- ya estoy aquí no?

Ella quería reírse por su descaro, pero entonces eso le restaría importancia a lo que necesitaba aclararle.

No Jake, no estaría bien- ella respiro hondo ante su mirada, él quería discutir, y algo le decía que él ya había previsto que lo rechazaría, y que ello le importaba un rábano, él insistiría.

Así que decidió decir parte de la verdad innegable que él ya había presenciado esa noche. –Ese tipo no es precisamente Barney el dinosaurio, es un loco de mierda que quiere joderme…

Eso ya lo se Nessie- la veía con esos ojos llenos de sabiduría y a la vez un fuego rojo cargado de ira surgía de ellos- mi niña, si tan solo me dijeras porque estaba aquí…

Esto es asunto mío-determinó muy segura de si misma- no voy a arrastrarte conmigo en esta mierda, no quiero que hagas nada Jake- dijo comenzando a molestarse.

Pero el negaba con la cabeza- crees que me voy a quedar tranquilo mientras esa basura anda por las calles como si nada? Cristo- cerro los ojos brevemente, visiblemente trastornado por la ira- se lo que ha hecho esa rata y tiene que morir.

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera- sabes quien es? Como sabes lo que…

Es el hijo de uno de esos políticos de mierda, el que es candidato a la alcaldía de Forks, sabias que sus campañas están financiadas por la droga que recorre los colegios del pueblo?, sus vendedores han intentado desde hace mucho tiempo entrar a nuestro bar, pero le hemos pateado el culo varias veces y lo seguiremos haciendo.

Dios! Él ya sabía quien era James, y no sabia si aquello era bueno o malo.

Al principio no lo reconocí, pero cuando distinguí su rostro no me quedo dudas. El bastardo se beneficia de la droga de su padre para drogar chicas en las fiestas que hace, además es quien se encarga de la red de drogas que cubre los colegios y bares del pueblo - tenia la mandíbula tensa y la miraba duramente- es un narcotraficante.

Que?- soltó Nessie, con expresión incrédula. Ella sabia que James consumía drogas, y las obtenía fácilmente por sus contactos pero nunca pensó que fuera el cabecilla principal de los distribuidores en el pueblo, con razón se le hacia tan fácil conseguirlas.

Basuras como esas están pudriendo el pueblo y a los jóvenes- él la miró con intensidad- dime que te hizo.

Ella no se lo iba a decir, preferiría mentir que meterlo en todo ese lío, ya se encargaría ella de James, y si que iba a disfrutar jodiendo al miserable- Nada, no me hizo nada.

Lo juras?-preguntó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Si- Nessie nunca creyó que mentir le costara tanto- lo juro.

Bien, porque no puedo imaginar lo que le haría si esa rata te hiciera daño-su rostro debía verse realmente mal porque Jake la miraba con curiosidad, y su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación- si no quieres que siga hablando esta bien- se acercó a ella y la abrazo- puedo quedarme contigo un rato mas?

No!- deshizo el abrazo- Jake debes irte ahora mismo, James es peligroso, y ahora sabe de ti, maldita sea, todo esto es por mi culpa, y ahora te ha amenazado de muerte, no podemos permitir que te vea de nuevo, y menos cerca de mi, eso seria…- Jacob le tapo la boca con su manaza.

Tranquilízate, eso no va a pasar, él no es el único que tiene contactos en la policía, no tengo grandes influencias, pero conozco a la gente indicada, además entre hermanos nos cuidamos, mi manada de lobos se encargara de todo, así que no te preocupes por mi seguridad - ella respiro mas calmada por eso, pero igual estaba asustada, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.- ahora si puedo quedarme un rato mas?

Ella estaba renuente- no creo que sea conveniente- lo decía porque de nuevo estaba intentando interponer su acostumbrada barrera, no debía permitirse mas cercanía con él, pero le estaba costando ponerse a la defensiva.

Ignorándola él se acostó a su lado y la recostó a ella en su pecho, por el movimiento a Nessie comenzó a dolerle un poco la herida, e instintivamente Jake llevo su mano debajo de su camiseta, exactamente encima del parche de gasa, el dolor ceso y Nessie gimió del alivio, relajándose contra su cuerpo Jake estaba nuevamente hipnotizado por el dulce olor de sus cabellos, reconoció el aroma de coco y vainilla y le encanto, su mano debajo de su camiseta, rozando rítmicamente con los dedos la piel desnuda alrededor del parche, era curiosamente sexy, y descubrió que a ella le gustaba, porque se pegaba mas a él mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con las de Jake debajo de las sabanas.

Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana? O solo te gusta hacerme enfadar?- le comento intentando sonar molesta por como reaccionaba su cuerpo en lo que a Jacob Black concernía.

Las dos cosas- suspiro con los ojos cerrados, y ella hizo un sonido de disgusto con la garganta.

Reneesme no era tonta, era conciente de lo que él estaba haciendo, pero después del horror que había vivido con James, estar con Jake se le hacia necesario, era como si estuviera en casa, protegida, no sentía asco, ni miedo de él, y no entendía porque su alarma interna no funcionaba cuando Jake estaba cerca, además pero temía desarrollar una dependencia emocional hacia él, eso si joderia todo.

Me gusta como hueles- le dijo Jake oliendo su cabello, ella no podía hacer mas sino sonreír.- que es?

Ah… creo que mi shampoo, no lo se, no me fijo mucho en esas cosas- susurro, cerrando los ojos, y poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Me gusta tu piel blanca- le dijo rozando la piel de la mano que tenia en su cuerpo, él hizo una pausa, Reneesme quería que siguiera hablando, cuando lo hacia, su pecho retumbaba, y ascendía para luego descender- tus ojos marrones también, tu boca color cereza, toda tú. Y me gusta tu temperamento agridulce, tus gestos imperiosos, tu sencillez, a pesar de que a veces eres autodestructiva- le sonrío un poco- me gustas mucho.- ella quería decirle algo igual, o mejor, pero francamente la comunicación no se le daba mucho, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un calido sentimiento por Jake, secretamente, sentía lo mismo por él, aunque no se lo dijese.

Jake esperaba que Nessie le contestara con algo igual, pero no lo hizo, dándose animo pensó que no la atosigaría y le daría tiempo, ella era una chica de acción, nada de palabras.

Sabes?- ella levanto su rostro para mirarlo.

No, no se- le respondió, ella rodó los ojos- idiota. Iba a decir que…

Al ver que no proseguía el la animo- que?

Ella dudo- que eres un buen chico y gracias por defenderme hoy- terminó sonrojada.

Oh no, no, no, no- Jake negaba fervorosamente- estábamos en un plan de romanticismo, recuerdas? y tu me vienes con eso?- ponía cara de confusión, Nessie no sabia si reír o molestarse.

Ok, que esperabas que dijera?- dijo fingidamente molesta, se separo de él y se acostó de costado, flexionó un brazo para usarlo como almohada debajo de su cabeza, Jacob hizo lo mismo y quedó justo al frente de él.

Con su mirada seductora le comentó- no lo se, esperaba que me confesaras de una vez lo loca de amor que estabas por mi.

-Oh por favor!

-Que?. Es verdad.

-Puaj!, en tus sueños.

-En mis sueños?, que conveniente, ahora quieres que te ruegue.

-Claro que no.

-Porque no eres valiente y dices lo que sientes.

Ella se encogió de hombros- No siento nada por ti.

-Estas segura?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Como de que me llamo Rene…

Jake ataco su boca inesperadamente, atrapándola con sus brazos la posiciono encima de él, la besó con pasión, lentamente, metiendo profundamente la lengua y retirándola con suavidad. Nessie estiro sus extremidades para estar cómoda, abrió las piernas y las posiciono a los costados de Jake, como si lo estuviera montando, su pecho se pegaba al de él, al principio se asustó por lo repentino del acto pero luego se acostumbro a él, acariciándole el cabello le correspondió el beso, chupando su lengua para que la dejara por mas tiempo en la calidez de su boca, cuando el se retiro un poco para hablar, y le sujeto las muñecas para privarle del sentido del tacto delicioso de su cuerpo, ella gimió de frustración.- quieres mas verdad?- sonreía descaradamente- dímelo y te daré lo que quieres, solo dime que quieres mas Nessie.

Por orgullo ella estaba a punto de decirle que se guardara sus besos donde no le llegaba el sol, pero en realidad quería seguir besándolo, ese calor delicioso que se extendía por su cuerpo solo podía lograrlo Jake.

Quiero… yo…- tartamudeaba totalmente ruborizada, Jake la miraba con intensidad, y para animarla le soltó una muñeca y deslizó la mano lejos de la herida a su espalda desnuda, trazando círculos con los dedos, mientras dejaba un reguero de besitos por su mandíbula, ella se arqueo contra él.

Que quieres Nessie?, agua?, café? El periódico?- se burlaba, pero a ella no le importó, siempre y cuando no se alejara- o quieres que me valla?- comenzó a sacar la calida mano de su espalda, la soltó de la otra muñeca y empezó a separarse de su cuerpo, a ella le entro el pánico, necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

No!... ven aquí- volvieron a unirse, y Jake estaba mas contento que nunca- yo quiero mas de ti, bésame mas Jake, límpiame con tus besos, contigo me siento limpia- el no entendió del todo, sobretodo porque no le dio tiempo de analizar sus palabras ya que Nessie se había apoderado de su boca de nuevo y metía sus manos dentro de su camiseta, volviéndole loco, esas manos eran una delicia, y las quería en su entrepierna.

A ella le gustó tocarlo, era tan caliente, todo duro, pero a la vez suave, rompió el beso y llevo su boca al cuello, dejando rodar su lengua por toda la extensión de la zona, Jake gruñía en aprobación, ella comenzó a sentir algo caliente que bullía entre sus piernas, pero lo ignoro, todo lo que estaba tocando podría ser de ella solo si lo pedía, era conciente de eso, pero a la vez le dio miedo, no podía reclamar algo que fácilmente podría mancillar con toda la basura que tenia en su interior.

Jake le acarició la cintura, no quería ir tan rápido pero ella estaba poniéndolo muy difícil.

Tócame, tócame mas- gemía Nessie sensualmente en su oído, mientras que a Jake el aire le faltaba, jadeaba como un perro mientras se moría por ir mas allá, acariciaba su cintura con cuidado introduciendo sus dedos dentro del pantalón de pijama de Nessie, para tocar con sus dedos el dulce punto que gritaba por ser acariciado, no se decidía si bajarlo o dejarlo donde estaba. Lo dejo por la paz y decidió dirigirse a otro lugar mas seguro. Sus manos desaparecieron debajo de la camisa de Reneesme y le acaricio los senos, esta se retorcía contra él abriendo más las piernas para que de alguna manera se calmara el dolor de la necesidad en sus partes bajas.

Jacob- susurro su nombre, Nessie lo volvió a besarlo, ella desordenaba su cabello y subía mas su camisa, Jake no sabia si parar aquello por el bien de ella o de seguir por el bien de su "amigo" el cual estaba comenzando a despertar pese a los esfuerzos que hacia por mantenerlo a raya, mierda! La lujuria estaba ganando la batalla, y su miembro dolorosamente trataba de destrozar la parte delantera del pantalón de Jake para reclamar su derecho a ser saciado. Sobretodo por el hecho de que llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener sexo, la abstinencia le estaba pasando factura y su "amigo" no entendía de razones, no quería entender que él no quería follarse a Nessie como si fuera un animal, quería hacerlo con amor.

Nessie noto su erección rozando su muslo, y cuando sintió la dureza se sorprendió dando un respingo y un pequeño brinco.

Que ocurre?- preguntó Jake asustado.

Nada- negó con la cabeza sonriendo por su expresión.

Nessie- susurro- vamos muy rápido.

Nessie nunca creyó perder el control de esta manera, pero el alivio que Jake le hacia sentir, era como irse de vacaciones por un rato, un bálsamo sedante, dejando la amargura, la culpabilidad, el miedo, el repudio hacia si misma, y se sentía libre, libre de hacer lo que quisiera, libre de amar a quien quisiera y como quisiera, de elegir, de hacer, sin miedo, ni ataduras, eso era Jacob. Pero se dio cuenta de que Jake tenia razón, ella no estaba preparada para hacer el amor, por aquello que la perturbaba, esa sombra que se cernía sobre ella, además había recordado la primera vez que había sentido un deseo semejante a lo sexual por Jake, había terminado con un recuerdo que la enfrió por completo, el de James tocándola aquella noche que la seguía por las calles, cuando la arrincono en una oscura esquina exigiéndole que le diera lo que quería y rogándole incluso que se fuera a vivir con él, ofreciéndole dinero, joyas y una vida fácil como si ella fuera una puta, pero esta vez nada había cruzado por su mente, a pesar del reciente encuentro.

No, yo quiero seguir- comenzó a restregarse de nuevo a él, aprovechando la extraña amnesia de su trauma, quería disfrutar con él del único momento que tenia después de tanto tiempo de dolor, quería que la tocara por todas partes, que entrara en su centro. Comenzó a bajar sus manos al botón de su jeans para liberar aquello que la haría gritar de placer.

Jacob rechinaba los dientes porque estaban llegando a un punto no retorno, no quería que el recuerdo de la primera vez que tenía sexo con Reneesme se viera empañado por el arrepentimiento y la impulsividad. Pero ella se veía muy segura de lo que quería, y él había comenzado el juego, no se podía quejar, esto era por su causa.

Nessie…- ella paró lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo a los ojos con ardor- quiero hacerte el amor.- ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aquello no lo esperaba, ella esperaba solo sexo, nada de sentimientos, eso haría todo mas complicado, pues ella ya estaba comenzando a sentir cosas que no debía.- me entiendes?, no quiero follarte, quiero hacerte el amor. Debemos parar.

Y entonces lo que vino a continuación Jake no se lo había imaginado, ella se alejo y su mirada lo enfrió- que?, matas el tigre y le tienes miedo al cuero?

Que?- dijo Jake desconcertado, no entendía nada.

Me estoy ofreciendo en bandeja de plata!, me vas a decir que no vas a aprovechar?- escupió indignada, no esperaba que Jake la rechazara, y menos cuando él había comenzado todo. A ella no le molestaba la sinceridad, y entonces porque no le decía de una vez que solo quería sexo? No tenia que salir con esas mentiras de mierda sobre el amor, para eso le decía que no quería que lo tocara y ya.

Jacob se enfureció, como se le ocurría hablar de esa manera? Él realmente quería hacer las cosas bien, sinceramente era la única mujer que conocía que quería ser maltratada por un hombre- crees que lo único que quiero de ti es tu cuerpo? yo no estoy aquí para aprovecharme de nadie Reneesme, estas equivocada.- dijo visiblemente cabreado sentándose en la cama- no soy un oportunista, y no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio. Yo solo pensé que después del ataque de ese tipo no estarías bien para lo que haríamos.

No me vengas con ese cuento de hadas! Ni tu mismo te lo crees, todo el mundo quiere algo a cambió!- le dijo con rencor, Jacob no se lo podía creer, nunca habría creído que ella pensara así de él.

Porque?- le interrogó, estaba ofendido y herido- porque siempre me rechazas cuando me acercó a la verdadera Reneesme? Porque piensas que quiero hacerte daño?

Ella desvío la mirada con miedo y vergüenza.

Quien entro en tu corazón y lo dejaste destrozarlo desde adentro?...

Ella no quería recordar, no otra vez por favor! No quería recordar su asqueroso pasado… Pero ya era tarde.

* * *

><p>El próximo cap, lo subo pronto, no me tardare mucho porque ya esta listo solo faltan algunas correcciones, déjenme sus comentarios please!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**La mayoría de los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es de mi invención. OJO esta historia contiene Lemon.**

**En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descúbrelos.**

La vida es…Capitulo 7: Mirando el pasado.

_Estaba con Leah en el patio del colegio donde cursaban el 2do año, charlaban sobre tonterías, o por lo menos Nessie intentaba charlar- Donde estará Nina?_

_Creo que no vino hoy- Nina era la amiga de infancia de Nessie y Leah, y era la menor de las tres, la atolondrada Nina, siempre buscaba la diversión y las risas de sus amigas, sin embargo solía meterse en problemas muy seguido y las chicas tenían que vigilarla todo el tiempo.- crees que se este?… ya sabes.- respiro hondo- Maldición, esa chica no puede controlar la necesidad.- dijo Leah con molestia._

_Nessie suspiró- creo que no, no puede controlar la necesidad, y si tú y yo no estuviéramos cuidándola todo el tiempo, estaríamos igual que ella. El otro día me contó que amaneció en la cama de un desconocido, puedes creerlo? La obligue a que se hiciera los exámenes de VIH y gracias a dios salió negativo, creo que esto se salio de control con Nina. _

_Tu crees?- dijo Leah con sarcasmo- en la ultima fiesta se drogó tanto que estuvo a puntó de estrellarse de cara contra una mesa de vidrio, fue Karen quien la empujó, se molestó porque Nina le gritó zorra frente a todo el mundo- suspiro- Nina aun esta dolida porque Cristopher la cambió por ella ._

_Lo hizo para castigarla, se lo dije ayer- rodó los ojos- él aun esta esperando a que deje sus excesos, por eso le terminó. Rayos- Nessie la miró seriamente- y donde estaba yo en ese momento? Le habría partido la boca a cabezazos a la imbecil de Karen._

_Estabas igual de drogada que ella- Nessie frunció el seño._

_No es cierto siempre trato de estar lucida.- cierto, pero a veces se le iba la mano, como aquella vez que estuvo a punto de compartir una jeringa con su novio Dorian, quien la había estado engañando con otras chicas desde hace tiempo, desde ese día había tratado de ponerle algo de freno a su loca vida._

_Pero no lo estabas- dijo Leah, Nessie estaba extrañada, no podía creer que se le hubiera ido la mano otra vez. No se estaba controlando como ella creía._

_Por cierto Leah, iras a la fiesta de esta noche? En casa de James? Ya sabes que será divertido- con esa expresión Nessie se refería a que habría todo tipo de cosas como alcohol, chicos, música, drogas, en fin diversión extrema- te animas?_

_No se Nessie- Leah había estado nerviosa y deprimida desde hace varios días, y no había querido decir nada pese a que Nessie le daba la lata a cada rato- no creo que pueda seguir llevando esa vida._

_Ok, que pasa? Te vas a meter a monja?- ella rodó los ojos._

_No tonta, es solo que…- al ver la duda en su voz Nessie se acerco mas a ella, estaban sentadas en un banco de cemento, debajo había césped y Leah movía nerviosamente los pies rozándolo._

_Ness le paso el brazo por la espalda, beso su mejilla y recostó su cabeza del hombro de Leah- dime Lili, porque me estas dejando fuera? No confías en mi?._

_Leah la miro con temor en los ojos-Nessie, tengo miedo, mucho._

_Que ocurre? Porque?- se alarmo, y ya estaba lista para joder a cualquiera que le hubiera hecho daño a su prima, estaba mirando a las idiotas del grupo de Karen, creyendo que se estaban metiendo con Leah otra vez, cochina envidia, pensó Ness, como Leah y Nessie tenían de novios a los chicos mas guapos y adinerados de la escuela, además eran los jugadores estrellas del equipo de futbol del colegio e iban en 4to año, entonces no podían hacer nada mas sino morderse el culo de la rabia. El estar con chicos como ellos te daba fama, todas las niñas del colegio querían ser como tú, James novio de Leah Dorian de Nessie, y Cristopher de Nina, las habían llevado a pasear en Yate a Phoenix, a comer en los mejores restaurante de Seattle, a bailar en las mas concurridas y aclamadas discotecas, y les hacían regalos carísimos, pero eso no quería decir que todo fuera color de rosa._

_Antes de hacerse novios Nessie había notado que el chico de Leah sentía atracción por ella, pero Leah desde que lo vio por primera vez quedo idiotamente enamorada de él, y por ello Nessie había elegido apartarse, mas tarde apareció Dorian, un príncipe azul, ese chico volvía locas a todas las niñas del colegio, y ella no estaba exenta de sus encantos, la halagaba todo el tiempo, era cariñoso, atento, la buscaba todos los días a su casa en su Rolls Royce azul metalizado y la paseaba por todo el colegio como su novia oficial, ella era la envidia de todo el colegio y por él realmente había sentido atracción. Era un sueño, la vida típica de una princesa de cuento de hadas._

_Sin embargo a James no le importaba eso, la llamaba, le mandaba cartas que ella destruía sin leer, la buscaba, le enviaba regalos que se encargaba de botar, o regalar a Nina, todo eso él hacia a espaldas de Leah. Al principió ella sentía pena por él, incluso llegó a tenerle cariño, pues se preocupaba mucho por las chicas, era como un hermano mayor, pero la cosa fue empeorando conforme Nessie procuraba alejarlo por respeto a Leah. Tanto la acosaba hasta que un día ella le grito que la dejara en paz._

_Como puedes hacerle esto a Leah? A Dorian? No es tu hermano, tu mejor amigo?- James la miraba con posesividad._

_Ellos son otra cosa, pero tu y yo debemos estar juntos Reneesme, tu eres como yo, siempre me has gustado y quiero que seas mía, estoy dispuesto a dejar a Leah por ti- ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo._

_Vete a la mierda James!._

_Nessie- le dijo Leah, que no se decidía a hablar- estoy embarazada._

_Silencio… mas silencio… Reneesme no sabia que pensar, ok, eran solo chicas de casi 14 años, hablando de embarazos, claro que si habías tenido un montón de encuentros con las drogas nunca pensarías que algo como, Oh! Voy a ser madre! Te sorprendería tanto. _

_Nessie nunca había tenido sexo con Dorian ni con ningún otro chico, no porque creyese en la virginidad antes del matrimonio, sino porque quería sentirse segura de querer estar con esa persona y francamente Dorian le dejaba mucho que desear, lo quería, si, y hace algún tiempo deseaba estar con él._

_Cuando se había decidido dar el paso definitivo y entregarle su cuerpo después de tanta insistencia por parte de Dorian, él se había puesto en evidencia, los gemidos proveniente de su habitación esa noche en el yate, la invitación de Caroline a la fiesta de ese día no era coincidencia, Nessie lo dejó pasar, una crisis cualquiera la tenia, pero con sus raras escapadas de fin de semana, las continuas llamadas extrañas a su celular, su cambio de humor, la arrogancia con la cual la trataba, los desprecios frente a sus amigos, y las fugas que se daba con James en las fiestas a los cuartos con otras chicas, ya eran demasiado, estaba harta de llorar, de que todo el mundo preguntara por sus horrorosas ojeras y depresiones, cerro su cuerpo a él definitivamente, pero su corazón seguía expuesto a él, aun lo quería, sin embargo no paraba de pensar el porque seguía con él, si para él ella era un trofeo en exhibición, algo bonito, algo seguro que tenia esperando siempre, mientras se ocupaba de su larga lista de mujeres, por otra parte estaba segura como el demonio que pronto volvería a tener pegado a la frente las palabras DISPONIBLE, o soltera, daba igual._

_Estuviste con James?- le preguntó incrédula._

_Obvio, con quien mas voy a estar- dijo ofendida, y tenia razón, ni Nessie ni ella eran unas golfas, a diferencia de muchas en ese colegio, donde los 7 pecados capitales gobernaban cada pasillo, francamente, ellas eran unos angelitos delante del grupo de chicas que asistían a las fiestas que hacia James, ni siquiera Nina se comportaba de esa forma, sin embargo había quienes se desnudaban mostrando sus pechos como si fueran carteles de transito, tenían sexo frente a todo el mundo y se drogaban hasta que ya no sabían quienes eran, Nessie admitía drogarse con frecuencia, si, pero mierda, no quería ser follada por cualquier tipo mientras ella estaba viendo las estrellas en su paseo por drogilandia. Solo quería divertirse, pasarla bien, disfrutar de la juventud, lejos del control de su padre…_

_Entiendes porque no puedo seguir haciéndolo?- le decía al borde de los nervios._

_Mierda Leah…_

_Si, mierda Nessie_

_El silencio las acompaño por un momento.- lo vas a tener?- preguntó con cautela, no quería hacerla sentir mal pero si decía que no, se iba a cabrear, el sexo significa responsabilidad, y eso era algo de lo que la tía Sue estaba harta de recordarles, así que no podía quejarse, como dice el dicho, Guerra avisada, no mata soldado._

_Si, es mi responsabilidad- buen punto._

_Y la de James, se lo dijiste ya?_

_Si, y esta enojado, no ha querido hablarme desde ayer- dijo deprimida y pensativa- bueno, prácticamente ya hace tiempo que no quiere ni verme, pienso que fue un error enamorarme de él, siempre he sentido que no siente lo mismo, nunca me ha correspondido.- reflexiono.- crees que siempre me ha engañado con otra?_

_No lo se Leah- respondió nerviosa-Maldito sea!- Nessie tenia ganas de patearle el culo._

_Estoy desesperada Nessie-decía Leah con los ojos rojos, controlándose para no llorar- que les diré a mis padres? Si James no me apoya el golpe será peor._

_Tranquila, se hará cargo, yo me encargare de ello.- le aseguró Nessie._

_Ese día ni James ni Dorian habían asistido a clases, así que decidió llamarlo a su celular._

_Nessie? Como estas pequeña? Y esta sorpresa tan agradable?- ella rodó los ojos, era tan ridículo cuando le hacia la pelota._

_No llamo por mi James, necesito hablar contigo sobre Leah- se escucho un suspiro cansino al otro lado._

_Esta bien, puedes venir a eso de las 7 pm a mi casa?- ella no quería estar a solas con él, no le gustaba, a veces James era muy impulsivo, hacia cosas entupidas como toquetearla sin permiso u obligar a los demás a hacer cosas que no querían, utilizando la burla y la humillación, ya se había llevado varios golpes de Nessie por querer manosearla, dios! cuantas veces le había dicho a Leah que pasara de James, que no le convenía, ya parecía una abuela aconsejando a sus nietos…_

_Es muy tarde, no puedes venir al colegio?_

_No vendrás a mi casa hoy en la noche?- preguntó al otro lado de la línea._

_No- acompañaría a Leah en el proceso, era su prima y era lo mínimo que podía hacer, maldición incluso comenzaría a desintoxicarse con ella, de la mierda que habían consumido. Esa basura las estaba contaminando cada vez más, y su vida se estaba yendo a la mierda, tenia que recapacitar. La idea ya le había estado rondando desde hace tiempo la cabeza, le preocupaba los efectos que estaba comenzando a padecer, el entumecimiento y los dolores que sentía en el cuerpo cuando no se drogaba en largos periodos de tiempo, últimamente esos periodos se estaban acortando cada vez mas, también temblaba mucho. Cuando no tenia dinero para comprar su vicio, ni estaban los chicos para proporcionársela tenia que vender algunas cosas, es así como había perdido el reproductor, su guitarra eléctrica, la mayoría de su ropa, entre otros, esperaba no tener que tomar algo que no fuera suyo._

_Por otra parte ya no pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, estaba descuidando su aspecto personal por las ansias de salir a la calle, no dormía bien, y la situación familiar era una mierda, no quería pensar en los continuos gritos de sus padres, y las peleas. En conclusión haría un esfuerzo y en el proceso arrastraría a Leah y a Nina, la primera debía cuidar al bebe que venia en camino y preocuparse por ser buena madre, y la segunda porque no quería encontrarla muerta un día por sobredosis, la mierda con Nina estaba saliéndose de control realmente - entonces no vendrás al colegio?_

_No, estoy en los preparativos de la fiesta con Dorian, recuerda que hoy ambos cumplimos años.- Si ella lo sabia, lo habia llamado pero no contestaba el telefono, asi que no iba a rogarle- Dorian no te dijo?- eso le dolió, ni si quiera la había invitado a la fiesta._

_No, Entonces iré a tu casa pero cuando la fiesta halla comenzado.- Mejor verlo con un montón de gente presente._

_Ok, adiós preciosa, voy a estar ansioso de ver…- le colgó, que baboso se ponía._

_9:00 pm._

_Nessie llegó a la gran Mansión Hogroff, obviamente el único familiar que estaría presente seria James, pues su padre, según el propio hijo, casi nunca estaba._

_Había llevado solo a Nina con ella, para evitar cualquier confusión de parte de James, la chica de espeso cabello negro, e intensos ojos verdes iba muy feliz y un poco grogui a la fiesta, por ello Nessie ya le había dado bastante ejercicio a su lengua regañándola, por todo el camino._

_Rayos Nina, no debiste meterte esa mierda antes de…- Nina le corto el discurso en el acto._

_Ya déjalo Nessie- suspiro- me esta dando jaqueca, no soy una niña- comentó masajeándose las sienes._

_Pareces una, por como te comportas- Nessie se callo abruptamente al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba aquello, sip, a Edward Cullen._

_Sabes si estará Cristopher en la fiesta?- preguntó con la mirada brillando y visiblemente entusiasmada, Nessie le sonreía, Cristopher podría ayudar un poco con lo de recuperar a Nina._

_No se Nimi- dijo usando su apodo y abrazándola mientras caminaban, Nessie prácticamente se sentía como una madre con Nina- espero que te comportes, no vamos a estar mucho tiempo._

_Oh por favor, yo siempre me comporto, y por lo menos dime que disfrutaremos aunque sea un poquito- pidió con cara de cachorrito._

_No! te conozco, y te repito que no te saldrás de control hoy._

_Agghh, que aburrida!_

_Oh mi querida Nimi, yo también te amo- se reía._

_Entraron por la imponente puerta principal de madera caoba pulida, y marco enchapado en oro, la música retumbaba en la mansión, que ya tenia un ambiente bastante caldeado, la multitud bailaba desenfrenadamente al ritmo de The Vines con Get Free, la enorme escalera maderada estaba abarrotada de chicas streappers, tratando de impresionar a los chicos, Nessie solo tuvo que voltear a ver en el salón de juegos para mirar lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de Dorian, el chico parecía un pulpo, encima de una chica rubia, a quien la tenia arrinconada contra un sofá vinotinto de cuero. Se acerco a él, con Nina pisándole los talones para que no pudiera negar los hechos._

_Buenas noches Dorian, veo que la estas pasando muy bien- le sonrío, pero por dentro sentía que le desprendían la piel en carne viva, al escuchar su voz el chico se asustó tanto que callo de culo al suelo, y se vio claramente que el frente de su pantalón estaba abierto, gracias a dios no se vio el resto._

_Reneesme! Que estas…? No es lo que estas pensando- OMG aquello sonaba tanto a cliché, que ella simplemente rodó los ojos y se volteo a buscar a James- espera! James no me dijo que venias!- dijo furioso por la emboscada que le había tendido su amigo._

_Sigue en lo tuyo Dorian, ya me aburrí de que me veas la cara de idiota- dijo sumamente molesta, como pudo haber sentido algo por ese cerdo, gracias a dios el dolor de la traición no era una novedad, esto solo fue la gota que rebaso el vaso._

_No!- la sujeto del brazo, ya cuando iban a mitad del salón principal abarrotado de gente- ven conmigo, hablaremos de esto a solas- dijo mirando a Nina para que se fuera, esta capto la señal y muy feliz se fue a divertir._

_Nina! Ven aquí!- pero ya se había ido, le preocupaba que se saliera de control otra vez- maldita sea Dorian! Vete, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir._

_Su cabello caoba brillaba bajo las luces de neón y sus ojos azules chispeaban por la impaciencia, sobretodo por la sobrecarga de adrenalina que se había inyectado hace poco.- vendrás y punto, no discutas!_

_Te dije que NO!-se sacudió su mano del brazo, todo el mundo volteo a ver quienes peleaban, a pesar de que la música no permitía escuchar mucho a los que estaban mas alejados- eres un IMBECIL, y estoy cansada de los imbeciles como TÚ, búscate a una idiota que te aguante, porque yo no voy a perder mas mi tiempo contigo.- cuando ella lo dejo plantado en el medio del salón todo el mundo lo comenzó a abuchear, Dorian había sido humillado frente a toda la escuela, un jarabe de su propia medicina, pensó Ness._

_No encontraba a Nina, dio vueltas y vueltas, el lugar era enorme, cada vez que divisaba a Dorian se alejaba rápidamente, estaba cabreado, bebiendo mucho, como meditando, pero se merecía aquello, después de haberle puesto los cuernos tantas veces, ella realmente lo quería, hasta que él decidió que su amor no era importante._

_10:30 pm_

_Nessie no había rechazado algunas pastillas "alucinantes", pues la necesidad había aparecido de nuevo, y esta vez con un extraño picor desesperante en el cuerpo, además quería sacarse la tristeza de su rompimiento por un rato. No vio a Nina, y ya estaba entrando en pánico, que le habría ocurrido?, decidió ir a hablar con James de una vez por todas, él debía asumir su paternidad, y luego buscaría a Nina para llevarla a casa._

_Subió al segundo piso, había poca gente allí, hablaban sentados en el piso o se besaban, el lugar era más privado, por ello lo elegían. En planta baja había comenzado a sonar un rap con mucho bajeo, a mitad del pasillo vio a James, con unos pantalones de lino negro y camisa de seda del mismo color._

_Reneesme! Te estaba buscando- ella no lo dudaba- ven conmigo._

_Mira James, no vine a hacerte una visita social, yo solo quiero que hables con Leah- él endureció el rostro, como si no pudiera afrontar todavía aquello- se que es duro, pero tienes que apoyarla, no puedes dejarla sola._

_Eso es asunto nuestro Reneesme- soltó- solo mió y de ella, así que no te metas._

_Y una mierda! Es mi sangre, ella esta mal y si no vas a apoyarla dilo de una jodida vez, pero no la tengas en ascuas, dándole esperanzas donde no las hay.-Nessie intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón- Es tu hijo James, un bebe, tuyo._

_Él respiro hondo, para calmarse, miraba el suelo considerando aquello, y Nessie sentía que estaba ganando la batalla, luego él la miró a los ojos, con un pequeño brillo de alegría.- esta bien, tienes razón, me encargare de mi hijo._

_Reneesme estaba contenta- es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado, ahora iré a decírselo a Leah!- él la miraba ahora a ella con anhelo, Nessie no quería ni imaginarse que estaba pasando por su cabeza._

_No, espera- le dijo sonriendo- quiero decírselo yo, me acompañas a llamarla por teléfono? Solo será un momento._

_No lo creo._

_Por favor- le rogó- así estará contenta no?_

_Ella dudo, pero a la final accedió._

_Entraron a una pequeña habitación al final del pasillo, las paredes eran azules, el piso alfombrado era de rayas negras y celestes, había una pequeña cama, y al verla ella se sintió incomoda, James fue a una mesa donde había una bandeja con varias pastillas de las que había probado hace un rato, una botella de Jack Daniels, varias jeringas, unas tijeras quirúrgicas, alcohol, algodón, una tira de goma con las que se hacen torniquetes cuando te van a sacar la sangre y por ultimo un teléfono celular, él lo tomo y marco, mientras servia dos vasos de la bebida._

_No atiende el teléfono, estará dormida?._

_No lo se, ya me voy James…_

_Por lo menos celebremos lo de mi hijo._

_Ella suspiro._

_Ok- tomo el vaso y bebió, luego él le ofreció mas pastillas, solo tomo una._

_No seas tímida, toma mas- ella negó, y lo que menos espero fue que él la estuviese obligando a tomar más._

_Celebra conmigo Reneesme, no seas grosera!- la empujo a la pared y le hizo tragar varias pastillas, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar cuando las pastillas entraron en su boca, deslizándose lentamente por su garganta, la mezcla entre alcohol y drogas estaba comenzando a surtir un horrible efecto, sentía el cuerpo frío, y ligeras sacudidas involuntarias en su cuerpo- si dices algo de lo que ocurrirá aquí, Leah sufrirá las consecuencias- la amenazó. Su visión era borrosa, y le costaba respirar, James la arrojo a la cama y comenzó a besarla con fuerza, Reneesme no podía ni moverse, sabia que estaba a punto de convulsionar por la sobredosis, sin embargo solo sintió frío y debilidad, perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio, no sabia que día, ni hora era, donde estaba, pero si con quien, el mounstro de James, se escucho un retumbe en la habitación y un grito, ella no supo mas._

_Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y vio a Nina zarandeándola, Nessie temblaba del frío, y estaba sudando, tenia unas horribles ganas de vomitar, Nina la miraba desde arriba con el rostro aterrorizado, y detrás estaba Dorian, quien la miraba con desprecio, sujeto a Nina de los brazos alejándola de Reneesme y la estrello contra la pared._

_Suéltame Dorian que te pasa!- lo abofeteo, pero él era mas fuerte y la aprisiono contra la pared._

_Así que me engañabas con James? Ahora yo te voy a pagar con la misma moneda con tu amiguita la humillación de esta noche- le dijo a Nessie, Dorian tomo la jeringa que estaba en la mesita y tomo a Nina del cuello para dominarla, esta luchaba pero su escuálido cuerpo no podía contra el atlético de Dorian, volteó a mirar a Nessie quien luchaba por levantarse pero no podía, el shock era demasiado, estaba totalmente perdida, y su cuerpo parecía de piedra, solo pudo distinguir la palabra "ayúdame" en sus labios y las lagrimas recorriendo su hermoso rostro._

_Y entonces Dorian le clavo la jeringa en el brazo y le inyecto el liquido blanco, inmediatamente comenzó a ponerse pálida y a voltear los ojos, Dorian aprovecho el descuido y la lanzo al suelo, en el proceso ella tropezó contra la mesa que termino volcándose con todo lo que había en ella, Nessie veía la dramática escena impotente, destruida por lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Dorian con una sonrisa se le echo encima, y entonces ocurrió, el miserable gritó de dolor, Nina le había clavado las tijeras quirúrgicas en el estomago, y este callo de espaldas al suelo gimiendo y retorciéndose del dolor, Nina no espero a que se recuperara, decidió terminar el trabajo y temblando se arrastro hacia él para clavarle las tijeras en el estomago dos veces mas, surgiendo un manantial de sangre._

_Nessie no podía creer lo que había hecho Nina._

_Nina…- susurro apenas._

_Esta callo estrepitosamente al suelo convulsionando fuertemente, sin duda Nina ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que había ingresado a su cuerpo durante ese día. Pero Nessie tenía esperanzas de que pudiera sobrevivir a esa convulsión. _

_Se lanzo al suelo semidesnuda para llegar hasta ella, se arrastro mientras sus ojos verdes la miraban con suplica. Cuando llegó a Nina lloró._

_Nina!- las lagrimas se mezclaban con el fuerte sudor de su cara- No, queda…te con...migo no…Ni…_

_Nina no podía hablar- vete- leía Nessie en sus labios- vete, te quiero._

_No!...- negaba Nessie- por…favor._

_Nina estaba comenzando a derramar sangre por la nariz, y eso era una muy mala señal. Aquello era horrible, mientras Nina trataba de hablar Nessie temblaba incontrolablemente, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había hecho, de no haberla salvado a tiempo, como había llegado a aquello? Como todo se había puesto en su contra de esa manera._

_Cristo…pher, lo siento, te amo, dise...lo- Nessie se negaba a verla morir._

_No!... lo veras,… quédate._

_Y entonces, una convulsión mas y su cuerpo se relajo.- Reneesme con horror vio sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos y fijos en ella, aquella mirada no la olvidaría jamás._

_Ni...na?- jadeo- No!- apretó con fuerza los dientes por le inminente dolor que sintió, las lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro y el entumecimiento paso a su corazón mientras desaparecía de sus piernas y brazos._

_Con dificultad se levanto del suelo y se vistió, quería buscar ayuda para Nina, pero estaba segura que había muerto, su pálido rostro se lo decía, la droga había saturado su cuerpo, era demasiado, y si se quedaba James la atacaría otra vez, debía irse._

_Se escabullo con dificultad de la mansión por la puerta trasera, para no caer se sujetaba de las paredes y con las piernas temblando llegó a la cocina, tomo un taxi y llego a casa, de allí no volvió a salir mas, hasta que…_

_Todo se volvió loco a partir de allí, no salía, no comía, sus padres estaban mas preocupados que nunca, Nessie estaba confundida, no sabia que había pasado, ni siquiera podía estar segura de que había pasado realmente con James, dios! Que le había hecho ese bastardo asqueroso, tenía moretones en las piernas y en los brazos pero no estaba segura de que la hubiera ultrajado, estaba asqueada, y tenía mucho miedo._

_Por otra parte Nina, oh dios Nina, muerta, sus padres deben estar destruidos, como pudo ocurrirle eso?, tan joven, su amiga, casi su hermana, y ella había estado allí, la inculparían, por la muerte de su amiga, ella fue tan valiente, y por su culpa había muerto. Era obvio que Dorian la había llevado engañada a esa habitación creyendo que ayudaría a Nessie, pero no, allí encontró la muerte, su niña había muerto allí._

_Y Dorian ese bastardo se merecía lo que le había ocurrido. Era igual o peor que James. _

_Al transcurrir los días, Nessie sentía que se volvía loca, temía que la hubieran contagiado de alguna enfermedad, y si estaba embarazada? Oh dios, estaba tan sola en todo ese torbellino._

_Al poco tiempo se había enterado por su madre que Leah había sido atropellada por un carro el día de la fiesta, y se preocupó más todavía. Decidió ir a verla al hospital, pero antes se haría unos exámenes para verificar que no tuviera ninguna enfermedad o embarazo._

_Pero entonces todo empeoro mas, cuando Leah vio a Nessie entró en crisis, le gritó que había sido por su culpa que había perdido a su hijo, su cara amoratada por el golpe del atropello se hinchaba mas, y el dolor en sus ojos era desconcertante._

_Leah entre sus gritos dejó saber que la había visto con James en la cama, y por eso había salido corriendo de la Mansión, encontrando así la muerte de su bebe, le escupió en la cara el odio que le profesaría de ahora en adelante y que toda la escuela ya sabia de su traición porque era justo que pagara._

_Ante el horror y desconsuelo Nessie corrió, y corrió hasta llegar a su casa nuevamente, de donde salía poco, uno de esos días fue a retirar sus papeles de la escuela meses después para cambiarse a otra, comprobando así que efectivamente todos allí pensaban que era una puta traidora._

_Nunca diría una sola palabra de esto, tenia la culpa de lo que había pasado, solo ella merecía cargar con la suciedad que tenia en el cuerpo para siempre, toda la mierda de la droga, la no comprobada violación, la conciencia de la muerte de su Nimi, de su pequeño primo, la desgracia que había caído en su relación familiar, el dolor de Leah, solo ella. De ese modo decepcionada de ella misma y temerosa del mundo se encerró en una coraza que juró jamás quitarse._

_Así el tiempo transcurrió mientras su vida se volvía mas vacía, descubrió que nadie sabia nada sobre la muerte de Nina ni de Dorian, los padres de ambos habían ido a visitarla para averiguar sobre ese día, sin embargo de parte de Reneesme no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta, decidieron dejarla sola, creyendo que solo estaba deprimida por la perdida de su novio y una de sus amigas, Nessie resolvió no averiguar mas sobre ello._

_Por otra parte decidió cumplir su promesa, asistió a un centro de desintoxicación sola, sin sus padres, para tratar de recuperar su vida, el proceso fue duro, ya que se encontraba sola, sin amigas, sin padres, ni una sola palabra de aliento, ni de comprensión, recayó varias veces, la abstinencia le provocaba dolores intensos, parecía que los huesos le desgarraban sus propios órganos y la piel, se encerró en su habitación para sufrir en silencio, porque la vida le había enseñado que debía levantarse del suelo cada vez que cayera, sola, sin molestar a nadie, y logro salir de ello victoriosa, sin embargo James volvió a aparecer, y todo parecía volver a la oscuridad, pero con una diferencia, esta vez estaba Jacob…_

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap, bien dramático, espero les halla gustado. El próximo es bastante lindo, a mi me gusta como esta quedando, así que si me dejan suficientes comentarios me animo a terminarlo. Besos chicas!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**La mayoría de los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es de mi invención. OJO esta historia contiene Lemon.**

**En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descúbrelos.**

La vida es…Capitulo 7: Luna de Miel.

Nessie, estas bien?- Jake la miraba extrañado.

Ella se encontraba petrificada, mirando el techo, con la mente chapoteando en el pasado, y cuando regreso a la realidad vio a Jacob mirándola desde arriba, dio un respingo y se sentó en la cama, él hizo lo mismo.

Lo siento, si estoy bien- lo miro avergonzada- creo que deberías irte, mis padres deben estar por llegar- y efectivamente el auto de sus padres rugía en la entrada de la casa, ingresando al porche.

Escucha- la miro arrepentido- lo siento mucho, siento haberme enojado contigo. Podemos estar en paz?

Ella asintió, para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo, todavía estaba confundida por los recuerdos tan abrumadores, que acababan de hacer presencia en su mente, porque le ocurría esto cada vez que estaba con Jacob?, porque tenían que removerse tantos sentimientos?

Jacob la miró- esta bien, estaré viniendo todas las noches para cuidarte…- ella salio de su trance al oír aquello.

No hace falta Jake, no tienes la responsabilidad de…

…y mañana nos veremos en el parque…-Prosiguió Jacob como si ella no lo estuviera interrumpiendo.

…cuidarme, yo lo se hacer sola, no Jake, las chicas siempre me acompañan a dar una vuelta…

…quiero acompañarte yo a ejercitarte un poco- coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas y se acercó a sus labios mientras ella seguía parloteando sobre lo autosuficiente que era y la beso lenta y tiernamente, sus respiraciones se cortaron por el placer que les causaba tal aproximación.- buenas noches hermosa, Quil y Jared vienen a vigilar.- dijo todavía cerca de su boca.

Para Reneesme su exquisito aliento era como un bálsamo aletargador, que te llevaba al nirvana y te hacia desear quedarte allí. Cuando él se alejó de sus labios, ella se recupero del embelesamiento.- Van a estar toda la madrugada?- preguntó incrédula.

Si- asintió mientras se levantaba para salir por la ventana- debes cerrar la ventana con llave.

Si, esta bien. Jacob!- él se detuvo para mirarla- prométeme que no iras a buscar a James.

Él se tensó, Reneesme podría haber jurado que se iba para ir a perseguirlo.

Él bajo la cabeza para no mirarla a la cara. Lo siento Nessie- negó- no puedo prometer eso.- con el alma en la boca por el miedo comenzó a discutir pero ya se había ido. La frustración se apodero de ella

Se levantó para mirar por la ventana, y poder verlos, allí estaban, Jake se paró a hablar con los dos chicos morenos y luego se despidió de ellos.

Reneesme cerró rápidamente la ventana con el pasador y se apresuró a llegar a su closet para sacar y ponerse un suéter cuello de tortuga, y así tapar los moretones del cuello, luego se acostó rápidamente en la cama, pues alguien tocaba la puerta para anunciarse, era su madre.

Reneesme?- se oyó amortiguadamente del otro lado de la puerta.

Pasa mamá.- dijo Nessie.

Bella entro con precaución, sondeando el rostro de su hija para ver si notaba algún enfado.

Nada, así que entro.

Como sigues bebe?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama con delicadeza.

Mejor- mentía, Jake se había ido, y extrañamente el dolor en su costado volvía.

Estas un poco pálida, estuviste haciendo algo que no debías?- su madre la analizaba.

Me bañe y me cambie el pijama- comentó la cobriza extrañada de tener una conversación con su madre, nunca hablaban a pesar de que Bella siempre buscaba acercarse. A Nessie le dolía tener que mentirle y rechazar la compañía de su madre, pero no podía ni siquiera mirarla a la cara por la vergüenza de su pasado, temía que de alguna manera se enterara, eso las mataría a ambas, pero ella no permitiría que lo supiera.

Bella miraba a Nessie con impresión, como si no pudiera creer que hubiera respondido a su pregunta, de hecho ella raramente respondía a las preguntas que le hacían.

Ah…- Bella quería seguir aprovechando el milagro de la conversación, pero no sabia como- Quieres comer algo? Debes estar pálida porque no has comido.

Nessie decidió complacer a su madre, en realidad no era tan difícil conversar con ella siempre y cuando no preguntara cosas que no podía responder, quizás hasta podría dejar de hacerla sufrir de ese modo.

Si mamá, quiero comer- Bella estaba en Shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su hija seguía desviando sus ojos cuando la miraba, pero no le daba la espalda, no esquivaba la conversación, no respondía groseramente, no la echaba de su habitación, ni siquiera le había gritado para que se alejara, estaban comunicándose!. Y como si fuera una niña en el día de su cumpleaños y estuviera recibiendo un regalo, sonrió feliz.

Ya la traigo bebe.

Ese día Bella no tentó la suerte, así que mientras Nessie comía se dedico a mirarla y a hacerle preguntas superficiales como que programa de TV había visto mientras estaban haciéndole una visita breve a Esme, quien cumplía años ese día, también le comentó sobre las tonterías que hizo su tío Emmett en la reunión familiar, los regalos que Esme recibió, y en eso transcurrió la noche, entre tímidas sonrisas y delicadezas para no invadir demasiado y causar molestias, hasta que la chica se comenzó a sumergir en el sueño, Bella le acarició el cabello y le beso la frente.

Mamá- Bella se detuvo cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

Si bebe?

No apagues la luz.

Porque?

Solo no la apagues.

Esta bien nena.

Y se fue a su habitación caminando lentamente, aun anonadada, llegó llorando a su cama, pero de felicidad por el pequeño gran paso que habían dado.

Que ocurre Bella? Porque lloras- le preguntó su marido con el ceño fruncido por la confusión, luego como si su cerebro hubiera hecho "click" cambio su expresión a uno de ira- Otra vez Reneesme te echo de su habitación?- dijo Edward furioso comenzando a levantarse para tener otra discusión mas con su hija.

No es eso…- le dijo aun estupefacta- soy tan feliz Edward!- le susurro con lagrimas en el rostro.

El día siguiente al encuentro con James, Nessie pensó que no vería a Jake más, pero se equivoco. Claire y Rosalie hicieron su aparición la mañana del sábado para llevarla al parque a caminar.

Ey chicas! Gracias por venir- les sonrío Nessie a ambas en el umbral de la puerta.- voy por mis chaqueta para irnos.

Mocosa, quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?- le preguntó su tío Emmet llegando a donde se encontraba Nessie, mientras esta alcanzaba su chaqueta con dificultad del perchero.

No tío, debo caminar un poco, será rápido, pero gracias.- le sonrió.

Ness, apurat…- Rosalie se quedo muda al ver al tío de su mejor amiga, cuando este apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Que te pasa?- la miró extrañada Claire, pues la chica se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Rose, parecía querer decir algo pero aquello no salía.

Por otra parte Emmet miró a la chica y le sonrío con afecto- hola, soy Emmet, el tío…

Es mi tío, ya saben, el que esta chiflado- se carcajeo Reneesme.

Sip, ese soy yo- les sonrío.

Yo soy Rosalie- dijo casi sin aliento- quieres besarme?...- Rosalie frunció el ceño, como confundida, parecía que no había querido decir aquello, detrás de ella Claire comenzó a carcajearse.- ahhh… no quise…- estaba ruborizándose.

Rose, cállate- dijo Nessie mientras Claire seguía riendo, ya con lagrimas en los ojos.- vámonos- la arrastro como pudo para que dejara de hacer el ridículo, dejaron a Emmet confundido en la puerta de su casa.

Estoy enamorada- Claire y Nessie se miraron confundidas, la primera ya se había tranquilizado.

Pero si es… Emmet- dijo Nessie como si eso fuera suficiente alegato para que todo el mundo lo viera como un tío en lugar de un hombre común y corriente.

Me gusta, es…- se quedo sin aliento.

Estas hablando en serio?- Reneesme no podía creer que alguien creara ese efecto en Rosalie, es decir, ella era de todo, menos una chica que se enamoraba.- no crees que es muy mayor para ti?

Cuantos años tiene?

38- soltó sin muchos rodeos Reneesme.

Claire abrió mucho los ojos- es muy mayor Rose.

Claro que no, es perfecto.- dijo tajantemente.

Tú tienes 17- puntualizó Claire.

Casi 18- aclaro Rose.

Técnicamente tienes 17- Rose la miró molesta.

La edad no importa.

Estas segura?- Rose se cabreo e iba a comenzar a replicarle cuando Nessie soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, las chicas asustadas comenzaron a mirar a todos lados buscando a James, pues ellas conocían la mayoría de los detalles de la situación de Nessie.

Lo que Nessie no sabia era que a una cuadra de su casa Jake la estaba esperando en su auto para llevarla él mismo al parque, de ese modo Rose y Claire se habían convertido en unas traidoras, mentirosas y alcahuetas.

Que rayos!- comenzó a protestar Reneesme al ver a Jake apoyado en el capo de su auto, con los brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Él llevaba unos vaqueros grises que le quedaban ajustados y espectacularmente bien, además de una camisa de algodón negra y una chaqueta de cuero, que remarcaban aun mas sus músculos. En pocas palabras, el estaba especialmente comestible ese día, Nessie pensaba que si el fuera un dulce, ella querría comérselo entero.

Mira no la vayas a cagar ok!- dijo Rose, con su característico tono grosero- ni tampoco te enojes.

Nessie la miraba ofendida, estaba de espaldas a Jake- Yo no voy a ningún sitio con él- señalo con el pulgar al susodicho.

No comiences por favor-dijo Claire con tono cansino- deja de relinchar y métete ya en el auto antes de que nos vea tu padre Reneesme- Claire y Rose miraban a todas partes. Si Edward se enteraba, ellas tendrían más problemas de los que tenían actualmente.

Están locas verdad?- susurro abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- saben en lo que lo estaría metiendo si comienzo a frecuentarme con él!, lo que le haría James!, como pueden hacerle esto a Jacob?

Nessie no estas entendiendo, él no esta solo…- comenzó a decir Rose.

Nessie las miraba con el ceño y los labios fruncido, molesta.

Jake no entendía porque tardaban tanto en su charla de chicas así que decidió acercarse a la pequeña discusión que tenia.

Que ocurre?- pregunto Jake animado mirando a Nessie.

Ella se volteo para descargar su molestia con él, tenia las manos en las caderas, como cuando una madre regaña a su hijo- en que estabas pensando viniendo aquí?, te dije que no nos debíamos ver mas.

Y yo te dije que dejaras de preocuparte por mi- pero eso para Nessie era imposible, no podía evitar pensar a cada momento si James la estaba vigilando, y si lo veía con ella seria capaz de asesinarlo, con Rose ni Claire no veía la necesidad de alejarlas, pues no representaban un peligro para él, pero Jake si, y después de la noche del encuentro mas todavía.- vamos, entra al auto.- le dijo Jake pacientemente.

A mi no me dan ordenes ninguno de ustedes, no soy la mucama de nadie!- Jake, Claire y Rose rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.- me duele la herida, me regreso a mi casa.

No, tú y yo vamos a caminar un poco. No debes estar todo el día encerrada en tu casa.- el moreno le dio la negativa.

Y ahora eres medico?- replico enfadada.

Jacob aspiro mucho aire y exhalo lentamente para calmarse- vamos Reneesme, porque tienes que ser tan terca?.

Porque insistes en lo que no debes?- le soltó.

Porque preguntas estupideces?

Los estupidos son los únicos que preguntan estupideces.

Bueno- levanto una ceja- ahí tienes.

Me estas diciendo estupida?- dijo mas enfadada.

En serio quieres que lo diga?- respondió Jacob con sarcasmo.

Ella enrojeció de la ira.- Pues esta estupida se va!- se volteó para irse.

No, la estupida viene conmigo.- la sujeto del brazo con cuidado.

Se exaspero- Mierda Jacob! No quiero.- se soltó de su agarre.

Jacob perdió la paciencia y la tomo del brazo nuevamente, comenzó a jalarla suavemente para no lastimarla- suéltame Black, te dije las consecuencias de que nos siguiéramos viendo, y pareciera que no las estas entendiendo.

Él la miró amenazantemente- La que no esta entendiendo eres tú Reneesme, necesitas que alguien te proteja, y por alguna razón que no entiendo, tus padres no pueden hacerlo ya que has decidido no contarles nada.

Vete al infierno y déjame en paz- le dijo Nessie cabreada, mirándolo con ira, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a su casa, Rose y Claire miraban a la pareja divertidas, pero Jake no se iba a rendir, primero se rendiría ella. La siguió, la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia él.

Quieres que vaya entonces a casa de tus padres y les informe que hay un narcotraficante acechándote?, eso quieres?.

Ella lo miro con el pánico recorriéndole el cuerpo- no te atreverías.

Jacob soltó una carcajada, y luego la miro con burla- claro que lo haría, quien me lo va a impedir? Tú?- cuestionó molesto, dejando bien claro su fuerza física en comparación con la de ella.

Ahora si se había salido con la suya, maldición.- bien!- dijo con los puños cerrados, y el cuello tenso- bien! Iré.- camino al auto y se sentó en el puesto del copiloto, cerrando la puerta con un golpazo, a Jake le dolió más que a su auto el golpe.

Rose y Claire miraban incrédulas la escena, el chico era osado, no habían conocido nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociendo a Nessie, a alguien que la dominara de esa forma. Se miraron y encogieron los hombros al mismo tiempo.

En todo el recorrido en el auto no se hablaron.

Jacob la volteaba a mirar cada vez que podía, y ella por orgullo no lo volteaba a mirar.

Llegaron al parque, y ella no podía evitar voltear a todas partes, esperando un ataque en cualquier momento, o encontrar a James o alguien espiándolos.

Tranquilízate Reneesme, nadie nos sigue- suspiro Jake, quería que se relajara.

Como lo sabes?- comentó molesta, como podía arriesgar su seguridad por alguien como ella?

No soy idiota, tengo vigilado el lugar.

Y ahora tienes a la CIA a tus ordenes?- dijo alzando una ceja.

Él estallo en una carcajada- algo así- a ella la relajo el sonido de su risa.

Ese día después de caminar en el parque Jacob la llevo a la heladería, donde sentados en una hermosa terraza en la que se podía ver parte del hermoso parque de Forks, conversaron sobre familia, trabajo, comida, estudios, y futuro, a todo ello Jacob era quien hablaba mas, y ella agradecía que no la presionara.

Pudo conocer que Jacob estudiaba Ingeniería Mecánica, carrera que estaba a punto de culminar, además vivía solo, su padre había fallecido hace mas de 5 años, y su madre cuando él apenas había cumplido los 5 años. Tenia 2 hermanas mayores, Rachel y Rebeca las cuales ya tenían esposos y 2 hijos cada una, sus pequeños sobrinos lo visitaban junto a sus padres cada fecha importante. Rachel estaba casada con Paúl, y vivían en la Push.

Sabia que provenía de una tribu Quileute de La Push junto con el resto de los chicos, aun frecuentaba el lugar, le gustaba el rock, odiaba bailar, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo había algo que Reneesme sentía que él le ocultaba, pero no podía exigir ya que ella también le ocultaba muchas cosas.

Y que te gusta leer?- preguntaba Jake, ya harto de hablar de él. Ella le había comentado algunos de sus gustos, Jake ya los sabia gracias a Rosalie, solo que Nessie no estaba enterada.

Pues… me gusta la ficción.- dijo ella meditando mientras lamia su cono de chocolate y fresa con lluvia de maní.

Y hay algún libro en especial?- cuestiono mientras la imitaba con de helado de coco y vainilla, curiosamente eligió los sabores inconcientemente, ahora sabia porque.

Te burlaras si te digo- él la miro con la diversión bailando en su rostro.

Vamos, no lo hare.

Claro que lo harás.- discrepo la chica.

Tan malo es?- frunció el seño.

No, pero es un poco infantil… bueno no lo es, pero todo el mundo piensa que si- dijo ella exasperándose y ruborizándose.

A quien le importa lo que piensen los demás, si te gusta ese libro esta bien- dijo seguro de si- entonces dime- la asuso.

Ella suspiro y se rindió, su insistencia era desesperante, temía que fuera así en todo- esta bien, he leído Harry Potter.- lo dijo sin importancia pero lo cierto es que tenia la colección completa de libros, adoraba la forma en como la escritora a través de las palabras que construían la historia te succionaba de la realidad para llevarte a otra totalmente mágica y fantástica.

Jake la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no era de burla- a todos nos gusta algo que los demás consideran ridículo-medito un momento- a mi me gustan las películas del tipo La vida es Bella, el niño del pijama de rayas, ya sabes del tipo reflexivo, y cuando convives con un montón de testosteronas, pues es un poco frustrante, solo ignóralos- luego le dijo sonriendo- mis sobrinos aman a Harry Potter, te llevarías muy bien con ellos. Que mas?

No se- ella dudo- leo la serie Dark Hunter, de los Cárpatos, la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

Esos no los conocía- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Pues tratan de vampiros, y son muy románticas- dijo nuevamente ruborizada, le gustaba leer romances, pero no vivirlos, sin embargo estaba comenzando a cambiar de idea. Jake iba a decir algo para hacer que se ruborizara más, pero no quería incomodarla, así que se mordió la lengua.

Y…- comenzó a decir Nessie.

Crepúsculo?- termino él.

Si, como lo sabias?- dijo extrañada.

Pues esta muy de moda, y si te gustan los vampiros tuviste que haberla leído- luego frunció el seño- no te parece extraño que tengamos los mismos nombres que esos personajes? Y hasta algunas características semejantes.

Reneesme reflexiono sobre aquello- si es cierto, muy raro.-concordó ella.

Salieron de la heladería todavía lamiendo sus conos, en silencio, no les incomodaba este, al contrario, sabían respetarlo y disfrutarlo, realmente se sentían cómodos el uno al lado del otro. Caminaban por la hierba admirando la belleza del parque, la suave y fresca brisa acariciaba sus rostros, los frondosos árboles adornaban los caminos, y el sol permanecía radiante en el azulado y celeste cielo, Jake la miro de reojo y luego le tomo de la mano, ella al sentir la calidez se sorprendió y miro sus manos entrelazadas, el contraste de su piel nívea con la cobriza era sumamente llamativa, y hermosa, al principio se sintió incomoda por la cercanía, pero luego le gusto, era como si ambos se pertenecieran.

Crees que seguiría interesado en tocarte después de saber quien eres en realidad?- se tensó, aquella pregunta surgió repentinamente en su mente, ella sacudió la cabeza para que esos pensamiento no le arruinaran la tarde.

Tratando de dejar a un lado la tristeza y disfrutar del momento suspiro, lo que mas gracia le causaba mientras paseaban era la manera en que las chicas que pasaban a su lado la miraban, lo hacían con envidia, chicas haciendo ejercicios, trotando, de paseo, incluso aquellas que como ella, habían ido acompañadas con un chico, todas la miraban con reproche, codiciando aquello que ella en realidad no poseía, y que nunca poseería. Aquella escena se le hizo tan familiar a su pasado… de nuevo se sacudió para no pensar en ello.

Reneesme miró el rostro de Jacob, quien comía su helado con deleite, saboreándolo.

Esta sabroso?- preguntó ella para romper el silencio, él volteo a verla, su mirada había cambiado, ahora había un deseo que a ella le quemaba la piel, sonrió con malicia mientras la miraba de arriba abajo deteniéndose especialmente en sus curvas.

No tienes ni idea- le sonrío juguetón- es de vainilla y coco, tiene que estar sabroso.

Ella enrojeció, maldición, hasta cuando se sonrojaría, sentía que su propio cuerpo la delataba, ella envidiaba el exquisito tono de piel de Jacob, así si se sonrojaba no se notaria tanto.

Quieres un poco?- le ofreció él.

Ah... -medito ella- esta bien.

Jake le acerco el helado, pero no lo llevo directamente a su boca, sino que lo paso por su nariz, deslizándolo por sus labios para terminar en su barbilla, Nessie se alejo sorprendida, y un poco molesta, pues se había notado que lo hizo adrede.

Ops!- dijo él con descaro y satisfacción en el rostro por haberse salido con la suya, a pesar de la obvia decepción que sentía Nessie por haber sido claramente ridiculizada. Su temperamento comenzó a bullir, le gritaría, empujaría, lo abofetearía por semejante humillación, y estaba a punto de darle rienda suelta, cuando iba a comenzar a limpiarse la cara…

No, no, no- se apresuro Jake, sujetándola de las muñecas con una sola mano, al ver que intentaba limpiarse- yo lo hago.

Le dio su helado para que lo sujetara por un momento, ella quedo con las dos manos ocupadas. Y para su sorpresa Jake la tomo de la cintura con sus calientes manos y la pego a él, su aliento impactaba en su rostro enrojecido minutos antes por la ira, esta comenzaba a apaciguarse por el embrujamiento que Jacob ejercía en ella.

Mientras él miraba su boca, Jacob con delicadeza la tomo del mentón y le levantó la cabeza para tener mas acceso a su rostro, se miraron a los ojos por un instante, luego acercó sus labios a los de ella dejándolos separados por unos milímetros, viendo como ella había cerrado los ojos esperando sentirlo de alguna manera, pero se quedo esperando, abrió los ojos para saber porque no la besaba, y allí estaba él con su hermosa sonrisa, aprendiéndose de memoria sus rostro.

No cierres los ojos Nessie, quiero que veas lo que te voy a hacer.- le dijo, ella no podía dejar de ver sus apetitosos labios, la ansiedad la estaba desesperando, quería que la besara ya.

Jake alejo sus labios de su boca para dirigirse a su nariz, le chupo la punta de su nariz lentamente para retirarle los restos del helado de ahí, ella tembló por el deseo y el placer que le causó. Jacob se separo para mirar su reacción y sonreírle, volvió a acercarse y saco su lengua para lamerle suavemente la barbilla, su aterciopelada y rozada lengua era sumamente erótica y deliciosamente suave, ella cerro los ojos inevitablemente y sintió un calor abrazante en su cuerpo, su lengua dejaba sutiles cosquilleos por donde pasaba, Nessie abrió los ojos otra vez, no quería perderse nada, verlo sacar su lengua mientras su aliento le acariciaba la piel era digno de recordarlo toda la vida.

Jake por ultimo acarició con su propia nariz la de ella en un gesto tierno y cariñoso, mientras buscaba con ansiedad sus labios, un escalofrío de placer le recorrió el cuerpo, era realmente frustrante no poder tocarlo, pues tenía aun los helados en sus manos, y estaba segura que aquello era parte de un plan de tortura.

Jacob introdujo su lengua profundamente en la boca de ella mientras la pegaba mas a él, quería sentirla por todas partes, olerla, saborearla, sobretodo quería que ella nunca lo olvidara, pues él nunca lo haría. Saco su lenga para lamer su labio inferior mientras bajaba su mano a la parte baja de su espalda para unirla mas a él, metió la lengua en su boca y la volvió a introducir, repitió el proceso una y otra vez, aquel juego de penetración la estaba poniendo mas caliente de lo que debía, cuando ella soltó un gemido, él sonrío satisfecho de que le gustaran sus besos, le mordisqueo los labios suavemente y la volvió a penetrar, quedándose por mas tiempo dentro de su boca, disfrutando de su aliento, Nessie estaba comenzando a sudar, el deseo le ponía la piel de gallina.

Jake…- susurro muy sonrojada tratando de separarse.

Eh, vuelve aquí- le dijo sensualmente mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y apretándola mas contra él, mientras suspiraba en su oído, eso la puso a 1000 por hora.

Él helado esta comenzando a derretirse- soltó no muy convencida de querer que se alejara.

Yo quiero que tú te derritas- la miró divertido.

Es en serio, las manos se me van a poner pegostosas- le sonrió. Él le dio un último pero apasionado beso y la soltó sin muchos deseos de hacerlo.

Ella le devolvió el helado y volvieron a caminar por el parque con las manos entrelazadas, ambos sonrojados por la excitación del momento.

Los días de la semana Jake la veía todas las noches en su habitación, hablaban mientras permanecían abrazados en la cama, eran los momentos mas felices del día, hasta que ella se dormía, y luego el se marchaba a su casa.

Y los fines de semana pasaban la mayor parte de los días juntos, Jacob se excusaba diciendo que tenía que protegerla, y a ella realmente no le molestaba tenerlo cerca.

Habían ido al cine, los centros comerciales, a Reneesme no le gustaba ir allí, le parecía muy ruidoso.

Jacob la llevó a su departamento, pues necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y no quería llegar tarde a su encuentro con Reneesme, así que la buscó y le pidió que lo acompañara. Al principio a ella no le pareció buena idea, pero luego pensó que ya habían estado solos en su habitación, sin nadie en su casa, así que no creía que le hiciera daño, además, tenia algo que hacia que ella confiara en él.

A Reneesme le encantó el departamento de Jacob, era acogedor, estaba ambientado como una cabaña, piso y paredes maderadas, con chimenea, lo que considerando que estaba en un edificio era bastante fuera de lugar.

Los muebles eran blancos, y le daban una elegancia al lugar. Después de allí tenían pensado ir a comer a algún sitio.

Jacob fue a ducharse y ella se sentó en el sofá, con la curiosidad mordiéndole los pies, se levantó y fue a su habitación, era igual que la sala, tipo cabaña, y tenia una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación. Se adentró mas y percibió su perfume, delicioso.

Te gusta mi cuarto?- ella pegó un brincó, no escucho cuando se aproximaba.

Yo…- se quedo sin habla, que diría? Que quería ver su cuarto?

No hay problema- la miró sonriendo, tenia una toalla blanca en sus caderas, y tenia el torso desnudo, el agua hacia mas apetitoso su cuerpo, inconscientemente ambos miraron la cama y luego se miraron a la cara. Jacob se acercó a ella lentamente, para acariciarle la mejilla.

Muero por besarte de nuevo- le susurro. Ella se ruborizó fuertemente y él le sonrió un poco. –eres tan hermosa, no entiendo muy bien esta necesidad de tenerte conmigo pero no la voy a ignorar- se acercó a sus labios para besarla, acariciándole las caderas. A Reneesme le cruzó una idea por la cabeza, de esas que arruinan los mejores momentos, pensó que no quería acostarse en una cama que había sido usada por otras mujeres.

Voy a fuera, para que te puedas vestir.- comentó separándose de su agarre.

A Jacob no le importaba si ella quería mirar, él con gusto la dejaría. Había notado su cambió de humor, le habría gustado saber que había estado pensando esa cabecita.

Una vez vestido la encontró jugando como una chiquilla en su X-Box, maldiciendo ya que un zombie labia atrapado, en el juego Residente Evil.

Arrodillándose se sentó junto a ella y le enseño los mejores trucos que se sabia, mientras jugaban se les paso la hora, y no se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era para ir a comer, asi que se quedaron en casa comiendo helado y cuanta comida chatarra se les cruzaba, Reneesme olvidó su amargura, su dolor, su enojo con ella misma, por ese dia.

Ah! Que mal, perdiste- dijo Jacob divertido.

Soy un asco- comentó Nessie tirandose de espaldas en el suelo.

No lo eres- la contradijo el moreno- solo te falta practica.

Y aun así seguiré siendo un asco.

Porque piensas así?- pregunto Jacob frunciendo el ceño, se había posicionado de costado, apoyando la cabeza en una mano, y el codo en el suelo, mirándola de cerca, Nessie permanecía acostada, mirándole fijamente a la cara.

Porque es la verdad, para algunos la vida es un asco, y para otros la suerte esta de su lado.

La tuya es un asco?- preguntó Jacob. Ella desvió la mirada.

La vida es como nosotros decidamos verla Nessie, si vives lamentándote de lo malo que ocurre pensaras que es un asco, pero si tratas de conseguir el lado positivo de las cosas pensaras que la vida es un regalo que hay que provechar al máximo. Hay familias que no tienen que comer, y en vez de lamentarse, agradecen a dios por estar vivos y juntos - ella lo miraba, tratando de entenderle. No compartía su punto de vista, en eso estaba muy clara.

Le dijo enfadada. -Vez todo de manera muy sencilla Jacob, como se nota que no has sufrido.- Él endureció sus facciones.

No hables de lo que no sabes Reneesme- dijo removiéndose para separarse de ella, estaba molesto, y Reneesme pensó que había cometido un error. No quería pelearse con él, a ella le gustaba su compañía y no quería perderlo.

Por favor- le rogó sujetándole el brazo- no te vallas, lo siento mucho.

Él la miró con desconfianza, pero luego vio la sinceridad en su rostro y decidió disculparla, se acostó a su lado, ella lo abrazo y recostó la cabeza en su pecho como siempre, sea lo que sea, había notado que Jacob escondía algo, algo muy doloroso, y al tocar ese nervio, comprendió que ambos tenían mucho en común.

Los días siguientes fueron a la playa, Jake le había relatado algunas historias Quileute, habían visitado la casa de algunos de los chicos que trabajaban con Jake, y a sus familias, Nessie ya conocía a la mayor parte de La Push, y amaba el lugar, tanto que prefería ir a la playa antes que a los centros comerciales o a cualquier otro sitio, ese lugar le transmitía paz, quizás era por toda esa magia de la cual Jacob le había hablado, que aun encerraba La Push.

Sin embargo a pesar de toda la paz que podía sentir en el lugar no se había salvado de algunas bromas de la manada sobre el repentino y reciente acercamiento entre Jake y ella. Un día Jacob la llevo a conocer a su hermana Rachel y a sus sobrinos, pues a Paúl ya lo conocía del bar.

Y como va la luna de miel?- al comentario de Paúl Reneesme enrojeció fuertemente, Jacob susurro un "idiota", en la casa se encontraba Rachel, quien al pasar junto a su marido le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dio al pequeño Thomas para que la ayudara.

Justifica tu existencia- le soltó cuando le tendió el pañal en la mano. Paúl bufó, pero cuando miró a su hijo comenzó a hacerle cara tontas para que riera.

Oye Paúl, ya el papeleo de la nueva chica del bar esta en orden?-preguntó Jacob tapándose la nariz, pues Paúl había comenzado a cambiarle los pañales a su hijo.

La pequeña Cristy que tenia 5 años había ido corriendo hacia Nessie para mostrarle su muñeca, le había caído bien desde que había llegado. Pero cuando llegó a ella se unió al grupo soltando la muñeca y tapándose la nariz.

Uggghh Thomas, hoy estas especialmente apestoso- el niño miraba a su padre divertido y mientras soltaba una carcajada un chorro de orine le dio de lleno en el rostro, obligándole a cerrar los ojos.- Thomas! Cuando vas a dejarme de orinarme encima hijo?- dijo indignado.

Eres un desastre Paúl- Rachel salio de la cocina para ayudarlo, no podía evitar reírse de su esposo.

Ah! La nueva chica, si, y todo esta listo, como es que se llama?- preguntó cargando a un Thomas ya limpio.

Mandy Oliver- dijo Jacob observando como Reneesme atendía al llamado de Rachel, habían hecho amistad muy rápido, para lo cerrada que era Nessie.- pensé .que elegirían a un chico.- comentó.

Yo también, pero Sam la eligió.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mmm... espero que no este pensando en enrollarse con ella, los asuntos laborales son muy delicados.- dijo un poco incomodo.

No creo que quiera enrollarse con Sam, creo que quiere enrollarse contigo- y soltó una carcajada.

No lo creo, se ve que es muy decente, además tiene un hijo- se defendió Jake.

No has visto como te mira?, busca cualquier escusa para hablarte, no quiere que mas nadie le enseñe a utilizar los dispensadores de cerveza, solo tú. Y es muy bonita- evaluó Paúl, susurrando ya que Rachel podría oírlo.

Pues si, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que haga su trabajo- le regaño, realmente si se había dado cuenta de las continuas búsquedas de la chica, pero él había tratado de ser lo mas amable posible con ella, de verdad era muy bonita, tierna, inteligente y segura de si misma, sin embargó eso no significaba que se le lanzaría como un lobo a su carnada.

Vamos, me dirás que no te gusta?- le molestó Paúl mientra le daba una maraquita a Thomas para que jugara.

No- a Jacob le estaba molestando ya la conversación, Reneesme podría salir y oír la tonta discusión, eso haría que se sintiera incomoda.- a ti si?-le amenazó, le rompería la jeta si decía que si.

Admito que es bonita, pero no más que mi Rachel.- le sonrió risueño.

Nessie y Rachel conversaban calidamente, Reneesme quería saber todo sobre la vida en la Push y le gustaba oír hablar a Rachel sobre su cotidianidad en su hogar, ella secretamente se imaginaba en un futuro una vida tranquila y pacifica como la de Rachel, cuidando de sus hijos, de su esposo, yendo a trabajar todos los días, sin ningún miedo, ni ansiedad.

Ahh…- dijo Rachel con una risa tonta- lo siento pensé que mi hermano y tu… eran novios o algo así.

No- respondió rápidamente Nessie ante la pregunta formulada de ella- solo somos amigos.

Y no te gusta? Digo Jacob es muy guapo, no se si te has dado cuenta pero la mayoría de las chicas de La Push babean por él.

Solo las de La Push?-pensó Nessie con sarcasmo.- No, además no puedo tener ninguna relación amorosa con nadie?

Porque?-preguntó extrañada.

Porque en unas pocas semanas me voy de Forks.- respondió con decisión.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! que tal, espero que les halla gustado! dejen sus comentarios, ah por cierto pasen a leer el primer cap de placeres oscuros, y díganme que tal les pareció, besos mis niñas!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**La mayoría de los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es de mi invención. OJO esta historia contiene LEMON.**

**En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descúbrelos.**

La vida es… Capitulo 9: Tú cuerpo y el mío.

Que dijiste?- preguntó Jacob entrando a la cocina, miraba a Reneesme incrédulo. No era necesario que respondiera a la pregunta, él ya había oído lo que ella había dicho, la pregunta fue hecha como acto reflejo ante la inesperada información.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pues no había previsto su llegada. Tenía pensado decírselo el mismo día de su partida, para no darle tiempo a que hiciera ninguna tontería, pero su plan había fracasado en el mismo momento en el que él entro a la cocina.

Yo los dejo solos para que puedan hablar- dijo Rachel, saliendo de la cocina.

No hace falta - resolvió Jacob visiblemente molesto- Nos vamos - le dijo a Reneesme, quien lo miró confundida por su cambió de humor tan repentino.

Pero no se van a quedar a almorzar? - lo miró confundida Rachel - ya todo esta casi listo.

No, vendré pronto hermana, gracias por todo.- le beso la frente y salió de la cocina para esperar a Reneesme en la entrada de la casa.

Reneesme le sonrió tristemente.- muchas gracias Rachel, espero verte pronto.

Yo también Reneesme- le sonrió calidamente.- cuídate mucho.- se dieron un abrazó de despedida.

Ella salió de la cocina, a la sala para despedirse de Paúl y los niños. Cristy se puso a llorar cuando la vio marcharse, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando Jacob se iba, mientras que a Paúl le tocaba consolarla.

Lista? - dijo Jacob con voz fría.

Ella asintió.

Te llevaré a casa.- comentó poniéndose en marcha hacia su auto estacionado cerca de la pequeña casa de Rachel.

Tan rápido?- dijo Nessie sorprendida, no quería irse aun.

Pensé que querías marcharte rápido.- ni siquiera volteó a mirarla al dirigirle la palabra.

Estas molesto?- preguntó sin miramientos, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, se le dificultaba por dos cosas.

1) El era mas alto que ella, y por ende tenía las piernas más largas, así que sus pasos eran también más largos.

Y 2) La herida aun estaba sanando, así que esto limitaba un poco mas sus movimientos.

Sin embargo el asuntó de la herida y la enfermedad iba bien, pero solo cuando Jacob estaba cerca, ya que cuando se alejaba, la bastarda dolía como la mierda, y la enfermedad hacia estragos con su cuerpo y su estado de animo, siempre estaba cansada, o adolorida, le sangraba la nariz todos los días en la mañana, pero no había querido decir nada para no incomodar a nadie. Ella podía ocuparse del asunto sola.

Para Reneesme esta situación se estaba saliendo de control, pues Jacob era como una analgésico para el dolor, del cual se estaba volviendo adicta, no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo sin él, el malestar en su cuerpo era sofocante, cuando sabia que él la iba a visitar la ansiedad la volvía loca, y cuando tardaba en llegar se ponía de mal humor, odiaba no tener teléfono celular en esos momentos.

Por ello había decidido alejarse de él, su seguridad era lo primero, no podía permitir que se hiciera responsable de algo que no era su culpa. Su asunto con James debía resolverlo ella misma, sin meter en problemas a nadie más.

Si, estoy molesto - dijo abriendo la puerta del lado de copiloto para que ella pudiera entrar. Cuando ella llego junto a él, cerró la puerta y lo enfrentó.

Debo irme, y disculpa si te molesta, pero es mi vida, y es mi decisión.- respiraba agitada por la caminata.

Eres una egoísta - Jacob tenia las manos en las caderas, la tenia cara a cara, y la miraba con rabia. - solo piensas en ti, nunca miras a tu alrededor verdad?

Reneesme abrió mucho los ojos ofendida - No te atrevas a juzgarme Jacob, no sabes nada sobre mi.

No se nada sobre ti, es cierto, pero puedo ver a tu alrededor, y me dan lastima todas aquellas personas que te rodean, incluyéndome.- ella no entendía a donde quería llegar él.- todas aquellas personas que se preocupan por ti, que te aman, que desean que pronto salgas de tu maldita depresión o como quieras llamarlo y vuelvas a ser la misma de antes.

Pero no, tu te rehúsas, prefieres vivir revolcándote en la miseria, en la autocompasión, vives creyendo que tu comportamiento no le afecta a nadie- Jacob no sabia las consecuencias de sus palabras, pero sentía que de alguna manera debía decírselas.- vi a tu madre llorar desconsolada en el hospital cuando te hirieron, y sabes que? Me rompió el corazón. Realmente no valoras lo que tienes.

Cállate! - le gritó ella con los puños cerrados conteniendo las ganas de golpearle el rostro- tú no entiendes nada, nada!

Si lo entiendo! Entiendo mucho mas de lo que piensas, crees que todo aquel que se te acerque te hará daño, crees que eres dañina y perjudicial para todos aquellos que te importan, y te retraes por ello, por eso te quieres ir?

Ella no quería responder.

Respóndeme! Que vas a hacer? Vas a huir como una cobarde? Crees que tu familia no sufrirá? Crees que al pasar el tiempo solo te van a olvidar? - Reneesme no quería oír más. - Crees que no les causaras dolor a los demás?

Les causare mas si no me alejo! - gritó como una autómata tapándose los oídos por la desesperación, esas palabras atravesaban sus oídos y se instalaban muy dentro de ella rompiéndole el alma.

No Reneesme! Solo les causas dolor con tu actitud, cuando te vallas los mataras. Cuando te vallas terminaras haciéndoles mas daño de lo que crees, terminaras haciéndonos mas daño del que crees!.- terminó gritándole.

Ella se sorprendió, no pensó que él también sufriría por su desaparición, pensaba que lo que sentía por ella era un tonto encaprichamiento.

No me importa Black- él se tenso y endureció el rostro, los dos habían bajado la guardia en todos esos días que habían estado juntos, ella había dejado de estar a la defensiva y él había dejado de evitar que sus rechazos le afectaran más de lo que debían. - No me importa si te duele, no debiste encapricharte conmigo, te lo dije! - Jacob no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Crees que me encapriche? - negaba con la cabeza, mientras Reneesme lo miraba con odio. - soy un Hombre Reneesme, no soy un niño que no sabe lo que quiere.

Entonces es culpa tuya, te lo advertí! Debías alejarte de mi! Jamás debiste poner tus ojos en alguien como yo, no entiendes que solo causo problemas? No entiendes que soy un maldito desastre!

Jacob la tomo con ambas manos por sus antebrazos para hacerla entender, la zarandeaba mientras la pegaba mas a él, sus rostros estaban muy cerca - no te iras Reneesme! Te quedaras aquí, bajo mis cuidos, ya basta de hacerte la autosuficiente, admite que necesitas ayuda.

Suéltame! No necesito a nadie!, puedo cuidarme yo sola, siempre lo he hecho - Reneesme forcejeaba con Jacob para soltarse de su agarre.

Reacciona Reneesme! Me tienes a mi, tienes a tus padres a tu familia, porque no confías en nosotros? - le decía Jacob en intento de hacerla razonar.

Quiero que me sueltes ahora! - gritaba Reneesme.

A donde te vas? No tienes donde ir - Jacob la acercó mas a su cuerpo, la ira estaba siendo reemplazada por la desesperación, debía hacer algo para evitar que se escapara. - escucha, escucha! – la zarandeó mas para que dejara de pelear - esta bien, nos iremos de Forks, tengo un lugar que nos servirá a los dos….

Nessie estaba estupefacta, que decía? Estaba dispuesto a dejar su vida en Forks por ella? Porque? Porque insistía tanto? – No, tu no debes venir, no entiendes nada Jacob!

No te iras sin mi! – le dejo bien claro.

Estas loco? Porque insistes en arriesgar tu vida por nada. Porque quieres cuidarme? Para que? No entiendo!

Jacob la miraba fijamente razonando sus preguntas - no lo se - susurro. Ella aprovecho su descuido y se soltó de su agarre. Puso distancia entre ambos.

Me iré y tendrás que aceptarlo, es todo lo que tengo que decir. - le dijo con decisión.

Jacob todavía estaba ido, esas preguntas todavía resonaban en su mente, no entendía nada, solo esa extraña necesidad que tenia de estar con ella, de tocarla, todos los días ansiaba que llegaran las noches para ir a su cuarto y arrullarla en su pecho, oler su dulce aroma, besar sus hermosos cabellos, y oír su musical voz, se le había metido en la piel, se había acostumbrado a ella, y ya no quería dejarla, pero su maldita terquedad estaba a punto de acabar con sus nervios.

A donde iras Reneesme? Dímelo - le pidió desesperado.

Ella en un ataque de ira le respondió - me iré con mi novio - Jacob se sorprendió, y el dolor le llegó al corazón mientras que los celos le recorrían vilmente el cuerpo.

Mentira, tu no tienes novio - le dijo molesto por la posibilidad de tal hecho. La escusa a pesar de ser tan infantil, le causaba un gran malestar.

Como lo sabes?

Donde esta? Porque estoy yo aquí y no él? Porque no fue a verte en el hospital? - le preguntó.

No fue al hospital, pero si a mi casa, estaba ocupado. - dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Valla, tu novio si que te quiere.- dijo con sarcasmo.

No me importa lo que pienses Jacob, no es de tu incumbencia - la frustración estaba atacándola de nuevo - te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero eso no te da derecho a reclamarme. Estaré bien con mi novio.

Como se llama? - preguntó con pánico.

No te incumbe - le susurro mirándolo con desprecio, se volteó y comenzó a andar, si era posible se alejaría de él caminando.

Jacob rechinando los dientes camino hacia ella, no le importaba si tenia ya a alguien, él lo sacaría de su vida y se instalaría en su lugar.

La alcanzó rápidamente, la agarro por un brazo volteándola y aprisionándola contra el carro con su cuerpo.

Lo dejaras a él y te vendrás conmigo, asunto resuelto - sentenció con un gruñido apasionado, mientras la ansiedad por probar su boca lo atacaba. Le envolvió las caderas con un brazo y con la otra mano le sujeto la cabeza para que no se pudiera resistirse a lo que venia. Jacob con desesperación busco sus labios y la beso lenta y tórridamente, tenia la estupida esperanza de que con ese beso cambiara de idea, cosa que era imposible, pero como la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Jacob le sujeto el cabello en un puño queriendo unirla mas a él, mientras Reneesme reaccionaba con lentitud, subió sus manos a la cabeza de él y las enredo en sus negros cabellos, lo beso, lo beso como si se le fuera la vida en ello, seria la ultima vez que lo haría y nunca olvidaría sus calientes manos en su cuerpo, y su ágil lengua barriendo con todo a su paso, su dulce sonrisa, su amabilidad, sus hermosos ojos, sabia que lo quería pero ella era nociva para él.

Sus bocas unidas aun chocaban insistentemente, mientras sus lenguas batallaban por ejercer el control, Jacob metió sus manos debajo de la blanca camiseta de ella, Reneesme con un gemido se arqueó para hacerle saber que quería mas. La incomodidad obligó a Jacob a cargarla de la cintura para lograr que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la de él. Reneesme enrollo sus piernas en su cintura mientras le comía la boca con ferocidad, Jacob la volvió a aprisionar contra la puerta del carro mientras le acariciaba un seno encima del sostén, el bulto en sus pantalones crecía cada vez mas.

Nos están viendo- dijo Reneesme separándose un poco de su boca.

A Jacob se le hizo difícil dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a ver quienes eran los intrusos, era una pareja de jóvenes que estaba trotando por la playa, se les quedaban mirando mientras se reían tímidamente.

Vámonos - le dijo soltando a Nessie.

A donde? - preguntó ella, no quería regresar a su casa, quería terminar lo que habían empezado, y Jacob se dio cuenta de sus deseos.

Conozco un lugar cerca. - la metió en el auto todavía respirando con dificultad. Él también ingreso en el carro y arrancaron, no salieron de La Push, como creyó ella que harían, sino que avanzaron un poco por la carretera y Jacob estaciono al lado de una pequeña casita roja, se bajaron del auto e ingresaron a la casa.

Era pequeña, y estaba en buenas condiciones, las paredes eran azules, la pequeña sala tenia 2 muebles, uno amplio y otro individual, un televisor, una lámpara azul, entre otras cosas, y frente a esta, se encontraba la cocina, la cual era estilo americana, es decir, tenia un mesón que servia para comer, y detrás del mesón la cocina, entre otros instrumentos de cocina.

Había un segundo piso, ella suponía que allí estaban las habitaciones, pues en la planta baja no había ninguna.

Aquí crecí - le confesó Jacob, todavía recargado en la puerta de la entrada - vivía con mis padres, y mis hermanas, ellos murieron, y Rachel y Rebeca se fueron, estuve un tiempo aquí solo hasta que decidí mudarme a un lugar mas bullicioso, odio estar solo por mucho tiempo.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo- es hermosa.

Lo dices por cortesía verdad? - camino hasta la pequeña salita y dejo las llaves en una mesita de madera.

No me gustan las casas grandes, envidió a Rachel tiene todo lo que yo deseo tener algún día. - susurro para ella misma.

Jacob la miró extrañado. Nunca pensó que lo sencillo fuera su estilo, sus padres eran personas adineradas, y lo normal es que ella este acostumbrada a los lujos y comodidades.

Como puedes desear algo como esto, teniendo la posibilidad de tener algo mejor? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Cuando pasas mucho tiempo anhelando la paz, tiendes a valorar la sencillez de las cosas. A veces la gente esconde sus miedos y defectos con los lujos, ostentando lo que tienen para lograr la aceptación de los demás, yo no quiero esconder nada, no quiero maquillarme mas el alma, has oído alguna vez que tu hogar es el reflejo de tu alma? por eso me gusta la sencillez, porque así soy yo.

Jacob se acercó a ella, pensando que Reneesme estaba aprendiendo a abrirse a él, y lo que ella le mostraba le encantaba. Le acarició una mejilla y la besó.

Al instante estaban deseándose mutuamente de manera desenfrenada, Jacob le quitó la camiseta mientras le besaba los pechos encima del sostén, Reneesme gemía con ardor, sujetándole la cabeza a Jacob para pegarlo más a sus senos. Él se separo de ella para cargarla, y subirla al segundo piso, con una patada abrió la puerta, la cual estaba entrecerrada segundos antes, la acostó en la pequeña cama y comenzó a besarle el vientre mientras le desabrochaba los vaqueros azules, pronto descubrió que ella ya estaba húmeda, lista para él, le quitó los tenis con desesperación y terminó de deslizar por sus pies los vaqueros.

La cara de Reneesme estaba roja por la excitación, no podía parar de gemir, sentía que sus pantys estaban totalmente húmedas, por las caricias y besos de Jacob, no podía creer que estaba a punto de tener sexo con él, lo había deseado desde hace algún tiempo, pero no creyó que ocurriría.

Jacob se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su hermoso torso, los músculos en sus brazos pecho y abdomen estaban marcados, él era enorme, y tenía un six pack que asemejaba al de las tabletas de chocolate.

Él abrió el frente de sus vaqueros para comenzar a sacárselos, pero se detuvo de inmediato, pues estaba mirando el rostro de Nessie, del placer cambió a uno de preocupación, y de este pudo ver un destello de temor en sus ojos.

Se acercó a ella sentándose en la cama, ella seguía acostada y tiesa.

Pasa algo amor? - le preguntó con cautela, no quería asustarla, ni mucho menos obligarla a hacer algo que no quería.

Ella se sentó lentamente en la cama, con vergüenza, pues estaba muy expuesta.

No, no ocurre nada - ella tragó grueso, pues era mentira, tenia miedo, su experiencia con el sexo no era algo de que alardear, no había sido ni de cerca agradable, mas bien era algo a lo que le tenia miedo. Era capaz de excitarse, si, pero una vez que llegaba a algo mas todo se volvía un desastre, y eso lo había aprendido con Jacob.

Y entonces porque veo miedo en tus ojos Nessie? No te voy a hacer daño linda - él la abrazó y la acuno en su pecho desnudo.

Lo se - susurro - lo siento tanto.

Sabia que debían parar, ella no estaba bien. - vamos a comer algo, quieres? Podemos ir a un restaurante que esta muy cerca de aquí.- le dijo para que no se sintiera presionada y así olvidara el asunto.

No! - ella quería estar con él, y odiaba que la maldita sombra de lo que le hizo James le arrebatara lo que mas deseaba en ese momento- yo quiero que estemos juntos- y entonces le saltó encima tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama, ella misma se estaba dando fuerzas para no sucumbir al pánico, aun recordaba el dolor que sentía en su entrepierna después del horrible encuentro con James hace años, y lo peor de todo era no tener la certeza de saber si el dolor había sido por los forcejeos para evitar que la ultrajara o por el propio ultraje.

Reneesme estas segura? - le sujetó las manos para que se detuviera y pensara las cosas mejor.

Si, lo estoy - pero aun había temor en su mirada, y ello tenia preocupado a Jacob, así que decidió tomar el control del asunto.

La acostó a ella de espaldas en la cama, le desabrocho el sostén desplazando las manos a su espalda, la rigidez en sus pantalones le incomodaba un poco pero no iba a parar, cuando sus pechos quedaron al aire no se resistió y los chupo con fervor, lamió el fruncido pecho enrojecido por la excitación, y con una de sus manos masajeo el otro, Nessie gemía y removía las piernas inquietamente, se arqueaba y jadeaba con descontrol, luego decidió quitarle las pantys, las piernas de Nessie estaban abiertas y Jacob aprovecho para deslizarlas por sus blancas y largas piernas, dejando pequeños besos por todo el camino, una vez ya fuera las pantys, ascendió lamiendo sus extremidades hasta llegar a donde deseaba.

Reneesme respiraba con dificultad por la emoción, perdida en el placer enloquecedor que le regalaba Jacob, estaba en una nebulosa cuando sintió que algo llegaba a su entrepierna, e inmediatamente, e inconcientemente cerro las piernas con fuerza, Jacob se quedo paralizado, creyendo que había hecho algo mal.

Que ocurre? Hice algo mal? - preguntó angustiado.

Ella se quedo sin habla, no sabia que decir, no sabia porque lo había hecho, se obligó a relajarse, esto era demasiado, lo había perdido todo, nunca iba a poder tener una vida normal, la frustración le provocó que se le aguaran los ojos, y la ira tenso su cara, pero no estaba molesta con Jacob, estaba molesta consigo misma, porque era una maldita anormal, que no podía ni siquiera darse placer a si misma, ni dársela a ningún hombre, era una piltrafa, una completa inútil, Jacob saldrá corriendo en cuanto pudiera, no querría lidiar con una mujer traumada, con una mujer complicada como ella, jamás tendría hijos, ni se casaría, moriría completamente sola y frustrada.

Nena que ocurre, porque lloras? - Jacob estaba asustado, como era posible que esto ocurriera?, no habían llegado a mucho, por ello no entendía.

Nada- ella se limpió las lágrimas del rostro rápidamente y lo beso en los labios.

Estas temblando- dijo Jacob mirándole las manos- porque? Tienes miedo de que te haga daño? - ella no respondía - Nessie, se sincera conmigo, nunca has… - no sabia como preguntarle sin ser rudo- eres virgen?.

Reneesme se tensó, no esperaba que le preguntara eso, pero era obvio que lo hiciera, ella parecía una niñita idiota en su primera vez. Nessie volteó el rostro y no respondió.

Esta bien, perdona la pregunta amor, no quería incomodarte- le acaricio el cabello, ella aun estaba tendida de espalda y Jacob sobre ella todavía con los vaqueros puestos pero sin los zapatos, ni la camisa.

Ella lo volvió a mirar a la cara y vio la comprensión en ellos, se preguntó porque no podía hacerlo con él, era perfecto maldita sea!, otro hombre no habría tenido tanta paciencia, Nessie pensaba que se había ganado la lotería con Jacob, pues el hombre realmente había demostrado ser un caballero, y entonces porque no podía hacerlo?, mierda incluso aun estaba excitada, el calor aun manaba de sus partes bajas, aun lo deseaba y Jacob podía notarlo, ella quería sentir la liberación de su cuerpo, quería sentir el recorrido de un orgasmo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies a la punta de sus cabellos. Pero por algo no podía, y ese algo lo estaba perturbando, no quería hacerse conclusiones tan rápido, por ello decidió no pensar en eso y se preocupó por hacerle pasar un rato agradable a ella.

Ven aquí hermosa - Jacob se dio la vuelta quedando él de espalda contra la cama y con ella a horcadas encima de él.

Que haces? - preguntó Reneesme desconcertada.

Shhh - la callo acercándole el rostro al suyo para besarle la boca, mientras le acariciaba los pechos, nuevamente el calor estaba abrasándole el cuerpo, humedeciéndola cada vez mas. Jacob deslizó las caderas de ella encima de su abdomen, quedando su vagina encima de sus marcados músculos.

Mientras la excitación comenzaba a hacer gemir a Nessie, Jacob movía las caderas de ella en forma de cabalgata encima de su abdomen, encima de los duros y tersos músculos que el poseía, los mismos que rozaban el clítoris de Nessie, mientras Jacob la restregaba a él, para que pudiera sentir el placer de un orgasmo inundándole el cuerpo.

Reneesme estaba sorprendida por la solución que el le había dado, era perfecto, no se sentía incomoda porque técnicamente él no la estaba invadiendo, ni con su miembro, ni con sus dedos, ni con su boca ni lengua, y además ella tenia el control, podía moverse como quisiera, puso sus manos en el duro y amplio pecho de Jacob y comenzó a moverse sintiéndose poderosa, fuerte, se sentía grande, y mientras mas duro lo cabalgaba mas fuertes eran sus gemidos, los músculos de Jacob friccionaban su hinchado centro, y sus fluidos bañaran el abdomen de él, haciéndolo mas resbaladizo y mas placentero para ella.

Jacob gemía por la excitación de ella, pues verla de esa manera, descontrolada por el placer le causaba satisfacción. Alternativamente le acariciaba las nalgas, cosa que le gustaba, se veía tan hermosa, sus cobrizos cabellos enmarcando su bello rostro, sus rosados pechos brincaban al compás de los movimientos de sus caderas, en ese momento su propio placer no importaba, solo el de ella, quería que sintiera por primera vez lo que el estaba dispuesto a darle por el resto de su vida, si así lo deseaba ella. Nessie comenzó a temblar, la vista se le nublaba, el cuerpo le exigía que se restregara mas a su hombre con fuerza, y así lo hizo, Jacob la ayudaba con sus manos a frotarse mas, la atraía hacia él, mientras que él también hacia lo suyo arqueando su abdomen hacia arriba, y entonces en la nebulosa en la que ella estaba pudo ver el cielo, y hasta tocarlo, sintió que un calor exquisito explotó en su centro para de allí recorrerle todo el cuerpo, se escucho gritar, pero de placer, las llamas no dejaban de quemarla, hasta que poco a poco esta comenzó a remitir.

Cuando recupero la conciencia se encontró jadeando en el pecho de Jacob, este le peinaba con sus dedos el cabello y le soplaba el rostro para refrescarla un poco, ya que el sudor escurría fuertemente de su cuerpo.

Ella se sentía en las nubes todavía, deliciosamente perezosa, no quería irse nunca de allí, quería quedarse con Jacob, quería que el la amara, quería amarlo, quería darle lo que el acababa de darle a ella, pero multiplicado por mil.

Gracias Jacob- le dijo aun encima de él.- gracias.

* * *

><p>Esos abdominales no están solo para adornar XD. Ufff...! Que calor! Ese si es un hombre que sabe dar placer a pesar de los problemas y diferencias que puedan existir, espero les halla gustado el nuevo cap ;) dejen sus comentarios porfis! Me gustaria saber si estuvo les parece q la historia va bien, o si de plano ya les aburre, o si esta muy monotona, diganme! Pleaseeeeeeeeee…<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**La mayoría de los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es de mi invención. OJO esta historia contiene LEMON.**

**En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descúbrelos.**

La vida es… Capitulo 10: Descubiertos.

No estoy entendiendo nada, podrían explicarme? – soltó Reneesme exasperada.

Se encontraban en el Monasterio, acababan de sentarse en una de las mesas, pues nuevamente el sitio donde siempre se sentaban estaba ocupado. El bar nuevamente estaba abarrotado, y la música retumbaba por todos lados con One Love de Bob Marley.

Claire se armo de paciencia – Rose ahora se ha dado a la tarea de coquetear con tú tío…

Yo no le estoy coqueteando! – interrumpió Rose casi gritando, quien estaba sumamente molesta con Claire, la miraba con rencor – yo solo lo llame y le pregunte si le gustaría salir conmigo, como amigos, es eso un pecado? – preguntó con ira.

Pero te rechazó, y me parece que fue muy educado contigo, eso debería bastarte para comprender que él es un hombre maduro, y que no busca enrollarse con muchachitas – trató de razonar Claire. – eso habla muy bien de él.

Y a ti parece emocionarte la idea de que me halla rechazado no Claire? – le espeto aun mas enfadada y sin remordimientos.

Pues siendo sincera contigo si – Rose se quedo con la boca abierta, Claire la miraba a los ojos – creo que te has encaprichado, y no solo podrías perjudicarte a ti misma, has pensado en las consecuencias que le traerías a ese señor? Nadie ve con buenos ojos que una adolescente salga con un cuarentón.

No es un cuarentón! Tiene 38 – Claire rodó los ojos – no entiendo cual es el problema, Nessie sale con Jake y él tiene 25

Yo no salgo con Jacob - espetó Nessie rápidamente, Rose la miró con cara de "no me jodas".

Si claro, y yo me estoy follando al jodido Taylor Lautner – le dijo con sarcasmo Rose.

Eso no esta en discusión ahora, mira Rose no puedes comparar 25 años con 38, eres una estudiante de secundaria y él casi se esta jubilando - decía Claire.

Ah pues Rose además Emmett no esta soltero, él ya tiene novia desde hace mas de un año, incluso viven juntos, creo que no te hace bien ilusionarte con alguien tan maduro, y que de por si ya tiene una relación estable – le dijo con sutileza Nessie.

Pero me gusta mucho – soltó desesperada como una niña cuando quiere un dulce.

Y eso no basta para tener una relación verdad? – le contesto Nessie.

Tienes que ayudarme – le presionó.

Ni hablar, yo no me meto en la vida de nadie, lo he aprendido de la peor manera. – lo dijo inconcientemente, y parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Las chicas la miraron desconcertadas antes esa confesión.

Como? – preguntó Rose.

Como que? – preguntó a su vez Nessie.

Olvídalo – dijo Rose.

Y como conseguiste su numero? – preguntó Reneesme interesada.

Dije "Olvídalo", iré a buscar las bebidas - se levanto otra vez molesta, y se perdió en la multitud. Claire se encargo de responderle a Nessie.

Por chat, han estado hablando desde hace una semana, presiento que le dio su número por cortesía, pero ella lo ve de otra forma, ya vez – comentó Claire.- crees que realmente fue a buscar las bebidas?

No, se fue a buscar a Sam – le respondió.

Maldición. – Claire se levantó del asiento – que vas a querer?

Lo de siempre – dijo sin importancia, estaba buscando con la mirada a Jacob, hoy le tocaba trabajar en el bar.

Pero… - comenzó Claire a discutir

Pero nada, de mi salud me responsabilizo yo. – le dijo con firmeza – quiero mi cerveza.

Rosalie y tu son unas malditas masoquistas – le dijo y se fue.

Reneesme la ignoro, su mente había comenzado a navegar por la dulce semana que había pasado junto a Jacob, su regreso a la escuela había limitado un poco los encuentros con él, sin embargo la calidad de estos no había menguado de ninguna forma.

Aun recordaba el día que habían pasado en la pequeña casita en La Push, comenzando por la divina liberación que él le había dado a su cuerpo, aun estaba sorprendida por la curiosa sensación de satisfacción y relajación que podía producir un orgasmo, y causado por un hombre como aquel? La vista de él entre sus piernas proporcionándole placer era maravillosa. Rose tenia razón, la sexoterapia era algo interesante, incluso su acostumbrado mal humor había desaparecido ese día, auque realmente no habían tenido sexo, y eso la inquietaba un poco, sin embargo seguía pensando que lo que había sucedido era increíble, como seria si él estuviera dentro de ella moviéndose de esa manera? Seria mas intenso el placer? O solo le dolería?.

No sabia porque, pero quería probar con él como se sentía, así terminara no gustándole.

Al regresar a la escuela no había visto a Leah, de quien se había casi olvidado, su grupo de amigas no sabia donde estaba, y las dos chicas que habían presenciado los disparos que Leah le había propinado parecían tenerle miedo a Nessie, cuando la veían huían, a Nessie no le importaba siempre y cuando no abrieran la bocota.

Suspirando volvió a recordar los días posteriores a su frustrada huida de forks, Jacob se había vuelto paranoico, todas las noches la hacia prometer que no escaparía, le había regalado incluso un nuevo teléfono que ella rechazó y opto por no aceptar durante 3 días seguidos, hasta que una mañana el aparato comenzó a sonar en su habitación, estaba en su mesita de noche, Jacob lo había dejado allí una de aquellas noches en las que se quedaba acompañándola hasta que se quedaba dormida.

_Flash back_

_Te dije que no quería un teléfono – le decía a través del aparato, ella aun no se había levantado de la cama – solo quieres espiarme._

_Pero por supuesto! – Soltó una carcajada Jacob del otro lado del teléfono – trato de evitar que te fugues._

_Ella trato de no reír con él, odiaba admitir que podía contagiarla de su buen humor._

_Da igual, si decido fugarme solo botare el teléfono y ya – dijo para saber que pensaba él de eso._

_Pero al menos pensaras en mi cuando lo hagas, así como yo pienso en ti todo el día. – le respondió con sinceridad._

_Ella no sabia que responder, como siempre que él le hablaba de esa manera…_

_Fin del flash back_

Aquí tienes tu bebida – dijo Claire sacándola de sus cavilaciones, coloco un batido de fresa frente a sus narices.

Que mierda es esto? – Preguntó Reneesme con el seño fruncido – te pedí una cerveza Claire.

Me lo dio Jacob, ah y además no nos va a cobrar lo que consumamos en el local, no es un amor? – le dijo contenta.

Reneesme frunció aun mas el seño y los labios – porque no me envió mi cerveza?

Claire suspiró, estaba intentado rehuir de esa pregunta – dice que no puedes beber alcohol, ordenes de tú abuelo.

Pero mi abuelo no esta aquí – dijo comenzando a cabrearse.

Claire encogió sus hombros mientras bebía su cerveza.

Ya vera ese Jacob Black, como se atreve?

Reneesme se levanto con el batido de fresa en la mano sumamente molesta, esquivo la pista de baile para no tropezar con la bebida, y cuando llegó a la barra depositó la bebida en la misma y vio a Jacob, estaba de espalda a ella hablándole a una chica, parecía estar explicándole algo sobre el manejo del dispensador de cerveza, Nessie observo a la chica quien no estaba prestándole atención en absoluto a lo que él le mostraba, pues solo miraba embobada el rostro de Jacob, era rubia de cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo, tenia los ojos de un azul muy vivido, su estatura era igual a la de Nessie, y su cuerpo era esbelto, parecía tener unos 23 o 24 años, era realmente hermosa, su rostro era el de una modelo profesional, pero porque estaba ella allí? Se preguntó Nessie, no tenia el porte de una mujer que necesitara trabajar, porque estaba sonriendo si Jacob estaba serio? Porque no prestaba atención a lo que le estaba explicando?, y sobretodo porque ella tenia una mano en el brazo de él? Porque tenia que tocarlo? Para que? Ella no lo entendía.

Una corriente fría le recorrió el cuerpo al ver las posibilidades que tenia Jacob, ella no se sentía suficiente para él, pero esa chica podría…? Otra fría corriente la recorro entera al imaginarlo con aquella mujer en vez de ella.

Jacob! – grito repentinamente y sin pensarlo, Jacob y la chica se sobresaltaron y la miraron con sorpresa, ella no había pretendido gritar, es mas, no sabia porque lo había hecho – aaahh… lo siento, es que esta muy alta la música. - dijo avergonzada.

Que ocurre nena? Necesitas algo? – le preguntó Jacob mientras se acercaba a ella para acariciarle una mejilla.

En vez de incomodarle a ella le encantó el gesto de él, le pareció muy oportuno, así que se aprovecho de ello mientras le lanzaba algunas miradas a la chica rubia. Él había salido de detrás de la barra para llegar hasta ella, así que se pego mas a él para que pudiera hacerle mas cariños, Reneesme creía que estaba comportándose como una idiota, pero no estaba segura de cuales eran las intensiones de la rubia con Jacob, así que bien valdría la pena.

Porque no me mandaste mi cerveza?- le preguntó con suavidad mientras posaba una mano en su pecho, tenia pensado reclamarle haciéndole saber que estaba molesta, pero no le convenía.

Amor tu abuelo dejo bien claro que no podías beber alcohol, recuerdas? – le susurro cerca de su rostro, como siempre ella comenzó a sonrojarse.

Como lo sabes, hablaste con él? – le preguntó sorprendida de que estuviera tan pendiente de ella.

Claro! En el hospital – le sonrió – quería saber como estabas, me preguntó quien era y tuve que decirle que era tu novio para que no se rehusara a darme información.

Reneesme abrió mucho los ojos ante la revelación, con razón su abuelo le dio aquella charla sobre el sexo – le dijiste eso?

Si, estas molesta? – le preguntó Jacob tensándose un poco, ella no quería discutir mas con él así que se rindió.

No, no importa, solo espero que Edward no se entere – dijo un poco incomoda.

Cuando podré hablar con tus padres Nessie?, se que no quieres tener ningún compromiso conmigo – ella se encogió un poco ante sus palabras, dichas de ese modo sonaban horribles – pero no puedes negar que tenemos algo muy parecido y quiero que tus padres lo sepan, no quiero seguir entrando a tu casa como un ladrón.

Ya hablamos de esto Jacob, sabes que es difícil, no puedo permitirlo – Jacob suspiro cansado y confundido. – mi padre es… complicado, no lo aceptará, y mi madre siempre termina doblegándose ante él, no me apoyará. Creo que es mejor que no nos veam…

Ssshhhhh – Jacob pego su frente a la de ella – no lo digas, no podría soportarlo.

Pero…

Jacob la beso mientras acariciaba su cintura, Reneesme lo abrazo por el cuello y metió su lengua dentro de su boca, para retirarla suavemente y morderle el labio inferior. Jacob rió un poco.

Que sensual – la elogió – hazlo otra vez, me gusta – ella repitió el procedimiento, pero esta vez chupando su lengua para atráela a su cavidad, Jacob la apretó mas a él y gimió en su boca.

Busquen un hotel! – grito Paúl soltando una carcajada cuando les pasaba por un lado.

Jacob rechino los dientes, dándole una mirada de pocos amigos a Paúl – Nena vuelve con las chicas, en un rato te llevare a casa.

Esta bien – él comenzó a separarse – no me darás mi cerveza entonces? – preguntó con esperanza.

No – le sonrió divertido – ya sabes, nada de alcohol – ella suspiro con resignación mientras Jacob le devolvía el batido de fresa. – bébelo lo hice para ti.

Gracias - ella le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Waoooo! Eso fue por voluntad propia? – soltó riendo.

Idiota – le dijo divertida.

Antes de marcharse miro a la barra. Hay estaba ella, seguía observando a Jacob con esa mirada, esa chica la estaba comenzando a cabrear.

Las chicas se fueron en la moto de Rose, mientras que Reneesme regreso a su casa en el carro de Jacob. Conversaban sobre tonterías y Jacob seguía preguntándole sobre sus preferencias en carreras universitarias, a veces ella pensaba que no sabia que quería ni quien era, pues lo único que podía ver en su futuro era a ella escapando de James.

No lo se Jacob, no se que quiero – Jacob la miraba preocupado.

No importa, yo te ayudare a saberlo – le contestó, ella le tomo una mano y la acaricio en señal de agradecimiento.

Jacob? – le llamo ella.

Dime mi vida. – le dijo para que supiera que la escuchaba, sus ojos estaban atentos en la oscura carretera.

Quien es esa chica? – al ver que no sabia de quien hablaba ella continuó. – la que estaba junto a ti en la barra.

Ah! Es Mandy, la nueva chica, comenzó a trabajar hace poco en el Bar – dijo un poco nervioso.

Reneesme notó el nerviosismo de él y le pareció un poco extraño, pero no preguntaría si le gustaba aquella chica, no tenia derecho.

Pasa algo? – preguntó el moreno inquieto por su silencio.

No nada. – dijo para calmarlo

Llegaron a su casa, mientras Reneesme entraba por la puerta principal, Jacob se dirigía a el patio y trepaba por una rejilla que se adhería de la pared de la casa, esta daba justo al balcón de la habitación de Nessie, allí podría ingresar por la ventana.

Al llegar a la habitación Jacob escucho una discusión en la planta baja, era Nessie discutiendo con su padre.

Porque llegas a esta hora? – preguntaba Edward furioso. – estabas en el bar de mala muerte ese cierto? Desde aquí puedo percibir ese nauseabundo olor!

No te importa! – le gritaba la cobriza.

Reneesme por favor! Respeta a tu padre! – decía Bella.

Como quieres que lo respete si no me respeta a mi? - exclamo su hija.

Basta, vete a tu cuarto, estas castigada! Mañana estarás aquí a las 12 del mediodía, no saldrás a ningún otro lugar que no sea la escuela, y comenzaremos con las clases para tu examen en la facultad de medicina! Te iras de esta casa y de este pueblo pronto! – grito Edward.

No me gusta la medicina! No quiero ir a estudiar! – decía mientras corría escaleras arriba a su habitación, donde la esperaba Jacob.

Cerro de un portazo, aseguro la puerta con llave y se encerró en el baño sin mirar a su invitado. Como era de esperar Jacob la llamo.

Nessie sal por favor. – llamaba. - hablemos.

Pero ella no quería hablar, sin embargo pensaba que se estaba comportando como una niña, seguro una mujer normal no habría hecho semejante idiotez.

Abrió la puerta de nuevo para mirarlo a la cara, estaba harta de todo, de las peleas, de decirle no a todo, de esconderse, de llorar, es que acaso no podía vivir una vida normal?

Se lanzó a la boca de Jacob producto de la desesperación y comenzó a besarlo con ímpetu, metió sus manos dentro de su camisa de algodón negra para tocar su piel, su caliente piel. Jacob se la quito para quedar semidesnudo, con impaciencia volvió a sus labios, la cargo por los glúteos pegándola mas al bulto que tenia en sus pantalones, mientras Nessie también se quitaba su camiseta blanca, revelando un sostén del mismo color, Jacob chupo un pecho encima de este mientras Nessie lo pegaba mas a ella con sus manos y gemía, volvía a sentir esa calentura que la volvía loca en su vagina, quería sentir algo allí, algo que la calmara.

Jacob la acostó en la cama, le desabrochaba sus vaqueros y mientras los retiraba le lamia las piernas, ella se retorcía de placer, gimiendo su nombre, una vez afuera los vaqueros le retiro la panty, la cual estaba húmeda en la parte donde su centro se posaba.

Jacob la miró a los ojos mientras ascendía hasta su cara, la beso lenta y tiernamente. – relájate amor, estarás bien conmigo. – ella lo miraba con expectación, esperando algún tipo de dolor.

Jacob descendió nuevamente hasta su centro para lamerla allí, Reneesme se arqueo hacia arriba, no esperaba que aquello fuera tan exquisito, un calambre que la hacia gemir cruzaba su clítoris, y cada vez que Jacob lamia allí ocurría lo mismo, Jacob yacía entre sus piernas, respiraba con dificultad mientras introducía su lengua en su vagina, pues solo dios sabia lo deseoso que estaba de que no solo fuera su lengua la que entrara en ella, quería introducir su miembro y embestirla mientras la besaba hasta que ambos acabaran en el mas maravilloso orgasmo de sus vidas.

Los calambres se hacían cada vez mas intensos, y para Reneesme se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil no gritar, tenia las sabanas en sus manos haciendo puños con ellas, arrugándolas fervientemente, quería más, no bastaba con su lengua, ella necesitaba más.

Jacob – Reneesme le sujetó la cabeza para que se hundiera mas en ella, Jacob captó la indirecta. Cuando él paro, ella se inquieto.

Que pas..

Shhhhh… - la callo Jacob.

Subió hasta ella y la beso de nuevo, mientras la penetraba con sus dedos suavemente, la sintió gemir de satisfacción de nuevo.

Jacob – susurraba ella perdida en el placer, y él amaba verla así, con sus labios y mejillas rojas, diciéndole Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob, pidiéndole cada vez más.

Le lamió los labios inhalando su delicioso olor, mientras entraba y salía de ella, imaginando que estaba en su interior con su pene, pronto el comenzó a gemir también, imaginando como sus sexos chocarían entre si, como sus carnes se rozarían, como sus jugos se mezclarían. De repente sintió como ella lo tumbaba de espalda con sus dedos aun dentro de ella, la mano de Jacob reposaba en su propio vientre mientras Nessie se movía encima de él balanceando sus caderas de atrás para adelante, lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y el cabello alborotado, ella parecía una leona hambrienta y eso lo excito más.

Reneesme sabia que estaba haciendo mucho ruido con la cama, que rechinaba sin cesar conforme ella cabalgaba los dedos de su Jacob, estos rozaban su clítoris de una manera electrizante, y uno que otro gemidos se le escapaba sin la oportunidad de ser reprimido, el sudor estaba comenzando a escurrir de su cuerpo, estaba temblando por lo el orgasmo que venia en camino, y ella no estaba siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa, en cualquier momento tocarían la puerta y…

Bingo!

Reneesme todo bien? – llamó su padre del otro lado de la puerta.

Ella no podía hablar, se delataría, no podía emitir un sonido que no fuera un gemido. Jacob había parado de mover sus dedos dentro de ella, sin embargo ella seguía moviéndose.

Nessie – Jacob quien tenia la frente llena de sudor y sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la excitación, le susurro para llamar su atención.

No quiero parar maldición, no puedo, necesito… - dijo entre gemidos, no sabia si el volumen de su voz había salido muy alto y si su padre la había escuchado, Reneesme estaba a punto de culminar, solo un poquito mas y volvería a sentir ese maravilloso éxtasis que Jacob le había regalado en La Push. Noto que a pesar del aprieto en el que estaban Jacob estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, las ansias de Nessie y su padre afuera le parecía de lo mas gracioso.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió, Edward entro con una cara de preocupación, y al ver a su hija semidesnuda encima de un hombre, gimiendo de placer sin haberse percatado de la presencia de su padre lo hizo gritar de horror y de furia.

* * *

><p>Entonces? – preguntó María – me vas a decir donde esta?<p>

Mía, te recomiendo que lo dejes en paz, él ya no es el mismo, esta tratando de recuperar su vida. – decía Sam al otro lado del teléfono.

Sam necesito decirle algo muy importante – rogaba ella.

No Mía, él no desea verte, créeme.

Eso lo veremos, iré hasta allá en cuanto salga de algunos asuntos que debo arreglar – amenazó.

Porque mierda quieres joderlo? solo dímelo a mi y le hare llegar el mensaje, asunto arreglado!

No! lo necesito – dijo de manera obsesiva, apretaba el teléfono contra su rostro en un intento de hacerse entender - el que no comprendes eres tú Sam, se que cuando me vea se molestara un poco pero luego me perdonará, siempre termina haciéndolo. – dijo esta con firmeza.

Estas loca. Después de lo que le hiciste? Crees que no lo se? – dijo Sam furioso del otro lado.

No me importa, siempre y cuando él vuelva a mí. – sonrió para si misma.

* * *

><p>Chicas aquí esta! Espero les halla gustado, realmente he tenido que releer para poder encausar nuevamente la historia, no es fácil bueno espero que las señoras musas no me abandonen, si lo hacen tendré que arrastrarlas de los cabellos y atarlas a la silla de mi computadora. Aahhh y comenten que les parece los nuevos personajes?, no los he dado mucha descripción pero pronto la tendrán. Que tengan buenas noches mis niñas ; )<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

En la vida de Reneesme existen muchos secretos, algunos ya se saben, otros no, entra y descúbrelos.

**Capitulo 11: La ira de Edward.**

Bella creía que las cosas ya se habían salido de control, absolutamente fuera de control, no había manera de recuperar la vida pacifica y feliz que alguna vez tuvo, la guerra entre Edward y Reneesme era un infierno, que cada vez se extendía mas y la estaba comenzando a calcinar a ella.

Cuando Edward le había consultado su decisión de enviar a Reneesme fuera de Forks simplemente el mundo se le derrumbo, aquello era lo ultimo que deseaba, no quería a su hija lejos de su familia, no porque tuviera un ataque de madre sobre protectora, sino por el hecho de que al parecer era la única que sabia que su hija estaba enojada y confundida, y esa combinación no era la mejor para una adolescente.

Simplemente necesitaba recuperarla antes de dejarla ir, conseguir que fuera la misma niña feliz y segura de si misma, y podía lograrlo pues ya Reneesme le permitía hablarle, entrar a su cuarto, incluso la dejaba que la acariciara, cuando antes no soportaba ni su presencia, aquello era un avance! pero Edward con su necesidad de controlar todo a su alrededor se lo estaba haciendo difícil, y no podía juzgarlo, porque aunque él no lo sabia, ella lo entendía.

Cada ser humano tiene su manera de manejar los problemas, algunos lo hacen a través de los vicios, otros a través de la violencia, otros simplemente buscan no manejarlos. Edward tenia su propia manera y esta era el control, la represión, la dominación, y todo ello se resumía a miedo, miedo a perderlo todo, miedo a fracasar, y precisamente este miedo lo estaba reflejando en Reneesme, quien desesperadamente buscaba zafarse de su padre para poder tomar decisiones libremente.

Pero ella misma no estaba exenta de todo esto, el hecho de que los dos amores de su vida estuvieran en guerra la estaba matando, ella era como una especie de réferi, que realmente no conseguía conciliar ninguna de las partes, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de conseguir una solución pacifica al problema, solo una oportunidad pedía a dios, a aquel dios que todas las noches rogaba, a él que sano tantos enfermos, le devolvió la vista a tantos ciegos, le devolvió la vida a un común hombre, seria posible que él pudiera sanar a su familia entonces?...

En el segundo piso de la casa Cullen se escucho un grito que demostraba tanto ferocidad como horror.

-Oh dios, no otra vez… - suspiro Bella mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de su hija.

Reneesme al escuchar el grito de su padre salio del trance sexual en el que estaba, aun encima de Jacob, con las manos apoyada en su enorme pecho, desnuda, lo único que la cubría era un sencillo brasier, volteó hacia la puerta y comprobó con horror lo que sus oídos ya sospechaban, su padre la había descubierto, y en la peor situación en la que se puede encontrar a un mortal, teniendo sexo, o en su caso a punto de tenerlo.

PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTA! – gritó Edward a la vez que Reneesme resbalaba de la cama al piso dándose un golpazo en la cabeza al intentar cubrirse con la sabana.

Papá!… - grito ella pero Edward la interrumpió.

COMO TE ATREVES A METER A UN HOMBRE A ESTA CASA COMO SI FUERAS UNA PROSTITUTA? – le grito de nuevo, su rostro era una mascara de horror, tenia las manos en puños, y veía a Jacob como si quisiera matarlo.

Jacob se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a Reneesme a ponerse en pie, la cubrió con las sabanas y se volteó para mirar a Edward, quien estaba en shock observando la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, temblando de la ira, y respirando como si hubiera hecho un maratón.

Jacob estaba muy apenado, no por él mismo, sino por el mal momento que le estaba haciendo pasar a Reneesme, tenia que arreglar las cosas - Señor… - comenzó Jacob pero Reneesme lo interrumpió.

Yo no soy ninguna prostituta! – dijo enojada, se aparto de Jacob y sujetaba la sabana contra su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia su padre para enfrentarlo.

Quítate! – gruño Edward mientras empujaba a su hija a un lado para entrar a la habitación, lo que ocurrió después no lo había previsto.

Cuando Jacob observaba como Edward se acercaba a él, solo pudo suspirar con enfado hacia si mismo "mierda, me lo merezco", así que permitió que ocurriera.

Edward caminó apresurado hacia su objetivo, mientras echaba hacia atrás su puño y con todas sus fuerzas lo estampó con brío en el rostro moreno de Jacob, este volteo el rostro a un lado por el impacto mientras un sabor metálico se hacia presente en su boca, le dolía la quijada, y eso lo sorprendió, pues a pesar de ser un poco mas pequeño que él, el hombre pegaba fuerte.

En ese momento Bella hizo aparición en la habitación y con un grito de impresión se hizo notar, sin embargo todos la ignoraron.

PAPÁ! – grito Reneesme acercándose a su padre, al observar que este pretendía asestarle otro manotazo en la cara a Jacob, quien al parecer no tenia la menor intención de defenderse.

Edward estaba fuera de sus cabales, no conocía de razones, ni excusas, él solo deseaba descargar su ira en alguien, odiaba que el tipo fuera mas grande que él, odiaba que no se hubiera tambaleado y cayera al piso, pero como amaba ver sangre en su boca, producto del puñetazo que le había dado. Como es que le faltaban el respeto en su propia casa? Es que acaso él era un monigote que estaba pintado en la pared? Joder! Como no se había dado cuenta de todo esto antes? Seguro llevaban bastante tiempo viéndole la cara de idiota!

A Edward no le importara que el vándalo que tenía al frente fuera más grande que él, lo agarro del cuello con ambas manos y lo estampo contra la pared, y lo zarandeo con todas sus fuerzas.

TU ERES EL QUE HA ESTADO CORROMPIENDO A MI HIJA! TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE TODO LO QUE LE ESTA PASANDO A MI FAMILIA! – le grito en el rostro, Jacob no podía hablar, no por miedo, ni porque intentaba estrangularlo, (cosa imposible para el señor Cullen), estaba tan sorprendido de la ira con la que gritaba, su rostro enloquecido pedía respuestas inmediatas, parecía que estaba esperando un momento así para poder desahogarse de todas las frustraciones que cargaba.

Señor Cullen podría soltarme para poder explicarle – le dijo con tranquilidad Jacob.

NO! – y acto seguido le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna que hizo que Jacob se doblara del dolor sujetándose sus partes intimas, cayendo así al suelo.

MAMÁ PORFAVOR! HAS ALGO! – le exigió Reneesme desesperada a Bella mientras corría a auxiliar a Jacob, pero su padre se lo impidió sujetándola por el brazo y lanzándola al piso para que no interrumpiera, sin embargo Reneesme no iba a flaquear, se levanto del piso y antes de que su padre le diera otro puñetazo en la cara a Jacob, quien yacía en el suelo, se encaramo a la espalda de Edward para impedirlo, desde allí le tapaba los ojos para distraerlo, y lo logro, Edward se tambaleaba por todo la habitación a causa del peso extra y la sabana que cubría a Reneesme y a la vez se enrollaba en sus pies, pero esto no funciono por mucho tiempo, él era mas fuerte que ella y muy pronto volvió a caer al suelo, producto de las fuertes sacudidas que hacia Edward para que ella se soltase.

No obstante no podía permitir que le volviese a pegar a Jacob! así que nuevamente se encaramo en su espalda – RENEESME BAJATE AHORA! – y antes de que la volviese a tumbar al suelo, le mordió el hombro con fuerza, Edward grito de dolor y la sacudida que dio fue mas violenta que la anterior, ella volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez volviéndose a golpear la cabeza.

Cuando Edward con un gruñido animal volvía a su objetivo para causarle todo el dolor que se merecía, sintió que un fuerte zumbido cruzaba su oído derecho e inmediatamente observó como el jarrón de mil dólares que le había regalado hace un año a su esposa se estrellaba en la pared que estaba justo al frente de él, inmediatamente se encogió para protegerse el rostro.

BASTA BASTA BASTA! – gritó Bella jalándose el cabello tan o mas enloquecida que su propio esposo.- ES QUE NO SE PUEDE TENER PAZ EN ESTA CASA?

Jacob que se estaba recuperando de los fuertes espasmos en su zona intima se incorporo y volteo a verla incrédulo de lo que había hecho, mientras Reneesme todavía aturdida solo abría la boca sorprendida de la acción de su madre, pero la cara de Edward era todo un poema, no podía creer que su querida esposita hubiera querido asesinarlo con su propio regalo de cumpleaños.

PE…. PER.. PERO BELLA! – tartamudeaba ahora furioso con su mujer, por haber interrumpido lo que él creía que era hacer justicia. – TU ME HABLAS DE PAZ CUANDO TU HIJA HA METIDO UN HOMBRE A SU HABITACION? COMO PUEDES APOYAR ESA ACTITUD? – le grito frunciendo el seño.

Y ES QUE ACASO ERES UN ANIMAL QUE NO RAZONA? PODEMOS DISCUTIR ESTO COMO LA GENTE NORMAL EDWARD! Y DESPUES TE QUEJAS DE QUE RENEESME ES UNA INADAPTADA SOCIAL? MIRA QUIEN HABLA! – declaro con sarcasmo.

PERO… PERO…!BELLA! – dijo este ya sin argumentos, pateando el suelo como un niño.

AFUERA! - exhalo con el dedo apuntando fuera de la habitación.

Edward ante eso abrió desmesuradamente los ojo – queeeeeeeeee! Piensas dejarlos solos!

Si! – le dijo mirándolos con advertencia – para que se vistan, los esperaremos abajo! – les dijo a ambos entornando los ojos amenazadoramente – si no bajan en 10 minutos los vendré a buscar yo misma, entendido?

Reneesme y Jacob asintieron para hacerle saber que habían captado la orden, acto seguido Edward miro con amenaza a Jacob y después a su hija, y salio disparado como una bala fuera de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, Reneesme salio corriendo a donde estaba Jacob y lo ayudo a sentarse en su cama.

Estas bien? – pregunto con angustia examinando su rostro, maldijo al ver la sangrante hinchazón de su labio inferior.

Si, ya estoy bien – le sonrío – lamento haberte metido en este lío – le comunico apenado.

La culpa es solo mía – se sentó bien en la cama alejándose de Jacob, estaba acongojada y avergonzada, ahora había causado mas líos del que había creído, su padre los esperaba abajo hecho una furia, y sin duda alguna se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba e iría a denunciar a Jacob a la policía… tal vez si hablara con su abuelo Charlie? Él era policía... No, al oír la versión de Edward se pondría de su lado, suspiro cansada.

Jacob la miró con pesadumbre - No es cierto, es mi culpa, no soportaba pensar que el bastardo de James entrara de nuevo aquí, así que no pensé en las consecuencias – pero entonces un brillo divertido y pícaro bailo en sus ojos – lamento que tu padre halla interrumpido tu momento de inspiración – comenzó a reírse bajito, Reneesme lo miro sorprendida, como podía dársela de chistoso en ese momento?

Muy gracioso idiota – puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a reírse disimuladamente.

Tengo unos dedos maravillosos no crees? – se miraba las manos orgulloso y a punto de carcajearse.

Jacob basta! – le pedía ella sumamente ruborizada, recordar ese momento era muy bochornoso, además no quería que sus padres los escuchara riéndose, pensarían que se estaban burlando de ellos.

Jacob la miró confundido y divertido a la vez – pero nena, si hace un rato decías que no podías parar de…

Una almohada impacto en su cara, Reneesme se había lanzado encima de él haciendo que cayera de espalda en la cama, ella mantenía la almohada en su rostro para evitar que siguiera hablando, a la vez ella misma trataba de reprimir la risa nerviosa que se escapaba de su boca.

Cuando considero que Jacob había dejado de reírse le quito la almohada de la cara y vio que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya? Puedes parar – le preguntó tratando se conservar la seriedad en su cara.

Vale vale, esta bien. – pero cuando se iba a retirar la sujeto de la cadera e hizo que se inclinara un poco mas hacia su cara – solo si me besas.

Jake nos están esperando abajo, deja de jugar – le rogó, pues si seguía por el mismo camino iba a terminar cediendo.

Tienes razón, vamos preciosa, te ayudo – le decía Jacob mientras se incorporaba y se ponía la camisa, pues él no estaba tan desnudo como ella, no se había quitado los vaqueros, por suerte. Terminaron de vestirse, y tras bajar las escaleras con un poco de timidez llegaron a la sala de la casa, Jacob nunca había estado allí, pues siempre que entraba a la casa Cullen lo hacia por la ventana de la habitación de Nessie. Era espaciosa, las paredes eran de color hueso, con cortinas vinotinto bordadas en hilo de oro que le daban cierta elegancia al lugar, los enormes muebles eran de piel blanca, y la alfombra del mismo color. Una enorme lámpara de cristal estilo araña adornaba el techo, había una chimenea al fondo de la habitación que le daba calor a la estancia, alrededor de esta sala habían puertas de madera que direccionaban a otras habitaciones de la casa, en fin, allí se respiraba la comodidad en la que vivían los Cullen, cualquiera diría que dicha familia era inmune a los problemas, sin embargo…

Edward se encontraba al fondo apoyado en la chimenea con el ceño bien apretado, cuando noto la presencia de ambos su cuerpo se tenso mientras se enderezaba, Bella quien estaba sentada en el sofá mas grande lo miro con advertencia.

Siéntense – hablo Bella.

Y así lo hicieron, Reneesme acompaño a Jacob al sofá y se sentaron, ambos miraban expectantes a Bella y a Edward esperando saber que tenían que decir.

Reneesme nunca pensé que… - Bella no tenia palabras para hablar de lo molesta que estaba – quien es el joven ?– pregunto enfadada.

Es… - comenzó ella.

Su novio – interrumpió Jacob.

Su novio? – pregunto Bella desconcertada y mas molesta que antes.

Su novio? - salto Edward mas atrás.

Mi nov..? – no termino la pregunta Reneesme, no quería que descubrieran la mentira.

Si, su novio, mire señora Cullen realmente no fue mi intención ofenderlos…

Pero lo hicieron! – dijo Edward desde el fondo de la sala, parecía que no quería acercarse a ellos – son un par de desvergonzados que… !

Edward! Podrías dejarlo hablar? – dijo su mujer con tono cansino. Edward se quedo callado, pero su rostro denotaba frustración.

Bella miro a Jacob para que prosiguiera – Reneesme y yo nos conocemos desde hace un año y medio – Jacob volteo a mirar a Reneesme quien estaba retorciendo la tela de sus vaqueros azules, estaba nerviosa y respiraba por la boca. – y pues desde hace un tiempo para acá hemos estado saliendo.

Exactamente desde cuando? – quiso saber Bella, hizo la pregunta como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante.

Puesssss… - Jake no sabia como lo tomarían sus padres si decía la verdad, sin embargo una mentira los llevaría a otra mentira mas, y no podían seguir así, por eso que decidió hablar - desde hace mas de un mes – soltó.

Queeee! Y ya te estas follando a mi hija? – Grito Edward enfurecido conforme cruzaba la habitación para llegar a ellos.

No la he tocado señor Cullen! – dijo Jacob levantándose del sofá para encararlo.

Me vez cara de imbécil? Y que fue lo que vi hace un rato? – pregunto con ira y los puños cerrados.

Siento mucho lo que ha visto, pero ella y yo no hemos… -

Ya basta! – se levanto también Reneesme, sentía que se asfixiaba con toda esa pelea, los nervios la estaban volviendo loca. – como es que tengo que comunicarles cuando me acuesto con alguien? Acaso no tengo derecho a tener privacidad?

Reneesme! Lo que se esta discutiendo no es cuestión de privacidad! – la atajo Bella – no conocemos a este joven? Y ya estas teniendo sexo de manera irresponsable.

Pero no están oyendo! – critico su hija. – no hemos tenido SEXO!- les grito a sus padres. Edward la miraba horrorizado de que algo como el sexo pudiera ser practicado por su hija.

Bella no estaba tan enfadada como Edward, lo que era un punto a favor de Reneesme – podemos solucionar esto, podemos solucionarlo – repetía Bella para si misma como una autómata.

Por supuesto que podremos solucionarlo! – grito Edward – Reneesme recoge tus cosas, te marchas de esta casa ahora mismo!

Pero… - miraba a su padre con horror, Jacob hacia lo mismo- pero… que dices?.. yo… a donde iré? – preguntó desesperada.

Y crees que te lo diré en este momento? Para que el tipejo este te persiga? – le dijo mirando a Jacob con antipatía.

Reneesme no se ira de este pueblo, si la hecha de esta casa señor Cullen entonces me veré en la obligación de resguardarla en la mía. – le comunico el moreno con altivez, no permitiría que la alejaran de él, seria muy peligroso.

Que dices? Yo soy su padre, como te atreves? – Edward se acercaba a Jacob amenazantemente, enseñaba los dientes.

Créame que si lo hace se arrepentirá - trato de razonar Jacob.

Y encima me amenazas? – rechino los dientes.

Papá por favor! – gimoteaba la cobriza.

Listo! – dijo Bella como quien dice Eureka! – Reneesme no se ira a ningún lado, se quedara aquí, y el joven podrá venir a visitarla – se detuvo y luego puntualizó frunciendo el ceño a modo de regaño, mientras miraba significantemente a los tres – en la sala por supuesto!

Reneesme estaba estupefacta, no entendía nada, no se suponía que iban a castigarla?.

No! ella se marcha ahora mismo Bella! – dijo su marido, tratando de darle fin a la discusión – sube! Recoge algo de ropa! El resto se te enviara en la semana.

Pero…! – discutía Nessie.

SUBE! – grito Edward como un energúmeno.

ENTONCES ME IRE A DONDE ME DE LA GANA! – vociferó la cobriza mirando a Edward con rencor, Edward la miró abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendido de su negativa, y antes de que Edward reaccionara violentamente ante las palabras de Reneesme se escucho que otro jarrón había se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Maldición mujer! Acaso quieres acabar con la casa? – le dijo Edward volteando a mirar a Bella con frustración.

He dicho que se queda, y que el joven vendrá a visitarla en la sala – dijo Bella tratando de no gritar, mientras saltaba los restos del florero de 3 mil dólares que le había regalado Alice el día de su boda.

Bien! – dijo Edward con furia mirando a los tres – bien!, pero no creas que la tendrás fácil malandrín – le dijo a Jacob – desde ahora tu y yo estamos en guerra, no descansare hasta que salgas de la vida de mi hija, podrás tener el apoyo de su madre, pero el que tiene la ultima palabra aquí soy yo, y desde ahora te digo que puedes ir despidiéndote de Reneesme, porque sobre mi cadáver terminaras siendo algo importante en su vida!. – y mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la entrada de la casa Bella preguntó.

A donde vas? – soltó ella desconcertada.

A denunciar a este pedófilo! O crees que me voy a quedar de manos cruzadas? – dijo Edward.

Edward no exageres! Por dios…- dijo Bella. Reneesme al oír a su padre se sobresalto, no! él no podía denunciar a Jacob!

Mamá!- gritó Reneesme para que lo detuviera.

Edward se paró en el umbral de la puerta y vocifero. – Y no me esperes! me voy a dormir a un hotel! No soporto a las traidoras! - y cerro de un portazo.

Bella cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse – no te preocupes encontraremos una solución hija. - Bien – pensó Bella mirando a Jacob con interés, quien tenia el ceño fruncido, como meditando algo – ahora ella tenia la solución que necesitaba, sin embargo tendría que sacrificar algunas cosas, suspiro pensando en Edward.

* * *

><p>El Monasterio.<p>

9:18 PM.

Bien manada, que noticias tienen? - Preguntó Sam a los chicos. Se encontraban en un pequeño salón al fondo del Bar, que utilizaban para hacer reuniones.

No esperaremos a Jacob? – preguntó Seth, Embry y Quil apoyaron la pregunta con un murmullo, estaban sentados en una mesa de madera desgastada.

Se ha tardado mucho chicos, es mejor que comencemos la reunión de hoy y luego le informemos. – puntualizó Sam apoyándose de la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta mientras los miraba.

Bien – comenzó Embry cruzando los dedos y tronándolos – pues en la calle Michigan he encontrado a un revendedor, le he dado una paliza y lo deje a las puertas de la comisaría, he visto como un policía lo ha encontrado, y cuando revisaba en su chaqueta encontró la mercancía, de seguro ya esta en la cárcel el muy imbecil – soltó como si fuera algo habitual.

Muy bien Embry, necesitamos acabar con esas basuras drogadictas que ensucian nuestro pueblo – lo felicito – que ha pasado con la mansión Hogroff? Jacob esta dando mucha lata con ello.

Esta vez fue Quil quien hablo, su cara estaba ensombrecida – ya lo he dicho, entrar allí es muy difícil, James es una basura corrupta, y tiene la espalda bien cuidada, no estamos tratando con cualquier idiota revendedor de drogas, estamos hablando del distribuidor principal de drogas en Forks, ya sabe que estamos detrás de él, y acabara con todo lo que tenemos. – termino molesto.

Y que sugieres? Que lo dejemos así? Por miedo? Ese tipo ha jodido a medio pueblo con su mierda, incluso tú… - Sam no termino la frase al ver el rostro tenso de Quil, quien lo miraba con ira. – lo siento. – suspiro – Entiende Quil ese tipo no puede seguir campante en las calles, ahora mismo esta persiguiendo a Reneesme, ya nos aviso nuestro informante, no se que planea hacer, pero quiere joderla de alguna forma, y hay que evitarlo, además su padre es candidato a las elecciones como alcalde, y por lo que he oído tiene mucha popularidad, si ese tipo gana las elecciones estamos jodidos, tendrá el control total de la policía, las ventas de drogas en las escuelas ascenderán, nos cerraran el bar, tendremos que huir de aquí, entienden?, eso sin contar con otros inocentes como esa pobre chica, Reneesme no va a tener escapatoria, ese bastardo la conseguiría fácilmente sin nuestra protección.

Y que podemos hacer para evitar todo ese desastre – preguntó Seth ya tenso por lo que se les venia.

Pues debemos comenzar una campaña de desprestigio sin que sepan quien la esta haciendo – comunicó Sam.

Si Sam pero para eso necesitamos pruebas – Termino Embry.

Y las encontraremos - les dijo – nos filtraremos a su podrida mansión y las encontraremos.

* * *

><p>Hola chiquillas espero les halla gustado el capitulo, lo hice pensando en todos esos comentarios que ha recibido esta historia, los mismos que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, que tal les pareció? Menudo berrinchito el de Edward. Tendrá razón o estará exagerando? hehehe comenten!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención. Esta historia tiene contenido Lemmon, si no te gusta, o eres menor de 18 años, por favor no lo leas.

Reneesme vive atormentada por su pasado, los secretos que oculta atentan contra su vida, que pasara cuando Jacob entre a su vida causándole un gran desorden? acompáñalo a descubrir los secretos de Reneesme.

**Hola chicas! Espero estén bien, primeramente quería agradecerles a todas las chicas que invierten parte de su tiempo en leer esta historia y dejarme sus comentarios, es muy satisfactorio saber que les gusta lo que escribo, y mas satisfactorio aun saber que les llega lo que con mis palabras trato de transmitir.**

**Por otra parte quisiera decirles que lamento mucho la tardanza con la cual actualizo mis historias, siento mucho si a alguna de ustedes les ofende este hecho, hay algunas chicas que han manifestado sentirse molestas por esta situación, pero deben comprenderme un poco y ponerse en mis zapatos, no he dejado de actualizar regularmente porque yo así lo deseo, no, la causa es que actualmente tengo un empleo, y este empleo realmente ocupa mucho tiempo que antes invertía escribiendo, esto no quiere decir que voy a dejar de escribir, solo que ahora debo distribuir mejor mi tiempo, ahora comenzare a redactar los sábados para así poder publicar ese mismo día o el domingo. Bueno sin mas que decir pues aquí les dejo este cap, espero que les guste!**

**Capitulo 12: Todo por ti.**

Abuelo necesito que lo saques de ahí. – exigía Reneesme a Charlie con desesperación. Se encontraba junto con Claire y Rosalie en la comisaría de Forks.

Nena sabes que estoy retirado, ya no soy parte del cuerpo policial de Forks – le repetía a su nieta con cansancio, había ido a buscarlo a su casa, y arrastrado hasta la comisaría en la cual Jacob permanecía arrestado por culpa de su padre.

Pero tu conoces a los demás policías que trabajan allí, tu puedes convencerlos de que lo dejen salir – le pidió con esperanzas. Reneesme le había pedido a Charlie que la ayudara con un "amigo" que había sido encarcelado injustamente, después de haberse enterado un día antes por boca de su propio padre que Jake había sido arrestado cuando salía de su departamento.

_Flash Back_

_Pero… porque?- la ira le impedía hablar con normalidad, era conciente de que su rostro estaba deformado debido a que sus músculos faciales se encontraban totalmente tensos – como pudiste hacerle eso? Te has vuelto loco?_

_Le advertí que no debía meterse contigo! – le grito Edward en plena sala tratando de imponerse – ahora esta en la cárcel, como debe ser!_

_Eres un maldito egoísta! Solo piensas en ti! – le reprocho Reneesme con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y ahora que haría? Como sacaría de ahí a Jacob? Su madre no estaba, y Charlie tampoco estaba en el pueblo._

_Mira quien habla de egoísmo! – le respondió Edward abriendo mucho los ojos._

_Pues esta claro que lo aprendí de ti! – comentó aireadamente dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono._

_Ya se que es uno de los dueños del barsucho ese que frecuentas! Ninguna hija mía va a andar con un delincuente como ese!– le dijo persiguiéndola por la sala._

_Cual hija? – se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos con la rabia brotándole de los poros – tu ya no tienes hija!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

No me has dicho quien es Reneesme? - le preguntó su abuelo con las manos en la cintura, viéndola sospechosamente – quien es ese amigo?

Es… es… - decía con nerviosismo echándole un vistazo a Claire y Rose, quienes la miraban con una ceja levantada. Joder! Que le iba a decir? de igual forma cuando llegara a la comisaría se enteraría de la verdad. Por otra parte no sabía como llamar a la relación que mantenían ella y Jacob. – Es mi novio – suspiro derrotada, Rosalie la miraba con una sonrisilla burlona en la cara.

Tienes novio? – le pregunto Charlie sorprendido.

Abuelo, por favor podríamos dejar esta conversación para después? – le dijo con tono cansino.

Ok, ok, pero porque lo han arrestado? – quiso saber.

Porque mi padre lo ha denunciado – le informo nuevamente desesperada.

Charlie estaba mas sorprendido ahora - Pero porque? - luego horrorizado le preguntó - Reneesme si esta metido en líos ese muchacho, no apoyare lo que pretendes hacer.

No esta metido en ningún lío abuelo! - le dijo respirando hondo para controlar el pánico.

No creo que Edward lo halla denunciado sin ningún motivo importante – le regaño.

Si lo hizo! Es un amargado, que no entiende…

Reneesme es tu padre – le volvió a regañar.

Ese dictador no es mi padre!, Edward quiere manejar mi vida a su conveniencia abuelo, no hemos hecho nada malo! A él no le gusta solo porque no cumple con sus estupidas expectativas! – termino con la voz temblándole.

Charlie suspiro mientras se rascaba su canosa ceja, no sabia que hacer.

Por favor abuelo, créeme – le dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo dentro de la comisaría, quería que arreglara el desastre que había hecho su padre de inmediato, y además necesitaba ver a Jacob, pues los policías no se lo permitían, por ser menor de edad. – por favor sácalo de ahí!

Charlie la miraba con pena – ya veremos nena, ya veremos que puedo hacer – suspiro otra vez.

Llegaron a las oficinas, las cuales estaban conformadas por pequeños cubículos ocupados por mujeres y hombres con uniformes negros, y chapas doradas en sus camisas.

Charlie iba delante de Reneesme. – donde esta tu madre? – le preguntó.

Esta en Nebraska, en una convención o algo así de abogados – le comentó entristecida, su madre habría podido sacar a Jacob de ahí de inmediato, su padre había aprovechado la ausencia de Bella para denunciar a Jacob, no soportaba verlo en casa, pues su madre había aprobado las visitas casi diarias de Jacob, cuando Jake llegaba, Edward salía de casa sin despedirse, a veces se quedaba solo para hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre la procedencia de Jacob, su vestimenta, o cualquier cosa que dijera, Reneesme incluso pensaba que Edward había estado investigando la vida de Jacob, pues a veces hacia comentarios desagradables que ella no entendía, y hacían incomodar a Jacob, de modo que la estancia en su casa se había vuelto insoportable, tanto que ella procuraba llegar lo mas tarde posible solo para no tener que verle la cara a su padre.

Llegaron a la oficina del jefe del cuerpo policial, un hombre alto, y delgado les dio la bienvenida, tenia el cabello castaño, y los ojos azules, debía tener unos 25 años aproximadamente.

Buenos días le saludo Charlie con amabilidad mientras el policía lo dejaba pasar a los 4 a la oficina. – quisiera saber donde se encuentra el comisario Audrey Montgomery.

En este momento el Jefe Montgomery se encuentra realizando una diligencia muy importante y como ya he dicho antes a la gente no podrá atender casos de menor relevancia. – dijo sonriendo antipáticamente.

Si joven, le entiendo – dijo Charlie mientras se quitaba su chaqueta favorita que era de cuero marrón, su madre se la había regalado hace un año – pero necesito hablar con él, es urgente.

Pues no hay problema – le volvió a sonreír, pero de manera hipócrita – dígamelo a mí. Estoy a cargo.

No lo creo oficial… - Charlie leía entrecerrando los ojos la placa del pecho que tenia el castaño – Brandon, es algo personal.

El oficial Brandon frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto – creo que no ha entendido muy bien amigo – a eso Charlie alzó una ceja – en este momento soy el encargado de la comisaría, y si no tiene nada que decirme, entonces le agradezco que se retire. – dijo señalando la puerta y mirando a Charlie de arriba abajo.

Pero que le pasa a este imbecil! – hablo Reneesme abriendo mucho los ojos.

Reneesme por favor! – le regaño su abuelo.

Pero… - iba a replicar cuando su abuelo la interrumpió, pues se había dado cuenta que el oficial veía a su nieta como si estuviera a punto de arrestarla.

Muy bien joven, verá, necesito saber cuales son los cargos que se le acusan al joven… - Charlie se volteó para hablarle a Reneesme - como se llama el chico.

Jacob Black – le contesto con firmeza mirando con odio al oficial antipático.

Charlie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos – es Jacob el que esta en la cárcel?

Reneesme deslizo sus ojos hacia su abuelo sorprendida – lo conoces abuelo?

Por supuesto que lo conozco! – dijo horrorizado – dígame joven cuales son los cargos. – le preguntó apresuradamente.

A Reneesme le latía el corazón a mil por hora, las esperanzas de que Jacob saliera rápidamente aumentaban.

Las chicas observaban al igual que Reneesme y su abuelo al oficial rodar los ojos, como diciendo, para esto molestan?, y luego como este revisaba en unas gavetas de archivos unos expedientes, los saco y lo ojeo.

A ver… - decía mientras leía y se sentaba detrás del escritorio, como si fuera el jefe, con aires de superioridad – bien, el señor Edward Cullen ha hecho una denuncia el día de ayer por la tarde en contra del señor Jacob Black por acoso sexual, y Pederastia, es decir, Pedofilia – Reneesme sintió que un balde de agua fría la bañaba de la cabeza a los pies, se quedo petrificada y sin habla ante semejante blasfemia, esto era demasiado - el señor Cullen declaró que su hija, la señorita Reneesme Cullen había sido acosada por el sujeto mencionado antes, y había sido victima de un intento de violación, el cual fue frustrado hace unos días por el padre de la joven. – levantó la mirada para observa a Charlie – esos son los cargos.

Pero! Todo eso es MENTIRA! Abuelo nada de eso es cierto! – gritaba Reneesme escandalizada.

Ah! – Soltó el oficial – es usted la señorita de la que se habla en el informe – no era una pregunta – puede estar tranquila, su agresor esta tras rejas, ese sujeto no le hará mas daño.

Pero de que habla! Están cometiendo una equivocación!... Él no…

Si si si – la callo el oficial muy sabiondo, agitando sus manos en modo tranquilizador, lo que hizo que Reneesme se molestara mas – ya su padre nos advirtió de que el delincuente ha ejercido en usted cierta influencia, y que usted lo estaría defendiendo por miedo a ser atacada de nuevo, no se preocupe señorita, ese violador debe estar recibiendo su merecido en este momento, los presos con los que comparte celda son muy intolerantes cuando se trata de este tipo de delitos. – Luego como si estuviera contando un chisme les dijo – he pasado por la celda hace poco y ha recibido una golpiza, se lo tiene merecido – asintió con firmeza.

NO! – Grito enloquecida apretado los puños – QUE LE HAN HECHO? EL NO ES NINGUN VIOLADOR! – le grito Reneesme con ira, acercándose al escritorio y manoteando el informe para aventarlo al suelo, tenia la esperanza de que los papeles desaparecieran, o se prendieran fuego por arte de magia y se quemaran hasta calcinarse y se hiciera polvo.

El oficial se sobresalto ante la ira de la cobriza. – le sugiero que se tranquilice señorita – el oficial la miraba como si ella estuviera loca.

Reneesme estaba indignada, Dios en que lío había metido a Jacob?, solo dios sabia que le habían hecho en esa celda, allí debe de haber todo tipo de hombres, Reneesme comenzó a temblar por el pánico. Y si lo habían dañado por su culpa? – quiero verlo!

El oficial arrugo el ceño – eso no es posible, esta detenido y no tiene permiso para visitas – le dijo con malicia a Nessie, a quien cada vez mas se le hacia mas difícil respirar.

Abuelo! Por favor ayúdalo!- le rogó con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, estaba sudando frío, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Tranquila hija, yo te creo, solo cálmate – le dijo Charlie viendo como su nieta cambiaba de blanco pálido a verde aceituna. – oficial, me parece una irresponsabilidad de su parte haber dejado que ese muchacho recibiera una paliza, ni si quiera han hecho las investigaciones pertinentes al caso.

El oficial se levanto molesto con Reneesme y con Charlie – no hace falta! Confiamos en las palabras del señor Cullen, es un hombre respetable, todo el mundo lo sabe! – gritó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, Reneesme palideció mas, tanto que Claire y Rosalie tuvieron que sujetarla un poco para que las piernas no la dejaran estrellarse contra el piso, mientras Claire le susurraba "tranquila todo va a solucionarse".

Ah si? – dijo Charlie abriendo mucho los ojos ante tal injusticia – entonces así se han estado manejando las cosas desde que deje de ser el Jefe de esta comisaría? – le grito mas enojado Charlie, a lo que el oficial lo miro un poco asustado, el muy idiota no sabia con quien estaba hablando – esto es el colmo! Escúcheme muy bien! Si no me deja pasar a ver a ese muchacho voy a tener que denunciar esta comisaría y a usted en especial ante las instituciones respectivas! Esto es un salvajismo!.

Pero como se le ocurre….! – decía el oficial.

Pero nada! Llévenos con él ahora mismo! – le grito Charlie mientras el oficial tenia un debate interno, el cual perdió. El tipo cedió a regañadientes y los condujo por la comisaría hasta una pequeña sala rectangular de color gris – solo usted podrá pasar "señor" – le dijo con desprecio. Reneesme se agito.

No! yo también – el oficial estaba a punto de negarse cuando Charlie lo miro con advertencia, así que tuvo que rendirse.

Muy bien muy bien! – dijo ya exasperado. Las chicas tuvieron que salir y esperar en las oficinas, mientras Reneesme y Charlie ingresaban a una sala que tenia una pequeña mesa y 2 sillas en el centro de esta. Ella no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro jalándose el cabello, esperando ver a Jacob entrar por esa puerta, en que condiciones estaría? Lo habrían…? No! no podrían haberle hecho lo que le habían hecho a ella, seria horrible, jamás se lo perdonaría, él seguramente la estaría odiando, la maldeciría por haber provocado toda esta situación?, dios ella quería morirse.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron a ella las piernas le temblaron, Jacob entro caminando con dificultad y acompañado de dos policías flanqueándolo, estaba esposado, y cuando ella le vio el rostro, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Uno de sus ojos tenia un cardenal rojo, y estaba comenzando a ponerse verde, tenia los labios partidos y todavía llenos de sangre, las mejillas también tenia cardenales rojos, que estaban comenzando a oscurecerse, bajo la nariz también tenia sangre, y su camiseta blanca, estaba sucia e igualmente llena de sangre, Jacob cojeaba, y cuando la vio, se le ilumino el rostro.

Reneesme! - trató de sonreír pero era evidente que le dolían demasiado los labios – que haces aquí? – trato de acercarse pero los policías se lo impidieron, cuando Reneesme vio que el no estaba molesto con ella, se acerco rápidamente, solo que uno de los policías se interpuso.

Despósenlo por favor muchachos, el no nos hará daño – gruño Charlie, Jacob lo miró y estaba mas sorprendido aun, los policías parecían haberlo reconocido también porque lo observaron muy sorprendidos e inmediatamente le quitaron las esposas y lo dejaron solo.

Reneesme se abalanzo sobre Jacob desesperada, tenia los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico, y de sus mejillas las lagrimas se deslizaban a cantaros. – Perdóname Jacob – le susurraba mientras Jacob la abrazaba con todas las fuerzas que podía, pues le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo, y el ímpetu con el que había recibido a Nessie lo había dejado sin aliento.

Perdonar que amor? – dijo con voz ronca mientras olía su cabello como siempre, la piel de ella estaba muy fría y pálida, y además temblaba – que te ocurre? Estas enferma? – preguntó mirándola atentamente.

Que te hicieron? - preguntó respirando mal, sentía que se estaba ahogando, aferro su camisa en puños y le susurraba - dime que no… - las palabras no salía – dime que no…

Que? De que hablas? - él no entendía nada.

Reneesme estaba verde de nuevo, comenzaba a sudar frío, y lloraba con más fuerza, Jacob estaba alarmado, miró a Charlie, quien se acerco a ellos para ayudar.

Reneesme sea lo que sea que estas pensando no es cierto, solo he recibido algunos golpes ok? – ella aflojo su cuerpo inmediatamente, abandonando la tensión, sin embargo un mareo la atravesó, y Jacob tubo que sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo, la llevo hasta una de las sillas y la sentó allí, Charlie se acerco a uno de los policías y le pidió agua para ella.

Nessie, estas bien? – Jacob tomo la otra silla y se sentó al lado de ella, le tomo la cara entre las manos y la miraba interrogativamente. Ella se abalanzó de nuevo y lo abrazó mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de él.

Si no fuera por mí culpa mi padre no te habría denunciado – lloraba en cuello mientras mojaba con lágrimas su camisa – y ahora te han golpeado, y todo esto es una mierda por mi culpa, como siempre.

No es cierto Nessie, tu no tienes la culpa de las acciones de los demás – le aclaró él – tu padre simplemente no me traga, y quiere que me aleje de ti, pero siempre y cuando tu quieras estar conmigo yo seguiré aquí, a tu lado.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miro al rostro con dolor, observando todos los golpes que tenia, a ella le dolían mas que a él, se odiaba a si misma por causarle semejante desgracia.

Ya Nessie, deja de mirarme así – trato de sonreírle – no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco, pero nada grave.

Porque te hicieron esto? – le preguntó tocándole las mejillas.

Jacob suspiro cansado, además de los golpes, tenia ojeras bajo los ojos, no había dormido – pues es obvio que se enteraron del motivo por el que estoy aquí – comentó encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia, pero en ella el gesto no hizo efecto, comenzó a temblar de nuevo, y lo miraba con terror, Jacob le frotaba los brazos y la abrazo de nuevo, permitiéndole a ella ocultar su rostro en el cuello de él nuevamente – y pues quisieron darme una lección.

Es verdad? Entonces estas bien? No te hicieron mas daño? – preguntaba nuevamente con pánico.

Estoy bien…

Me lo juras? – Le preguntó levantando la cabeza de nuevo – júramelo – le exigió endureciendo el rostro.

Jacob estaba sorprendido – te lo juro – terminó asegurándole. – Estoy bien – la miró a los ojos. Ella se acercó a él y se sentó con sutilidad en sus piernas mientras buscaba su boca, no le importaba que tuviera sangre, lo necesitaba, como al maldito aire, necesitaba besarlo, así cubrió sus labios con los de ella, Jacob siseo de dolor al principió.

Lo siento – le dijo ella preocupada retirándose rápidamente, pero el negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y la acerco de nuevo. Reneesme lo abrazo por el cuello y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él cuidadosamente, Jacob frotaba lentamente su espalda con una mano, mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de él, rozaban sus labios con delicadeza, luego ella profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca, y Jacob la apretaba mas contra él, necesitando cada vez mas de ella – te extrañe tanto – susurraba él en su boca, oliendo su exquisito aroma, aquel que tenia grabado en la piel y del cual no se podría olvidar ni en un millón de años.

Y yo a ti – le dijo ella besándole la nariz, el mentón, y la frente para volver a sus labios – te voy a sacar de aquí Jacob, como sea – le aseguro.

Nessie déjame resolver esto por mi mismo – le dijo separándose un poco para mirarla a la cara.

No, yo te metí en esto, yo te saco – ella estaba decidida.

Reneesme – la llamo su abuelo, ambos se tensaron, se habían olvidado de Charlie. Jacob frunció el seño.

Charlie, Reneesme es tu nieta? – preguntó volteando a verlo. Charlie sonrió un poco.

Si, ella es mi nieta. – dijo muy orgulloso.

Mi abuelo me ayudo a entrar aquí, de lo contrario no me habrían permitido verte – dijo sonriéndole a Charlie.

Porque? – quiso saber Jacob.

Tonterías – le contesto.

Reneesme el tiempo de visita se ha acabado - le dijo Charlie tristemente, mientras le daba una botella de plástico con agua mineral.

No abuelo, yo no me voy sin Jacob! – le dijo con firmeza.

Reneesme no puedes quedarte, lo sabes, Jacob tiene que volver a la celda – le dijo, luego mirando a Jacob le informó. – buscare la manera de que te asignen una celda en la que estés solo, o con otro tipo de gente mientras buscamos la forma de sacarte de aquí.

Gracias Charlie – dijo Jacob, se le veía bastante cansado. – podrías avisarles a los chicos del bar? Estoy seguro que no saben nada de esto, y ellos podrían ayudar mucho.

Charlie asintió – no te preocupes. Vamos hija - le dijo Charlie a Reneesme mientras le tendía la mano para que fuera con él.

Vamos nena, saldremos de esto pronto, te lo prometo – le sonrío un poco y acerco sus labios para darle un corto beso de despedida.

Todo parecía estar ya decidido, y que le quedaba a ella? Levantarse, despedirse una vez mas y marcharse? Eso es lo que tenia que hacer de verdad?... A la mierda con todo! Ella no podía irse y dejarlo a la buena de dios!, mierda! Ni siquiera podría dormir esa noche, preferiría mil veces quedarse a las puertas de la jodida comisaría a esperar a que saliera.

Perdóname abuelo pero no me voy – Charlie suspiro cansado otra vez, en ese instante el oficial Brandon entraba a la sala de visitas.

Pues me temo que lo que usted desea aquí no cuenta, yo decido quien sale y quien se queda, así que salgan inmediatamente de aquí! – a esa respuesta Reneesme abrió los ojos enfurecida.

Maldito imbecil! Porque permitió que lo golpearan de esta manera! – le grito conforme se acercaba al oficial, tenia ganas de romperle la jeta de un puñetazo al muy cretino.

Se lo merece! – le contesto mirando a Jacob con desprecio.

Y tu te mereces que te pateen el culo! – Reneesme se abalanzó hacia él para golpearle en el rostro, pero su abuelo la atajo en el aire.

Cálmate Reneesme – le decía este mientras el oficial la miraba con ira.

Es muy extraño que un familiar del tan distinguidísimo señor Cullen se comporte de esta manera – dijo con arrogancia, después agrego con maldad – a lo mejor te mereces a un tipo así, es de tu misma calaña – la observo entrecerrando los ojos – a lo mejor hasta te gusta que te falten el respeto.

Y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, detrás de ella Jacob se movió bruscamente, y antes de que se volteara para evitar que Jacob se abalanzara sobre el oficial, este último ya estaba en el suelo chillando con la nariz fracturada y sangrante, por obra de Charlie.

Vuelves a decir semejante estupidez y te parto la cabeza, idiota! – le amenzo Charlie mirándolo como si fuera un gusano.

Esto no se va a quedar así! – Lloraba el cretino desde el suelo – esto lo va a saber el Comisario.

Que tengo que saber? – decía un hombre mayor, de tez oscura, era increíblemente alto, fortachón e inspiraba respeto, acababa de entrar al pequeño salón, con aire de estar confundido, su sola presencia parecía llenar la habitación. El oficial cretino lo miraba desde el suelo, con cara de idiota – que tengo que saber Brandon? – le presiono. – que haces en el suelo, y con la nariz rota?

Señor! - se levantaba del suelo aparatosamente mientras se sujetaba la nariz – esta gente me ha agredido! Y este hombre – miró a Charlie con antipatía. – me obligó a que lo dejara entrar aquí.

Charlie! – dijo el comisario Montgomery al ver a su viejo amigo – que bueno tenerte por aquí, como has estado viejo? – le sonreía afectuosamente mientras estrechaban las manos.

Muy bien, muy bien Audrey – sonreía amablemente Charlie – todavía dando guerra – ambos se carcajearon, al parecer era un chiste personal.

Pues hablamos solo por teléfono, pero no te habías dado un paseo por aquí, es bueno dejarse ver de vez en cuando viejo ermitaño – y se volvieron a carcajear, esto solo hacia que Reneesme mirara a Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco, y el oficial cretino observaba a todos con cara de idiota.

Señor… - comenzaba el oficial.

El comisario deslizo su mirada hacia Jacob – porque el joven esta golpeado? – le preguntó al oficial Brandon.

Es que… - comenzó a decir.

Me voy por unos días y esto se vuelve un desastre? Los reclusos se han estado agrediendo y no hiciste nada? – le criticó comenzando a enfadarse cada vez mas, sus ojos negros brillaban mientras lo regañaba – me parece que necesitas unas largas vacaciones Brandon, eres un inútil.

Pero…. – el idiota tenia la boca abierta, no esperaba que lo amonestaran de esa forma.

Brandon vete a la enfermería. – le dijo sin mirarlo.

Pero señor…

Es una orden directa oficial – lo miró con molestia. A esto el oficial salio precipitadamente.

Oye Charlie, hay una mujer afuera, que esta buscando a este chico, al parecer lo conoces, podrías ayudarme con ella, esta algo sobresaltada, refunfuña algo sobre maridos que le hacen la vida imposible a sus esposas, la verdad no le entiendo nada – y Reneesme sintió una suave corriente de emoción, era su madre! Tenia que ser ella!.

Charlie es mi mamá! – le dijo con alegría. – ella nos va a ayudar!

Crees que sea ella – subió sus cejas Charlie sorprendido.

Tiene que serlo! – le dijo su nieta.

Bien, querida debes venir conmigo, no me lo hagas mas difícil por favor – ella no quería dejar a Jacob solo, pero necesitaba hablar con su madre para poder sacarlo de ahí.

Escucha amor, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te preocupes por mi – le dijo Jacob sujetándole el rostro y besando su frente.

Hablare con ella para sacarte de aquí, ok? – él asintió, y le beso los labios. A ella le costo separarse de él, y peor, ver como los policías lo esposaban de nuevo y se lo llevaban a la celda. Maldita sea! Su padre se las pagaría!.

Cuando siguió a Charlie fuera de la sala pudo ver a su madre con el ceño muy apretado, estaba visiblemente molesta.

Mamá! – le dijo caminando apresuradamente hacia ella, Rose y Clare estaban con ella.

Reneesme! Gracias a dios, Oh! Papá, como estas? – saludo a su padre con un abrazo y luego beso a su hija en la mejilla sonriéndole. – si hija, ya lo se, me lo contó tu padre por teléfono, es un tonto que no sabe mentir, ya estoy aquí cariño. No, me vine de Nebraska antes de que culminara la convención. – le iba diciendo Bella a su hija mientras esta le hablaba atropelladamente de lo nerviosa que estaba. – Comisario – ahora se dirigía al hombre que estaba al lado de Charlie – dígame usted cuales son los cargos en contra de Jacob Black, ahorrémonos las molestas formalidades, usted muy bien sabe que con o sin su ayuda, puedo dejarlo en libertad en un santiamén.

* * *

><p>Reneesme y Jacob todavía estaban agradeciéndole a Bella todo lo que había hecho, esta solo le decía que viendo feliz a su hija ya se sentía agradecida. Viajaban Jacob y Reneesme en el auto de Bella en dirección al departamento de Jacob. Charlie se había quedaron en la comisaría para discutir asuntos sobre el personal del lugar con el comisario es decir sobre "el oficial cretino" . y las chicas habían decidido irse en la moto de Rosalie.<p>

Madre necesito estar con Jacob a solas, no puedo dejarlo solo así como esta – Bella suspiro cansada.

Esta bien, solo te pido que te cuides ok? – ella asintió fervorosamente. Se abrazaron para despedirse y Bella casi se pone a llorar cuando Nessie le dijo "gracias mamá, pensé que no estarías ahí para mi, pero me equivoque".

Siempre que quieras bebé, siempre que me necesites – le beso la frente y se marcho en su auto.

Bien gigantón, ahora acuéstate en la cama – le decía Reneesme a Jacob una vez ya en la habitación de su departamento.

No… quiero darme un baño por favor – Reneesme lo complació llevándolo al baño, mientras Jacob cojeaba apoyándose de ella suavemente.

Cuando llegaron al baño Jacob quería meterse bajo la ducha pero a Reneesme le parecía mas apropiado que se bañara en la tina, pues Jacob tenia dificultades para moverse, y no podría asearse correctamente sin lastimarse, así que termino por convencerlo, y puso a llenar la tina con agua tibia.

Podrías?... disculpa, es que no puedo deshacerme de esta maldita cosa – decía él tratando de quitarse la camisa. Jacob estaba sentado en la tapa del excusado y gracias a ello Reneesme lo pudo ayudar a despojarse de ella. Cuando ella vio los golpes y moretones que él tenia en todo su pecho y espalda no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente culpable.

Cariño por favor, ya no hablemos mas de esto, si? Ya no te culpes mas por ello, solo harás que nos distanciemos y no quiero alejarme de ti. – ella asintió a sus palabras, pero estaba segura que no podría olvidar lo que ocurrió nunca.

Reneesme le quitaba los zapatos a Jacob mientras este se debatía en si quitarse los pantalones o no.

Que pasa? – le preguntó ella al verlo indeciso.

Ahhh… pues si quieres puedo hacerlo yo solo. – le dijo un poco avergonzado.

No no no no no, de eso nada – le dijo decididamente.

Pero Nessie…

Ella inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en el botón del pantalón de él – espera- dijo Jacob, el mismo se desabrocho el pantalón.

Cuando lo ayudo a retirar el pantalón por sus musculosas piernas se quedo sin aliento, dejando de lado los moretones, él era espectacular, Reneesme comenzó a sentir ese ardor característico que sentía cuando Jake la tocaba.

Decidió que aquel no era el momento correcto para pensar en ello y lo ayudo a quitarse las medias, ya una vez en boxers comenzó otro dilema.

Ness? Podrías darte la vuelta? Por favor? - le pidió.

Pero porque? Tu ya me has visto denuda – protesto un poco avergonzada.

Jacob le sonrío un poco – si, y te ves realmente hermosa. – con eso la enmudeció momentáneamente. Sin embargo no logro callarla del todo.

Entonces yo puedo verte a ti desnudo – le reprocho – o no?

Jacob lo medito un instante y luego le volvió a sonreír – claro nena, como tú quieras.

Y entonces cuando el se quito los boxers ella no podía dejar de ver todo su cuerpo, realmente tenia problemas para mirarlo a la cara, pues cierta parte de su cuerpo le llamaba mucho la atención.

Satisfecha? – le preguntó con una mirada divertida, ella no sabia si era una pregunta, porque lo único que podía pensar era en que sin duda él podría dejarla satisfecha. Y es que si ella pensaba que vestido era hermoso, desnudo lo era mas, y aquella cosita o mejor dicho, cosota! Porque woohoo! Si que era grande, estaba apuntando hacia ella, es decir, aquello era una erección? Demonios, que erección!

Ok… puedes meterte en la tina? – dijo con la voz ronca, y bastante excitada, ese característico ardor estaba regresando con mas intensidad. Jacob intentó hacerlo solo, sin embargo se tambaleo un poco mientras maldecía, una de sus piernas estaba inflamada porque había estado un poco dislocada, sin embargo no era nada grave, antes de salir de la comisaría había pasado por la enfermería y el doctor le había informado que estaba bien, y no era nada grave, solo necesitaba tomarse las medicinas indicadas y descansar.

Reneesme ayudo a Jacob a sentarse en la tina, y después comenzó enjabonarle la amplia y morena espalda con una pequeña toalla húmeda para no lastimarlo – te duele? Te estoy frotando muy fuerte? – le dijo al oído, pues ella se encontraba a sus espaldas, y el un poco reclinado hacia delante.

No nena, vas bien – ella aprovecho que había girado su rostro hacia ella para darle un corto beso en la boca.

Cuando llegó a su pecho él ya la miraba con pasión en los ojos – esas manos tuyas hacen milagros, ya casi no me duele nada – le comentó sonriéndole un poco.

Ella se ruborizó mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus brazos – que mentiroso eres.

Hablo en serio – le susurro – eres maravillosa – ella levanto la mirada y se engancho en sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreírle y volver nuevamente a besarlo.

Realmente a ella se le estaba haciendo difícil conservar la cabeza en su lugar, con tanta piel al descubierto estaba comenzando a olvidar que él estaba herido, tenía muchas ganas de hacerle el amor.

Jacob – lo llamo no muy convencida de querer que dejara lo que estaba haciendo, él estaba besando su cuello, cosa que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, pues la tina estaba de por medio.

Ven aquí conmigo Nessie, por favor – le pidió, ella no se lo pensó dos veces, lo necesitaba.

Se quito la ropa mientras Jacob se deleitaba viéndola desnudarse. – eso es nena, quítate toda esa ropa molesta.

Cuando estuvo desnuda se metió en la tina, y se sentó en el regazo de Jake, lo abrazo por el cuello y unió sus bocas para besarlo lentamente. Dios era tan exquisito estar así con él, ella se sentía tan relajada, tan natural, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, explorándola, apoderándose y marcando su cuerpo, ella pego con delicadeza su pecho al de él para abrazarlo mas estrechamente.

Esto se siente bien, muy bien – suspiro Jacob, parecía estar descansando por fin, después de horas tan violentas al fin estaba en casa con su preciosa Reneesme. – Bésame Nessie.

Ella lo hizo, mientras Jacob acariciaba sus muslos bajo el agua, Reneesme acariciaba su pecho y su abdomen, deslizando su lengua húmeda dentro de su boca, el agua tibia se deslizaba por sus cuerpo facilitando y haciendo mas sensibles las caricias, Jacob bajo su cabeza para llegar al pecho de ella, lo tomo en su boca y lo lamió con deleite, Reneesme echo la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de los deliciosos estremecimientos que sentía en su bajo vientre, y mientras Jacob hacia rodar su pezón con su majestuosa lengua, ella sentía presionar su erección contra su entrada, recordó cuando se había preguntado sobre las sensaciones que tendría si el estuviera dentro de ella, ahora era el momento de probar.

Levanto sus caderas para poder deslizar la rígida y húmeda carne en su interior, pero justo en ese momento Jacob la sujeto de las caderas para evitar que se moviera.

Que pasa? – le preguntó curiosa.

Que haces? – le preguntó alarmado.

Que crees que hago? – le dijo, hubiera reído si no fuera por su expresión, estaba entre sorprendido y aterrado.

No, no debemos hacer esto.

Porque?

Reneesme no estas obligada a hacer esto, se que te sientes culpable….

No lo quiero hacer porque me sienta culpable, lo quiero hacer porque me siento bien contigo, porque te deseo mucho – y entonces comenzó a soltarse de su agarre, cuando lo hizo su erección comenzó a deslizarse lentamente en su interior, Reneesme se apoyaba en los hombros de él, y Jacob la sujetaba de las nalgas para que no fuera tan rápido y no se lastimara.

Estas bien? – le preguntó él respirando de manera agitada, se le haca difícil no gemir conforme ella arropaba su miembro con su calidez.

Si – dijo no muy convencidamente, pues mientras mas lo introducía en su sexo mas dolía, comenzaba a sentir puntadas muy dolorosas, hasta que tuvo que parar a la mitad, Jacob era enorme, y ella estaba comenzando a sudar frío por el dolor.

Nessie, para ya – le pidió al ver su rostro tenso por el dolor.

Pero ella no quiso – solo necesito un minuto si? – el no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Si no quieres….

Shhh… - ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar hondo, se concentro en Jacob, en su cuerpo, en la calidez de sus caricias, en sus besos, y poco a poco la calentura comenzó a recorrerla de nuevo, Jacob comenzó a acariciar su cintura, y a besarle los pezones y eso ayudo enormemente, aprovecho el momento para terminar de introducirlo completamente dentro de ella de una vez, y el movimiento le causo mucho dolor, sin embargo el solo abrazarlo mas estrechamente, y saber que estaba dentro de ella la hacia feliz. – Ahora estamos unidos – le sonrío ella respirando un poco con dificultad y besándole la boca.

Si, somos uno solo – le sonrió también mientras acariciaba su espalda - te duele mucho?

Solo un poco, estoy bien.

Estas segura? – le preguntó un poco inquieto.

Si – le respondió un poco avergonzada pues se había dado cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba, además no sabia que hacer a continuación, se suponía que todo tenia que ser sensual, y erótico, no doloroso, realmente las cosas no estaban hiendo como se lo imaginaba.

Que ocurre?- le preguntó Jake.

Es solo que… quiero hacerte sentir lo que tu a mi – le confeso.

Nena tú me haces sentir eso y más – le susurro sensualmente mordiéndose el labio y recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada.

De verdad? – le preguntó ella un poco insegura.

Claro que si preciosa – Reneesme le sonrió y lo comenzó a besar lenta y sensualmente, lamiendo su labio inferior, mientras alzaba un poco sus caderas para mecerse en su erección, pero Jacob la abrazo para evitar que se moviera.

Jacob vas a dejar que te haga el amor si o no? – le preguntó cerca de su oído.

Ya me lo estas haciendo, cuando me besas, cuando me tocas, me miras, siempre me haces el amor Nessie – le susurro besando su mejilla. – y francamente me satisface mas sentirme dentro de ti, que el hecho de que me hagas llegar al orgasmo, déjame disfrutar de este momento si?.

Ella solo lo miró a sus dulces ojos y asintió, le daría lo que él quisiese. Así que se abrazó de nuevo a él , y escondió su rostro en su cuello. No quería irse de allí, quería quedarse así para siempre, con él haciéndola sentir segura, y amada, con él besándola y haciéndole el amor todos los días.

Jake… - a ella se le quedo atragantada la palabra en su garganta, y se arrepintió por haber pensado en decir lo que deseaba.

Dímelo Nessie – le pidió él peinando con sus dedos sus cabellos. – dímelo, necesito oírlo.

Yo… - trago grueso, a pesar de que tenia su rostro en la depresión de su cuello y él no podía verla, ella se avergonzó.

Dímelo por favor – repitió él.

Yo… te quiero. – soltó al fin, sorprendida de si misma, estaba aprendiendo a confiar sus sentimientos, y se sentía como cuando los bebes empiezan a caminar.

Jake suspiro, aquellas palabras lo llenaban tanto, lo hacían sentir tan maravillosamente – bien – le dijo sonriendo calidamente – porque yo te amo.

* * *

><p>Chicas espero que les halla gustado, realmente a mi no me gusto mucho como me quedo normalmente tardo mas tiempo escribiendo el cap, este lo escribí hoy sábado e invertí todo el día, y aun así no me siento satisfecha, sin embargo no puedo dejar de evitar amar cada capitulo mas a Jake! No es lindo? Y además la relación de Nessie con su padre se esta hiendo a la mierda Díganme que opinan! Les pareció que estuvo muy rápido? muy largo, corto? no se opinen. Y contestando algunos reviews.<p>

**ChelaBlack: **Hola Chela! Pues veras, María y Mía son la misma persona, hay que estar atentas a este personaje! Porque es bien significante en la vida de Jake.

**Ginna Stephanie: **me encanta agregarle humor a las historias, y me encanto que te gustara lo de los jarrones de Bella, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, y con respecto a la manada, pues atentas a los próximos caps! Tienes mucho de razón en lo que dijiste! Es secreta, pero no es una agencia hehehehe.

**Rossy: **pues si, Edward tiene ciertos problemas para escuchar a los demás, y yo también espero que la manada le patee el culo a James ; )

**Kahhlo: **gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste!, bueno en lo de Jake y la policía tienes que unir los hilos, no esta tan difícil hehehe, pero por supuesto mas adelante se aclarara!

**: **sip, yo también pienso que Eddy esta chiflado ; ) esperemos que deje de delirar pronto.

**May Black: **gracias por seguir esta historia también! Y creo que todas deseamos tener a un Jake así, yo particularmente Necesito uno así! : )

Bueno chicas nuevamente gracias y besos! Perdónenme por no nombrarlas a todas, porque son muchas! Y eso me alegra y emociona mucho! pero joder! tengo un frio del demonio, y el sueño me esta tumbando de la silla, es tardidismo en mi país 1:13 am, dios me caigo del sueño! Y discúlpenme nuevamente si metí la pata con algún error en la escritura, bye.


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención. Esta historia tiene contenido Lemmon, si no te gusta, o eres menor de 18 años, por favor no lo leas.**

**Reneesme vive atormentada por su pasado, los secretos que oculta atentan contra su vida, que pasara cuando Jacob entre a su vida causándole un gran desorden? acompáñalo a descubrir los secretos de Reneesme.**

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON! ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS!**

**Capitulo 13: Fugaz felicidad.**

Era eso posible? – pensaba Reneesme – realmente alguien podría amar a alguien como ella?, o acaso Jacob estaba mintiendo? Realmente la amaba? A ella?

Reneesme yacía boca abajo en la cama de Jacob, acababa de despertarse, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente habían sido esas palabras, "Yo te amo", y ella estaba confundida, y molesta consigo misma, pues ella no había sido sincera con él, y nunca le había hablado de su pasado, si lo hubiera hecho él de seguro jamás le habría hablado de amor.

Todo ello era tan triste, que ella quería llorar, así era su vida, todo lo que tocaba lo dañaba – pensó mientras suspiraba. – las cosas se enmarañaban cada vez mas, tornándose oscuro y ella tenia miedo.

Jacob reposaba a su lado de espaldas a la cama, volteo el rostro para observarlo, se veía tan tranquilo, relajado, el no sabia la clase de mujer que tenia a su lado, una exdrogadicta y…

Jacob aun con los ojos cerrados rodó sobre Renesmee, quien ahora estaba boca arriba, de modo que Jacob pudo hacerse espacio entre sus piernas, ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Buenos días preciosa – le sonrío aun con sueño.

Buenos días – le respondió Nessie besándole el rostro.

En que piensas? – le pregunto mirándola con sus ojos adormilados, para no descansar todo su peso en Nessie, se apoyaba de sus brazos, los cuales tenia a los lados de la cabeza de ella.

Como sabes que estoy pensando en algo? – le dijo suspicazmente, caramba, que hombre tan observador.

Pareces preocupada por algo – la miro inquisidoramente – acaso no me creíste cuando te dije que no traía mujeres aquí? – le regaño - Nessie la única has sido tú te lo juro.

Ella suspiro, ya había superado ese tema cando él se lo había explicado. – no es nada Jake, es solo que no le he avisado a mamá que he pasado la noche aquí, soy una ingrata.

Jacob subió las cejas, ahora él estaba preocupado también – si, somos unos ingratos, debemos llamarla – él hizo el además de levantarse encima de ella pero Renesmee lo sujeto de los brazos.

Pero podemos hacerlo mas tarde, ella debe sospechar que estoy aquí, y todavía es muy temprano para llamarla, son las 5:30 am – y como todavía estaba dudoso siguió hablándole – esta cama esta calentita - sonrío coquetamente – si te levantas se enfriara.

Jacob le sonrío con complicidad, y luego hocicando su cuello se apretó mas contra ella. – porque estas desnuda?.

Renesmee se carcajeo mientras él besaba su cuello – esperaba que tu me lo explicaras - le dijo finalmente.

Yo? – le dijo un poco desconcertado – yo siempre he dormido desnudo, pero recuerdo que anoche tú estabas vestida.

Ella lo miraba con resignación – al parecer eres sonámbulo – se volvió a carcajear mientras Jake la miraba intrigado. – me has despertado a las 2:00 am, sentía que alguien me jaloneaba el pijama, al principio me asuste, pero luego me di cuenta que eras tú intentando desvestirme – lo miro un poco ruborizada y todavía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Jacob la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por esa noticia, se notaba que le divertía muchísimo – así que no me ha quedado mas remedio que desvestirme, era la única manera de que me dejaras dormir – dijo reprimiendo otra carcajada. – eres un pervertido.

Pervertido? – Frunció el seño y luego sonrío – soy un genio – ambos rieron con fuerza, durante un rato, hasta que finalmente la risa se convirtió en pasión, Jacob deslizaba sus manos desde sus muslos abiertos, pasaba por su vientre hasta sus senos, acariciaba esto último con la punta de su nariz, causándole a Nessie escalofríos placenteros.

Seria usted tan amable de hacerme el amor caballero? – le dijo soltando el aliento mientras le peinaba los negros cabellos.

Jacob levanto la vista para clavarlos en sus ojos – será un placer mi hermosa dama. – antes de hacer cualquier cosa Jacob la beso en los labios y estiro su mano hacia la pequeña mesita de noche que estaba aun lado de la cama, en la gaveta habían condones, los cuales habían estado utilizando en sus encuentros sexuales.

La noche anterior habían tenido suficiente tiempo de practicar, y para Nessie recibir a Jacob en su interior cada vez se hacia mas placentero. Jacob se traslado a sus labios para devorarlos una vez ya protegidos - me encantan tus labios color fresa – le sonrío sensualmente – engancha tus piernas en mis caderas – le pidió y ella así lo hizo. Jacob alzo sus caderas para que la punta de su caliente erección se posicionara en su entrada – te deseo tanto – le dijo mientras se deslizaba delicadamente en su interior, ambos gimieron al insonoro conforme su miembro se hacia espacio entre sus estrechas paredes. Jacob comenzó a mecerse suavemente entre sus piernas, Nessie respiraba con agitación, tenia la boca un poco abierta, acerco su rostro al de él y lo beso, mientras le tomaba el rostro por ambas mejillas.

Jacob hizo una mueca fugaz de dolor, el cual trato de esconder, sin embargo Renesmee la capto de inmediato – te duele? – pregunto asustada. – para, para Jacob. – Jacob se detuvo al instante.

Estoy bien, no me duele mucho, solo un poco – Renesmee lo miraba sin creerle.

Mentiroso, definitivamente no sabes mentir – le dijo mirándolo incrédula – hazte a un lado, voy a buscar las medicinas que debes tomar.

No – le dijo Jake, apresándola con sus brazos – primero terminemos esto.

Jake… - comenzó ella.

Tú no me dejaste levantarme para que llamara a tu madre, ahora yo quiero terminar lo que tú empezaste – Reneesme lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

Mi salud no esta en riesgo amigo, la tuya si, e ahí la diferencia – le comunico.

Mi salud estará en verdadero riesgo si me dejas con estas ganas – le susurro enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Renesmee río de nuevo, y cuando el comenzó a mecerse otra vez la risa se convirtió en gemidos, deslizo sus manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda para sentir con sus manos los suaves movimientos de sus caderas mientras la penetraba - eres magnifico – le susurro sin poderlo evitar, últimamente cuando hacían el amor hablaba sin pensar.

Y tu eres lo único que quiero de esta vida – le dijo al oído, le mordía con suavidad el lóbulo sensualmente mientas Nessie mordía sutilmente su hombro, llevo su boca a la de ella mientras la cabalgaba, los deliciosos espasmos se hacían cada vez mas intensos, su miembro era recorrido por eléctricos impulsos placenteros que le avisaban que si iba mas rápido su orgasmo llegaría, pero él siguió con su ritmo calmado mientras intentaba controlarse apretando la mandíbula fuertemente y haciendo puños las sabanas para no correrse, quería que ella disfrutara al máximo, y lo estaba logrando, Nessie cada vez estaba mas perdida en el placer, tenia los ojos cerrados involuntariamente, sus mejillas increíblemente rojas, su boca, la cual se encontraba pegada a la de Jacob gemía cada segundo, cada vez que su sexo absorbía completamente el miembro de Jake, enterraba las uñas en su espalda e introducía su lengua dentro de su oído jadeando y gimiendo de desesperación por lo que le producía todo su cuerpo.

Jacob arrastro sus labios desde su suave cuello hasta su sensible pezón, allí comenzó a chupar delicadamente su aureola, para luego lamerla, cada lametón causaba un vértigo fulgurante y le arrancaba un gemido a Nessie, Jacob sincronizo las penetraciones con las lamidas, de modo que la corriente excitante era mas intensa.

Ambos respiraban cada vez mas el aire alocadamente, el sudor se escurría de la espalda pecho y abdomen de Jake, y la frente de Nessie estaba húmeda – más Jake… mas rápido – gemía ella apremiándolo con sus manos.

Jacob introdujo su lengua en su boca mientras aceleraba los embates – dios Nessie voy a correrme – con el cuerpo temblando Jacob seguía empujando.

Hazlo, quiero que lo hagas – el placer dominaba su cuerpo, Renesmee tenia el cabello de Jacob en un puño, exigiéndole mas placer, quería todo de él, TODO, desde su mas insignificante suspiro hasta el deseo mas intenso que el le profesaba, mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás, en un intento de incrementar mas el éxtasis Jacob la tomo de las nalgas y la pego mas a sus genitales – oh Jacob! dios… querido…

Y entonces ella abrió los ojos para verlo a la cara, los ojos de Jacob estaban clavados en su rostro, observando sus expresiones eróticas, y eso fue el detonante para desencadenar el furioso orgasmo que atravesó su cuerpo, el grito que broto de su pecho podría haberlo escuchado los vecinos de Jacob, de lo potente que fue, inmediatamente callo relajada y exhausta en las almohadas, respirando aparatosamente.

Jacob aun no había terminado, y es que él podría pasar horas y horas moviendo sus caderas entre sus piernas y nunca tener suficiente – estoy… tan cerca… - ella volteo su rostro para besarle la boca y movía sus caderas para encontrarse con él y lograr que se hundiera mas en ella, de esa manera su placer se incrementaba, lo sabia porque sus gemidos se hacia cada vez mas escandalosos.

Vamos bebé – le decía mirándolo a sus dulces ojos negros, Jacob tenia su mirada clavada en ella.

Hermo…sa… eres… - y entonces su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar encima del de ella apretando su mandíbula con fuerza, rugió con fiereza tensando todos sus músculos, Renesmee pudo observar como Jacob se arqueaba hacia atrás mientras sus poderosos músculos se marcaban, ella se sentía maravillosamente caliente y sensible, y Jake callo pesadamente en su pecho respirando grandes bocanadas de aires con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, el sudor escurriendo a grandes cantidades de todo su cuerpo.

Dios como te amo – dijo Jacob besándole un pecho.

Renesmee enrojeció más, si eso era posible…

Algo quería salir de su pecho, su cuerpo se lo pedía, su cerebro estaba decidido a dejarse llevar y ya no había vuelta atrás – Jake yo te amo también. – dijo totalmente anonadada, Jacob levanto la cabeza y la miro con sorpresa, tenia la boca abierta y sus ojos le brillaban.

De verdad? – le pregunto esperanzado, parecía un niño pequeño ilusionado. Ella al verlo así se le encogió el corazón, no sabia que fuera tan importante para él, o mejor dicho, no sabía que había sido tan perra como para causar esa expresión en su rostro.

Lo siento Jake, perdóname, no quise ser tan cruel contigo, yo… - pero entonces él la beso con desesperación, silenciándola con un caliente beso que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

Esta bien, lo comprendo – le dijo enseñándole una preciosa sonrisa, una que jamás olvidaría – de verdad me…?

Te amo, ya no puedo mas con esto… yo estoy estupida e irremediablemente enamorada de ti, soy una imbecil por no querer reconocerlo ok? Mátame. – Jacob se carcajeo por eso último.

Pero no quiero matarte – le dijo peinándole con sus dedos los cabellos, la miraba con devoción – quiero conservarte para mi.

Quieres conservarme? – le dijo alzando una ceja – de verdad quieres quedarte con alguien como yo?

Ey! No hables así de ti misma – le regaño él.

Tú eres el que hablo como si yo fuera un objeto, no te quejes – sonrío ella.

Jacob pego sus labios a los de ella y desde allí le dijo – te amo como un loco, como un completo y rematado loco.

Ella cerró los ojos y permitió que esas palabras hicieran efecto en su cuerpo y mente – y yo te amo como…

Como Homero Simpson ama a Marge? O como Neo ama a Trinity en Matrix? No espera, mejor como John y Jane en la película Sr. y Sra Smith? – bromeo él.

Oh eso si que seria trágico, realmente quieres que te apunte con un revolver mientras te declaro mi amor? - le pregunto riendo.

Bueno seria divertido si lo haces con unos de esos ligueros negros, corsé y tacones… - decía cuando ella le interrumpió.

Oh cállate idiota, Te amo y punto – le dijo riéndose. Renesmee acariciaba su espalda, mientras él besaba uno de sus pezones – esto es mejor que comer chocolate – admitió ella suspirando.

Sin duda cariño – dijo él riendo un poco.

* * *

><p>Jake déjame ir… - decía Renesmee tratando de escapar de sus manos, ahora se estaba secando el cuerpo con una toalla, después de la ardiente ducha que se habían dado juntos - debo ir a casa – le comunico corriendo al otro lado de la cama, él estaba aun húmedo, y con una toalla blanca en las caderas, ella lo había ayudado a ducharse, pero no había previsto que Jacob aprovecharía para hacerle el amor otra vez – ya son las 10:00 am y no hemos desayunado – soltó mientras recordaba el momento en que la arrincono contra la pared del baño, le levanto una pierna y se la sostenía mientras hundía su miembro en su rincón mas intimo, ella estaba anonadada por las ansias que él tenia de poseerla de nuevo, Renesmee mientras Jake le hacia el amor de pie en el baño, observaba como su trasero se movía de atrás para adelante rápidamente mientras la penetraba deliciosamente, sintió como su cuerpo le exigía otro encuentro como ese.<p>

Pero quiero tenerte un poquito mas – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Renesmee río con ganas – mas? Pareces un perrito en celo. – señalo mientras se vestía.

Que quede claro que solo contigo. – comento él vistiéndose también, solo que ropa de estar en casa. – nena cuando vendrás de nuevo?

Pues voy a reportarme y me devuelvo aquí – dijo sorprendida por la pregunta – vamos vístete, el desayuno esta listo – ella lo había preparado antes de irse a duchar.

Pero porque? – pregunto extrañado.

Como que porque? Quien te va a recordar que debes tomarte los medicamentos? Además no quiero que te caigas, esa pierna aun esta un poco hinchada. – estaba mas sorprendida de que preguntara eso.

Ness a tu papá no le va a gustar nada – le respondió un poco incomodo – es mejor que me vengas a ver mañana u otro día, debes pasar la noche allá.

No tiene derecho a molestarse… Jacob no quiero hablar de eso si? – él suspiro, tocar ese tema era como meter un dedo en la llaga.

Esta bien, pero si tu mamá te pide que te quedes hazle caso por favor. – le rogó, pues no quería imponerle nada. Ella asintió.

Ya te tomaste las medicinas? – le pregunto.

Nop, estaba ocupado en otra cosa – le dijo carcajeándose, ella rodó los ojos.

Y que esperas! – le asuso.

Pasaron la ultima hora desayunando y bromeando entre si, Jacob le mostraba a ella que si podía comerse 15 pancakes con miel de Maple y mantequilla, los pancakes eran del tamaño de un plato. Ella se quedo con la boca abierta mientras él se reía.

Ok, ok, ok, se me hace tarde grandulon – decía riendo, estaban en la puerta, y Renesmee trataba de separarse de Jake para poder irse. – no tardare, lo prometo.

Y vendrás con ese ligero negro y corsé con tacones…? – preguntaba mientras la arrinconaba contra la puerta abierta. Una viejecilla paso por el pasillo y los miraba escandalizada mientras Jacob le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja a Nessie, e introducía una mano dentro de su camisa para acariciarle la espalda desnuda.

Jake! – Lo regaño mientras la viejecilla caminaba refunfuñando hacia los ascensores – compórtate.

Para que? – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Como que para que?, te van a echar del edificio por conductas inapropiadas – se rió ella.

No me importa, si la gente se comportara de manera "inapropiada" frecuentemente, el mundo estuviera mas feliz – le susurro en el oído. Ella estaba de acuerdo con él.

Finalmente Renesmee pudo salir de la casa de Jake, después de media hora de besos y caricias "inapropiadas".

Al llegar a casa la esperaba la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Renesmee porque no me avisaste que no llegarías anoche? – su madre le reclamaba pero ella no podía evitar dejar de mirar a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su casa, ella también le devolvía la mirada atentamente.

Lo siento mamá, me entretuve un poco – le contesto rápidamente, quería saber que hacia ella allí.

A que tipo de entretenimiento te refieres hija?... – pregunto precavidamente Bella.

Que hace ella aquí? – le pregunto Nessie.

Ah!… - dijo Bella dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado de la chica que tenia de visita. – pues ella ha estado aquí desde temprano, esperándote.

Esperándome? – le dijo mirándola interrogativamente.

Si, quería hablar contigo, se puede? – le contesto Mandy, la chica que trabajaba en el bar de la manada.

Renesmee solo asintió – mamá donde esta Edward?

Tú papá Renesmee – le corrigió ella – esta en el trabajo.

Excelente, podemos usar la biblioteca? – Bella la mirada sorprendida.

Pero pensé que podríamos comer algo mientras hablas con tu amiga…. Ah! Esta bien vayan! – se rindió, pues Renesmee se negaba rotundamente y no había dejado terminar de hablar a su madre cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca. – y yo tan aburrida que estoy – suspiro Bella.

Mandy la siguió hasta la pequeña biblioteca que había detrás de una de las puertas que rodeaban la sala principal, esta era circular, y tenia muebles negros y una alfombra blanca peluda, había un escritorio en medio de la habitación, y las paredes estaban llenas de libros ubicados en estantes. Había esculturas de animales en mármol blanco, un león, un búho, un águila y un hermoso oso.

Quieres sentarte? – pregunto Renesmee para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

No, he estado mucho tiempo sentada, seré breve – comento tragando grueso.

Renesmee la observaba detenidamente, ella realmente era hermosa, sus grandes y llamativos ojos azules estaban clavados en ella.

Bien, escucho – dijo Nessie.

Soy Amanda, pero me llaman Mandy – se presento - Sabes que trabajo en el Bar el Monasterio, cierto?, bien soy amiga de Jake – a Nessie no le gusto el diminutivo del nombre de Jacob en sus labios - supongo que me has visto.

Renesmee asintió – bien, se que no tengo mucho tiempo conociéndolo pero aun así lo considero un gran amigo, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo y he llegado a sentir… mucho aprecio por él, por ello me preocupo por su bienestar y me he atrevido a venir a tu casa para hablar contigo – respiro hondo y prosiguió – no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, ni a meterme en sus vidas, pero creo que alguien debe hacerte ver la realidad.

A Renesmee no le gusto esa ultima parte, ella siguió hablando – creo que… - Renesmee estaba ya cabreada, ella la ponía nerviosa y no terminaba de ir al grano – creo que deberías alejarte de Jacob.

Según quien? – pregunto Renesmee violentamente, lo dijo sin pensarlo, pero no se arrepintió de decirlo.

Según yo – contesto Mandy valientemente, sosteniéndole la mirada a su interlocutora, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y se notaba que estaba molesta.

Porque? – quiso saber Renesmee.

Porque le haces daño – respondió con seguridad – y tú lo sabes.

Que sabes tú de mi? – le reto.

Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no eres buena para él – soltó la rubia.

Y quien es mejor para él? Tú? – contesto Renesmee, aquellas palabras le hacían daño, porque ella sabia que eran verdad. La rubia se quedo callada y desvío la mirada. – Porque no hablas claramente y te dejas de hipocresías – Mandy levanto la vista indignada. – reconoce que Jacob te gusta.

Que te hace pensar eso? – pregunto tensamente Mandy estrechando sus grandes ojos.

Te vi. – le informo la cobriza – vi como lo mirabas, cuando estaba en el bar enseñándote como manejar los dispensadores de cerveza, crees que soy idiota? – la miraba inquisidoramente – creías que no me daría cuenta de lo que sientes por él?

Lo siento si te molesta pero… - decía Mandy sin embargo Nessie la interrumpió.

No me molesta que lo mires, que lo toques, que lo ansíes, o que lo desees para ti – le informo con una sonrisa descarada en los labios – no me molesta, porque es solo eso, un deseo – Mandy endureció el rostro al comprender lo que ella quería decir, el hecho de que lo deseara no significaba nada, del deseo a obtener el objeto deseado había mucho camino que recorrer, y eso para Nessie era mera codicia, un sentimiento sin importancia, porque ella estaba muy segura de Jacob.

Mandy la miro detenidamente con rencor, parecía que estaba meditando lo que a continuación diría. Levanto la barbilla con orgullo – pues si – respondió - considero que él estaría mejor conmigo que contigo.

Renesmee soltó una carcajada amarga, todo aquello le parecía horrible, era como si sus peores pensamientos estaban haciéndose realidad. Como cuando ves una película de terror y te das cuenta que él director de la película había decidido representar de la manera mas cruel la escena a la que mas miedo le tienes - sabes que es lo mas gracioso de todo esto?

Mandy no respondió, tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba confundida.

Que tienes razón – contesto con amargura en su rostro y con ganas de llorar, sin embargo no lo dio a demostrar. – estoy de acuerdo contigo Amanda, yo no soy buena para él, le hago daño, pero él no lo ve de esa forma, y sabes que? Lo amo.

Mandy la miraba incrédula, ella había ido a casa de Renesmee después de preguntarle a uno de los chicos de la manada su dirección, había esperado insultos, gritos, incluso golpes por parte de ella, pero nada como esto.

Estoy enamorada de Jacob hasta las trancas, y él me ama también, porque me lo ha dicho y me lo ha demostrado – Mandy no quería oír aquello, porque se había hecho ilusiones con Jacob, en un principio tenia la esperanza de que su relación con esa tal Renesmee fuera algo superficial, pero le vasto verlos juntos una sola vez para darse cuenta de que no era así, y bastaba ver el rostro de Renesmee para ver lo destruida que estaba por causa de lo que le había dicho, sin embargo ella no dejaría de luchar aunque solo fuere por el bienestar de él. – y aquí estas tú, diciéndome que lo quieres, que podría hacer yo? – ella estaba triste y molesta, pero Mandy no sabia si la molestia iba en contra de si misma o de la propia Mandy, o quizás fuere contra ambas. - pero no comprendo como has llegado a la conclusión de que soy una jodida maldición en su vida.

Mandy no podía estar más sorprendida y confusa. – pues… - dijo nerviosa. – No me gusto para nada enterarme que estaba preso por tu culpa – Renesmee se encogió de dolor por esas ultimas palabras, era lo mismo que se repetía interminables veces en su mente "era su culpa, era su culpa". – además tengo entendido que tu padre lo aborrece y le hará la vida imposible por alejarlo de ti… mira no vengo a volverme tu enemiga, solo quiero que sepas lo perjudicial que es todo esto para Jake, sabes que la policía ha estado en el bar? Buscando la manera de cerrarlo, están esperando a que los chicos cometan algún error para encarcelarlos también y clausurarnos, sabemos que tu padre los ha enviado, tienes idea de lo negativo que seria eso? Son muchas familias las que se mantienen con los ingresos que da ese bar, y Jake esta allí incluido.

A Renesmee se le desinflo el cuerpo con esa noticia, Jesucristo, hasta cuando? Es que acaso su padre no se daba cuenta de que le estaba destruyendo la vida?

Entonces que piensas? lo harás? – le rogó Mandy.

A Reneesme le dolía el pecho, dios la lagrimas pujaban por salir de sus ojos, y le estaba costando el alma retenerlas - Alguien mas sabe de que has venido a hablar conmigo? – quería saber si ella había sido enviada por los chicos.

No – respondió tajantemente - he venido sola, y nadie lo sabe, por favor no se lo digas a los chicos, no tienen idea de esto, solo quiero hacer algo bueno por ellos. – Renesmee pudo reconocer el veneno tras esas palabras, aunque la propia Mandy no se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, "hacer algo bueno por ellos", ese algo bueno era lograr alejar a la jodida bastarda que por egoísmo provocaría una tragedia en la vida de Jacob y de la manada.

No hay problema – le dijo Nessie con voz apagada, y la vista perdida, su mente estaba totalmente embotada.

Solo piénsalo quieres?, ten en cuenta todo el daño que podrías causar a todos. – Mandy camino hasta la puerta – espero que decidas lo correcto. – y salio de la biblioteca, dejándola sola con sus tribulaciones.

Renesmee sabia que esa situación le llegaría algún día, en algún momento, pero tan pronto?... No, ella nunca imagino que la felicidad durara tan poco….

* * *

><p>Que dices? – preguntaba Jacob con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, estaba hablando con Sam. – No Sam! No harán nada aun, necesito que esperen a que regrese al Bar, no los dejare solos en esto.<p>

Pero Jake! Debemos actuar ahora mismo, esta es la oportunidad! – le decía este.

Estaré allí esta noche – insistió él.

No! estas muy débil. – dijo su interlocutor.

No me importa.

Jacob no nos obligues a dejarte fuera de esto.

Me estas amenazando? Sabes que tengo intereses personales en esta misión Sam!, si no frenamos a ese bastardo mi Nessie podría ser atacada de nuevo. – casi le grito.

Sabes que no es así, la tenemos vigilada las 24 horas del día, no te preocupes por eso – suspiro cansado.

De todas formas quiero a ese maldito encarcelado, atado, que no tenga ni siquiera la menor intención de acercarse a ella. Quiero a sus revendedores de drogas fuera de las calles de Forks! - estaba desesperado.

Y lo lograremos, escucha, esta bien, esta bien! – le interrumpió Sam, Jake estaba histérico. – esperaremos a que te recuperes vale? Ahora solo descansa.

Jacob estaba mas tranquilo – muy bien, tienes alguna otra novedad? - pregunto.

Pues….

Que? – le asuso Jacob.

Mía llamo… - el silencio protagonizó la conversación.

Como? – había escuchado mal?

Que Mía llamo para saber de ti. – le confirmo.

Y que le dijiste? – pregunto con la ira nuevamente brotando de su cuerpo.

Solo que estabas bien – Jacob maldijo. – dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo. – nuevamente reino el silencio, a Jacob le latía el corazón a mil por hora. – dejo un numero, quiere que la llames.

Jacob estaba anonadado y a la vez enfurecido, pero que mierda le pasaba a esa mujer? Porque tenia que aparecerse ahora que él había logrado olvidarse de todo ese tormento? – cual es el numero? – Pregunto, él no permitiría que ella se apareciera de improviso, le dejaría bien en claro que la quería lejos… - bien hablaremos después, debo resolver un asunto – le dijo Jacob terminando de anotar los números.

Colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a marcar.

Alo? – contestaron desde el otro lado del auricular.

A Jacob le tembló el cuerpo, aquella voz le traía tantos malos recuerdos.

Alo? Se va a quedar callado? O piensa decir quien es? – hablaba exasperada la voz.

María, es Jacob – dijo al fin. La voz se quedo muda por unos segundos.

Jacob mi amor! – Mía estaba nadando en la felicidad.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas espero les halla gustado el cap, Joder! He pasado todo el día en la compu, tratando de buscar inspiración releyendo los capítulos, lamento no poder hacer este cap mas largo pero me ha costado un ovario y parte del otro escribir hehehe, bueno nenas dejen sus comentarios, me he puesto muy triste por Nessie pero estuvo super calieeeeenteee al principio no? ; )<p>

Ahora algunas contestaciones

Hola **MayBlack**! Oh! Yo también amo a Jake, y también me causo dolor lo que le ocurrió por otra parte las cosas se ponen duras para él y Nessie desde ahora.

**LillianSarah: **que tal? Pues no me quiero ganar enemigos hahahaha! Pero yo tampoco soy Team Edward XD de todas formas tengo esperanzas de que este Edward que yo he creado no la siga cagando XD besos linda!

**Rossy04: **Rossy! Que bueno que te halla gustado, las cosas han estado hiendo muy mal para Jake, pero es un hombre de compromiso y estoy segura que no se dejara amilanar por los berrinches de Eddy.

**Ginna Stephanie: **hahaha pues sigo con lo de evitar ganarme enemigos, pero tampoco soy Team Bella, hehehe, si! Esta Bella es increíble, ella haría todo por su hija, aunque Nessie no lo creyera en un principio, poco a poco su relación de madre e hija ira evolucionando

**Hey Malu! : **Espero te halla gustado este cap! Lamento no haber podido actualizar mas rápido pero mas vale tarde que nunca!

Bueno chicas me despido, perdonenme si he hecho algo mal en el cap y si he olvidado nombrar a alguien, espero volver a actualizar pronto, besos!


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención. Esta historia tiene contenido Lemmon, si no te gusta, o eres menor de 18 años, por favor no lo leas.**

**Reneesme vive atormentada por su pasado, los secretos que oculta atentan contra su vida, que pasara cuando Jacob entre a su vida causándole un gran desorden? acompáñalo a descubrir los secretos de Reneesme.**

**Capitulo 14: Egoísta.**

Jacob perdía la paciencia conforme pasaba el tiempo en el teléfono tratando de hablar con Mía. Había notado desde hace algún tiempo que los pocos momentos en los había tenido que hablar con ella le causaban una especie de pánico que oprimía su pecho, porque su voz, su rostro, toda ella le recordaba a la desgracia de su vida… haber perdido a su hijo.

Había conocido a María hace muchos años, cuando vivía en Phoenix. Se había mudado de Forks con la intención de independizarse de su familia, y trabajaba en un pequeño taller mecánico de la ciudad, allí la había conocido, un día muy soleado, cuando ella llevó su auto por primera vez para que se lo repararan, de ahí en adelante ella inventaba tontas excusas para llevar su automóvil y hablarle.

Jacob la recordaba como una chica algo alocada, pero muy divertida, era de estatura media, tenía el cabello negro y abundante, con unos pequeños e inteligentes ojos color ámbar, y su piel era blanca., María era realmente hermosa cuando la había conocido. Él tiempo transcurrió entre charlas, citas, visitas, y ellos llegaron a conocerse cada vez mas, o eso creía Jacob.

Mía podía ser muchas veces un poco exasperante pues solía conseguir de Jacob lo que deseaba, si quería pasar todo un día con él, lo lograba, así él tuviera los mil y un compromisos, Jacob siempre la complacía, otras veces lo hacia enojar con sus celos tontos, él odiaba tener que explicar todos los días su rutina en el trabajo, solo para evitar que se molestara, no obstante ella no le creía, y terminaba diciendo que todas esas mujeres que lo saludaban en la calle eran amantes de él, cuando la verdad eran clientes agradecidas por el excelente trabajo que él le hacia a sus autos.

Pero todas aquellas discusiones tenían arreglo al final del día en la cama.

Ambos se acompañaron en sus mejores y peores momentos, la muerte de la madre de Mía permitió que ambos se acercaran mas sentimentalmente, ya que para ese entonces Jacob también había perdido la suya, además de ello para Mía aquella situación había resultado muy dolorosa pues removían duros recuerdos sobre el abandono de su padre.

Cuando Jacob se decidió a pedirle matrimonio ella había aceptado felizmente, sin embargo una vez ya casados ella había cambiado radicalmente, ya su rostro no era feliz, había cierta melancolía y preocupación, las risas habían sido reemplazadas por reclamos, y los reclamos se convirtieron mas tarde en gritos. Jacob se culpaba a si mismo por no saber como hacer feliz a su mujer.

¿Qué cual fue el detonante de aquel cambio?, Jacob no estaba seguro, pero tenia la leve sospecha de que ella pensaba en su madre, él abandono de su padre por otra mujer había creado una inmensa herida en su corazón y cierta inseguridad que el tiempo y las circunstancias se encargaron de agudizar, ello hacia que Mía temiera perder a su marido, como su madre había perdido al suyo.

Para cuando Jacob se había dado cuenta, ella estaba embarazada, y su embarazo era de alto riesgo. Fueron muchas las citas perdidas en el psicólogo, Jacob continuamente llamaba a las hermanas de Mía para que la convencieran de que necesitaba ayuda, pero seguían las discusiones donde ella le gritaba que no era ninguna loca, Mía simplemente nunca acepto que tenía un problema, y Jacob había agotado todas las formas de hacerla entrar en razón, pero nada funcionaba. La depresión poco a poco los destruía a ambos, y la desesperación de Jacob por conseguir una solución estaba creando en él una inmensa frustración.

No obstante la felicidad de que pronto tendría a su hijo en sus brazos lograba eclipsar en parte toda tristeza, de solo pensar en ese pequeño que se estaba formando en su vientre no cabía en si de felicidad, todos los días se acercaba a su panza para hablarle, y cuando Mía se dormía aprovechaba para cantarle, lo que hacia que él le respondiera con suaves pataditas, su bebé sabia quien era su padre, pero nuevamente Mía lograba causarle dolor, a veces para manipularlo no le permitía acercarse a ella, lo que le causaba mucha tristeza pues Jacob sentía que la relación con su hijo se rompía por culpa de la distancia entre él y Mía.

La situación cada vez mas se salía de control, el embarazo parecía afectar mas su psicosis, Mía veía cosas donde no las había, estaba completamente segura que Jacob le era infiel, o que quería abandonarla, cuando en realidad no era así. Él estaba agotado de llegar a casa y encontrarla llorando con cuchillos en sus manos amenazando con suicidarse, hasta que un día Jacob decidió no ir mas al trabajo, quería evitar cualquier desgracia, pero fue imposible, porque para Mía aquello no parecía ser suficiente.

_Flash back_

_-¿De que demonios viviremos? ¿Del aire? ¡Necesito ir a trabajar Mía! ¡No puedo estar contigo todo él día! – le rogaba._

_-¡Te vas con ella verdad, Con esa perra! ¿No piensas en tu hijo? ¡Si algo le ocurre a él será tu maldita culpa! – Mía tenía el cuello tenso por los gritos._

_-Jacob se halaba el cabello intentando respirar calmadamente, estaba desesperado._

_-No voy con nadie – le dijo con pausa, no quería gritarle otra vez – tú hermana Cristina viene en camino para quedarse contigo – le comunicó._

_-¡No! ¡te quedaras tú! – le ordenó ella caminando hacia él con su enorme barriga._

_-No puedo, nos están cobrando la renta del departamento Mía, ¿quieres quedar en la calle? ¿De donde sacare el dinero si no voy a trabajar? _

_-¡Excusas! Excusas, excusas… A mi no me engañas Jacob… ¡Jacob vuelve aquí!_

_Jacob caminaba hacia la puerta, debía irse, si no se volvería loco, además no permitiría que su hijo naciera enfermo, ya no tenían ni siquiera comida. Había llegado al extremo de pensar en llevarla al trabajo para que no pensara que la estaba engañando con otra, cuando había recordado que ella no podía salir de casa por su delicado embarazo. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras del edificio tropezó con Cristina, quien había caído al suelo por el impacto de choque._

_-¡Jesucristo Cristina! Perdona, Gracias a dios llegaste, Mía esta… _

_-¿Que ocurre?¿ Porque grita? – Cristina era muy parecida a Mía físicamente, solo que su cabello era más corto y sus ojos eran verdes._

_-Necesito salir Cristina, tengo muchas deudas por quedarme aquí con Mía, debo salir a trabajar, pero ella no lo entiende – le dijo Jacob a Cristina desesperado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo sujetándola de los brazos y atrayéndola hacia arriba._

_-No te preocupes, vete, yo intentare hacerla entrar en razón. – le dijo palmeándole el hombro aun cerca de él, dándole a entender que podía confiar en ella._

_-Gracias Cristina, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco._

_Mía estaba enloquecida, cuando abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana tocando a su marido quiso morir, ¿era ella la mujer que quería quitarle a su esposo? ¿Su propia hermana?_

_-¡Eres tú!, ¡maldita seas Cristina! ¿Como pudiste? – le grito con una chispa de locura en los ojos, Mía temblaba de pies a cabezas mientras derramaba lagrimas._

_-¿Mía de que hablas? Jacob y yo solo… - intentó decir Cristina._

_-¡Cállate! Pagarás por esto Jacob, no mereces que traiga un hijo tuyo al mundo, ¡olvídate de nosotros! - Jacob y Cristina la miraban sorprendidos desde el final de las escaleras cuando Mía decidió lanzarse por ellas, rodando aparatosamente, Jacob horrorizado corrió hacia ella para evitar que siguiera rodando y logro detenerla a mitad de las escaleras, pero ya había recibido suficientes golpes, pues la escalera era muy alta, cuando llego hasta Mía ella ya estaba inconciente._

_La llevaron de urgencias al hospital, pero los doctores le habían informado en uno de los pasillos del hospital que era demasiado tarde para el bebé. Los golpes habían sido brutales para su frágil cuerpecito, no podían hacer nada por él._

_Jacob sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo, había perdido a su bebé, y a Mía, pues a pesar de que no estaba muerta ella había acabado con todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por ella._

_La recuperación fue difícil, Jacob no podía perdonarle lo que había hecho, y poco a poco se daba cuenta que no había nada que recuperar en su relación con Mía, él ya no la amaba._

_De ahí en adelante su vida se había sumido en una profunda tristeza, y el recuerdo de Mía y su bebé se había convertido en un fantasma._

_Pero entonces solo el fantasma de Mía había regresado para torturarlo._

_Fin del flas back_

Jacob sabía reconocer cuando María trataba de manipularlo para conseguir lo que deseaba, y este era uno de esos momentos.

-¿Para que me buscas María?

-¡Amor! Te he extrañado tanto. – le susurró María sonriendo del otro lado del teléfono.

-Al grano Mía, ¿que quieres? – contesto Jacob secamente.

María notó su actitud distante, sin embargo decidió ignorarla.

-Te amo. – suspiro sonoramente.

Jacob se quedo callado, tratando de no explotar ante la hipocresía de semejantes palabras, ¿es que acaso no se cansaba? ¿No entendía que sus palabras eran igual de vacías que ella? Jacob había pasado años tratando de olvidarse de ella, sin embargo de alguna u otra forma ella se encargaba de que no lo hiciera.

-¿Que quieres? – logro repetir con cansancio, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Te quiero a ti amor – siguió ella – estoy casi lista para verte pronto. Dime donde estas.

- No quiero que vengas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- Pero… No entiendo, por supuesto que si, soy tú esposa.

Jacob odiaba tener todavía algo que ver con ella.

- No María, necesito que entiendas que nuestra relación ya acabo – le explicaba Jacob calmadamente - no funciono, estamos mucho mejor estando separados que cuando…

-¡NO! ¿Pero de que demonios me estas hablando Jacob? – se exaspero Mía, no soportaba que le llevaran la contraria.

-De la realidad, te estoy hablando de la realidad…

-¡La única realidad aquí es que necesito verte! – le grito fuera de sus cabales. – ¿No entiendes maldita sea? si no me dices donde estas iré a buscarte como sea, ya me conoces, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-¡Ya deja de amenazarme! – Gruño molesto Jacob – me he cansado de tus manipulaciones, esto ya no se trata de ti, no quiero seguir jugando a hacer lo que tú quieras, ahora tengo una vida, y me gusta así como esta, ¡sin ti!

-¡Mentira! – Soltó Mía aforrándose mas al teléfono – me estas castigando por lo de nuestro pequeño Ian.

Al oír su nombre Jacob se paralizó, sentía como una vieja herida intentaba abrirse nuevamente, aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

-Por dios… déjame en paz – le rogó, pero María había dado en el clavo y lo sabia, ese punto débil al parecer seguiría sirviéndole, y ella aprovecho su debilidad para imponerse.

-Jacob, por favor te necesito – le decía llorando – quiero estar junto a ti.

-No entiendes, tú… simplemente no entiendes que ya no puede ser, me haces daño. –

-Me amas – le dijo con seguridad, como si estuviera tratando de convencerlo de ello.

-Te equivocas – le contesto Jacob aferrándose a sus palabras.

-¿Donde estas Jacob? – insistió ella, no lo dejaría escapar.

-¿Realmente piensas que quiero que vengas aquí? – exploto de una vez, era imposible no hacerlo con alguien como ella, ¿como era posible que lo llamara después de lo que había hecho? ¿Es que acaso no tenía vergüenza? - ¿Crees que necesito recordar nuestro trágico pasado? ¡No soy un jodido masoquista Mía!, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir, ¡desaparécete!.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

-¡Precisamente! ¡Por todo lo que he vivido a tú lado es que no deseo verte!

- Podrías arrepentirte, lo que tengo que decirte es importante…

- Lo único que necesito de ti es el divorcio, así que deja de negarte a firmar los papeles, ¡necesito rehacer mi vida!

-¿Es porque tienes a otra? – le preguntó ella sacando conclusiones apresuradamente- ¿No es cierto?, ¡hay otra mujer!, ¿como puedes hacerme esto Jacob?, ¡esa maldita!, ¡acabare con ella si es necesario! ¿Me oyes?

¡No te atrevas….!– Jacob no pudo reprimirse. – ¡Maldición!

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Eres un bastardo!

-¡No hay nadie! – lo ultimo que necesitaba era que se le ocurriera buscar a Nessie. – Además no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, entre tú y yo no hay nada, puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana con mi vida.

-¡No! tienes un compromiso conmigo todavía, no puedes dejarme, nuestro hijo….

-¿Cual hijo? ¿El que asesinaste?

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no he asesinado a nadie.

Jesucristo, ella realmente estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Ya basta Mía, estas acabando con mis nervios, si alguna vez me amaste aléjate de mi, crees que esto no me afecta, crees que he tenido una vida feliz después de lo que ocurrió con nuestro hijo.

Mía se aferro más al teléfono con la esperanza de que Jacob la entendiera, suavizo mas la voz, sin embargo tenía un tinte de histeria que le era imposible borrarlo.

-Pero amor, precisamente de eso quiero hablarte, nuestro bebe no murió, esta aquí, conmigo.

-¿Que? – a Jacob se le fue el aliento – ¿de que estas hablando Mía? – su voz sonaba débil, y su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Y entonces entendió.– ¡estas enferma! ¿Como puedes jugar con algo así María? ¿Como puedes hacerme esto?- termino gritando- ¡Eres una maldita egoísta! ¡Déjame en paz!

Y colgó el teléfono con las manos temblándole de la ira. ¿Como podía decir aquello? ¡Él había visto a su hijo muerto! Por dios… Él lo había visto, los médicos se lo habían mostrado, su pequeño rostro dormido lo perseguía todas las noches en sus sueños, hasta hace poco. María estaba loca.

Dios necesito salir de aquí – se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, se sentía consternado, como si le hubiera pasado un tren por encima, necesitaba bloquear a María de su sistema nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Reneesme esta sumida en la desesperación, ahora veía las cosas de una manera muy clara y determinante, si no se alejaba de Jacob terminaría arruinando su vida, y no solo se refería a su padre, también a James, todo era tan complicado, nada terminaba de resolverse.<p>

Maldición! Otra vez no – la nariz comenzaba a sangrarle otra vez, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras caminaba con cuidado hacia el baño de su habitación. La bajo de nuevo cuando estuvo frente al lavamanos y un chorro de sangre broto de su nariz. – mierda!

La cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios, comenzó a sudar, estaba asustada, no quería regresar al hospital. Cuando la hemorragia paro ella se lavo la cara y camino hasta su cama para descansar un poco. Peo entonces siguió pensando en su desgracia.

¡¿Que haría? ¡¿Que haría? No quería dejar a Jacob, moriría de tristeza, con Jacob todo era fácil, todo era sencillo, agradable, además, él la necesitaba, pero no podía ser tan egoísta, él jamás admitiría que tenía problemas por culpa de ella.

Era hora de tomar una decisión, y sabia cual era. Reneesme salio de su habitación buscando a su padre y lo encontró en la biblioteca.

-Edward necesitamos hablar – Edward la miró con sorpresa y dolor a la vez, no podía creer que ya no le dijera papá.

-Porque ya no me dices papá? – le pregunto quitándose las gafas y cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Eso no importa, vengo a hacer un trato contigo. – Le dijo mirándole a los ojos con determinación.

* * *

><p>Jacob estaba en el Monasterio conversando con Sam, se informaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos en las calles de Forks.<p>

-Todo ha estado tranquilo últimamente. Jacob creo que James se ha dado cuenta de los ataques a sus distribuidores, hemos mandado a la cárcel prácticamente a casi la mitad de ellos. A James no le cuesta sacarlos de allí, pero es obvio que sabe que alguien lo quiere joder.– le decía Sam.

-Entonces debe estar tramando algo el hijo de puta. – Concluyo Jacob.

-Si, Jacob esto de mandar a la cárcel a sus distribuidores no esta funcionando, hay demasiados policías corruptos, debemos hacer algo mas – le comunico – he pensado en una campaña de desprestigio a su padre, para evitar que llegue a la alcaldía y se vuelva mas fuerte.

-Eso no va a servir de nada Sam – estaban sentados en la pequeña habitación al fondo del bar- si Hogroff no gana las elecciones, sus influencias en la policía no van a menguar por ello, al contrario, van a hacerse mas fuertes, él necesita ese apoyo para poder continuar con el negocio.

-Sam lo medito – maldición, tienes razón – suspiro cansado – ¿que piensas que debemos hacer entonces?, la prensa muestra que las muertes por sobredosis e intoxicación esta aumentando Jake, ayer encontraron a una adolescente muerta en uno de los callejones donde encontramos a esos vendedores.

Jacob estaba tenso, aquella noticia no le había caído nada bien.

-Necesitamos pruebas contundentes Sam. – Jacob se enderezo en la silla - preparate, vamos a entrar a la mansión Hogroff. – dijo con seguridad.

Al terminar la conversación Jacob se quedo solo en la habitación, los chicos estaban en el Bar, atendiendo a la multitud de personas que habían ido a divertirse ese día. Él había pedido privacidad para poder llamar a Nessie, esperaba encontrarla en casa cuando llegara.

-¡Jacob! – Jacob volteó y pudo ver a Mandy entrando apresuradamente en la pequeña habitación. Llevaba dos Té de Limón fríos.

-Hola Mandy – le sonrío calidamente – ¿como has estado?

-Bien, yo muy bien – ella estaba nerviosa. Mandy coloco ambas bebidas en la mesa – los chicos me han pedido que te trajera esto.

-Oh gracias! ¿Pero dos? – pregunto extrañado.

-El segundo es mío – le sonrío mientras sus azules ojos relucían. – solo quería hablar un momento contigo.

-Pues siéntate – le dijo él acercando una de las sillas de madera a la pequeña mesa, junto a él.

-Gracias – contesto sentándose, cuando ella levanto la mirada para clavarla en su rostro se notaba preocupación en ellos – como has estado tú?

-Pues muy bien gracias.

-¿Jacob, porque estas tan golpeado? – pregunto repentinamente. A Jacob no le sorprendió la pregunta, ella solía interesarse mucho por los demás, sin embargo él no era idiota, sabía que Mandy tenía cierto interés en él.

-Tonterías, nada grave. – le contesto él.

-No es justo Jacob, quien te halla hecho esto es un ser despreciable – le dejo saber lo que ella pensaba. Mandy sabia que había ocurrido, lo sabia por los chicos de la manada, pero quería que Jacob se lo contara él mismo, quería que confiara en ella.

-Eso ya no importa Mandy, ahora estoy bien – le sonrío.

-Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo Jacob, lo que sea, yo… - las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta – yo te aprecio mucho, desde que llegue aquí has sido muy atento conmigo, y muy paciente, a pesar de lo sorprendentemente torpe que soy.

Jacob se rió un poco.

-Eso no es cierto, eres una chica muy inteligente – Mandy lo miró con sorpresa, en sus ojos parecía haber un destello de… ¿Esperanza?

¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? – le preguntó.

-Por supuesto Mandy, todos los chicos estamos muy contentos con tú trabajo, y te hemos tomado mucho cariño, ¿porque crees que siempre te están cuidando? – le guiño un ojo y ella se ruborizo.

-Gracias – le sonrío con timidez – se los agradezco mucho, de verdad, los chicos son como hermanos para mi, pero yo… - nuevamente las palabras no le salía.

-Jacob yo quiero sincerarme contigo – Jacob se tenso.

- ¿A que te refieres Mandy?

- Me refiero a que, a mi solo me importa lo que pienses tú. Porque yo estoy enamorada de ti – le dijo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora – y se que te has dado cuenta de ello, porque no puedo ocultarlo.

-Mandy, yo lo siento pero sabes que no puedo corresponderte, estoy con…

-Ya lo se – le interrumpió – tampoco espero que la dejes a ella por mi, no soy tan arrogante, yo solo quiero que lo sepas, porque de ahora en adelante no voy a hacer nada por evitarlo Jacob, callarme esto me hace mal - ella tenia los ojos fijamente en los suyos, mientras que lo de Jacob rehuían a ellos, le incomodaba un poco la intensidad de su mirada. – y se que causo algo en ti, te… gusto.

-No Mandy, no confundas las cosas – se notaba la desilusión en su rostro y la vergüenza también – por favor, no te sientas mal, no quiero decir que no seas hermosa, porque lo eres, eres muy bella – ella lo volvió a mirar con esa luz en su mirada - pero yo no siento ningún tipo de enamoramiento, ¿me explico?

-¿Atracción quizás? – Ella intentaba aferrarse de cualquier cosa, pensó Jacob – porque se que sientes algo Jacob.

-Yo… - mierda! Titubeaba él. Jacob estaba hecho un lío, se sobaba la nuca nervioso – escucha, es imposible que no llames la atención de un hombre, solo obsérvate – Mandy sonreía completamente hipnotizada – y si, debo ser sincero, me impresionó tu belleza, pero ese impacto no se ha convertido en nada mas, porque yo amo a mi Nessie, debes comprenderlo.

-Pero ella…! - Mandy se detuvo, ir por ese camino no era inteligente.

Jacob alzo una ceja, esperando lo que ella tenia que decir, y como no hablo Jacob siguió.

-Mandy, esto no esta bien, y lo sabes – Jacob se paso la mano por el cabello en señal de nerviosismo.– solo podemos ser amigos, y demostrar lo que sientes, solo traerá complicaciones a nuestra relación.

-Pero…

-Por favor, no insistas – la miro con tristeza – y te ruego que si realmente sientes aprecio por mi como me has dicho hace un momento, no vuelvas a buscar a Nessie a su casa por favor.

Mandy lo miro con sorpresa mientras Jacob se levantaba para salir de la habitación.

-¿Como lo supiste? – le pregunto avergonzada.

-Eso no importa – negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la entrada – solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. – sujeto el pomo de la puerta.

-Jacob – él se detuvo ante la llamada de ella. – Yo se que te gusto, puedo hacer que esa impresión se transforme en algo mas – le comunico – así que no me rendiré.

Jacob negó en señal de desacuerdo, él entonces buscaría la forma de alejarse de ella, no permitiría que nada ni nadie dañara su relación con Reneesme.

* * *

><p>-¿Jacob? – Jacob la había sorprendido abrazándola por la espalda, en la cocina de su casa.<p>

-Hola preciosa, te he extrañado mucho hoy – le sonrío mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Se puede saber porque saliste hoy?, acabo de llegar y no te he encontrado, me asuste – le dijo preocupada tratando de girararse para mirarlo.

-Estoy bien, ya no me duele nada – le respondió mientras metía una de sus manos debajo de su camisa para acariciarle un seno. Reneesme se estremeció.

-No puede ser, esta mañana tenias la pierna muy hinchada. – Jacob permitió que ella se volteara para que lo observara por ella misma.

-¿Vez? – Reneesme lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos, era cierto, los moretones se veían más claros, y caminaba con más desenvoltura que antes.

-¿Pero como es posible? – le dijo acariciándole el rostro y sonriéndole – es un… milagro?

Jacob se río un poco mientras le hocicaba el cuello y la abrazaba por la cintura para pegarla mas a él.

-No lo se nena, solo se que ahora tu y yo podremos divertirnos mas – le contesto riéndose.

Y Jacob había cumplido su palabra, la misma desenvoltura con la que ahora podía caminar, la demostraba mientras le hacia el amor. Reneesme no sabia que existían tantas formas de posicionar su cuerpo para recibir y dar placer. Ella se había divertido tanto tratando de contorsionar su cuerpo, que las carcajadas se confundían con los gemidos.

Los espacios de la casa no había sido respetados por ninguno de los dos, desde el sofá de la sala, hasta el mesón de la cocina había sido testigo de la entrega de sus cuerpos desnudos, de cada gota de sudor derramada y cada beso ardiente dado.

-Me encanta tu risa – le decía Jacob mientras se introducía nuevamente en ella, estaba amaneciendo y ellos aun seguían amándose en la cama. Reneesme yacía boca abajo y Jacob la penetraba desde atrás mientras le mordía suavemente el hombro, Reneesme perdía el aliento conforme era consumida por el placer.

-Jacob – suspiraba ella mientras Jacob le daba suaves estocadas meciendo sus caderas entre sus piernas, le lamia el cuello conforme ella trataba de acompasar las suyas al lento baile de sus cuerpos. La calidez no solo calentaba sus cuerpos, también les calentaba el corazón, haciendo que irremediablemente ambos se enamoraran cada vez mas uno del otro.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, cuando ambos estaban juntos se olvidaban de sus problemas, y se enfocaban en hacerse sentir bien mutuamente.

-¿A donde me llevas? – le preguntaba ella mientras Jacob la arrastraba por la playa de La Push.

-Ya sabes que mi familia pertenece a la tribu Quileute – ella asintió para hacerle saber que le entendía – pues bien, los ancianos son personas sabias, y en las creencias de la tribu, ellos tienen la potestad de servir como guías espirituales, también purifican los destinos de las personas, y… - le sonrío tímidamente – bendicen uniones.

-¿Bendicen uniones? – pregunto ella.

-Si, es la manera que tienen en la tribu de proteger el amor que se tienen las parejas, cuando están seguros de lo que sienten acuden a los ancianos para evitar que malos espíritus conspiren para romper su unión. – Jacob se reía un poco, la diversión brillaba en sus hermosos ojos negros. – se que suena un poco tonto, y quiero que entiendas que esto no te ata a mi en ningún aspecto, solo quiero que conozcas un poco mas de mi, así como yo deseo saberlo todo de ti. – le sonrió con amor.

Reneesme le sonreía también emocionada, a lo mejor sonaba ridículo pero a ella le ilusionaba mucho, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su padre.

Reneesme lo abrazo y Jacob le beso el cabello.

-Ya estoy atada a ti – le dijo cerrando los ojos. – y me gusta.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa de madera, los recibió un hombre moreno de estatura media, su cabello era muy blanco y largo, pero no parecía viejo, sobretodo por la fuerza que tenia en su mirada, cuando vio a Jacob le sonrío.

-Pero si es el Opaktichu – dijo el anciano- y trae a su Wisatsu´upat. – Reneesme no sabia si sonreír o molestarse, aquellas extrañas palabras podrían ser una grosería, ¿o quizás un halago?.

-Tranquila, después te explico – le susurro Jacob, pues había visto su cara desconcertada.

-Anciano – le saludo Jacob en señal de respeto – ¿como ha estado?

-Muy bien hijo, pasen por favor – Mientras caminaban detrás del anciano Jacob le explicaba.

-Opaktichu significa Sanador y Wisatsu´upat significa mujer o esposa – a eso Reneesme se sorprendió y Jacob le sonrío.

-Eres sanador? – le pregunto.

-No, la verdad nunca he entendido muy bien porque me han calificado de esa manera, realmente prefiero no preguntar demasiado. – Reneesme sospechaba que aquello tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que él sanaba tan rápido.

Jacob y Reneesme entraron a la casa, era pequeña pero acogedora, olía a incienso, y habían pieles y pequeñas estatuas de madera con formas de animales por todo el lugar, el anciano los invito a sentarse dentro de un circulo de arena que estaba en el centro de la reducida sala.

Jacob miro al anciano sorprendido, a lo que este soltó una carcajada.

-Los estaba esperando Opaktichu– les dijo misteriosamente- por favor siéntense – y así lo hicieron.

-Las buenas energías los acompañan, y antes que llegaran los espíritus me han comentado de esta unión – les dijo sonriéndoles. – me han encargado, mi querido Opaktichu que los bendiga, ellos sienten mucho aprecio por ti, y están dispuestos a protegerlos.

-Estoy muy agradecido por el permiso que se me ha otorgado de ser bendecido – contesto Jacob.

Reneesme noto que el anciano poseía muchos collares en su cuello, con cuentas de semillas marrones y negras, a ella les gustaban, parecían pequeñas bolitas negras unidas, como perlas.

El anciano cerro los ojos para concentrarse mientras extendía su mano hacia un puñado de inciensos encendidos, los alzo sobre su cabeza mientras susurraba extrañas palabras rápidamente, el humo se extendía con prontitud a su alrededor, pero el humo no los tocaba, era muy extraño.

- Cierra los ojos cariño - le susurro Jacob, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a su lado, Reneesme así lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar abrirlos a cada momento, el anciano caminaba dentro del circulo de arena rodeándolos, hablando en ese extraño idioma, el humo seguía sin tocarlos, y ahora él tenia unas ramas verdes en una de sus manos, y cuando las agitaba sobre sus cabezas desprendían un agua aromatizada con olor a lavanda.

El anciano cantaba una suave canción en ese idioma suyo, y ahora el humo blanco que salía del incienso con olor a sándalo había tomado formas, unas formas extrañas, eran… ¿personas? Ella se asusto.

-Tranquila nena, estoy aquí – le sonrió Jacob mientras le tomaba de las manos. Ella logro tranquilizarse.

Las bendiciones han llegado a ustedes, los espíritus han hecho un buen trabajo, y han mirado dentro de sus corazones, ha visto el amor, tu Wisatsu´upat te ha aceptado, y tu la has aceptado a ella, ahora uno es parte del otro – les dijo incitándolos a levantarse del suelo.

Jacob miraba a Reneesme como esperando que lo rechazara, ella no sabia que venia a continuación, ni que tenia que hacer, Jacob se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura le sonrió tranquilizadoramente – ahora soy parte de ti, y tu de mi.

Reneesme le tomo de las mejillas y lo acerco a su boca.

Desde la primera vez que te vi has sido parte de mí – y lo beso para consumar la ceremonia.

* * *

><p>De verdad! Lamento la tardanza, pero siempre trato de animarme pensando que es mejor tarde que nunca. Podré tardar en publicar, pero siempre volveré a escribir y buscar la forma de hacer espacio en mi tiempo para terminar los capítulos, así que no se me desanimen, yo siempre regreso. Por lo menos hasta que termine de escribir mis dos fics<p>

Aclaraciones: **Opaktichu **no tiene ningún significado, lo tome de la palabra Pititchu que en Quileute significa Luna, lo asocie a sanación porque leí algo sobre el poder que tenia las energías de la luz de la luna para sanar. Pititchu no me pareció muy masculino para Jacob, él es un hombre muuuuuyyyy masculino y no sentí que le hiciera justicia jejeje.

**Wisatsu´upat** significa mujer en Quileute, le agregue lo de esposa, porque usualmente esta ceremonia la utilizan en las parejas que están próximas a casarse. Bueno la ceremonia no es gran cosa pero quería mostrar algo de la tribu de Jacob .

Ahora algunas respuestas.

**Ginna stephanie:** Jacob no es tonto hehe, tenias razón, si le soplaron el chisme de que Mandy había ido a su casa. Pobre Mandy.

**Rossy 04: **bueno aquí un poquito mas de romanticismo para Jake y Ness.

**May Black:** jajaja lo de alerta Zorras a la vista me mato de la risa XD.

**Malu:** aquí otro cap, espero te guste

**ChelaBlack: **bueno este cap esta lleno de mucho drama, y pues Amanda y Mía están agarrando mucha fuerza, esperemos que todo salga bien ; )

**Amiga-dulce:** muchas gracias! Y concuerdo contigo Mía es muuuyyyy rara jejeje.

**LilianSarah:** no te preocupes por lo de Edward, creo que todas concordamos en que es un idiota, por lo menos en esta historia, pero tiene sus motivos

**Kahhlo: **hola! Gracias por pasar a mi blog esperemos que no sufran mucho si ocurre lo que tememos.

**AlexBlackCullen**: tiene mucha razón! A veces lo que se ve fácil resulta lo mas difícil y la pregunta sobre si Nessie era virgen pues no puedo revelarlo aun, es muy importante para esta historia, pero solo diré que cuando a una mujer no solo le duele su primera vez también le duele cuando ha pasado mucho tiempo que no ha tenido relaciones sexuales. Pero esa explicación no quiere decir nada he, jejeje, sigan leyendo

Si he cometido alguna burrada perdónenme please. Besos hasta la proxima.


	16. Chapter 15

**personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención. Esta historia tiene contenido Lemmon, si no te gusta, o eres menor de 18 años, por favor no lo leas.**

**Reneesme vive atormentada por su pasado, los secretos que oculta atentan contra su vida, que pasara cuando Jacob entre a su vida causándole un gran desorden? acompáñalo a descubrir los secretos de Reneesme.**

**Capitulo 15: Despedida.**

Reneesme yacía en el pecho desnudo de Jacob, respirando acompasadamente el dulce aroma de su cuerpo sudoroso. La habitación olía a sexo, pues ya llevaban varias horas del día haciendo el amor.

Después de terminada la ceremonia en la pequeña casa de Damian, el anciano, decidieron ir a la casa de Jake en La Push, no sin antes pasar por un restaurante de comida rápida, donde pidieron 2 pizzas para llevar, y se fueron a "comer" en la pequeña casa roja Black, donde en realidad terminaron comiéndose entre ellos.

- Ya es de noche – susurro Nessie aun en las nubes. Hacer el amor con Jacob siempre provocaba que se sintiera como en una especie de burbuja, donde todo era relajante, feliz, su olor siempre estaba presente en su cuerpo y la imagen de su hermoso rostro moreno la tenia pegada en la retina.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? - le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la desnuda espalda.

- ¿La verdad? – le dijo suspirando de cansancio – no quiero, pero debo volver, mis padres no saben donde estoy, no quiero otra pelea mas.

Para Reneesme había llegado la hora, el pacto con Edward debía cumplirse, no había prorrogas, ni podía darse el lujo de sentir dolor ni de echarse para atrás. Había ido allí con Jacob con la única intención de darles a ambos un lindo recuerdo de despedida, y lo había logrado.

- Tienes toda la razón cariño. – le dijo mientras se ponía de costado con ella en la cama lentamente. - pero antes podemos despedirnos por adelantado – le dijo con una sonrisa picara, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Reneesme sonrío con tristeza – llevamos toda la tarde aquí. Creo que nos hemos despedido muchas veces. – susurro acariciándole los labios con su dedo índice.

-Una mas – le rogó con su mejor cara de suplica.

-No Jacob, debemos irnos – a ella le costo no devolverle la sonrisa, pero no podía ser hipócrita, era el momento de huir, y dejarlo le dolía como el demonio.

-¿Que ocurre? Porque estas tan seria? – Jacob la sujeto del brazo antes de que terminara de levantarse de la cama, ella volteo a verlo y él supo que algo andaba mal.

-No es nada – contesto soltándose el brazo. – vamos, levántate.

Él la observo mientras caminaba desnuda hacia el baño. Jacob pensó que tal vez la situación en su casa iba de mal en peor, quizás había tenido otra pelea con su padre, debía hacer algo, pensó.

Se levanto de la cama también, camino hacia el baño y cuando trato de abrir la puerta no pudo, estaba cerrada.

Jacob se comenzó a alarmar, ella nunca cerraba la puerta del baño cuando él estaba en casa. ¿Estaría molesta con él? ¿Lo estaba rechazando? ¿Pero por que?

- ¿Reneesme? has cerrado la puerta.

-Si, es que… - su voz sonaba nerviosa. – tengo algunas cosas que atender.

Jacob pensó que era mejor dejarla sola por un momento.

-Esta bien nena. – contesto un poco preocupado.

* * *

><p>Salieron de la Push, y en todo el camino no hablaron. Jacob tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle el motivo de su repentina distancia, pero no quería que se molestara más.<p>

-Bien, llegamos – le dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Si, bien… - ella miraba a todos lados menos a Jacob, se alisaba un mechón de cabello cobrizo con nerviosismo – pues… Buenas noches. – cuando lo tenia al frente bajo la mirada para no verlo a los ojos.

-¿Porque no me miras? – Jacob había tomado su rostro entre sus manos para que ella lo mirara – ¿no te gusto estar conmigo hoy?

-¿Por que piensas eso?

- Porque siento que estas molesta.

Es solo tú imaginación- exclamo ella soltándose nuevamente de su agarre. Jacob la miraba extrañado, no entendía absolutamente nada. – Me voy.

- Pero si… - no dejo que terminara la frase, cuando ya abría la puerta del auto para salir de el.

Jacob la sujeto otra vez del brazo.

-¿No te despedirás de mi? – Le pregunto sorprendido.

-Ya lo hemos hecho – contesto ella incomoda.

-Claro que no – frunció el ceño – ¿que te ocurre Reneesme?, estas muy rara – soltó él molesto. Ya la situación lo estaba asustando, su imaginación comenzaba a volar, y pensaba en ella dejándolo, abandonándolo. Pero ¿Por qué lo haría?

Reneesme suspiro, se acerco a él nerviosa y le beso la mejilla. Jacob gruño mas molesto aun, la sujeto del rostro antes de que se retirar y la beso hundiendo su lengua en la boca de ella. El calor fluyo de ambos cuerpos, y ella no pudo evitar aproximarse mas, Jacob aprovecho para rodear su cintura con un brazo y pegarla más a él. Pero entonces oyeron que alguien golpeaba fuertemente el techo del auto en señal de llamado. Era Edward, su rostro parecía desencajado por la ira, Bella corría para acercarse también, cuando se acerco comenzó a hablarle calmadamente a su marido. Reneesme se sobresalto al ver a su padre, se soltó de Jacob, abrió la puerta y salio del auto.

- ¿En que quedamos? – le dijo con dureza Edward.

-Lo siento – Reneesme miraba al suelo continuamente, Jacob no entendía, ¿que demonios pasaba aquí?

-Entra a casa – Le ordeno. Ella parecía realmente molesta, pero obedeció dando zancadas hacia la casa sin ni siquiera voltear a mirar a Jacob.

-¿Señor? – Llamó Jacob a Edward – ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-No me interesa hablar contigo – contestó groseramente Edward dándole la espalda y caminando a casa de nuevo.

Jacob lo miraba con ira mientras lo veía alejarse, Bella se encontraba a su lado.

- Señora, disculpe que halla traído a Nessie a esta hora, por favor no la castiguen, fue mi culpa – manifestó con seguridad.

-No te preocupes Jacob, no la castigaremos, pero por favor que no se vuelva a repetir – él asintió. – vete a casa tranquilo.

-Gracias – Jacob ingreso al auto y se alejo.

Las semanas siguientes fueron un infierno para Jacob, el extraño comportamiento de Nessie continuaba, la barrera que ella interponía entre ambos era causa de continuas discusiones.

-¡Pero dime de una vez, por dios! ¿Que es lo que pasa? – gritaba Jacob al borde de los nervios. La situación estaba llegando al borde, Reneesme había cambiado radicalmente su actitud hacia él, ya no era cariñosa, su semblante era de una continua reflexión, como si estuviera meditando, una idea extraña daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, una idea que no quería compartir con él, ya no contestaba sus llamadas, no lo miraba a los ojos, inventaba excusas para no salir con él, Jacob había tomado la costumbre de esperarla en la entrada de la escuela para poder hablar con ella, y aun así seguía esquivándolo. Cada vez que intentaba tocarla ella le pedía que no lo hiciera, a Jacob le dolía porque lo que más deseaba era demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

-¡No me grites! – le exigía Reneesme al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo siento – susurro dolido mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, pero ella una vez mas se alejo, Jacob se tenso, y la amargura se reflejo en su rostro.

-Yo solo… - las palabras no querían salir, su pecho se desgarraba, lo que mas quería era sentir su piel, olerla, besarla. – yo solo quiero entender, no comprendo Reneesme, ¿que hice mal?

Ella se abrazo a si misma, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, nuevamente evitaba mirarlo al rostro, no podía decirle que debían separarse, él no lo entendería, lo sabia, Jacob se valdría de cualquier cosa para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Creo que necesito un tiempo para pensar sobre nosotros – su rostro palideció, y ella se sintió como una sabandija por hacerle esto – por favor. – no dijo mas, abrió la puerta del apartamento y se marcho.

Jacob no había entendido del todo, estaba pasmado, parado en la sala frente a la puerta por la cual ella se había marchado, preguntándose ¿por que? ¿Por que?...

Pero él no se quedaría esperando a que el aire le respondiera, al día siguiente la espero en la entrada del colegio para así forzarla a que le diera una explicación razonable.

El día era frío y lloviznaba un poco.

-Hoy estas tan hermosa, como siempre – le dijo Jacob cuando la vio.

- Te dije que no quería verte Jacob - le contesto fríamente cuando él la saludo en la entrada del colegio.

- Pero estas un poco pálida, ¿has estado enferma? – quiso saber él, se le veía preocupado.

- Vete Jacob – suspiró sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no podemos vernos un rato? Te extraño. – le dijo con la intención de acercarse y besarla. Ella se aparto rápidamente.

El corazón de Reneesme comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle lo que sentía, como todas las noches sufría por no tenerlo cerca, como sufría porque sabia que él también lo hacia, pero no quería causarle mas daño.

-Esto no esta bien – comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al de él.

-A donde vas? – le pregunto él sujetándola de la cintura.

-Quiero estar sola. – Se soltó de su agarre como pudo, y le dio la espalda caminando lo más rápido posible lejos de él.

Jacob la seguía, viendo como su larga y cobriza melena se balanceaba.

-Te amo – le dijo una vez mas, ella se detuvo y cerro los ojos, extrañaba oír aquellas palabras de su boca, aunque todos los días recibía un mensaje de texto a su celular de parte de Jacob, él siempre se encargaba de hacerle saber lo que sentía; "Aunque no estés conmigo, aunque ya no me ames, nunca dejare de ser tuyo", "Las maldiciones han llegado a mi, dios me ha castigado por atreverme a amar a uno de sus Ángeles. Sabia que adorarte no seria gratis", "Dime que esto es solo una pesadilla", "No puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo seguir sin ti", "Todos los días sueño con el momento en que me dejes besarte una vez mas", "Te amo" Yo también te amo, extrañaba decirle ella.

-Por favor no vuelvas a decir eso – le suplico.

-¿Como voy a callar lo que siento por ti? – le preguntó acercándose otra vez con lentitud.

-¡No quiero oírlo de nuevo! – se endureció ella volteándose para darle la cara, sacaba fuerzas de donde no la tenia, Jacob se paralizó, dejo de acercarse y en su rostro otra mascara de dolor surgió.

Reneesme quería pedirle perdón, pero no debía, dios hasta cuando iba a doler tanto esta situación? Quería que el tiempo corriera rápido para que él pudiera olvidarla.

-No hablas en serio ¿verdad? – susurro él palideciendo de nuevo, él notaba como el vértigo atacaba su estomago por el pánico.

-Si lo hago, ¿porque tienes que insistir tanto? ¿No puedes darme un respiro?

-De que hablas Reneesme? – contesto apretando los dientes, la ira comenzaba a surgir de él, todo ello era tan injusto, él se sentía como en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada, nada sobre ella. – que es lo que intentas hacer con nosotros? ¡¿Porque no me lo dices?

- ¡Te pedí un tiempo! No puedes esperar a mi decisión?

-¡¿Que se supone que debo esperar maldita sea? ¡¿Porque no me hablas claramente? – Jacob se agarro los cortos cabellos y luego bajo los brazos de nuevo. – ¡me tienes al borde de los nervios!

-No tengo nada que decir. – susurro ella un poco encogida. Jacob perdió la paciencia ante esa odiosa respuesta.

-Yo creo que si, me debes una explicación, todo esto es muy extraño.

-¡Esto no se trata de ti!

-¡¿Y entonces de quien? – le grito frustrado.

-¡Solo de mi! – no podían decir mas, tenia ganas de llorar de solo verlo tan desesperado.

-¿Otra vez con esa mierda de que no eres buena para mi? ¿O es solo una excusa porque ya te aburriste de estar conmigo?

-Reneesme lo abofeteo – como te atreves?... – ¿como podía él pensar así? - ¡No soy ninguna puta!

Jacob sentía un leve ardor en su mejilla, no por la bofetada si no por la vergüenza de haber insinuado algo así, en realidad no se había propuesto insultarla, él solo se dejo llevar por la ira.

-Lo siento Reneesme…

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Porque nos haces esto? ¿Ni siquiera merezco una miserable explicación? ¿Tan poco valgo para ti?

-¡Carlie! – alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas, Jacob cambio su semblante de dolor a furia. Era Nahuel, la estaba llamando desde su automóvil estacionado en las afueras del colegio, "Mierda" pensó Nessie.

Nahuel se había bajado del auto apresuradamente y ahora corría hacia ellos.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Este tipo te esta molestando?- pregunto mirando a Jacob apretando los puños.

- No, él…

-Quien es este? – dijo Jacob rechinando los dientes.

-Soy quien te va a poner en tú lugar si no te alejas de ella imbécil. – Nahuel se había aproximado a Jacob para contestarle.

- ¡No peleen por favor! – decía Nessie tomando a Nahuel del brazo para separarlos.

Jacob se le quedo mirando a Nessie, ¿le preocupaba acaso más este idiota que él mismo?

- Reneesme ven conmigo. – le hablo a ella.

- Ella no ira contigo a ninguna parte – Nahuel mostraba los dientes en señal de peligro.

-¿Quien lo dice? ¡¿Tú? ¡Es mi novia cretino apártate si no quieres que te parta la cabeza! - estallo Jacob.

- Inténtalo! A ver quien sale perdiendo! – Jacob comenzó a moverse para abalanzarse sobre él pero Reneesme se interpuso.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – en ese momento los estudiantes comenzaban a salir de sus aulas y se les quedaban mirando sorprendidos, Claire y Rosalie corrieron hasta ellos para saber que ocurría. – ¡¿que les pasa par de idiotas cavernícolas? Están en mi colegio, ¡me meterán en problemas!

- Edward me pidió que te protegiera de esta bestia Carlie. – Le comunico – vengo a buscarte para llevarte a casa.

Jacob se sulfuro al oír aquello, ¿como era posible? Quien era aquel tipo, ¿seria acaso por quien ella quería dejarlo?

- ¿Te iras con él? – pregunto Jacob con la voz quebrada, no, ella no podía ser tan cruel, esto era realmente humillante.

- Tengo mi moto, ¡puedo irme sola! – le dijo a los dos.

- No puedes, ha estado lloviendo, la carretera esta húmeda – dijo Nahuel con la esperanza de que se fuera con él.

- Puede irse conmigo, traje el auto de papá. – dijo Rosalie hablando por primera vez desde que llego, Nessie respiro agradecida con ella, Jacob también se sintió mas aliviado, prefería mil veces que se fuera con Rose. Nahuel era el único que estaba inconforme.

- Gracias Rose – y luego volteo a verlos a los dos – ahora ustedes dos váyanse. – ella quería verlos irse cada quien por su lado, no quería dejarlos allí para que se pelearan de nuevo.

Jacob la miró resentido, Reneesme le devolvió la mirada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y pudo ver a un Jacob decepcionado, sus ojos negros ya no brillaban, y podía ver en él el cansancio, quizás no dormía bien? Maldición, era lo mismo que le ocurría a ella, con la diferencia de que él no sangraba todos los días por la nariz y escupía la sangre por las noches para no ahogarse. Tenia la ligera idea de que aquello se debía a que no estaba cerca de él, cuando Jacob estaba cerca, ella no sentía ningún tipo de malestar, pero eso era imposible, una total locura.

Lo vio girarse sobre sus pies y alejarse de allí, ella no pudo reprimir las lagrimas, detrás de ella Claire la abrazó y Rose se unió al grupo.

* * *

><p>Paso un mes entero desde ese día, y las clases estaba por culminar, ella esperaba esto y a la vez no, lo estaba esperando pues era su ultimo año en la escuela, y eso significaba que se graduaría, el pacto estaría por cumplirse, pero no lo deseaba tampoco, pues significaba el adiós definitivo al amor de su vida.<p>

-Debo irme Rose – le dijo – iré a recoger algunas cosas en mi habitación.

-¿Llevas el arma que te di? – le preguntó, se encontraban en la habitación de Rosalie, allí se había quedado por unas semanas, pues no debía encontrarse mas con Jacob. Le daba espacio por el tiempo que ella le había pedido para pensar, innecesario porque ella no tenia que pensar nada, lo amaba y punto, pero ese tiempo le servia como excusa para preparar todo lo que necesitaba para su huida.

- Si, la llevo encima todo el tiempo – el arma le servia para protegerse, pues el peligro de encontrase con James todavía estaba latente. Los chicos de la manada no sabían donde estaba, les había perdido el rastro, y eso era lo mas positivo para ella, pues no debía meterlos en mas líos.

- No estoy de acuerdo con esto – Rosalie la miraba molesta – pero respeto tú decisión.

- No le dirás a nadie – le recalco Reneesme.

- No lo haré – respondió.

- Gracias Rose, siento haberte molestado…

- Cierra la boca idiota – la abrazo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ambas.

No esta Jacob, no te estoy mintiendo – le decía por décima vez Bella mientras le entregaba una taza de café, ambos hablaban en la sala de la casa Cullen, sentados en el sofá. – esta en casa de Rosalie, me dijo que estaría unos días allá.

Pero he ido a casa de Rosalie y dice que no esta allí – le informo.

Estoy segura que esta allí, he ido a verla, he hablado con ella – trato de convencerle, pero Jacob no podía pensar con normalidad. –esta bien Jacob, no te preocupes mas, deberías preocuparte mas por ti, se te ve muy cansado.

¿Por que no quiere verme? – le pregunto tallándose el rostro con las manos – ¿sabe algo?

No, sabes que es muy reservada con sus sentimientos – le contesto apesumbrada de verlo tan mal.- hablare con ella, tratare de averiguarlo ¿ok?.

Gracias Señora…

No mas señora por favor – le dijo sonriendo – Bella, solo dime Bella.

Ok Bella – y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió.

* * *

><p>Reneesme entró a su habitación, ya era de noche y llovía a cantaros, había saludado a sus padres en la sala, y luego ingresado a su habitación con la intención de ducharse e irse a dormir de una vez, mañana seria el día, ya no era necesario asistir a la escuela, el titulo comprobante de que había aprobado la secundaria podían recogerlo sus padres. Se sentía muy cansada, Nahuel había estado dándole la lata con el ofrecimiento de irse a Italia con él, ella no le haría eso a Jacob, no volvería con él pero tampoco se sentía capaz de estar con alguien más. Cuando salio del baño con el pijama puesto se quedo pasmada.<p>

Jacob estaba fuera, en el reducido balcón, con las manos y frente pegadas al ventanal del cuarto de Reneesme, totalmente empapado por la lluvia, y con el rostro aterrorizado y lleno de frustración, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, exigentes, jadeaba y se notaba por lo rápido que ascendía y descendía su pecho, y por el vaho que dejaba en el vidrio.

-¡Reneesme abre!- le daba manotazos al vidrio y Nessie temía que lo rompiera, no porque le importara una mierda el vidrio, sino por el hecho de que podría lastimarse y además sus padres estaban abajo, podrían escucharlo y se armaría una pelea.

Jacob estaba desesperado, necesitaba entrar como sea, quería verla de cerca, besarla, abrazarla, olerla, ¿cuanto mas tenia que esperar? ¿Otro mes infernal? esa mujer era una droga que deseaba tomar hasta que lo consumiera y decidiera eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra, no entendía que le ocurría a su cuerpo cada vez que la sentía cerca, el instinto de hacerla suya era casi animal, la necesidad de estar rondándola, saber donde estaba, con quien, que hacia, era atemorizante, tenia pavor de convertirse en el monstruo que había sido Mía, pero todo eso podría irse al carajo ahora mismo, en este instante la quería a ella, quería que calmara sus ansias, que lo acariciara, quería hacerle el amor, y no necesitaba mirar hacia sus pantalones para saber que tenia una "gran" erección, su amigo estaba igual o desesperado que él.

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto casi sin voz. Para Jacob era música en sus oídos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había oído su voz, era tan desquiciante no tenerla cerca, su cuerpo le pedía con urgencia cada noche que la buscara, porque la necesitaba, había pasado un mes encerrado en su habitación, aferrado a lo único que le había quedado de ella, el pijama que había dejado olvidado la ultima noche en su cama, pero no era suficiente, él quería mas.

- ¡Oh dios Nessie! Necesito tocarte, déjame abrazarte por favor - imploraba, deslizo la nariz justo donde se unían las ventanas, la fina rendija le permitía inhalar un poco su olor, y entonces la necesidad se hizo mas fuerte, ese exquisito aroma a vainilla y coco lo mato, él estaba a punto de estallar, pero quería mas, mas de ella, aquello solo había sido una gota de agua para un sediento, o peor, una sola gota de agua para un desierto.

Con todas sus fuerzas se enderezo, y comenzó a exigirle de nuevo.

-No me hagas esto, déjame entrar. ¿Que hice mal? Dime y lo arreglare, pero no me dejes fuera de esto.

Ella lo miraba con suspicacia, con dolor en el rostro, ¿que le había hecho? Realmente lo había jodido, pensó que alejándolo, él podría hacer su vida de nuevo, con cualquier otra mujer, y que podría ser feliz, pero de solo mirarlo se daba cuenta que su plan estaba fracasando, sin embargo tenia que insistir, que podría darle ella? ¿Miseria?, ¿problemas? ¿Fracasos?, y aquí estaba él, desesperado, exigiéndole una respuesta que no quería dar, y él realmente parecía querer cualquier cosa que ella pudiera darle, estaba loco.

Cuando Jake se dio cuenta que Nessie se estaba acercando a la ventana perdió toda su cordura, realmente era patético pero a lo que ella respectaba no le importaba, parecía un perro callejero hambriento, golpeando la ventana, enloquecido por saltar encima de ella, para que lo amara otra vez.

- Nena ven aquí, eso es, ábreme la ventana, hazlo- le susurraba para no asustarla, pero ella no estaba asustada de lo que él pudiera hacerle, no podría asustarse nunca de él, pero si de su reacción a lo que estaba por hacer… echarlo de su vida.

- Jake vete, por favor, solo olvídate de mi, ya no quiero que vengas mas- él la miro incrédulo, no podía creer lo que decía, ¿en serio lo había dicho? ¿Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos?, ¿después de que él le había entregado todo su ser? ¿Como podía joderlo así?.

- ¡Y una mierda que me voy! Reneesme abre de una maldita vez la jodida ventana, o voy a gritar hasta que tu padre venga a patearme el culo!- grito, ella le pedía que se callara, pero era como cuando le pides a un niño mimado que deje de hacer berrinches cuando no le puedes comprar un juguete, se ponía peor. A pesar de que la lluvia amortiguaba sus voces Jake podía gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse oír a la vuelta de la manzana y lo último que necesitaba era a su padre armando una escenita en su cuarto.

- ¡Baja la voz Jacob por dios!- estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No! además me estoy mojando, ¿quieres que enferme?- ella lo obligaba a jugar sucio así que la chantajeaba, pero enseguida cambio su semblante furioso a uno serio- abre y no gritare.

- ¡No puedo! ¡Solo vete!.

Se desespero y gimiendo se estrujo mas a la ventana, mirándola con anhelo- Te amo, dios sabe que es cierto, ¿porque dudas?

Verlo así la ablando, y se asusto por lo que quería hacer, olvidarse de su plan, ella no dudaba de su amor, solo quería que se diera cuenta que ella ya no servia, no iba a funcionar nunca mas, habían cosas que simplemente se escapaban de sus manos, y no podía darse el lujo de dañar a mas personas que amara, ella tenia esperanzas de que él pudiera enamorarse de alguien que si le mereciera, quizás cuando pasara el tiempo, él recordaría todo esto como un mal tiempo.

- Nessie - susurro él, oh dios esa voz ronca y sensual, no… no la estaba calentando de nuevo ¿verdad?- ven a mi, solo… quiero tocarte.

Ella tuvo un fuerte sonrojo y al verla así Jake creyó que moriría, su cuerpo ardía de la ganas de meterse bajo su pijama y hacerla gritar de placer hasta que se quedara sin voz, y se descubrió mirándole el cuerpo de arriba abajo, a ella le gustaba porque sus pechos se fruncieron bajo la camisa del pijama, comenzó a acariciar el vidrio con su mano imaginando que era su cuerpo, que restregaba sus caderas en las de ella, en realidad lo hacia con el vidrio que lo separaba de su diosa griega, del objeto de su locura, oh no, esto se salía de control, maldita sea su libido.

El aliento se escapaba de su cuerpo, Reneesme no podía pensar con normalidad, pero las ideas que rondaban en su cabeza eran excusas sin fundamento, ¿que haría? ¿Dejarlo afuera? Eso seria cruel, además deseaba… deseaba que la tocara, solo un instante… Y quizás él… luego se marcharía, y entendería…

Ella lo miraba hipnotizada, era endemoniadamente sensual, y lo quería encima de ella, se maldijo a si misma por descubrirse abriendo la ventana que lo mantenía a raya.

Jake comenzó a jadear como un perro de nuevo cuando vio lo que estaba por hacer, y cuando la ventana se abrió no pudo detenerse, la agarro bruscamente por las caderas y la tiro a la cama, se echo encima de ella abriéndole las piernas y se posiciono entre ellas, jadeaba en la depresión de su cuello muerto de hambre por ella, metió sus manos bajo su camiseta para sentir su suave y dulce piel, toco su vientre, sus pechos, su espalda, ya no podía controlarse, sobretodo cuando sintió el bálsamo que se derramo a través de su cuerpo para calmarlo y refrescarlo instantáneamente al tocarla, era una bendición.

Comenzó a restregar su miembro en su pijama, justo en su entrepierna, donde la sintió caliente y no le importó que la estuviera empapando con sus ropas, ya la bañaría y le cambiaria la ropa él mismo, incluso podría bajar a su cocina y hacerle un condenado té para que no se resfriara si ella se lo pedía, dejo de olerla y comenzó a besarla largamente, con rudeza y desesperación, mordiéndola y apretándola contra él.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- jadeo en su boca- ¿Ok? No lo vuelvas a hacer. No te vuelvas a alejar de mí.

Ella estaba segura que no podría prometer aquello, debía marcharse así él no lo entendiera.

Aquella seria la última noche, se hizo jurar, la verdadera despedida, no había motivo para seguir posponiéndola.

Y dejo de pensar para dejarse llevar por la magia que provocaba él en su cuerpo, solo podía gemir en respuesta a sus caricias, dios como lo amaba, y no era solo por el sexo, era todo, él lo era todo para ella…

- ¿Ya tienes todo listo? – preguntó Rose cuando ella ingresó al auto.

- Si, llévame al aeropuerto por favor – le pidió entristecida, recordando el dulce rostro de Jacob dormido sobre su cama, lo había dejado allí, sin saber que estaba apunto de abandonarlo, después de haberlo amado casi toda la noche, había sido la mas hermosa de todas las noches, con la lluvia de fondo, los dos desesperados por la abstinencia que les provocaba un toque de locura al hacer el amor, pero ellos habían sido cuidadosos con el ruido porque no querían ser descubiertos, y ello hizo todo mas excitante, sin embargo todo había acabado, ella esperaba que no la odiara, porque ella jamás podría soportarlo.

* * *

><p>Lamento lo corto del capitulo, lamento que sea tan cursi, y hasta lamento que hallan oraciones mal redactadas, una que otra mala ortografía, etc etc, estoy segura que he metido la pata por alguna parte de este cap, Diosssssssssss estoy tan acomplejada con este cap, lo hice lo mas rápido que pude, porque mañana es lunes y no he cocinado mi almuerzo, ni tampoco he terminado de lavar mi ropa, ni me he pintado las uñas, ni me he secado el cabello, soy un desastre, pero aquí esta. Ha habido algunas chicas que me piden que actualice placeres oscuros primero que La vida es…, bueno voy a dejar una encuesta en mi blog http:  tucafecitoconleche. blogspot. com/ para así poder saber que prefieren.

No podré responder a sus reviews y comentarios peeeeeeeeeeerdón, lo hare la próxima vez besitos mis niñas, y de verdad perdonen que sea tan cortito el cap Bye.


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención. Esta historia tiene contenido Lemmon, si no te gusta, o eres menor de 18 años, por favor no lo leas.**

**Reneesme vive atormentada por su pasado, los secretos que oculta atentan contra su vida, que pasara cuando Jacob entre a su vida causándole un gran desorden? acompáñalo a descubrir los secretos de Reneesme.**

**Capitulo 16: Fantasmas.**

**Capitulo completo**

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Edward tenia los ojos como platos al ver a Jacob bajando de la habitación de Reneesme a la sala Cullen.

-¿Jacob? - Grito Bella asustada, soltando la envoltura de un regalo que tenia sobre la mesa – ¿como es que…? ¿Que haces aquí?.

-Bella, ¿donde esta Reneesme? – Jacob se acerco a ella con paso decidido, no tenia miedo de que lo echaran a patadas de allí, necesitaba saber.

-¿Estabas en la habitación de Reneesme? – Pregunto con ira Edward- ¡llamare a la Policía! ¡Esto es el colmo!

- ¡Reneesme no esta! Se fue, ¿sabes a donde fue Bella? – estaba desesperado, sabia que algo raro ocurría, cuando se despertó solo en la cama, había encontrado una carta con unas pocas líneas que había vuelto al revés toda su vida en un minuto.

_Jacob:_

_Sabes que no soy buena con las palabras, por eso te pido perdón de la manera mas patética, pero a su vez, la mas sencilla que encontré… Esta carta._

_Me voy de tu vida, porque no pretendo arrastrarte conmigo a la miseria. Debes entender que ya no tengo remedio, no hay vuelta atrás para mi, ni ninguna vía de salvación, he hecho mucho daño y me han hecho mucho daño. _

_Se que no estarás de acuerdo con mi decisión, y por eso no te dije la verdad. Quiero que sepas que nunca pretendí hacerte mal, porque me estaría lastimando a mi misma. Te extrañare con toda mi alma._

_Gracias por enseñarme a ser feliz, espero haber dejado algo bueno en tú corazón._

_Le pido a la vida que sea buena contigo. _

_Te amo… _

_Nessie._

-No – contesto Bella molesta y a la vez confundida. – ¡se supone que esta en su habitación!

-¿Usted sabe donde esta, no es cierto?, ¿a donde la llevo? – pregunto violentamente el moreno apretando los dientes, mientras le dedicaba una mirada furibunda a Edward.

- Es mi hija, no te debo explicaciones. – soltó con irritación.

- ¿Te has llevado a Reneesme? – Bella caminaba hacia su marido con la boca abierta por la impresión.

- Es por su bien Bella – contesto impasible.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? – su voz sonaba débil, Bella tenia los ojos vidriosos, y las manos en puños.

- Porque no estarías de acuerdo - le contesto.

- ¡ES MI HIJA TAMBIEN!- termino gritando. Edward cerró los ojos por un momento, sabia que algo así sucedería.

- Reneesme no se opuso a mi decisión Bella. Hicimos un trato, ella se iría de este pueblo a estudiar medicina y yo dejaría en paz al malandrín este. – intento calmarla, haciéndole ver que no la había obligado.

- ¡Ella no esta bien Edward! Somos sus padres y debemos cuidarla en este momento, ¡no alejarla de nosotros! – razono Bella totalmente incrédula, con los ojos muy abiertos, su marido había cometido un gravísimo error y no se daba cuenta.

- Ella estará bien Bella, deja de preocuparte. – Pero Bella no podía creer lo que había oído, y no pudo hacer nada mas que sentarse en el sofá para no caer al suelo de los nervios.

- Por favor Edward… Reneesme no…¿que has hecho? – termino derrotada cubriéndose el rostro, lo que mas temía acababa de ocurrir, la habían separado de su hija, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de sanar a su familia.

- Señor, le ruego que me diga donde esta, solo quiero saber donde – rogó con precaución Jacob.

- ¿Crees que te lo diré? – Contesto con dureza – ¡la he sacado de este pueblo precisamente para alejarla de ti! ¡No quiero que te le acerques!

Bella comenzó a sollozar, sus lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro al piso.

- Por favor Bella, no llores, tenia que hacer algo, no permitiré que arruine su vida con este salvaje. – murmuro mirando con desprecio a Jacob.

-¡No soy ningún salvaje! – estallo Jacob. – ¡usted y sus malditos prejuicios me tienen harto!, ¿cree que soy malo porque no tengo dinero?, ¿porque en vez de un restaurante tengo un bar? ¡Váyase a la mierda! ¡Soy lo que soy por mi mismo! He salido adelante por mis propios medios, con mis propios recursos, ¡y eso vale! ¿Puede decir usted lo mismo señor Cullen? ¡A mi edad trabajo día y noche para poder pagarse una matricula en la universidad? ¿A mi edad trabajo usted para poder comer, vestirse, para poder vivir decentemente? ¡No! ¡Porque a leguas se nota que la vida no le ha costado trabajo! ¡Entonces no me juzgue sin conocerme!

Edward abrió la boca con frustración y la volvió a cerrar, trataba de articular algo inteligente pero ello no salía.

- Aun así no te diré donde esta – dijo con rencor en los ojos.

-Entonces tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de su egoísmo, y pagara caro. – le susurro acercándose a él.

- Mide tus palabras muchacho – le advirtió Edward.- Puedo romper el trato con mi hija sin que ella lo sepa, no estas exento, puedo hacer que te arrepientas hasta de haber nacido.

- Ella esta en peligro. – soltó sin remordimientos.

- ¿De que hablas Jacob? – pregunto Bella con el alma en la boca, levantándose violentamente del sofá.

- Hay un hombre que la persigue, no se porque, pero quiere hacerle daño – terminó él con seguridad.

Bella se tapo la boca y lanzo un pequeño grito al aire. Edward hizo un gesto tenso, y negó con la cabeza.

- Es mentira, a mi no me engañas. – Lo señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente - Quieres manipularnos para que hagamos lo que quieres. – se convenció.

- ¡No es mentira! James Hogroff, ¿sabe quien es?

-Por supuesto, el hijo del respetadísimo candidato a la alcaldía de Forks…- decía exasperado.

- Pues el hijo de su respetadísimo candidato es un narcotraficante, y persigue a Nessie. – Jacob estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguir el paradero de Renesmee.

- ¡¿Que? – grito Bella horrorizada.

- ¿Pero que sandeces dices? Este hombre esta loco Bella, ¿como permitiste que se juntara con muestra hija?, he hecho bien en llevarla lejos de aquí. – Edward miraba a Jacob como si fuera un chiflado.

- ¡No! ¡Ha hecho mal! Ahora ese hombre la cazara y …

- ¡Cállate! No haces más que decir locuras. No quiero oírte – se giro y le dio la espalda para salir por la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Entonces llámela! – Lo atajo Jacob antes de que saliera - ¡Llame a Nessie y pregúntele donde esta! ¡Porque si de algo estoy seguro es que la conozco mejor que usted! Y se que no esta en el lugar al que la envío, ¡Eso puede jurarlo!

- ¡Por supuesto que esta allí! Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Edward saco su teléfono celular y marco un número, el teléfono comenzó a repicar. Jacob esperaba con impaciencia a que hablara y Bella estaba comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico, pues el cuerpo le temblaba de solo pensar que lo que había dicho Jacob fuera cierto.

- Buenos días, ¿seria tan amable de decirme si la señorita Reneesme Cullen se encuentra allí? – pregunto mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Jacob. Pero entonces su semblante cambio repentinamente, y su rostro palideció como una hoja de papel. – ¿como… como que no esta? ¡Tenia que haber llegado hace más de 3 horas! – se exaspero. – ¡No, ella salio a tiempo!... mire ¿olvídelo si? – y tranco el teléfono, enseguida se dispuso a hacer otra llamada.

- Es posible que el vuelo no halla salido a tiempo – se dijo para tranquilizarse. – Buenos días, el avión con destino a Phoenix de las 6:00 am ¿ha tenido algún retraso? – Frunció el ceño con desconcierto – no ha tenido ningún retraso – confirmo con voz débil Edward, Bella derramo una lagrima causada por el terror, y Jacob soltó una maldición por lo bajo. – No gracias, adiós. – termino la llamada con el miedo en los ojos.

- No es posible – susurro pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Bella lo miraba ahora con ira

– Busca a mi hija y tráela de vuelta a casa Edward Cullen ¡o te juro que te arrepentirás! – le amenazó.

-Bella…

- ¡BUSCALA AHORA! – grito ella con los ojos bañados en lagrimas pero con el rostro enfurecido.

* * *

><p>Reneesme se encontraba en un pequeñísimo y viejo departamento en el pueblo San Francisco de Washington. Había encontrado el edificio en los clasificados de un periódico local, y lo había alquilado con el dinero que había ahorrado desde hace tiempo, cuando sabía que algún día necesitaría huir de casa. El dueño no hizo muchas preguntas, y lo más importante no quiso saber su edad.<p>

Llevaba ya una semana en ese departamento. Salía cuando era necesario, y cuando lo hacia se disfrazaba con un pasamontañas ocultando su cobrizo cabello y una chaqueta negra demasiado grande para ella, pero la ocultaba muy bien. Sabía que el dinero se acabaría pronto, así que había decidido conseguir empleo en una pequeña tienda destartalada que vendía artículos viejos, esta se encontraba a una cuadra del miserable edificio en el que vivía.

Ese día 11 de septiembre, cumplía 18 años, por fin tenía la mayoría de edad que tanto había ansiado, y se encontraba sola, sin sus padres, sin sus amigas… sin Jacob.

Jacob… Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de botar el teléfono que le había regalado, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo recordó la conversación que habían tenido hace un tiempo atrás.

_Flash Back:_

_-Da igual, si decido fugarme solo botare el teléfono y ya – dijo ella para saber que pensaba él de eso._

_-Pero al menos pensaras en mi cuando lo hagas, así como yo pienso en ti todo el día.- le contesto Jacob suavemente desde el otro lado del teléfono._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sin embargo lo había apagado para evitar recibir llamadas y leer los mensajes que él le había dejado. Todo aquello dolía como el demonio. Dejarlo dolía, no soportaba pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver, quería salir corriendo a buscarlo, pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

Estaba sentada en la silla del desvencijado comedor, viendo la nada cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Se levanto lentamente, pues su cuerpo dolía demasiado, la enfermedad estaba avanzando cada día mas, y ella no hacia nada por evitarlo.

Miro por el ojo mágico de la puerta para ver quien era, debía ser precavida, se toco a un lado de la cadera para palpar el arma, nunca salía sin ella.

No conocía a la mujer que estaba detrás de la puerta, así que la abrió un poco. Era baja, de cabello negro largo, piel blanca y ojos color ámbar, traía un niño de unos 3 o 4 años dormido entre sus brazos.

- ¿Si? – pregunto Reneesme mirando a la mujer.

-¿Renesmee Cullen? – pregunto la mujer.

-¿Quien la busca? – Reneesme comenzó a respirar con rapidez, estaba asustada, ¿como sabia aquella mujer de ella?.

- La busca María… María de Black. – contesto alzando la barbilla.

¿Como había dicho aquella mujer? - ¿De… Black?

- Si, soy la esposa de Jacob Black, este es nuestro hijo, y vengo a hablar con ella. – finalizó con seguridad.

- Jacob no tiene esposa – hablo la cobriza con una repentina desesperación en el corazón.

- Entonces tú eres Renesmee – afirmo Mía mirándola de arriba abajo con interés, recorriéndola con sus fríos ojos.

- Jacob no tiene esposa - repitió, ahora su voz salía con rudeza, tenia los dientes apretados, todo aquello tenia que ser una blasfemia, Jacob jamás le mentiría sobre algo así.

- Si la tiene – contesto María mirándola duramente, en sus ojos Renesmee pudo ver un destello de locura y posesividad – y soy yo. ¿Acaso te dijo que era soltero? – Rió como una maniaca, Renesmee miro al pequeño niño que cargaba, era igual a ella, no se parecía a Jacob, pero a ella si. Tenia el cabello abundante y negro, con una piel blanca y sus facciones eran iguales a la de la mujer que lo cargaba.

- Te presento a Ian Black – le dijo apretando al niño contra su pecho.

A Reneesme la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, le dolía tremendamente, ¿Cómo podía Jacob tener un hijo y no habérselo dicho?.

- Te lo advierto perra, Jacob es mío, si vuelves a cruzarte en nuestro camino, ¡le diré todo lo que se de ti! ¡Drogadicta! – Le grito abriendo mucho los ojos.

Renesmee la miró con pánico. ¿Como sabia eso? ¿Como…?

- ¡Usted no sabe quien soy! ¡No sabe como sucedieron las cosas! – susurro, pues la voz se le estaba yendo al carajo.

- Mataste a tú amiga, y a tu novio también, ¡eres una asesina! - María estaba enloquecida con la reacción de Renesmee, disfrutaba viéndola sufrir, y cuando su cabeza comenzó a doler provocando que la sangre se escurriera de su nariz hasta su barbilla, se carcajeo con más fuerza.

- Yo… no pude… - cerro los ojos con fuerza - Usted esta loca - susurro limpiándose la sangre – ¡lárguese! ¡Lárguese de aquí! – le grito estampándole la puerta en la cara.

- Le diré a ese hombre que te busca donde estas desgraciada – le murmuro tras la puerta.

A Reneesme se le paro el corazón, y comenzó a sudar frío. Más sangre se escurrió de su nariz, sentía el cuerpo como un témpano de hielo, comenzó a temblar, todo aquello debía ser una pesadilla, tenia que serlo.

En todo caso debía irse de inmediato de allí, no podía arriesgarse, no podía… debía… debía irse, no quería que James la encontrara…

Pero entonces respirar se le hizo difícil, y sintió como lentamente caía al piso para perder a conciencia.

* * *

><p>- Basta Jacob, levántate de allí – repetía Sam cansinamente con las manos apoyadas en su cintura.<p>

Se encontraban en el bar Monasterio, a punto de cerrar el local, sin embargo Jacob había pasado toda la tarde bebiendo alcohol, para ese momento estaba totalmente borracho.

-No, quiero… - soltó un hipido – otra botella más de whiskey – pidió haciéndole señas a Paúl para que le llevara una. Los movimientos de Jacob eran descoordinados y veía las cosas dobles.

-Olvídalo, no puedes ni caminar por ti mismo, vamos te llevare a casa. – sentencio Sam tratando de levantarlo de la mesa, metiendo sus brazos debajo de sus axilas, pero estaba muy pesado. – vamos Jacob coopera.

-¿Te ayudo? – pregunto Mandy corriendo a su auxilio, Sam solo asintió con la cabeza pues estaba tratando de mantener a Jacob de pie.

- Quiero otra… botella, necesito… - se safó de Sam y tambaleándose camino hasta una de las mesas que estaban cerca de él, tomo una botella medio vacía de ron y se la bebió de un solo trago.

- Jacob – gruño Sam obstinado. – ¡deja de beber! ¿Quieres caer en un coma etílico?

- Estoy comenzando a pensar que… - otro hipido - deberíamos hacer una fiesta. – comento Jacob como si estuviera opinando sobre el clima, se sujetaba de la mesa para no caerse.

- ¿una fiesta? ¡Pero si acabamos de cerrar el bar! – decía Seth con cara desconcertada mientras limpiaba el suelo - a este ya se le salio un tornillo.

- Querrás decir todos los tornillos – Quill paso a su lado y le dio un manotazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Seth, este se quejo.

- Podemos… abrirlo de nuevo – sugirió Jacob antes de tambalearse un poco y volver a sujetarse de la mesa – ¿porque todo se mueve? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, tanteo la mesa y luego le dio un manotazo. – no te muevas, que me mareo. – ordeno a esta.

Los chicos de la manada veían a Jacob confundidos, no sabían si reír o preocuparse.

-Ehhh, Jacob, creo que es hora de ir a dormir. – Sam caminaba hacia él para arrastrarlo a la salida.

-Tal vez… luego de la fiesta – se volvió a tambalear – podemos ir a la playa a disfrutar del sol… - ahora se desplazaba a otra mesa para tomar otra botella – y hacer otra fiesta.

-Tenia entendido que no te gustaban las fiestas. – comunico Sam.

-Ahora si me gustan.

-Otro día la hacemos.

-No… quiero ahora.

-Después.

-Ahora.

Sam suspiro, necesitaba sacar toda la paciencia que tenia, la ultima vez que había visto a Jacob borracho había sido cuando celebraron su cumpleaños numero 18, festejaron toda la noche en una discoteca de Firth Beach, pero la borrachera que actualmente cargaba no era por ninguna celebración, era por el abandono de Renesmee.

- Jacob por favor, todos debemos ir a casa, pero no queremos irnos sin ti. – intervino Mandy, con la esperanza de que Jacob reaccionara.

- ¡Vale, vale!, no quiero ponerme pesado. – respondió Jacob bebiendo otro trago de la botella. Sam al oír sus palabras rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto Mandy a Jake acercándose a él.

- Ahh Mandy no te preocupes yo puedo llevarlo, recuerda que pesa mucho. – intervino Sam acercándose a Jacob, se paso un musculoso brazo por sus hombros y comenzó a empujarlo.

- ¿Por lo menos me dejas acompañarte a llevarlo a casa? Por si necesitas que alguien te ayude. – Mandy comenzó a seguirlos hasta la puerta mientras Sam arrastraba a Jacob fuera del bar.

-No es necesario de verdad, Seth viene conmigo – dijo en voz muy alto para que Seth oyera, este salio rápidamente detrás de la barra y los siguió.

- Ahmmm… - Mandy se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, no encontraba que otra excusa dar. – igual voy con ustedes, no puedo irme a casa sin saber como habrá llegado Jacob a la suya.

Sam pensaba que Mandy no ayudaría en nada, al contrario, solo causaría problemas.

- Mandy… - decía Sam un poco agitado, el peso casi muerto de Jacob lo estaba cansando.

No, nada de Mandy, iré y punto. – sentencio tajantemente.

Sam no discutiría mas, realmente necesitaba ocuparse de Jacob, y no gastar sus energías discutiendo con Mandy. Llegaron al auto de Sam y metieron a Jacob en la parte trasera de este, Mandy iba a su lado, la cabeza de Jake descansaba en sus piernas. Sam manejaba y Seth iba de copiloto.

- Estamos cerca – murmuro Sam, para avisar que llegarían en minutos.

- ¿Jacob vive solo? – Mandy pregunto, mientras acariciaba los suaves y negros cabellos de Jacob, este dormía, pero el sueño era algo agitado, pues no hacia mas que murmurar palabras ininteligibles.

- Si, desde hace algún tiempo. – respondió Sam.

- Pensé que… vivía con esa chica. – sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco por comentar aquello.

- ¿Con Nessie? – hablo Seth jovialmente, inocente de los sentimientos de Mandy hacia Jacob – no viven juntos, pero Jacob se lo iba a proponer en unos meses. – y luego con un triste suspiro finalizo – lastima que las cosas hallan terminado de esta forma.

- Pues creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por Jacob, todos esos conflictos por culpa de su padre, ya eran demasiado. – opino Mandy molesta mientras veía tras la ventanilla del auto, las luces de los automóviles que pasaban a un lado, y los edificios apostados a los lados de la carretera.

- No somos ningunos cobardes Mandy – Sam miraba fijamente la carretera mientras hablaba. – a nosotros no nos importa hacer algunos sacrificios por la felicidad de nuestros hermanos. Si Jacob ama a Nessie, nosotros lo apoyamos, así su padre nos mande a cerrar el bar.

Mandy lo veía incrédula.

- Pero…¿como puedes decir eso? – Fruncía el ceño desconcertada – ¿no te importa que ese hombre destruya lo que con tanto esfuerzo han trabajado todos estos años? Por un… - tenia el pecho oprimido por la rabia de pensar en lo que podía llegar a causar esa mujer – ¿capricho?

- ¿Capricho? – dijo Sam sorprendido. – ¿te parece que Jacob esta encaprichado?. – la miro fijamente por el retrovisor. – si de algo estoy completamente seguro es de que Jacob no conoce la palabra capricho. – Giro el volante – y créeme, preferimos perder el bar, antes que verlo en ese estado toda la vida. – sentencio señalando a Jacob con la mirada. – somos su familia, no somos indiferentes a su sufrimiento, y si tenemos que enfrentar algún problema, lo enfrentamos todos juntos.

Mandy no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, pero no quería enojarse con Sam, así que se callo la boca.

Sam disminuyo la velocidad del auto para estacionarlo frente al edificio donde vivía Jacob.

- Bien campeón arriba – Sam cargaba a Jake con ayuda de Seth, y lo arrastraron hasta los ascensores, allí esperaron y lo abordaron hasta el piso 10, llegaron a su departamento, le registraron los pantalones y lograron conseguir las llaves. Ingresaron y depositaron a Jake en su cama.

- Jake – le llamo Sam palmeándole la mejilla para que despertara. – Hermano te dejare aquí un Alka Seltzer – le dijo depositando una cajita azul al lado de la cama junto a una cajita blanca con pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, al lado también había un vaso con agua. – y el teléfono esta a un lado, si necesitas algo por favor llámame. ¿Me has oído? – le zarandeo un poco.

- Mmmmm Reweime ohta – murmuro contra las almohadas.

- ¿Como dices? – Pregunto Sam, pero Jake no volvió a hablar.- se quedo dormido.- dijo mirando a Mandy y a Seth.

- Pues yo me quedare a cuidarlo, no es seguro dejarlo solo, ¿no crees? – murmuro Mandy mirando a Sam.

- ¿Estas loca? No te dejare aquí.

- ¿Por que? Jacob no me hará nada malo.

- Lo se, Jacob es un caballero, pero no es por eso. –dijo meditando, si a Renesmee se le ocurría aparecer por allí no le haría gracia encontrar a Mandy en casa de Jacob, y Jacob se molestaría con él por permitir que Mandy se quedara en su casa, además Jacob era muy reservado con su intimidad.

- ¿Entonces por que no? – dijo mirándolo un poco molesta.

- Mira estoy seguro que cuando Jake se despierte no querrá que lo vean así, querrá estar solo.

- Pues me iré mañana temprano antes de que despierte. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no se caiga de la cama, o que encuentre sus pastillas cuando despierte con dolor de cabeza.- ella ya caminaba a una de las sillas para sentarse allí y no levantarse hasta que ellos se fueran.

- No es un bebe Mandy – suspiro exasperado Sam.

- Eso no quiere decir que no necesite ser cuidado. – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sam rodó los ojos – como quieras, pero te lo advertí.

Caminaron hacia la salida del departamento y se fueron dejando a Mandy sola con Jacob.

Mandy no podía creer que estaba sola con Jacob, en su departamento, mejor aun en su habitación, sus más íntimos sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, lo único que desmejoraba la situación era la borrachera de Jacob, pero nada era perfecto.

Mandy se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la cama para comenzar a quitarle los zapatos a Jake, así descansaría mejor. Luego se tuvo que subir a la cama para desabotonar su camisa. Uno a uno fue desasiéndose de los botones, dejando cada vez más al descubierto su moreno y hermoso cuerpo.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamo Mandy sorprendida de lo que veía. – eres espectacular. – susurro mirándole el rostro, ¿Cómo olería?, para satisfacer su curiosidad se inclino suavemente muy cerca de su boca, tímidamente rozo sus dedos por su musculoso pecho después de abrir completamente la camisa, percibió un suave aroma que no sabia identificar. – Jacob eres… todo un sueño.

Jacob tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando tomo a Mandy de los hombros para colocarla de espaldas contra el colchón de la cama, se montó sobre ella.

- Jacob… - susurro ella sorprendida, no había esperado tal reacción de su parte, él ahora se encontraba arropando su cuerpo, mirándola fijamente, como si estuviera en trance.

Jacob acerco sus labios a su boca y la beso de manera desesperada, Mandy no esperaba tanta rudeza, sin embargo lo abrazo por el cuello correspondiéndole el beso con timidez, había esperado aquello durante mucho tiempo, llevaba meses soñando con algo así – lo sabia, ¡lo sabia! – Pensaba ella – Sabia que Jacob me deseaba, sabia que mentía cuando decía que no sentía nada por mi, él no quería ver la realidad, quizás no quería terminar su relación porque temía lastimar los sentimientos de Renesmee, ¡pero lo cierto es que me desea!.- su mente comenzaba a soñar con la posibilidad de que su amor fuera correspondido.

Sin embargo algo le incomodaba, y era que no había esperado que todo fuera tan rápido, tan brusco, esperaba algo más romántico, más atento, además Jacob parecía estar en otro lugar, no con ella, aquellos pensamientos solo provocaron que ella se sintiera muy expuesta, y hasta incomoda.

Cuando él comenzó a tantear debajo de su camisa ya su cuerpo brincaba de la emoción por lo que venia, así que decidió quitarse la camisa para estar mas cómodos, Jacob mordía suavemente sus labios y a ella ya nada le importaba, lo quería como el lo prefiriera, rudo, suave, como él quisiera, pues estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver que era ella con quien debía estar.

* * *

><p>Se que no es mucho pues ya habían leído el adelanto de este cap, pero necesitaba terminarlo, no he avanzado mucho en esta historia, y necesito terminarla, faltan algunos capítulos, creo que no mas de 6, no estoy segura, lo cierto es que el final esta cerca.<p>

NO ME MATEN! Lo sientooooooo, demonios no tengo control sobre mis propios personajes! Jejeje.

¿Apuestas, apuestas?, ¿será que Jacob termina haciendo cositas con Mandy? Oh ooooohhhhh, Maldición! Porque Mandy puede tocarlo y yo no? Bueeeeeno, Esperemos a ver que ocurre con estos dos.

Bueno aquí algunas respuestas.

**ChelaBlack:** Hola! El trato entre Nessie y Edward ya fue revelado, pero Nessie no cumplió su parte, porque no se fue a la universidad como se lo exigió Eddy, se largo a otro lado donde no pudiera ser encontrada, aahh y créeme yo también sufro, pero así es la historia, tranquila, esperemos que la historia se enderece pronto.

**Alexblackcullen: **Hola! La enfermedad de Nessie lo explico Carlise en uno de los primeros capítulos, su sistema inmunológico esta débil, y ello causa hemorragias internas, la causa principal de que sus defensas estén bajas es psicológica, es decir, el trauma que vivió sobre la posible violación, la muerte de su amiga y su ex novio, el temor de que sus padres y Jacob descubran que fue una drogadicta y todo lo anterior, le causan stress, este estrés le hace daño, y por eso las hemorragias, si las hemorragias siguen, podría morir. : ( Vamos a ver que ocurre en los próximos caps.

**LillianSarah: **Hey que tal? Gracias, esperemos que no sigan sufriendo, aunque es lo típico de las historias que están por terminar, los personajes sufren mucho hasta que consiguen una solución a sus problemas, ojala esta historia termine bien, jijiji.

**MayBlack:** jejeje siii el otro vampirito nos vuelve locas, me incluyo en esa lista! Pues May esta historia esta por culminar, no le falta mucho, solo como unos 6 caps o menos, no lo se, no estoy segura, por eso la sufridera de estos dos. Bueno espero te halla gustado el cap.

**Ginna Stephanie:** Gina, pues yo estoy mas triste que tú, a Jake se le esta complicando todo, y ahora con Mandy, ojala no pase algo de lo cual se pueda arrepentir. Besos linda!

**Rossy04:** Rossy me alegro que te guste esta historia! Pues yo también sufrí mucho escribiendo estos últimos caps, me pone triste que estén separados, pero existen razones muy fuertes, pero no te preocupes, algo me dice que pronto estos dos estarán cara a cara, ojala sea para estar felices y no discutiendo


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención. Esta historia tiene contenido Lemmon, si no te gusta, o eres menor de 18 años, por favor no lo leas.**

**Reneesme vive atormentada por su pasado, los secretos que oculta atentan contra su vida, que pasara cuando Jacob entre a su vida causándole un gran desorden? acompáñalo a descubrir los secretos de Reneesme.**

**Capitulo 17: ¿Dónde estas Renesmee?**

Renesmee sentía los parpados pesados, y el malestar en su cuerpo hacia todo más doloroso, los músculos parecían de acero, rígidos. No sabia donde estaba, tampoco oía nada, intento abrir los ojos por primera vez pero no pudo, se sentía muy débil, era como intentar cargar en un hombro una camioneta 4X4. Intento gritar para pedir ayuda pero solo salio un gemido de sus labios.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir intento abrir los ojos de nuevo y esta vez si lo logro, pero fue en vano, ya que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba oscuro.

Tenia frío, mucho frío. Intento enfocar la habitación pero seguía a oscuras. ¿Estaría ella en un hospital?, seria lo más obvio, porque sentía que estaba acostada en una especie de camilla, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una sabana muy delgada, tenia la misma ropa; jeans, con una camisa blanca, solo sus zapatos no estaban en su lugar, estaba descalza.

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, y dolía como la mierda. Sabia que el encuentro con esa mujer había sido el factor desencadenante de la crisis, y sabia que la enfermedad estaba avanzando mucho porque en ocasiones anteriores cuando sangraba nunca se había desmayado, y tampoco se había sentido tan mal como ahora, la crisis no pasaba de un dolor de cabeza, pero ¿ahora?, ahora se desmayaba y no podía ni hablar de la debilidad, ¡Maldición!

El sudor escurría de su frente, y sentía que su cuerpo estaba mas caliente de lo normal, era ¿fiebre? Respiro hondo para calmarse. Pero enseguida se le cruzo por la mente la imagen de aquella mujer con el niño, y la fría ira se instalo en su corazón, aun no podía creer que Jacob la hubiera engañado de esa forma, ¿realmente aquella mujer había dicho la verdad?, ¿Cómo sabia tanto de su vida?, ¿como había averiguado tanta información?, si sabia todo aquello corría el riesgo de que todo el mundo se enterara de su asqueroso pasado.

Y si ella sabia tanto, también existía la posibilidad de que no mentía cuando dijo todo aquello sobre Jacob.

¡Maldición!, una lagrima rodó de su ojo derecho hasta su sien perdiéndose entre sus cabellos, ¡no podía ser cierto!, y si lo era, que cruel había sido con ella, su actuación había sido bastante real, ella lo había creído, y la había jodido, realmente él se había aprovechado de ella. ¿Como pudo haber creído en su palabra?, cuando le mintió diciéndole que la amaba, ¡Era mentira!, ¡solo quería follarsela!, ¡él no la amaba!, y ella era una estupida…

-Ayud… - intento vocalizar, pero su garganta estaba seca y rasposa como una lija.

Escucho movimientos bruscos de alguien a su derecha, se asustó, quizás no había sido buena idea hacer ruido.

- ¿Estas despierta?- preguntó una voz conocida, no podía creerlo, ¿como es que estaba allí? Esa voz era de...

- ¿Leah? – logro decir Renesmee sorprendida.

- Si. – a pesar de que no veía nada, podía notar en su voz, fría amargura y frustración. – soy yo.

Renesmee se quedo callada un momento, tratando de asimilar si todo aquello resultaba bueno para ella o no, tomando en cuenta el resiente suceso de el atentado mortal de Leah en su contra.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?, ¿Donde estamos? – pregunto en un susurro con la voz y el cuerpo tenso.

Pero ella no respondió.

Renesmee estaba comenzando a armar su propias conclusiones de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Leah quizás había terminado se volverse loca, y había conseguido saber donde ella se escondía, y aprovechando su inconciencia, la había raptado… La teoría era algo loca, pero que mas podría pensar en un momento como ese, tenía que tener muy en claro quienes eran sus enemigos, y uno de ellos era Leah, ella misma se había encargado de hacérselo saber.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a continuación.

Se hizo silencio nuevamente entre ambas y Leah aspiro fuerte por la nariz.

- ¿Eres idiota? – le cuestiono molesta, se escucho un revuelo y sintió como Leah se alejaba hacia un rincón. Ahora su voz sonaba distante. – nos trajo James, es todo lo que se.

A Renesmee le comenzó a latir el corazón a mil por segundo. ¿Qué había dicho ella? ¿Qué James las había raptado?,

- ¿Pero como?, es imposib… - no, no era imposible, después de la amenaza de aquella mujer de contarle a James donde estaba, Nessie no había tenido oportunidad de huir, pues se había desmayado, y había caído en las zarpas mas peligrosas, aquellas de las que había estado huyendo desde hace tiempo.

¡Entonces aquella tal María había cumplido su amenaza!, le había dicho donde estaba, ¿como es que esa mujer lo conocía?

La cabeza de Renesmee estaba hecha un lío, no entendía nada, ¿Sabia Jacob que esa mujer conocía a James?, ¿Seria Jacob su cómplice?, ¡Dios!, o quizás en este momento Jacob estaba en peligro, porque esa mujer podría decirle a James su paradero.

- No es imposible, James nos ha secuestrado, yo tengo una semana aquí. Y tú un día, ayer te trajeron desmayada y estabas sangrando, pero ya te he limpiado un poco.

A eso Renesmee le sorprendió, ¿como es que Leah le hacia un favor?

- Grac.. gracias – le dijo algo nerviosa.

- No me agradezcas nada, no he hecho nada por ti, ¿entiendes? – Leah se ponía violenta.

- Si has hecho, me has atendido. – la cobriza podría ser de todo, pero no una malagradecida.

- Eso lo haría hasta por un perro callejero, así que no creas que lo he hecho por algo mas que lastima. – le dijo de mala gana.

Renesmee se quedo callada, era mejor cambiar de tema, ella no estaba en condiciones de enfrascarse en una pelea con Leah.

- ¿Como te atraparon? – pregunto débilmente, pues el dolor de cabeza y el sudor comenzaban a manifestarse nuevamente. Leah hablo con voz fría, y rencorosa, Renesmee sabia que el odio estaba allí, pero Leah no era estupida, sabia que necesitaban unir fuerzas para escapar de ese lugar, desunidas no lograrían nada.

- Escape de casa – admitió apesumbradamente – después de haberte disparado – se quedo callada por un segundo y luego continúo. – pensé que ibas a denunciarme, no quería que mamá se avergonzara mas de mi.

Renesmee pensó que sus situaciones eran muy parecidas, Leah huía de la vergüenza y ella también, con la diferencia de que Renesmee también huía del peligro, pero de nada le sirvió.

- No te denuncié – confeso la cobriza.

- Lo sé – dijo entre dientes, como si le molestara que no lo hubiese hecho. – y no te debo ningún favor por ello. – le aclaro con fuerza.

- No pretendo que me debas nada. – Renesmee no quería nada de ella, mucho menos un favor.

Leah continúo.

- Tengo meses fuera de casa, viviendo en California. Sabia que me seguían, pero por más que huía, no lograba deshacerme de ellos, hasta hace unas semanas, me obligaron a entrar a una camioneta negra, un tipo muy grande me apunto con una pistola y tuve que abordar el auto.

- Dios – susurro Nessie tragando grueso.

- James… - decía Leah con dolor en la voz. – esta obsesionado contigo.

Renesmee la miró sorprendida, el pánico le recorrió el cuerpo, ella no estaba lista para hablar de ese tema con ella y trato de cambiar el tema.

- ¿La tía Sue sabe donde estas? – preguntó con nerviosismo, mientras seguía dándole vueltas a lo que ella había dicho.

- No, la llamo todos los días desde que me fui para tranquilizarla, pero tengo una semana que no lo hago, James no me deja. – termino con ira.

- Cabe la posibilidad de que la policía te este buscando entonces – le dijo con un escalofrío. Leah la miro.

- ¿Porque estas tan enferma? – quiso saber Leah. Renesmee no supo contestar a su pregunta, y Leah lo notó, pero lo malinterpreto. – esta bien, no respondas, tampoco me importa una mierda.

Renesmee por un microsegundo pensó en contarle lo de su enfermedad, porque Leah alguna vez había sido su confidente, y lo sabia todo sobre ella, y necesitaba con todo su corazón recuperarla, desahogarse y decirle cuanto sentía todo lo que había ocurrido con su relación de hermanas, y su hijo no nato, pero se vio interrumpida.

En ese preciso instante las luces se encendieron como por arte de magia, Leah se levanto violentamente del suelo en posición de ataque, Renesmee deseaba hacer lo mismo pero a penas podía hablar, las fuerzas solo le dieron para girar el cuello para observar la pequeña habitación, se notaba que las paredes habían sido alguna vez blancas, ahora estaban sucias, el suelo era de tierra, y la cama en la que estaba acostada parecía una camilla de hospital, su ropa… era un desastre, estaba completamente manchada de sangre, y esto lanzo una alarma en Nessie, la cantidad de sangre que había derramado era mayor.

La puerta de hierro se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver el pálido rostro maniaco que continuamente habían aparecido repetidas veces en sus antiguas pesadillas. Era James con dos escoltas vestidos de negro.

- MALDIT… - comenzó a gritar Leah.

-!SHHH!- La calló él con fastidio, pero enseguida volvió su semblante de loco. – aquí están mis dos princesas. Las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

A Renesmee se le revolvió el estomago. Inmediatamente llevo su mano a su costado, buscando la pistola, pero no la encontró. ¡Maldición!

- No debieron haber escapado de mi – decía él como si estuviera regañando a un par de niñas – de nada les ha servido ocultarse de mi durante todos estos años.

Entonces miro a Leah y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

- Leah – sonrió él, pero Leah comenzó a retroceder con pánico en los ojos.

- ¡Aléjate! – James la miró con burla pero dejo de acercarsele.

Cuando él dirigió su mirada hacia Renesmee, ella se congelo.

- No te atrevas bastardo… - le amenazó, James frunció el seño molesto.

- ¿Piensan seguir comportándose como niñas? – les recrimino – ya el juego del gato y el ratón ha acabado. El gato ha ganado – se carcajeo. – ahora tengo planes para ustedes dos.

- ¿Planes? – dijo Leah sorprendida- a que te refieres? Yo no hare planes contigo mal nacido.

- ¡Lo harás! ¡Quieras o no! – e amenazo.

- No eres nadie para imponerme nada cretino, ¡te recuerdo que ustedes dos mataron a mi hijo!

Renesmee odiaba toda aquella situación, su pesadilla se estaban haciendo realidad.

- ¡Cállate! – Grito James con los ojos muy abiertos –Eso ya no importa. Ahora solo importa estar juntos, quiero la compañía de las dos, la pasaremos muy bien, he planeado algunos viajes a Bélgica…

- ¿Bélgica? – Renesmee susurro horrorizada – estas loco….

- Nos iremos a Bélgica y luego a Rumania, Egipto, a donde quieran – dijo en tono seductor - mi padre ha ganado las elecciones y me he esforzado mucho en ayudarlo con su Narco-campaña – se rió de su propio chiste – pienso que merezco unas buenas vacaciones – se volteo y observo a Leah – Recordaremos viejos tiempos, así que nos iremos mañana en la tarde.

- ¿Narco - campaña? – pregunto Leah anonadada – ¿con drogas?… ¿tú padre y tú venden drogas?

James la miró con burla, como si ella fuera idiota.

- Leah Clearwater, ¿en que mundo vives?, por supuesto, ¿de donde crees que sale todo el dinero para los viajes, casas, lujos, automóviles, y en especial, la campaña electoral de mi padre?

- Pensaba que… - Leah cada vez estaba más decepcionada y atemorizada.

- ¿Que?, ¿que era un hombre de bien? – la miro con fiereza. – No Leah soy una bestia, y las bestias hacemos lo que sea para ganar, así que no hay más que hablar, nos iremos pronto.

Leah y Renesmee se miraron incrédulas.

- ¡NO!, yo no iré a ninguna parte – se revelo la cobriza.

James la observo con ira y se le acerco.

- Tú amado Jacob en unos minutos sabrá que vendrás conmigo a una Luna de miel en Bélgica, y que serás mi puta por mas de un mes, ¡así que cállate la boca y obedéceme!. – termino él muy cerca de su rostro.

- Prefiero suicidarme antes de permitir que me toques – le dijo ella y acto seguido le escupió el rostro.

James se enderezo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de la chaqueta de su perfecto traje gris riéndose.

- Ya veremos. Ahora las quiero limpias – comentó él mirando a Renesmee la camisa ensangrentada de ella con asco - y bien vestidas. Las vendrán a buscar en unos minutos.

Con esto se marcho, sus escoltas lo siguieron.

* * *

><p>Jacob abrió los ojos repentinamente al darse cuenta que el sol le pegaba en la cara. ¿Quién había dejado las ventanas abiertas? Maldita sea…<p>

Se sujeto la cabeza, pues esta le comenzaba a doler, una punzadas le atacaban las sienes con saña, recordaba muy poco de la noche anterior, la borrachera que había agarrado en el bar había sido patética, pero no había podido evitarlo, necesitaba olvidar un poco su miserable vida sin Renesmee, ella todavía se rehusaba a contestarle las llamadas, y eso le dolía tanto que…

Escucho movimientos en el baño que se encontraba en su cuarto, levanto la cabeza y…

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? – pregunto Jacob algo perdido y sorprendido de ver a Mandy semidesnuda, saliendo de su propio baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

- ¡Jacob! – sus increíbles ojos azules se abrieron mucho, ella miró hacia donde estaba él, recostado en su cama, con las sabanas todavía alrededor de su cuerpo. – Ya despertaste.

- Si, desperté, ¿pero que diablos haces tú aquí? – dijo de mal humor mientras se sentaba lentamente en su propia cama. – ¿y medio desnuda? – a Jacob le estaba empezando a entrar el pánico, una imágenes estaban empezando a revelarse en su cabeza, unas de él y Mandy… ¿besándose?, no, no podía ser. Aquella inconcebible idea que se le estaba cruzando por la mente no podía ser cierta.

- Tranquilízate por favor, ¿quieres una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? – pregunto ella acercándose a la mesilla de noche con algo de nerviosismo.

-No, no me duele nada. – Mintió él - ¡Responde! ¿Que haces tú aquí? – volvió a interrogar Jacob, pero esta vez desesperado.

- Anoche te emborrachaste, y vine con Sam y Seth a dejarte acá. – respondió ella.

- ¿Sam y Seth están afuera? – Jacob comenzó a levantarse, gracias a dios estaba en ropa interior.

- No – contesto con simplicidad e inocencia.

Jacob se paro en seco, volteo la cabeza para mirarla y entonces la ira se reflejo en sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre.

- Es la última vez que te lo voy a preguntar – susurro él respirando hondo para no explotar, las ventanas abiertas, con el sol entrando a raudales, el palpitante dolor de cabeza, el calor, la boca seca como una lija, y las imágenes de ellos dos en la cama lo estaban volviendo loco. Todo aquello podría haber ocurrido, sobretodo porque recordaba haber soñado que estaba con Nessie, pero podría haber confundido las cosas y en realidad a quien había besado era a Mandy. Si confirmaba las malditas ideas que estaban cruzando por su cabeza, estaba tentado de arrancarse el mismo la cabeza con un hacha.

- Ja… Jak…Jacob – tartamudeo ella al verlo con la ira contenida. – no ocurrió nada, lo juro, solo quise acompañarte.

Jacob se le quedo mirando mientras asimilaba esas palabras.

- ¿Seguro no paso nada entre tu y yo? – presiono él con el ceño increíblemente fruncido.

- No, no paso nada. – dijo ella decepcionada y molesta a la vez.

Jacob se relajo y respiro tranquilo, se sentó en la cama y recostó la dolorida cabeza en la almohada, no podría con el cargo de conciencia si se hubiera acostado con ella, seria horrible, sobretodo porque solo podía pensar en Renesmee y nadie mas… Renesmee, la misma que lo había abandonado, después de prometerle que no huiría de él, ¿por que lo había dejado?, ¿por que?, si él la amaba como un pendejo, dios necesitaba verla, abrazarla, estar lejos de ella era asfixiante, toda esa mierda estaba acabando con él, le estaba ganando la partida, y sus padres que no cooperaban, seguían buscándola por su cuenta, no querían nada con él.

Jacob sintió que la cama se hundía bajo el peso de Mandy, y se tenso. Solía olvidar con facilidad quienes estaban a su alrededor cuando pensaba en su dilema con Nessie.

- ¿Por que te aferras tanto a ella? – Mandy hizo la pregunta en un susurro, sin embargo eso no impidió que Jacob notara el dolor que aquella situación le causaba a ella. Se le había ido la mano tratándola de esa forma.

- Mandy – dijo él, estaba de costado dándole la espalda a ella, que se encontraba sentada tímidamente al otro lado de la cama. – debes entender que no puede pasar nada entre tu y yo, seria fatal.

- ¿Por que? – de sus labios la pregunta salio atropellada y con ansiedad.

- Porque te haría mucho daño, yo amo a otra – se dio la vuelta para encararla y pudo notar que una lagrima rodaba por su blanca mejilla. – ¿crees que es justo para ti, que tengamos sexo mientras yo estoy pensando en otra? – Jacob intento hacerla entrar en razón.

Mandy negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta.

- Pero pienso que en un futuro podrás superarlo. – contraataco ella con optimismo.

Jacob suspiro y pensó en eso último. Era cierto, ella tenía razón, con María él lo había superado, le había costado mucho pero había salido de aquel agujero.

Sin embargo, quien inconcientemente lo había ayudado a salir de aquel hueco había sido el amor de Renesmee, porque desde la primera vez que la había visto había quedado totalmente prendado de ella, y aquello era un sentimiento que no podía explicar, era como si alguien en su cabeza le hubiera susurrado "es ella", "ve con ella".

A Jacob se le humedecieron los ojos al recordar los hermosos momentos que habían pasado haciendo el amor en la sala, la cocina y en su cama, esa cama en la que estuvo a punto de acostarse con otra, de alguna forma sentía que estaba mancillándola con la presencia de Mandy, y deseo con todo su corazón que Mandy se fuera y lo dejara solo con su miseria.

- No podré superarlo… - le confeso cerrando los ojos. – ella no es superable, a ella nunca podré superarla. – termino en un susurro.

Mandy lo miro con horror, aquello le dolía mucho, odiaba verlo sufrir por otra, los celos le quemaban el estomago, y aquello hacia que sintiera rencor hacia Jacob, porque se rehusaba a darse una oportunidad con ella.

- Anoche estuvimos a punto de hacerlo – confeso ella, sentía una especie de satisfacción al decírselo.

- Pero no ocurrió. – le dijo con firmeza él, sintiéndose en paz al saber eso.

- No, no ocurrió – confirmó ella nuevamente con los ojos llorosos, no le dolía tanto el hecho de que no hubieran tenido sexo, pero la verdad no se la diría nunca, seria una humillación decirle que el motivo por el cual no habían tenido relaciones era que él en medio de su borrachera la había llamado "Nessie" y seguido a eso se había quedado profundamente dormido, no, jamás se lo diría, porque eso seria la vergüenza mas grande de su vida. Una vergüenza que ella misma se había buscado, porque muy en fondo de su corazón sabía que Jacob era una causa perdida, no valía la pena insistir.

-No llores por favor – le suplico Jacob – lamento todo esto, lamento no poder corresponderte, pero las cosas no siempre funcionan como uno lo quiere. – se lamento él. – te mereces alguien que realmente desee estar contigo.

- Lo entiendo… - comento alicaída – no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí… - parecía querer decir algo importante pero no pudo. – iré a vestirme a fuera… adiós Jacob.

- Adiós Mandy – se despidió él viéndola desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación, Jacob reflexiono un poco sobre Mandy, y concluyó que ella debía entender, y lamentaba no haber sido un poco mas suave con ella, pero Mandy tenia la mala costumbre de mal interpretar las cosas, y odiaría darle mas esperanzas, ella no lo merecía, en realidad nadie merecía ser ilusionado en vano. Pensó él en Renesmee y su rechazo.

Había dedicado tanto tiempo en buscarla que no se había dado cuenta del nivel de frustración que aquello le causaba, finalmente había terminado de caer en el alcohol para poder desahogarse, los fines de semana era una costumbre para él irse a beber hasta perder la conciencia. Su búsqueda no había dado frutos, no lograba ni siquiera conseguir una pista. Había acudido a Claire, pero no sabía nada, y se había sorprendido muchísimo al enterarse de que Renesmee había huido, después había ido a casa de Rosalie.

_Flash back_

_- ¡Rosalie termina de hablar! Dime la verdad, ¡no me mientas! – para ese entonces Jacob tenia los nervios destrozados._

_- ¡Jacob te lo juro!, sabia que se iba de Forks, ella me contó sobre el trato que hizo con su padre, me hizo jurar que no te diría nada, pero no tenia ni la mas puta idea de que no pensaba ir a la universidad. – trataba de convencerlo Rosalie._

_- ¡No te creo! – la presiono él._

_- ¡Es cierto maldita sea!, no me mires así, como si yo fuera la culpable – le recrimino ella. – ¡mierda! ¡Hasta le di un arma para que se defendiera por si aparecía el bastardo!_

_- ¿Porque la persigue Rosalie?¿ porque?_

_- Ella nunca habla de eso, nunca nos lo ha dicho Jacob. – Rosalie decía la verdad, él lo sabia, no valía la pena intentar sacarle más porque eso era todo._

_Fin del Flash back._

Trato de pensar en otra cosa, se levanto de la cama mientras encendía el televisor con el control a distancia y lo coloco en el canal de las noticias.

- …conversación con el actual alcalde de Forks, el señor Oliver Hogroff, quien hace algunas horas acaba de tomar posesión de la alcaldía, por haber ganado con mayoría de votos las elecciones de este año – decía la reportera, mientras a Jacob la bilis se le subía del estomago a la garganta. No podía ser que ese maldito narcotraficante ganara las elecciones, ¡y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo!.

Camino hacia su mesita de noche para tomar su celular y llamar a Sam, pero entonces el teléfono sonó, haciéndole ver que era una llamada entrante, de un número desconocido. A Jacob el corazón le comenzó a palpitar alocadamente, tal vez era Renesmee. Atendió con rapidez.

- ¿Renesmee? – preguntó él esperanzado.

- No, no soy Renesmee, pero si te sirve de consuelo, ella en este momento se encuentra muy bien, preparándose para un viaje romántico conmigo. – se escucho una carcajada del otro lado.

- ¡MALDITO! ¡¿Donde la tienes? no te atrevas a tocarla pedazo de… - la voz lo callo.

- ¡Basta! Tú aquí no tienes el poder. Así que olvídate de ella, porque no regresaremos en un buen tiempo. – le dijo con maldad – te lo dije Black, te dije que te iba a destruir, y en cierta forma lo estoy haciendo – James hablaba con crueldad mientras Jacob deseaba tener en frente para patearle el culo – pero no te preocupes, aun no he acabado contigo, cuando regresemos de nuestra Luna de miel te daremos otros regalitos mas, te prometo que te gustaran – las carcajadas brotaban del auricular, y con eso tranco la llamada.

A Jacob el cuerpo se le paralizó, ese bastardo se la había llevado, la había secuestrado, y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba ella.

Levanto el brazo para estrellar el teléfono contra la pared pero luego pensó que lo necesitaría, se conformo con patear con fuerza la mesita de noche, esta se despedazo, y la madera voló por los aires, el vaso de agua se desparramo por el suelo, haciendo que el vidrio y el agua salpicaran por todos lados.

Desesperado, y decidido a aferrarse a la única esperanza que tenia marco al único numero que se sabia de memoria. El de Renesmee.

Sabia que el teléfono permanecía apagado, porque tenia la costumbre de llamar por las noches, haber si algún día lograba tener suerte y lograr que le contestara, pero no, siempre caía directo a la contestadota. Sin embargo Jacob comenzó a respirar con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta que el celular repicaba.

- ¿Alo? – no era la voz de Renesmee.

- ¿Donde esta Renesmee? – pregunto violentamente, a esas alturas ya nada le importaba.

- ¿Quien?...¿quien habla?

- ¡Donde esta Renesmee!, ¡donde la tienen!

- ¿Rene?…¡Ah!, esa chica – termino de caer en cuenta el vejo hombre - estoy preocupado por ella… ¿Con quien hablo? – la voz del viejo sonaba algo lejana.

- Soy su novio, ¿porque tiene usted su teléfono? – estaba a la defensiva.

- ¿Su novio? – el viejo se quedo callado por un momento.

- Dígame donde esta por favor, se lo ruego. – la voz desesperada de Jacob pareció sacar de trance al viejo, que al parecer se encontraba reflexionando sobre algo.

- No entiendo nada, ayer encontré a esa chica desmayada en el suelo del departamento que le rente, estaba desangrándose – Jacob enmudeció con aquello, y se aferro mas al teléfono, la tensión provocó que el teléfono medio crujiera bajo la presión de sus manos.

- ¿Co.. como que desangrándose?

- Si, estaba pálida, pensé que había muerto, hasta que llego un hombre rubio junto con otros hombres que parecían ser sus escoltas, el rubio me pago y me aseguro que era su novio, dijo que no me preocupara, que la llevaría a un hospital. Y se la llevó. Yo encontré hace unas pocas horas este teléfono. – Jacob no quiso saber más.

- ¿Donde?... – trago en seco - ¿puede decirme donde esta? Quiero ir a buscarla, ella puede estar en peligro, esos hombres quieren matarla.

- ¡Dios querido!- se sorprendió el viejo – ¿de verdad?, ya me parecían raros esos tipos, - farfullo el viejo. - pues yo estoy en San Francisco, en Washington.

Jacob anoto la dirección exacta y colgó no sin antes agradecerle al viejo.

Hizo otra llamada.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Jacob?

- Si soy yo, Bella se donde se estuvo escondiendo Renesmee todas estas semanas. Si... Bella escúchame por favor, no es la única noticia que tengo, me ha llamado James, me ha dicho que tiene a Renesmee, y ahora voy a ir a buscarla, ¿me oyes?, la traeré de vuelta. – le aseguró el, pero antes de ir a buscarla tenia que armar a su manada de lobos.

* * *

><p>Lamento no poder contestar las preguntas como ya dije, ha sido una semana fatal. Bueno nenas, paciencia, pronto estos dos estarán juntos y si la Mandy no se salio con la suya, ahora apareció el otro loco, James, mierda, ojala Jake la encuentre a tiempo. Bueno ¿que opinan?, yo estoy ansiosa de escribir el cap de reencuentro Jake-Nessie. Ojala ese reencuentro sea antes del viaje, porque si es después… Me va a doler mucho<p>

Perdonen si cometi alguna burrada, siempre se me sueltan algunos cabos, bueno Bye


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención. Esta historia tiene contenido Lemmon, si no te gusta, o eres menor de 18 años, por favor no lo leas.**

**Reneesme vive atormentada por su pasado, los secretos que oculta atentan contra su vida, que pasara cuando Jacob entre a su vida causándole un gran desorden? acompáñalo a descubrir los secretos de Reneesme.**

**Capitulo 18: Rescate.**

- ¡¿Que haces aquí? - susurro el hombre mirando a los lados con miedo para comprobar que no había nadie, para luego dirigirle una mirada encolerizada al moreno que tenia en frente.

- Necesito entrar. - le dijo este con determinación.

- ¡No me jodas Jacob! Ahora no.

Jacob se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión Hogroff, de hecho estaba detrás de la mansión, en una callejuela oscura, pues necesitaba ocultarse bien para hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Estaba hablando con Sebastian, su informante, él era uno de los matones de James. Había conocido al tipo hace muchos años, en la escuela, incluso habían sido amigos durante un tiempo, y Jacob en aquel tiempo le había hecho muchos favores. Al pasar los años lo había vuelto a encontrar, solo que ahora él trabajaba para el enemigo, sin embargo lo que había encontrado en él era bastante interesante, Sebastian estaba cansado de asesinar para James, él mismo le había dicho que no quería pasar toda su vida haciéndole daño a la gente, pero James no lo dejaría irse así como así, primero lo asesinaba antes de dejarle ir. Jacob le ofreció una salida.

De ese modo Sebastian ahora le pasaba información sobre James, con el objetivo de hundir al tipo, y así ambos podrían librarse del maldito.

- No entiendes Sebastian, tengo que entrar, creo que allá dentro esta mi Nessie.

- ¡¿Que? - Sebastian, entorno sus ojos pardos, su piel de por si pálida, palideció aun mas. - pero si no he visto entrar a James. Ni a nadie más.

- Cabe la posibilidad de que él no quiera que nadie se entere. - Jacob decidió presionar un poco mas - escucha Sebastian, me entere que Renesmee escapo a San Francisco, James la encontró, y por lo que se, ese bastardo no tiene ninguna casa en ese lugar, pienso que ella puede estar aquí, creo que él la trajo aquí. Necesito saber, antes de partir a San Francisco para seguir buscándola, necesito descartar este lugar de los posibles lugares en los que ese maldito la tenga secuestrada.

Sebastian meditaba, los rasgos del hombre eran duros, ojos rasgados, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta, parecía un soldado que acababa de llegar de la guerra, y Jacob sabia que era inteligente, además la perspicacia de sus ojos lo demostraba.

- Entonces es posible… - miro a la cara a Jacob, quien tenia el rostro endurecido.

- La manada esta a una calle de aquí, voy a entrar y tienes que ayudarme. - le exigió.

- No puedo dejarte entrar con todos ellos, los demás se darán cuenta. - comunico Sebastian, y tenia razón, el hombre no estaba solo en la mansión, ese día compartía turno de vigilancia junto con 4 hombres mas, quienes estaban armados hasta los dientes, era un asunto muy complicado.

- Entonces solo iremos tú y yo. - Jacob saco su teléfono celular, murmuro unas cuantas palabras informando la situación y luego colgó. - vamos.

Caminaron por la estrecha calle, bordeando la blanca pared que servia de fortaleza a la mansión. Cuando llegaron a una pequeña puerta de metal, Sebastian toco tres veces con sus callosos nudillos.

La puerta tenía una ventanilla, que fue abierta de inmediato.

- Tony, soy Sebastian, abre. - hablo con autoridad.

- ¿Quien es él? - una profunda voz atravesó los oídos de Jacob.

- Él es el electricista que mando a buscar el jefe. - dijo con rapidez Sebastian.

- ¿Electricista? - soltó el guardia confundido.

- Si - dijo frustrado y molesto porque el guardia no terminaba de abrir la jodida puerta. Debía mantener un semblante seguro, si el portero notaba algún indicio de nerviosismo sacaría su pistola y les metería un tiro a los dos, así eran las cosas allí, si dudabas estabas jodido.

- No parece uno. - comento mirando a Jacob con recelo fijamente - ¿Donde están sus herramientas?

Sebastian cerró un puño, y este crujió bajo la presión.

- No las trajo, porque le dije que aquí teníamos. ¿Vas a abrir la puerta de una maldita vez?

- Es solo que… - Sebastian no lo dejo terminar.

- Tengo mas tiempo trabajando para el jefe que tú. ¿Estas dudando de mi? ¿O quieres que le diga al jefe que eres un estorbo y no sirves para este trabajo?

Tony no dijo nada, cerró la ventanilla y enseguida se escucho a la puerta rechinar mientras se abría. El guardia repaso con recelo en sus ojos, el cuerpo de Jacob y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Las altísimas paredes que rodeaban la mansión parecían una fortaleza enormes, con alambres de púa y de alta tensión al final de estas.

La enorme extensión verde que representaba el jardín, estaba adornada con setos en forma de animales. Una enorme fuente en el medio iluminaba débilmente el lugar.

Caminaron por el jardín un largo rato, en el cual Jacob tenía su mente inundada por imágenes de Nessie, su preciosa Nessie, dios necesitaba encontrarla, y cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera cerca. Afortunadamente tenía en el cinturón un arma, era necesario, sabía que si estaba allí, no podrían salir sin un enfrentamiento, pero no le importaba, saldría con ella de ese asqueroso lugar.

Llegaron al cuarto piso de la mansión sin muchos problemas, Jacob notaba el lujo del lugar, madera pulida en el piso, jarrones antiguos carísimos, cuadros de pintores reconocidos, adornos de oro, en fin, la casa estaba podrida en dinero que provenía de la droga, aquella droga que mataba como mínimo a un adolescente a diario… Sip, eran unos asesinos, James y su maldito padre.

Era de noche y al parecer los matones estaban en la cocina cenando o algo, el encargado para su suerte en ese momento era Sebastian.

Habían recorrido silenciosamente las habitaciones, sin encontrar nada, quizás ella no estaba allí.

Sebastian saco su radio, que al parecer, servia como un Walkie Talkie.

- Darío - dijo acercando su boca al radio. - ¿El jefe esta en casa?

- No - silencio - ¿porque lo preguntas?

- Porque necesito hablar con él.

- ¿Sobre que?

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos.

- No es tu problema - y apago el aparato. - sigamos.

- Maldita sea, ¿donde están? - decía Jacob abriendo las pesadas puertas de madera de las habitaciones con imprudencia.

- Tranquilízate Black, alguien podría estar dentro de algunas de esas habitaciones - le dijo sujetándolo con fuerza por un brazo, Jacob se zafo rápidamente.- Vayamos a su habitación.

Jacob estuvo de acuerdo. Subieron un piso más y se acercaron a una puerta que tenia una estatua de una esfinge de mármol negro al lado.

- Esta es su habitación, pero esta cerrada obviamente.

Jacob forcejeo con la manija de la puerta pero esta no cedió.

- Tengo que entrar - dijo con la ansiedad revolviéndole el estomago. - ella esta aquí, ¡la tiene encerrada aquí! - Jacob seguía forcejeando con la puerta.

- ¡Sshh! ¿Quieres que nos descubran? - susurro Sebastian rechinando los dientes.

Sebastian vio con horror como Jacob sacaba su arma debajo de su camisa y apuntaba a la cerradura de la puerta. De inmediato se la arrebato antes de que apretara el gatillo.

- ¿Que te…? - Sebastian alejo la pistola de su alcance y saco una pequeña rueda de sus pantalones.

- Esto es un silenciador, servirá. - Jacob lo miro con asombro, reflexionando sobre su impulsividad, se había dejado llevar por la desesperación y no había pensado que podría haber firmado la sentencia de muerte de Sebastian, Nessie y la de él.

Sebastian enrosco la rueda de acero en el cañón del arma, y se la entrego.

Jacob apunto de nuevo a la cerradura y disparo, solo se escucho un suave sonido, como si hubiera encendiendo un interruptor, y la cerradura cedió.

Ambos apuntaron la puerta como esperando que alguien saliera arremetiendo contra ellos, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Jacob abrió lentamente hasta que la estancia estuvo a la vista… no había nadie.

- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo frustrado el moreno.

Entraron y comenzaron a revisar la habitación en busca de alguna evidencia de que la cobriza hubiera estado allí.

-No hay nada. - comento Sebastian.

- ¡Busquemos en otro lugar entonces! - dijo atravesando la habitación.

- Amigo, entiendo tu desesperación - le detuvo Sebastian mirándolo a los ojos con entendimiento. - pero estoy seguro que ella no esta aquí, ¿no has pensado que sus padres ya habrán denunciado a James a la policía? Y que seria muy riesgoso para él tener a Renesmee en su propiedad, la policía vendrá aquí pronto.

- Su padre controla la policía. - rebatió Jacob rechinando los dientes.

- Si tienes razón, pero no todos los policías le son fieles a los Hogroff, ese hombre, Charlie, tiene muy buenos contactos, y es influyente.

Jacob no quería hablar, quería actuar, sin embargo Sebastian tenia razón, Nessie no podía estar allí. Pero Jacob tenia otra idea, ahora quería buscar otra cosa, algo que incriminara a James, que probara que era un narcotraficante, que era el maldito bastardo distribuidor de drogas del pueblo…

Repaso su mirada por toda la estancia. Camino de aquí para allá registrando y revolviendo cosas.

- ¿Que buscas? - pregunto Sebastian.

- Cualquier cosa que pruebe que es un narco.

Sebastian comenzó a imitarlo.

- Un momento… ¿que es esto? - pregunto Jacob sacando una caja de acero de tamaño mediano debajo de la cama.

- No lo se. - contesto Sebastian mientras se acercaba a Jacob, quien colocaba la caja en la cama.

- Es una caja fuerte.

- Si, eso parece.

La caja de acero tenía una rueda en una de sus caras, era donde se colocaba la combinación para abrirla.

- Debe ser dinero - comento Jacob perdiendo el interés en la caja, él no buscaba dinero.

- No, la caja fuerte donde guardan el dinero esta allá abajo, en el sótano, bien resguardado.

- ¿Entonces esto que es?

- No lo se, pero…

Se escuchaban murmullos en el piso de abajo, los matones ya habían terminado de cenar, o hacer lo que habían estado haciendo.

- Rápido, vámonos - apremio Sebastian caminando hacia la puerta.

- Espera… - Jacob tomo entre sus brazos la caja fuerte.

- ¿Pero que diablos haces? - Dijo Sebastian abriendo mucho lo ojos - ¡no puedes salir con eso!

- ¡Y una mierda que no! ¡aquí podría estar lo que necesitamos para hundir a ese bastardo! - Sebastian se le quedo mirando indeciso, y al final dijo.

- ¿Sabes que después de esto no podré regresar aquí verdad? Y que James me buscara para liquidarme. - Le dijo con el rostro serio.

- Lo se, estarás con nosotros, ahora eres de los nuestros.

- ¡Vale! Mueve tu culo, antes de que nos descubran. Saldremos por las cocinas, nadie vigila esa salida.

* * *

><p>- ¿Que es esto Jake? - Pregunto Embry.<p>

Estaban en el Monasterio, en la habitación donde usualmente se reunían.

- Es una caja fuerte, tiene algo que necesitamos. Estoy seguro.

La caja estaba sobre la mesa, toda la manada, y Sebastian estaban alrededor de esta, mirándola con intensidad.

- ¿Como la abriremos?

Jacob medito el asunto.

- Yo me se un truco - dijo Sebastian sonriendo con malicia.

Y entonces Jacob le permitió acercarse a la caja de acero.

El hombre pego la oreja al frío metal, y comenzó a girar la rueda.

- Solo necesito unos minutos. - Jacob entendió lo que quiso decir.

- Chicos por favor, démosle algo de privacidad a Sebastian. - La manada salio de la habitación, y solo se quedaron Jacob y Sebastian.

- Lo siento, tendrás que aguantarme, no puedo salir. - le informo Jacob cuando Sebastian lo miro de forma interrogativa al ver que no se iba.

- No importa, solo no hagas ruido. - El moreno asintió.

Jacob observo durante 1 hora como Sebastian giraba y giraba la rueda mientras oía atentamente a través del frío metal. No sabía que diablos estaba haciendo, pero si la cosa funcionaba, ellos tendrían su buena recompensa, de eso estaba seguro.

Sebastian siguió en aquello mientras Jacob pensaba en que no había podido encontrar a Renesmee en aquella mansión, la angustia atravesó su pecho como una daga congelada, y rechino los dientes por la ira. Si ese bastardo le ponía las manos encima a su mujer, Jacob le aplastaría la cabeza haciendo saltar los sesos del miserable.

Aquello era tan horrible y desesperante, además de que las cosas con Nessie iban de mal en peor, pero él no se rendiría, volvería a encontrar la felicidad en sus tiernos ojos marrones, de tan solo pensar en la suavidad de su piel, a él se le enchinaba la suya, Nessie, su Nessie, tan hermosa y sensual, sus labios rojos lo perseguían cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba cuando los rozaba y ella le correspondía deslizando su tibia lengua a través del contorno de sus labios, sus pequeñas manos aforrándose a su espalda mientras el la amaba por las noches, mientras su carne entraba en la de ella, en ese suave vaivén sudoroso y ansioso por fundirse todavía mas, y su voz, ¡oh! Su voz, calida y deliciosa, gimiendo en su oído, pidiendo mas…

- ¡Eureka!

Jacob se tenso, se había olvidado donde estaba…. Como siempre que pensaba en ella.

- Bien, ¿que tenemos aquí? - Jacob camino hasta la mesa, donde la caja fuerte permanecía abierta, Sebastian estaba quieto frente a esta, con el ceño fruncido, como si aquello fuera lo mas extraño que hubiera visto en su vida. - ¿que es?

- No tengo idea.

Jacob enfoco la vista y solo pudo ver muchos estuches negros, delgados, como los que se usan para guardar dvd´s, ordenados uno tras de otro, como si de una pequeña biblioteca se tratara, en el lomo de cada estuche había una etiqueta blanca con un nombre, Sandy Olson, Mary Stephen, Kendra Love, Lucy Manson, Dana Lois… y asi la lista seguía.

Jacob saco uno de los estuches, y no tenia ninguna otra información. Lo abrió y constato que eran pequeños discos plateados, eran Dvd´s.

- Oye, ¿te parece bien si te llevas todos esos discos y los revisas en tu casa? Me podrás informar que son mañana.

- Si claro, ¿tienes un lugar seguro a donde ir?

- Si, tengo una casa que nadie sabe que es mía.

- Bien, vamos, te llevare.

* * *

><p>Jacob estaba en la sala de su habitación, frente a la TV y a su dvd, la película se estaba cargando, había elegido un estuche con el nombre de Susan Richi, pronto vería de qué se trataba todo aquello.<p>

- No por favor… - comenzó la película, y Jacob veía la escena desde una esquina de la habitación, que enfocaba una cama, una chica acostada sobre ella, y un hombre (que parecía ser James Hogroff) que forcejeaba con ella, parecía querer…

- ¡Callate! - James la abofeteo, y a Jacob se le erizo el pelo de la nuca, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la ira, y las nauseas estaba haciendo estragos con su estomago. Pero se obligo a ver el video por lo menos hasta donde el tipo comenzó a… Dios, aquello era horrible. Temblando de la ira y la repulsión, detuvo el DVD, no necesitaba ver más de aquella escena, todo encajaba, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. El bastardo grababa sus porquerías para luego verlas como si de una película de Hollywood se tratara, pobres chicas, ¿todas ellas habían sido abusadas?, ¡maldito!, ¿no le bastaba con ser un asesino? También era un enfermo violador.

Jacob probó con otros nombres y se dio cuenta que incluso habían conversaciones grabadas con sus matones, en los que hablaba sobre la droga que vendía. Genial, el cretino estaba jodido, Jake ya tenía muchas pruebas para incriminarlo.

Saco el disco, lo metió en el estuche y procedió a guardarlo como todos los demás, cuando vislumbro el nombre "Renesmee Cullen" en uno de los estuches.

Jacob se paralizo, sus entrañas se retorcieron con crueldad y el fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciendo que sintiera como si se estuviera quemando vivo. Inmediatamente las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza, "Renesmee pidiendo ayuda aquella noche en su habitación, cuando él afortunadamente logro salvarla del mal nacido, él preguntándole a Nessie que quería el bastado de ella y ella esquivando sus preguntas, ella temerosa de que le hicieran daño", las manos se apremiaron a tomar el disco con el nombre de Nessie y lo coloco en el DVD.

Lo que vio lo dejo con el corazón destrozado, sus ojos se humedecieron, y se sintió desfallecer, aquello no podía ser, no podía, esa no podía ser su Nessie.

Los vio entrar en aquella habitación, ambos charlando sobre una tal Leah, que parecía ser prima de Nessie, luego, tras una llamada fallida hecha por James, la violencia comenzó, ella quería irse pero el maldito quería obligarla a quedarse.

Renesmee le dijo "No", y el se desquicio, la lanzo contra la pared a la fuerza y le inyecto algo. ¡Maldito! Esto no podía ser la realidad, Nessie había sido atacada por el bastardo y luego arrojada a la cama mientras sufría un colapso por la sobredosis de droga.

¿Que le había hecho ese bastardo? ¡La había drogado!

Y una sola palabra se instalo en su subconsciente, "Asesinato", si, eso era lo que quería hacer con el maldito, lo asesinaría por esto. La ira provoco que Jacob sintiera arder su cabeza, como si esta estuviera sobrecargada por el esfuerzo que hacia ideando el mejor modo de derramar su sangre, hacer que el dolor fuera insoportable, que deseara estar muerto.

Jacob regreso a la realidad, y siguió observando el video.

Nessie parecía estar enferma, mientras yacía sobre aquella cama, y él seguía sin poder creer que ella estaba allí, tan joven, tan niña, ¿hace cuanto habría sido aquello?

James se acercaba lentamente a ella, y en una arrebatadora locura Jacob sintió ganas de meterse en la pantalla del tv para defender a su Nessie. Su estomago comenzaba a revolverse, y se obligo a si mismo a terminar de ver el video, necesitaba saber…

* * *

><p>- ¡Ese bastardo tiene que caer hoy Sam! ¡Tiene que caer!<p>

Jacob estaba al volante de la enorme camioneta Toyota, manejando como loco por la carretera hacia el aeropuerto para ir a San Francisco en Washington.

- ¡Jacob por dios! ¿Quieres matarnos? - se quejaba Quil mientras sostenía el teléfono por el que estaba hablando, se sujetaba del asiento con fuerza en respuesta a los bandazos que daba Jacob con el auto. - ¡conduce con mas lentitud por favor!

- ¿Estas loco? ¡Nessie me necesita! - le gruño con ira y mal humor, ¿como se le ocurría sugerir tal cosa?

- ¡Claro que te necesita idiota! ¡Pero vivo! - Quil rodó los ojos y siguió hablando por teléfono. - lo siento Charlie, Jacob esta fuera de sus cabales. - le dijo al teléfono.

- ¿Que dice Charlie? - pregunto con ansiedad el moreno mirando a Quil por el retrovisor.

- Espera… - contesto Quil a Jacob para luego murmurarle algo a Charlie que estaba al otro lado del teléfono también algo histérico por el rapto de su nieta.

Jacob espero con impaciencia.

- Quizás seria mejor que condujera Sam - sugirió Seth, pero Embry le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, Seth gimió de dolor pero entonces le clavo el codo con fuerza en las costillas a Embry, quien se doblo para sobarse la zona adolorida. Paúl, Jared y Sebastian les gruñeron al unisonoro por el comportamiento infantil.

- ¡Tranquilos niños! - les regaño Sam desde el asiento copiloto. - Quil ¿que dice Charlie?

Quil se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- El bastardo tiene GPS en el teléfono desde donde llamo a Jacob, y tenemos la dirección.

Jacob jadeo de incredulidad y agradecimiento y escuchando atentamente la dirección que le daba Quil acelero el auto.

* * *

><p>- Si te sigues resistiendo me veré en la obligación de mandar de una buena vez una pequeña pero muy armada comisión a tú casa y a la casa del cretino ese que se hace llamar tu novio. Morirán si se me da la gana. - la amenazo, viendo la intención de Renesmee de comenzar a forcejear con el delante de la gente para alertar a los guardias.<p>

Se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto, caminando entre la multitud para llegar a la pista privada donde se encontraba el avión perteneciente a la familia Hogroff, allí volarían hasta Bélgica, y quien sabe cuando volverían.

Renesmee se sentía desfallecer, aquella situación era horrible, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?, ¿y ahora que iba a hacer?, ¿dejarse chantajear para preservar la vida de sus padres y de Jacob?, si, tenia que hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? - de pronto se detuvieron, pues un guardia los había detenido, el hombre robusto y moreno la miraba con intensidad escudriñándole el rostro - tiene muy mala pinta, ¿se encuentra enferma?

James miró al señor con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios.

- Le teme a las alturas, no se preocupe, se le pasara. - contesto rápidamente para evitar que ella respondiera, el hombre pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, aunque seguía mirando a Renesmee con curiosidad, ella solo miraba al suelo con decaimiento.

Iban acompañados con una carabina de hombres vestidos de negro, parecían agentes de la CIA, pero no eran mas que asesinos, James iba en la delantera, detrás Leah y Renesmee, quienes iban muy bien custodiadas por los guardaespaldas.

Leah tenía el rostro ceniciento y miraba hacia los lados con pánico. Renesmee sudaba, y de repente sintió como una gota de sangre salía de su nariz.

-Maldición - susurro para ella misma, ahora se sentía muy mareada. - cuando va a parar esta mierda.

Leah la miro con más pánico.

- Estas sangrando - le informo.

- Ya lo se. - Nessie contesto secamente limpiándose la sangre del Jean azul, usualmente las situaciones de stress la hacían sangrar.

- Tus labios están azules, y tu demasiado pálida - de nuevo esa expresión de sorpresa en ella.

Renesmee intento ignorarla, pero Leah seguía mirándola, parecía que quería decirle algo, los guardaespaldas detrás de ellas seguían sin tomarlas en cuenta, igual que James, ya estaban muy cerca de las enormes puertas que daban hacia la pista privada y que las alejaban de la multitud, después de traspasarlas no habría modo de regresar, ni de ser salvada del infierno que le había tocado vivir.

- Mas sangre - jadeo Leah con emoción. A Nessie le desconcertaba el hecho de que aquello le emocionara, llevo su mano a su nariz y se limpio la sangre que comenzaba a gotear de allí, las piernas le fallaban, y sentía su piel más fría de lo normal, la boca la sentía reseca, y su vista estaba borrosa, ¡Joder! Lo que faltaba, ¡que se desmayara!.

- Al suelo. - ordeno con voz queda Leah, y Nessie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Qué pretendía? - ¡ahora! - volvió a susurrar.

Y entonces Nessie capto el mensaje, se tiro al suelo frente a las enormes puertas fingiendo haberse desmayado, con la sangre aun chorreando de su nariz.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en un aeropuerto, exactamente en la entrada del mismo. Ya habían llegado a Washington y Jacob ya había perdido la paciencia.<p>

- ¡Maldición! - grito Jacob con el teléfono pegado al oído - ¿como que al aeropuerto Charlie? ¡¿No estaban en San francisco?

Charlie al otro lado también gritaba.

- ¡Pues si! ¡Pero ya no están allí! - decía el hombre con desesperación - Jacob te daré la dirección y ¡MAS TE VALE QUE REGRESES CON MI NIETA SALVA Y SANA!

- Estamos en un aeropuerto, ¡pero en Washington hay muchos! - miraba alrededor como esperando que alguien lo llevara justo al lugar donde necesitaba estar. - ¡Si están en otro aeropuerto es porque se van a ir, y no tendré tiempo de detenerlos! - el moreno hizo un silencio abrupto y abriendo los ojos escucho atentamente. - ¿el aeropuerto principal? -

Jacob comenzó a respirar estrepitosamente, se giro en sus pies y leyó las enormes letras en la entrada de aquel aeropuerto en el que se encontraban "AEROPUERTO PRINCIPAL" y sin decir mas colgó el teléfono, y echo a correr dentro de los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar.

- ¡Jacob espera! - grito Sam con la manada pisándole los talones. - ¿que ha dicho Charlie?..

- ¡Que están en este aeropuerto! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que se vayan! - informo con pánico ante esa idea.

- ¡Espera! Será mejor que nos repartamos el lugar.

- ¡No tengo tiempo, hazlo tú! yo iré por aquí - señalo al frente.

- ¡Espera Jacob! No te dejes llevar por la desesperación.

- ¡Sam no tengo tiempo! - le grito con ira mientras seguía corriendo.

- ¿No has pensado que ese idiota puede tener un avión privado? ¿Crees que se va a arriesgar a irse en un avión con un rehén teniendo tantas personas a su alrededor?

Jacob se paro en seco.

- ¿Entonces?

- Que debemos preguntar primero - y entonces se giro y se encamino hacia una chica de aspecto frágil detrás de un escritorio y una computadora, al ver acercarse aquellos 8 hombres enormes, intimidantes y atractivos, su rostro paso del blanco al rojo brillante, su boca quedo laxa y ya no pudo cerrarla más.

- Buenos días señorita - ella no pudo responder por lo aturdida que estaba. Paúl le dio un codazo amistoso a Jared. - ¿podría decirme por donde esta la pista privada?

- Ahh.. Esta por allá - la mujer señalo hacia la izquierda - en aquellas grandes puertas blancas.

- Muchas gracias- decía Sam, pero Jacob ya había salido pitando en esa dirección sin decir nada, frente a las grandes puertas que daban hacia la pista privada había un pequeño grupo alrededor de algo. Pero Jacob no tenía tiempo para averiguar que veían.

Sin embargo se vio obligado a empujar a algunas personas del grupo porque le bloqueaban el camino hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, cuando escucho un nombre.

- Renesmee…

Y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Los ojos de Jacob coincidieron por un microsegundo con los de un muy sorprendido James. Jacob corrió hacia él empujando a un grupo de personas, pero entonces varios hombres lo interceptaron y comenzaron a practicar boxeo con él.

A su alrededor la gente gritaba, y corría desesperada para alejarse de los hombres. Jacob se pregunto mentalmente donde estaban la manada, mientras dirigía su puño izquierdo a la quijada de uno de los bastardos, pero entonces un golpe le llego desde atrás, directo a su costilla. Jacob se doblo jadeando. Intentaron tirarlo al suelo para inmovilizarlo, pero Jacob se giro en el suelo y estiro la pierna para patearle el rostro al imbecil, su nariz crujió bajo su bota, lo que hizo que Jacob sintiera algo de satisfacción.

En total eran 7 hombres y cuando todos se venían encima para aplastarlo como a una cucaracha llego la manada jjunto con Sebastian.

- ¡¿Donde mierda estaban? - pregunto enojado mientras se levantaba rápidamente del piso para empezar el combate.

- Saliste corriendo antes que nosotros. - contesto Sebastian y Jacob rodó los ojos.

Cuando los 7 tipos caminaban hacia ellos con la clara intención de hacer daño se escucho débilmente su nombre con un tono de sorpresa.

- ¿Jacob?...

Esa voz… esa voz era…

¡Era la voz de Nessie!

La distracción le costo un puñetazo en la boca, que lo hizo sangrar. Jacob devolvió el golpe y el debilucho callo al suelo.

Pero Jacob necesitaba buscar de donde provenía la voz.

- ¡Jacob, no! - volvió a escuchar ahora como si ella estuviera entrando en pánico.

Jacob volteo a sus espaldas y vio como Nessie era arrastrada por James mientras apuntaba a su sien con una pistola. Una chica morena, quien reconocía como su prima Leah, permanecía relativamente cerca mientras le decía cosas para tranquilizarlo pero James solo le decía que se alejara.

Renesmee no apartaba sus asustados ojos de Jake.

- Ve con ella, nos encargaremos aquí. - le dijo Sam mientras le pateaba el trasero a uno de los matones.

Jacob corrió a través del pasillo, sabia que James tenia pensado ir directo a la pista privada, pero él lo impediría.

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella mal nacido! - le grito cuando estuvo frente a él. Jacob temblaba de la ira, solo verlo cerca de ella le daba ganas de destrozar al maldito.

- ¡Oh! Cariño, aquí esta tu imbecil favorito - le dijo a Renesmee con burla. Renesmee jadeo cuando James presiono la pistola aun más contra su sien. - si te acercas mas hare estallas sus sesos Black.

La gente alrededor gritaba aterrorizada huyendo del aeropuerto. Leah estaba paralizada observando los acontecimientos. Detrás de Jacob la manada aun luchaba contra los matones.

James presionaba su brazo izquierdo la garganta de Nessie para inmovilizarla y la pistola en su otra mano aun en su cabeza.

- Jacob, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti. Pensé que no vería tu reacción cuando este llegara, pero ahora me muero de las ganas por ver tu rostro cuando suceda. - comento James con malicia mientras miraba con nerviosismo la enorme pantalla que estaba detrás de Jacob pegado a una pared y luego regresaba la mirada a su alrededor para estar alerta. Pero Jacob no entendía de que hablaba o porque estaba tan ansioso mirando la TV.

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Jacob mirando fijamente a James, midiendo cada movimiento que hacia, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en la mejor manera de rescatar a Ness.

- Jacob vete - susurro Nessie mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos.

Su rostro pálido estaba manchado de sangre, y el cansancio y la tensión se reflejaban en ella.

- No - le contesto Jake.

- Lárgate, esto no es tu problema. - le dijo ella con dureza, con la misma expresión con la que una vez intento echarlo de su vida. Pero él no volvería a caer en ese mismo juego.

- No. - volvió a contestar. Y Renesmee lo miro con odio, ella no podía creer que él estuviera arriesgando su vida por ella. ¿Qué quería?, ¿hacerla sentir peor?, ¿hacerla sentir como la mierda cuando James le hiciera daño?, ¿hacerla sentir como la culpable cuando él vea como James la asesinaba en sus narices, o cuando se la llevara sin que él pueda hacer nada?, si, Jacob en definitiva estaba loco.

- Por favor Jake - intento convencerlo ella. Pero Jacob no cedió, él jamás la dejaría en manos de ese sucio bastardo.

- No querida, Jacob esta invitado a la celebración, su regalo esta por llegar… - dijo con frialdad James - ¡Si! Allí esta.

Jacob no entendió absolutamente nada hasta que se dio la vuelta algo temeroso para observar lo que el cretino estaba mirando, se giro pero en ningún momento dejo de estar pendiente de Nessie.

La televisión estaba en el canal de las noticias, y las imágenes que reflejaban era sobre un incendio…

"… el incendio se produjo a las 9:36 am según los vecinos de la zona, los bomberos han logrado aplacar a duras pena el voraz fuego, y aun no se conoce si existen victimas. "

Decía la periodista desde el lugar de los hechos…

"… la única información que se ha logrado conseguir hasta el momento es que la casa pertenecía una familia de La Push, al parecer uno de los miembro se llama Rachel Black, madre de dos niños y esposa. Aun se desconoce si esta familia estaba en casa cuando el fuego inicio…"

Jacob no escucho mas nada después de eso último, su mente quedo en blanco, y ya no pudo entender que significaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, alguien gritaba de dolor, como si lo estuvieran matando, parecía ser Paúl, si tenia que ser él, Rachel es su esposa, y sus hijos… Dios, sus hijos….

- NOOOOOOO! ¡OH DIOS!... - Renesmee estaba fuera de sus cabales, con la boca abierta por el horror y las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, estas dejaban surcos limpiando un poco la sangre que había en su rostro. - No! Rach… los niños, no por favor… - su voz se quebraba por el dolor que sentía y él no podía hacer mas que verla sin poder moverse. Sus piernas le fallaron y el peso muerto de su cuerpo provoco que James se doblara un poco para evitar que ella cayera al suelo, él la zarando obligandola a levantarse. - NO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡ERES UN MALDITO!

Paúl había soltado un grito desgarrador mientras caía al suelo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza como si esta le doliera, el dolor era insoportable, era insoportable…

Una fría carcajada salio de la garganta de James.

- ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo Jacob? Lo he planeado con mucho cariño para ti. - se carcajeo Jamesmientras forcejeaba con una debil Renesmee, que aun no salia del trance provocado por el shock de la noticia - te lo advertí cretino, ¡te dije que si no te alejabas de ella acabaría contigo! ¡¿Como te atreviste? ¡¿Como te atreviste a tocar lo que es mío? ¡Jodido bastardo! ¡Ahora estas acabado! - y entonces Jacob no pudo controlar su ira, salio disparado en dirección de James, sabia que no le haría daño a Nessie porque no tenia sentido, en sus ojos veía la emoción que le causaba su desesperación, su angustia, él deseaba matarlo, James deseaba eso.

- Eso es muchacho, hazlo. - la maldad brillo en los ojos de James.

- ¡NOOO! - grito Nessie cuando vio como Jacob se lanzaba en una misión suicida, James antes de empujarla y arrojarla al suelo, apunto la pistola directo a Jacob, ella inmediatamente y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se levanto para arrebatarle el arma a James, aquel arma que ahora apuntaba hacia el pecho de Jacob mientras este corría a toda velocidad con el rostro desencajado hacia su encuentro.

- ¡Te lo dije! Que acabaría contigo - murmuro James mientras volvía a arrojar a Renesmee hacia el suelo ahora con mas fuerza. Nessie se estrello fuertemente contra el piso, tanto que quedo aturdida.

Jacob se enfrentaba contra la duda de si el bastardo iba a dispararle o no, lo único que él sabía era que le haría falta más que unos balazos para detenerlo.

- ¡Alto policía! ¡Las manos en alto! - grito alguien, y Jacob por el rabillo del ojos observo un grupo de hombres los rodeaban a todos ellos apuntando con sus armas a James, que era el único que estaba armado.

Pero nada de eso importo, ni tampoco le importo a James, quien calculando bien disparo el arma, la bala fue directo al pecho de Jacob, quien con el rostro contraído fue callo al suelo de bruces sujetándose la zona donde tenia el corazón, maldiciendo.

La policía comenzó a disparar al notar que James ya había disparado a Jacob.

Las balas perforaron sus brazos y piernas, de manera que quedara inmovilizado, James callo al suelo con profundos quejidos de dolor, y la sangre derramándose a su alrededor.

- ¡JACOB! - grito Renesmee con voz débil, intentando recuperar el aliento después de su caída.

Jacob no se había levantado, estaba inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo del aeropuerto, cuando Renesmee llego a él con dificultad, busco la herida y la hallo, había un agujero en su camisa, justo en el corazón.

- Jake… - ella no podía respirar por la impresión de la situación, no lo podía creer, él no podía morir… Ante el llamado Jacob movió sus ojos para hacer contacto visual con los de ella. - esto no debió suceder, perdóname por favor. - le dijo sollozando - te amo, no me dejes. Por favor, por favor…

Jacob intentaba decir algo pero parecía que no podía respirar.

- Solo necesito… respirar - le dijo con dificultad apretando los dientes por el dolor.

- No te muevas - Renesmee comenzó a gritar débilmente para que alguien llamara a una ambulancia. - ya vendrán a ayudarnos, estarás bien.

Y entonces Jacob con una mueca de dolor en el rostro se sujeto la camisa y la rasgo, debajo de la camisa había un chaleco negro… Era un chaleco antibalas, Jacob se lo quito y quedo con el torso desnudo, en su pecho había un círculo rojo, donde había impactado la bala. Después de quitarse el chaleco parecía estar respirando mejor, ahora le sonreía.

- Estamos bien.

Renesmee impresionada se lanzo a su pecho y Jacob la recibió con un gemido de dolor, pero abrazándola igualmente.

- Lo siento. - le dijo ella.

- Bésame.

Así lo hizo ella, trepo por su pecho con cuidado y unió sus labios con los de Jacob, no esperaba tanto ímpetu de parte de él, quien en seguida la apretó contra su cuerpo para sentirla por completo.

- Te extrañe - le dijo él aun sin despegar sus labios de los de ella.

- Y yo también - suspiro ella.

- Estas muy fría, y demasiado pálida - confeso él mirándola con detenimiento, pero ella ignoro el comentario.

- Te amo - regreso a su boca, enterrando sus dedos en los suaves cabellos de él y deleitándose con el suave roce de sus labios contra los de ella.

- Parece que no esta tan mal como creímos. - escucharon que dijo alguien. Cuando voltearon para mirar quien era, vieron a toda la manada observando la escenita que estaban montando. Nessie estaba a horcadas sobre Jacob, este ultimo sin camisa. Ruborizada ella intento levantarse pero no pudo, una ola de debilidad la inundo.

- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? - pregunto Jacob sentándose en el suelo con ella recargada en su pecho.

- Un poco - mintió ella, la verdad era que todo le estaba comenzando a dar vueltas, y sentía nauseas, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenia que arruinar el momento?

- Vamos a que te atienda un medico. ¿Puedes caminar? - le pregunto él.

- Si - volvió a mentir. Sentía que no podía, pero lo iba a intentar, no seria una carga para nadie.

Pero cuando Jacob la levanto del suelo y la puso sobre sus propios pies, las cosas se pusieron feas.

Todo lo que había a su alrededor empezó a girar y a girar y a girar, hasta que ella no tuvo otra opción que doblarse sobre si misma y cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarse.

Jacob la sentó en una silla, que ella no sabia de donde había salido, y entonces el cuerpo comenzó a doler de nuevo, de manera insoportable, provocando que se abrazase a si misma, cuando abrió los ojos, soltó un jadeo. Seguía sangrando por la nariz, ahora a chorros, la garganta le molestaba, tosió un poco tapándose la boca y al retirar la mano se dio cuenta que también tosía sangre.

- Nessie, respira amor - le decía Jacob mirándola a los ojos y arrodillado frente a ella.

- ¿Por que…?

Ignorándola, Jacob la levanto del suelo cuando un policía le aviso que había una ambulancia a las puertas del aeropuerto, la cargo hasta allí, la acostaron en una camilla.

Un doctor se acerco a ella para atenderla.

- Estarás bien cariño - la tranquilizo Jake acariciando sus cabellos.

- ¿Jacob, puedes venir un momento? - le llamo Quil, la manada estaba detrás de él, y otro hombre que ella no conocía, solo faltaba Paúl, dios, Paúl debía estar destrozado. Renesmee comenzó a llorar.

Mientras Jake comentaba algo con la manada, su rostro estaba muy serio, pero mostraba un atisbo de paz en sus ojos. Uno de los chicos le dio una chaqueta para que se tapara el torso desnudo.

El doctor con sutileza le tomo los signos vitales y le hizo algunas preguntas sobre los síntomas.

- Doctor, ¿va a estar bien? - pregunto Jacob al hombre, era un señor delgado con el cabello canoso, de ojos almendrados.

- Aun no puedo hacer un diagnostico, por lo tanto no podría contestar a su pregunta. - Jacob apretó los labios y el rostro se le descompuso.

- Jake voy a estar bien - le dijo Nessie mientras el doctor le inyectaba un liquido transparente en el brazo. Después de eso le coloco una intravenosa, con una bolsita llena de un líquido también transparente, sobre un tubo de metal.

- Nessie, ¿como te sientes?

- Mejor - mintió ella otra vez, aun le dolía todo el cuerpo. - Jake…

- Shsss - la silencio Jacob, poniéndole los dedos suavemente en sus labios. - Después, solo descansa..

- Jake, siento lo de Rachel… - A Nessie se le descompuso el rostro, y sintió ganas de morirse. - los niños… Jake…

- Shh Nessie, ellos están bien, Paúl acaba de llamar, salio de inmediato para allá, y dijo que Rachel lo llamo al celular para avisar que no estaban en casa cuando ocurrió el incendio.

Renesmee pensó que se desmayaría del alivio.

- No es cierto, me estas mintiendo para que no me sienta culpable y…- Jacob no la dejo terminar.

- Es cierto, ¿quieres que la llame? Acabo de hablar con ella mientras te atendía el doctor. - le dijo muy serio.

- No, te creo. - le dijo mirándole a los ojos, perdiéndose en él, era tan dichosa de tenerlo de nuevo cerca, de poder ver su bello tono de piel, sus hermosos ojos, su rostro era lo único que tenia en mente cuando las cosas se ponían mal, pero tenerlo allí, junto a ella, era un sueño que pensaba nunca volver a vivir.

- Ness ¿que te hizo James?

- ¿Por que tiene que arruinar el momento? - le dijo tragando en seco, su garganta estaba reseca.

- Dime la verdad Ness, esta vez quiero la verdad.

- Jake Siento haberte mentido, yo todavía te amo. - Ella necesitaba decírselo, y amaba ver como sus ojos brillaban cuando la escuchaba decirle eso. Sin embargo ella no pudo evitar pensar que él también le había mentido con respecto a lo de su hijo, pero ella no iba a ponerse a pensar en eso aun. No tenía la fortaleza para enfrentar la verdad aun.

- Ness, no cambies de tema.

- No me hizo nada, no le dio tiempo - cuando dijo eso ultimo se estremeció por el terror que le causaba pensar en lo que habría sucedido sino hubiera llegado Jake y la manada.

- ¿No me estas mintiendo? - presiono el moreno.

- No, te estoy diciendo la verdad. - contesto mirándole a los ojos para que no dudara.

En ese momento metieron en una segunda ambulancia a James, quien estaba mal herido por todas las balas que recibió. Ella vio como Jacob lo miraba con veneno en los ojos, y tensaba la mandíbula, sin duda él sentía algo de satisfacción al verlo en esa situación. Aunque habría preferido haberle causado él mismo las heridas, era lo único que le molestaba.

Renesmee volteo el rostro hacia otro lado para no mirar a James.

El doctor llamo a Jacob para hablarle en privado.

- Él hospital esta retirado de esta zona, tardaremos un poco en llegar. Por favor, es imprescindible que no deje que se duerma, es posible que tenga una hemorragia interna y si se duerme podría convulsionar.

Jacob lo miro alarmado.

- No se preocupe, usted solo encárguese de que no se duerma y ella estará bien. - le aseguro el doctor. Jacob asintió y entro en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, el conductor cerró las puertas y la ambulancia comenzó a andar, Jacob y Renesmee se quedaron solos en el lugar, ella acostada en la camilla y él sentado sobre un pequeño sofá muy cerca de ella.

Renesmee estaba cada vez mas pálida, y sudorosa.

- ¿Te duele? - le pregunto Jacob.

- No, no siento dolor - y era cierto, ahora no le dolía nada, solo sentía frío temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos se estaban cerrando solos, tenia sueño, mucho sueño.

- Nessie, no te duermas. - Jake le zarandeo el hombro un poco.

- Jacob, déjame descansar. - le pidió ella.

- El doctor dijo que no debías dormir.

- ¿Por que?

- Cree que tienes una hemorragia interna, creo que podrían complicarse las cosas si te duermes.

- Pero yo quiero dormir - le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, y moviendo a penas la boca, su cuerpo estaba laxo.

- Ness- la zarandeo Jake de nuevo. Pero Nessie tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Jake, ¿donde esta Leah? - pregunto ella aun con los ojos cerrados. Jacob reconoció el nombre y la chica también.

- La manada se la ha llevado a casa, no te preocupes, estará con su madre en pocas horas. - le contesto.

- Me alegro por … ella.- sonrío un poco.

- Pensé que no te volvería a ver - dijo Jacob algo compungido, a eso Renesmee abrió un poco los ojos.

- Esa era mi intención…- su voz sonaba cada vez mas apagada. - pero… no funciono… ni funcionará nunca.

- Ni lo sueñes, te perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, para raptarte y traerte de vuelta. - le dijo riendo.

- Idiota - susurro estirando un poquito los labios para sonreír.

Pero entonce a Jake aquello no le pareció divertido, su rostro adquirió un tinte de seriedad.

- Creí que no me amabas - ella frunció un poquito el ceño, aquello le causaba dolor.

- No podía hacer otra cosa, tenia que hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces cada vez que quieras deshacerte de mi, me engañaras? - soltó algo molesto.

- No pienso escapar más Jacob, ya no.

- Ness, cásate conmigo.

Renesmee lo miro sorprendido, con sus parpados caídos.

- Jacob…

- Ness, dudo mucho que pueda amar a alguien mas como te amo a ti. Para mi esto es permanente, te amare siempre. Solo quiero saber si tu sientes algo parecido por mi, no voy a pedirte que te cases ahora mismo conmigo, pero si me gustaría que supieras que yo contigo quiero mucho mas que un simple noviazgo, yo aspiro a que algún día seas mi esposa. - termino él algo nervioso.

Renesmee no sabia que responder. Aceptaba que estaba totalmente enamorada de Jacob, pero había tantas cosas en su contra, aun sin James, había muchos secretos.

- Jake, solo llevemos esto con calma, ¿Si?, te amo, pero solo dame tiempo. - dijo luchando contra el impulso de desmayarse por el sueño.

- Ness, esta bien, solo… ¡Ness!, no te duermas - la zarandeo una vez más.

- Jake… yo… - balbuceaba Nessie con el rostro relajado.

- Ness despierta -pero ella ya tenía toda la pinta de haberse dormido - ¡Diablos! - soltó Jacob. - y el maldito camino es largo. ¡Ness! - siguió llamando sin obtener ningún logro, pues ella solo entreabría los ojos para volverlos a cerrar.

Y entonces Jacob tuvo una idea. Se levanto apresuradamente y se quito la chaqueta, quedo de nuevo con el torso desnudo, se reclino sobre la camilla para acercar su rostro al de Renesmee quien aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Ness - susurro él mientras acercaba sus labios a la piel de su cuello para besarla. Necesitaba despertarla y evitar que se durmiera por completo.

Renesmee dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, pero solo un poco.

- Ness - volvió a susurrar con más emoción al notar que su plan había logrado que abriera los ojos.

- Jake… - su voz sonaba distante - estoy cansada…

-Lo se Nessie, pero no puedes dormir - sus labios se trasladaron a los de ella. - estas tan fría amor. Ven aquí, te quitare el frío.

Jacob cargo a Renesmee como si fuera un bebé, se sentó en el pequeño mueble con ella sobre su regazo, para arrullarla, todo esto con mucho cuidado de no mover la intravenosa que estaba en su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Por que te quitaste la chaqueta? - ella le seguía hablando con esa voz débil, sus labios estaban morados, y temblaba. Jacob la abrazo más, y la pego a su pecho, frotándole los brazos con su mano.

- Para distraerte. - le sonrío él.

- No es tan fácil… distraerme. - ella se estaba quedando dormida otra vez, y ahora estaba mas cómoda, porque Jacob la abrazaba, y la calidez de su cuerpo la calentaba.

-Que tal si intentamos con algo mas contundente - Jacob introdujo su calida mano debajo de la camisa de Renesmee y ascendió hasta su pecho, sobre su sostén comenzó a acaríciale un seno. Renesmee abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. - ¿te gusta? - le pregunto mientras le besaba los labios amoratados.

- No es suficiente distracción. - comento ella con los ojos brillando tenuemente, aun se sentía débil, pero la ausencia de dolor dejaba su espacio libre para sentir cualquier otra cosa, en este caso, excitación.

Jacob la beso con más pasión, mordió suavemente su labio inferior y luego introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, Renesmee reacciono hundiendo sus dedos en el suave y corto cabello de Jake.

Sin apartar sus labios de los de ella, Jake bajo su mano hasta su vientre y acaricio su zona intima sobre el pantalón de jeans, Renesmee comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sus mejillas se habían coloreado un poco, y sus labios ya no estaban tan morados.

- ¿Quieres que pare? - le pregunto él algo alarmado al notar su arrítmica respiración.

Renesmee coloco su propia mano sobre la de él para evitar que la retirara, Jacob volvió a atacar sus labios, hundiendo su lengua en su cavidad bucal, mientras que frotaba su mano en la entrepierna de ella, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

Él separo sus labios de los de ella y los llevo a su cuello, para pellizcar suavemente con los dientes la zona, mientras ella gemía quedamente en su oído. Jacob lamió la piel de allí, sintiéndola por fin en a una temperatura aceptable.

- Ahora estas caliente - le dijo con doble sentido, ella lo miro a los ojos con la diversión bailando en su mirada.

- Gracias a ti, eres mejor que ese doctor. - le contesto ella.

Renesmee retiro su mano de su propia entrepierna y se desabotono la camisa, al instante quedaron al descubierto sus pechos, aunque aun tenia puesto el sostén. Jacob no espero una invitación, bajo la cabeza y se zambullo en ellos, retirando el sostén un poco para liberar uno de sus senos, cuando se lo llevo a la boca Renesmee se arqueo, curiosamente se sentía con más fuerza, con más vitalidad, pero ignoro el pensamiento, prefería pensar en Jacob.

Jacob paseaba su mano por el plano vientre de ella mientras chupaba su pecho, y escuchaba la errática respiración de Renesmee, su estomago ascendía y descendía con rapidez, producto de lo que la estaba haciendo sentir. Olerla de nuevo, respirarla de nuevo, era una bendición, que no dejaría escapar nunca más.

Renesmee quería sentir mas, y hacerle sentir también a Jake, quito su mano derecha de la cabeza de él y la metió debajo de su estomago, buscando desabrochar su pantalón.

- Nessie, déjalo. - le pidió él, no era necesario llevar las cosas tan lejos. Pero Ness no escucho, siguió manoteando el botón hasta que este cedió, ella aprovecho y coló su mano dentro de sus pantalones, haciendo que Jacob gruñera.

- Jake… - dijo Renesmee tomando su miembro en su mano, ahora ella se sentía mejor, porque también le estaba proporcionando placer. - bésame.

Jacob arremetió contra su boca mientras retiraba su mano de su vientre, ahora él también quería tocarla. Abrió el pantalón y metió la mano hasta su vagina, desde allí hizo círculos en su clítoris, mientras Ness acariciaba su pene.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Renesmee rompió el beso y apoyo su frente en la sien de él, lo que provoco que sus gemidos llegaran directamente a su oído y él se pusiera mas caliente.

Jake no quería correrse, porque no deseaba salir de la ambulancia con los pantalones mojados, eso seria vergonzoso, así que hacia todo lo posible por no correrse, sin embargo Nessie se lo estaba poniendo difícil, su dulce voz gimiendo en su oído, sus pechos al aire y sentir que se deshacía en sus brazos por lo que sus dedos le estaban haciendo, no tenia precio, sentía que iba a morir, sobretodo porque su pequeña mano hacia estragos en su pantalón, apretando y acariciando, ¡dios! Que tortura.

Renesmee ya estaba en otro mundo, la excitación llegaba como olas en el mar, la intensidad iba en aumento, y el orgasmo tocaba las puertas de su cuerpo, cuando exploto, sintió como la dulce sensación le tocaba cada fibra nerviosa haciéndola temblar y le dieron ganas de repetirlo, pero con Jake dentro de ella. Miro su rostro y le pareció lo más perfecto del mundo. Ella siguió masajeando su intimidad para lograr que él culminara, pero la ambulancia se detuvo.

- Hemos llegado princesa. Y lo mejor es que no te dormiste- le dijo Jacob con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, y algo tenso pues él no había logrado llegar al orgasmo.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal chicas? Otra actualización de LVE. Espero les halla gustado, ¡es larguísimo! En este cap he cambiado, quitado, cortado, y reemplazado XD hasta mas no poder. Las cosas están agarrando su curso, pues el final esta cerca :) ya Jake ha encontrado las pruebas que necesitaba, y ¡dios! ¡Jake sabe que fue lo que paso con Nessie en su oscuro pasado!, ¿habrá abusado James de Nessie? ¿que pasara? ¿Se lo dirá? Como reaccionara Nessie?, ¿y Mía y el bebé?, ¿Qué pasara con Nessie y su enfermedad? diosssssss faltan muchas cosas por saber jejeje bueno chicas, dejen sus comentarios :) muchos besos y no se les olvide el camino de regreso a este lugar :)<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención. Esta historia tiene contenido Lemmon, si no te gusta, o eres menor de 18 años, por favor no lo leas.**

**Reneesme vive atormentada por su pasado, los secretos que oculta atentan contra su vida, que pasara cuando Jacob entre a su vida causándole un gran desorden? acompáñalo a descubrir los secretos de Reneesme.**

**Capitulo 19: Entre el cielo y la tierra.**

-Renesmee tiene… - Carlise suspiro fuertemente, con el rostro crispado de dolor, tenia los ojos enrojecidos. – Leucemia.

El silencio callo sobre ellos de manera sepulcral, frío y doloroso.

El enorme despacho de Carlise se encogió horriblemente, haciéndole sentir a Jacob un vértigo en el estomago y una inminente asfixia, su cuerpo estallo en sudores mientras su corazón se estrellaba con fuerza contra sus costillas y su caja toráxico.

Aparto la vista del rostro dolorido del doctor, e intento mirar a su alrededor para calmarse, lo que encontró no fue muy alentador.

Bella yacía sentada a su lado, su rostro estoico estaba concentrado en la pared que se encontraba detrás de Carlise, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus propias rodillas, sus uñas como garras se hundían en la blanca piel que la negra falda dejaba ver, estaba a punto de herirse y dejar que la sangre fluyera libremente por sus pantorrillas. Jacob volvió la mirada a su rostro, los labios estaban azules, ella no estaba respirando.

-¿Bella me has oído? – Carlise frunció el seño. – ¿comprendes lo que significa? La leucemia es cáncer en la sangre y esta muy avanzado…lo siento…- Término el doctor con dolor mientras se quitaba las gafas y limpiaba sus húmedos ojos. Edward se levanto violentamente e la silla y le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

Para Jacob mirar a Bella le estaba funcionando, su cuerpo ya no estaba tiritando por el pánico, la alucinación del encogimiento de la habitación ya no le asfixiaba, su mente había dejado de fracturarse (por ahora) y hacerle sentir que se estaba volviendo loco, pero la mujer que tenia al lado se estaba quebrando.

- Respira. – le dijo con voz ronca.

Bella movió lentamente su cabeza hacia él, y como si hubiera salido de un trance frunció el ceño con aspecto de no entender lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, sus labios estaban más azules que antes y seguía sin saber como respirar.

Jacob se levanto de la silla a gran velocidad mientras Bella giraba los ojos dentro de sus cuencas mostrando sus orbitas blancas y caía hacia el suelo, había entrado en shock.

* * *

><p>Jacob la tenia sujetada de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo, un fuerte pitido inundo sus oídos, haciendo que no pudiera oír nada. La cabeza le latía con fuerza, haciendo que no pudiera abrir los ojos. Él la había encontrado en el baño vomitando y corrió a socorrerla.<p>

En el suelo no había vomito, había sangre, un charco de sangre, ella se toco la barbilla y de allí chorreaba la sangre, ¿eso había vomitado?, ¿Sangre?, ¿Pero por que?, ¿tan mal estaba?, ¿tan avanzado estaba el cáncer?

Mientras Jacob con pánico llamaba a Carlise para que la estabilizara, y oía el discurso de su abuelo asegurándole que todo iría bien, ella sentía que no estaba en su cuerpo, era como si viera la escena desde afuera, realmente quería salirse de su pellejo.

- ¿Cuando voy a morir? – le pregunto débilmente a Jacob, aquella pregunta salio de sus resecos labios crudamente cuando él estaba limpiándole la boca, su abuelo ya se había ido, y Jacob no había permitido que las enfermeras la asearan, quería hacerlo él.

- No vas a morir – contesto Jacob ya acostumbrado a su pesimismo.

- ¿Va a ser pronto verdad?, si lo veo en tu rostro. – Jacob se tenso y la soltó delicadamente de inmediato. Renesmee se tambaleo un poco en sus pies, últimamente no podía caminar sola, sus músculos estaban tan débiles que chillaban por el esfuerzo, y respirar era tan dificultoso. Pero Jacob jamás la dejaría caer ye ella lo sabia.

El la miraba con frialdad, casi con ira.

- ¿Quieres morir? – le pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

Renesmee noto su voz gélida, él realmente esperaba que ella fuera fuerte, porque no quería verla resignada.

-No. – Jacob se relajo, suspiro de alivio y la abrazo.

- No puedes morir Renesmee. – susurro en su oído, mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho.

- ¿Porque no?

- Porque eso no puede ocurrir, no te dejare. – dijo él con simpleza mientras ella rodaba los ojos burlándose de su respuesta.

La llevo la cama.

-¿Porque has tardado tanto tiempo en venir?

- Solo fueron 2 días.

- Me parecieron 2 años.

Jacob se reía mientras la depositaba entre las sabanas blancas del hospital.

- Solo estuve… arreglando algunos asuntos.

- ¿Muy importantes?

- ¿Ah?... ¡ah! No, mmm… No es nada importante.

- ¿Entonces si no eran tan importantes porque no los dejaste para después?

Renesmee se habría reído de la cara de Jacob si no hubiera estado tan intrigada por saber lo que su novio había estado haciendo durante esos dos días.

- No importa nena, era solo algo necesario, nada que te interese.

Jacob rodeo la cama y se acostó junto a Renesmee, abrazándola y recostándola sobre su pecho.

Renesmee gimió de alivio, el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente, pero cuando Jacob llegaba y la abrazaba, el dolor se iba con una rapidez abrumante.

- Cuéntame que has estado haciendo. – susurro ella con los ojos cerrados mientras hacia circulos con el dedo sobre su pecho moreno, el sudor que se había creado en su frente por el dolor ahora se estaba secando, mientras Jacob le peinaba el cabello con sus dedos.

- He estado pensando en ti. – dijo apoyando sus labios en su cabello. – ¿te sientes bien? Estas temblando.

- Si, estoy bien, me alivia estar contigo. Jake no me has dicho que sucedió con James. – pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio que la agobiaba.

Pero Jake no contesto, solo se quedo allí, rígido, tenso.

- ¿Jake?, ¿esta en la cárcel verdad?- ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el secuestro, y no sabia nada sobre el paradero de aquel monstruo.

Jaco seguía nervioso, y ahora la estaba contagiando a ella.

- Cariño otro día podemos hablar de ello.- dijo él tratando de zanjar el tema. – ahora lo mas importante es…

- ¿Que ha pasado? – El rostro de Renesmee denotaba desconcierto y curiosidad, y entonces se congelo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- se escarpo…- termino ella en un susurro. Dios mío no puede ser… - ha escapado ¿no es cierto? – le pregunto ahora casi gritándole mientras se aferraba a las sabanas con el miedo y la histeria instalándose de nuevo en su estomago. ¿Era posible que la vida siguiera siendo una hija de puta con ella?

- Calma Renesmee – Jacob la sujeto con fuerza – estas helada, llamare a tu abuelo para que te revise…

Él hizo el amago de levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió. Los abrazo por la cintura y se acurruco en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y temblando. Jacob cedió ante ella y la acuno en sus brazos, Renesmee sintió una calma que le anestesio el cuerpo.

- ¿Porque permitieron que escapara? Ahora no podré vivir en paz, él nunca me lo permitirá…

- Renesmee, James no escapo. – dijo Jake con voz contenida.

Renesmee levanto su rostro para descubrir algún indicio de mentira en sus ojos. No mentía, James no había escapado.

- ¿Entonces aun esta en la cárcel?- pregunto con el alivio relajando su cuerpo.

Pero Jacob le ocultaba algo, y ella estaba de nuevo alerta y nerviosa.

- ¿Jacob? ¡Responde por favor! – soltó ella con el corazón a punto de estallar del pánico. – ¿estas mintiéndome? ¿se escapo? O…

- Ness, James murió.- murmuro él con nerviosismo.

Renesmee sintió que el frío abandonaba su cuerpo, estaba impresionada por la noticia, pero no podía decir que estaba triste, ni tampoco feliz, estaba aliviada. Y así debería ser, James tenia que salir de algún modo de su vida, y la muerte en este caso era lo mas seguro que ocurriría, o era ella o era él, los dos no cabían en aquel mundo, él jamás habría dejado de perseguirla, era un enfermo.

- ¿Entonces porque te ha costado tanto decirlo?

- No quiero hablar de eso Nessie, ese tipo me pone enfermo.

- ¿Murió en la captura? ¿Le disparo la policía? – insistía ella incapaz de esperar mas.

Renesmee sintió como el cuerpo de Jacob volvía a tensarse. Aquella incertidumbre la estaba matando.

- ¿Me lo dirás o tendré que averiguarlo por mi misma? Ya sabes que ni Rose ni Claire acostumbran a ocultarme nada. -Le amenazo, Jacob suspiro con pesadez.

- James murió en la cárcel – una sombra oscura opaco sus ojos. – lo… violaron y luego lo asesinaron brutalmente – Jacob la miro seriamente. – no te daré mas detalles Renesmee, no necesitas saberlos. Ya sabes que en la cárcel los presos no toleran a aquellos que han sido acusados de violación.

Renesmee ante aquella revelación se encogió de miedo, que fea manera de morir, pero ¿acaso no todos pagamos en algún momento el mal que le hacemos a los demás?

- ¿No entiendo porque eso te afecta tanto?- pregunto ella con curiosidad mirándole el rostro, aquello le causaba una molestia inexplicable.

- No me afecta. – aseguro él todavía con su postura rígida, Renesmee no le creyó. Y entonces antes de que pudiera seguir insistiendo en el tema, se dio cuenta de la espantosa verdad.

Renesmee había enmudecido, por dentro sintió como se encogía ante aquella declaración. Aquello no solo revelaba la atroz y espantosa muerte de su enemigo, ante aquello solo podía sentir horror, pero también le revelaba que todo el mundo sabía que James había abusado sexualmente de ella, y sabían de su asqueroso pasado inundado de drogas.

De repente todo se volvió frío, sentía asco de ella misma, quiso huir de allí, quería alejarse de Jacob nuevamente para no contaminarlo más. Trato de separarse de él pero Jacob parecía haberle leído la mente porque la encarcelo en sus brazos, pegándola más a su calido y duro pecho.

- Supongo que tienes millones de preguntas que hacerme. – Renesmee maldijo para sus adentros, la voz le temblaba incontrolablemente al igual que su cuerpo.

- No, lo se todo. – contesto Jacob, Renesmee abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a jadear por el horror del momento.

Enseguida se controlo lo mejor que pudo, se puso rígida e intento no mirarle a los ojos por la despiadada vergüenza que la atacaba, fue capaz de liberarse de sus brazos y poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos le hablo con voz fría.

- Supongo que este es el final. – dijo ella con dureza, Jacob la miro extrañado.

- ¿El final de que?

- De sea lo que sea que hay entre nosotros.

Jacob la minaba desconcertado y luego tuvo la desfachatez de reírse de ella.

- ¡No es un chiste! – lo reprendió Renesmee con su acostumbrado mal humor.

- ¿Renesmee porque piensas que quiero terminar contigo?

A ella le dolió el pecho y sentía pinchazos dentro de los ojos por las lágrimas que querían salir, pero las mantuvo a raya.

- Ya sabes porque…- trago grueso. – por… lo que me hizo James.

Jacob se paralizo y sus ojos se tornaron fríos, sin embargo su ira no iba dirigida a ella, él extendió su mano hacia ella para acariciarle el brazo.

- Ven aquí cariño.

- No quiero. – dijo con amargura apartándose de la mano que él había extendido hacia ella.

- Pensé que lo sabias.

- ¿Saber que?

Jacob medito un momento.

- Cariño las cosas no sucedieron como lo estas pensando.

Renesmee no sabia que pensar, ¿de que estaba hablando él?

- Jacob por supuesto que si, él… él me… yo… - de repente comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, su mente volviendo a los recuerdos espantosos de cómo James forcejeaba con sus débiles brazos para desnudarla y….

- No, él no tuvo tiempo Renesmee.

Ella lo miro con el rostro desencajado y el dolor reflejado en el.

- ¿De que hablas Jacob?

- Ness, hace unas semanas entre furtivamente a la mansión Hogroff para buscarte, pensé que te tenían allí secuestrada, cuando no te encontré allí me decidí a buscar alguna prueba para incriminar al bastardo, y le robe a James una caja fuerte llena de videos de… - él apretó los puños con ira. – encontré videos donde se pueden probar sus fechorías. Allí había un video de ti y ese bastardo… Él intentaba hacerte daño pero no pudo hacerte nada, porque cuando te desmayaste Leah los vio. – Renesmee lo miraba incrédula de enterarse que le debía tanto a su prima.- Cuando los vio, ella pensó que la habían traicionado.

- Pero… ¡él iba a violarme!- ella sabia lo que había ocurrido después, Leah había perdido a su bebé debido a que fue atropellada cuando huía de la mansión, pues James la perseguía para encargarse de que mantuviera la boca cerrada, y la injusticia de todo aquello hizo que quisiera rebelarse y gritar.

- Lo se preciosa, lo se, todo es tan injusto – la abrazo acunándola en sus brazos y meciéndola para calmarla.

Pero ella aun no podía relajarse.

- ¿Y las drogas? – pregunto con un hilo de voz, para saber que pensaba él de ella.

- ¿Que hay con ellas?

- ¡Que estuve por años metiéndome esa basura en el cuerpo!

- Cariño todos comentemos errores…

- Pero no soy digna de ti, no soy digna de nadie, esa porquería podría estar todavía en mis venas, ¿y si siento la tentación de volver a ellas? – con un jadeo de horror las ideas le venían a la mente. - ¡¿Y si quiero tener hijos y nacen enfermos por mi culpa?... ¿Y si algún día la gente se entera? ¿Y los avergüenzo? A ti, a mi familia, a mis futuros hijos, Yo…

- Renesmee basta – Jacob la separo de su cuerpo y la miro severamente a la cara. – este mundo no es el país de las maravillas, todos cometemos errores al querer huir de nuestros problemas. – le limpio la lagrima que en ese momento rodaba por su mejilla, el rostro de ella mostraba tanta angustia, que ningún joven debería ser capaz de mostrar. – dios eras tan joven, estabas tan asfixiada por tus padres, y con tan malas compañías que lo mas seguro es que no te diste cuenta de que estabas a un paso del infierno.

Jacob estaba relatando la historia de su vida, y ella no sabia como es que él la conocía tanto.

- No estoy justificándote, porque si hubieras sido mas precavida no habrías ingresado al "maravilloso mundo de las drogas", nótese el sarcasmo. – se rió quedamente. – pero no es fácil evadir ese tipo de situaciones. Amor no seas tan dura contigo mismo, y ten por seguro que nada de esa basura esta ahora en tus venas porque Carlise habría encontrado algo de ello en tu cuerpo, se pasa todo el día analizando tu sangre – le sonrío con amor.

- Y si la gente se entera y….

- La gente puede irse a la mierda, a nadie tiene que importarle tu vida, a menos que sea tu familia por supuesto, y ellos te aman, así que lo comprenderán, y si algún día tus hijos se enteran, estoy seguro que sabrás como explicarles lo que sucedió.

- Tengo miedo- dijo ella algo encogida, su cara mostraba tanta debilidad que Jacob no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza.

- No lo tengas, has aprendido mucho de todo este infierno Renesmee, ahora eres una mujer que sabe lo que hace, usa esta experiencia para no volver a recaer en ese horrible mundo.

- ¿Estarás conmigo? Voy a necesitar de tu apoyo… y .. y el de mis padres…

- Estaré contigo siempre. – y la beso tiernamente en los labios. Ella se separo y lo miro con algo de vergüenza.

- Entonces aquella vez… cuando tú y yo… por primera vez- ella estaba enrojeciendo.

Jacob se río, ella sintió su boca en su frente.

- Si cariño, fue tu primera vez.

Y por vez primera en mucho tiempo su cuerpo descanso de aquella horrible tensión que la había perseguido por mucho tiempo.

- Me alegro que halla sido contigo.

Y se acurruco más en su pecho.

* * *

><p>- ¿Porque no puedo pasar? – a Jacob el pánico le atenazo el pecho. - ¿Que pasa?<p>

Ya habían pasado mas de 7 meses de la muerte de James, Renesmee algunas veces parecía mejorar en su enfermedad, pero pasado un tiempo recaía de nuevo, las quimioterapias eran atroces, el primer día salía de ellas muy bien, estas parecían mejorar su estado físico, pero pasados los días decaía mas y mas, y Jacob veía con frustración como su hermosa sonrisa se apagaba cada día mas. Después de las quimioterapias lo dejaban estar con ella, pero cuando su estado de salud desmejoraba le prohibían la entrada, sin embargo era la primera vez que tardaban tanto en dejarle verla de cerca.

- Aun no se recupera – le explico Carlise con pesar.

- Ness siempre dice que mis visitas la hacen sentir mejor, déjame pasar.

- Sabes que eso es imposible. – termino el doctor y se retiro, dejándolo con una profunda tristeza.

Estaba en la sala de terapia intensiva, frente a un grueso vidrio, detrás de este Renesmee yacía en una cama acompañada por numerosos aparatos que pitaban y poseían cables que se extendían por todo su cuerpo, ella estaba totalmente inconsciente, su piel se había marchitado, su cuerpo adelgazo increíblemente, y ya no era capaz de devolverle a sus ojos aquel brillo maravilloso que significaba esperanza, se estaba muriendo, se estaba yendo, lo estaba abandonando.

- Se que fuiste tu quien lo mato.

Jake reconoció la voz inmediatamente, era Edward Cullen, y estaba detrás de él.

- No se de que habla. – contesto impasible el moreno sin voltear a mirarlo.

- A James, ese mal nacido, fuiste tu quien lo mato. – insistió Cullen.

- No soy un asesino.

- Pero lo asesinaste a él.

Jacob aparto dolorosamente su mirada de su indefensa Renesmee para encarar a su déspota padre.

- ¿Como lo supo?

Edward se río taimadamente, la risa era amarga y sin gracia, digna de un padre destruido por el dolor que le causa ver a su hija a las puertas de la muerte.

- Tengo mis fuentes Black.

Jacob se tenso, aquello eran malas noticias.

- Si va a denunciarme le recomiendo que lo haga ahora mismo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

- No voy a hacerle eso al hombre que le salvo la vida a mi hija, no soy un hijo de puta.

Jacob mostró sorpresa en sus ojos, pero rápidamente la oculto, era bastante extraño ver al gran, respetable y honorable señor Cullen decir palabrotas.

- No quiero su agradecimiento, tampoco quiero deberle favores.

- Créeme, yo tampoco. – Edward se tenso un poco. – ¿te parece si no hablamos de esto nunca mas?

- Perfecto. – hicieron un pacto silencioso mientras intercambiaban duras miradas, pero en el fondo ambos se sentían aliviados de tener una oportunidad de aligerar las cargas del odio mutuo. – para que quede claro, yo no lo mate.

Edward levanto una ceja de incredulidad.

- Cuando lo atraparon en aquel aeropuerto, James fue encarcelado en su propia casa. La gente estaba increíblemente enojada por el trato privilegiado que se le daba al hijo del alcalde. Antes de que fuera enjuiciado y enviado a la cárcel logre arreglar una pelea. – Jake rió con amargura, como lo había hecho Edward. – el bastardo acepto, lo estaba deseando tanto como yo, la policía estaba feliz de que alguien le diera su merecido al cretino, ya que ellos no podían hacerlo, así que no se opusieron y prometieron que nadie se enteraría de aquella pelea. Le di una paliza al maldito. – recordó Jacob, repentinamente las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, James con la cara ensangrentada en el suelo, y Jake jadeando sobre él mientras descargaba su ira, "Me la folle imbécil, ya no puedes hacer nada", decía con la boca ensangrentada, pero Jake sabia que mentía, porque él había visto él video que comprobaba que no había tenido tiempo de hacerle daño a Renesmee, y cuando Jake se lo dijo, la furia de James fue brutal, porque saber que no podía hacer mas daño lo frustraba, así que se levanto e intento golpearlo, pero era demasiado tarde, Jake le golpeo tan fuerte en la mandíbula que se desmayo.

Cuando llego a la cárcel, estaba tan jodido que no se pudo defender de los presidiarios que allí lo esperaban para hacerle pagar por el crimen de 15 violaciones. – Jake apretó los puños incomodo. – No tuve nada que ver con la violación ni con su muerte, eso es cosa de los presidiarios, aunque fui el causante de que no pudiera defenderse, y no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero todos en algún momento pagamos nuestros errores.

Edward tenía el rostro tenso, y no vacilo en decirle.

- Querido muchacho, no te sientas culpable. – le sonrío con los ojos encendidos con una chispa de maldad. – Ese chico ya estaba muerto. – con un movimiento de la cabeza Edward se despidió y a Jacob no le quedo dudas de quien había ordenado la muerte de James, había sido el señor Cullen.

* * *

><p>Él estaba allí, tenía meses pegado al vidrio, vigilando anhelantemente cada movimiento suyo, su Jacob aun tenia las esperanzas que a ella le faltaban.<p>

El dolor era insoportable como siempre, cada movimiento era una agonía, y constantemente nadaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, a veces la morfina hacia un efecto maravilloso al insensibilizar su cuerpo del dolor, pero odiaba tener que depender de él para sentirse mejor.

Extrañaba tanto a Jacob, extrañamente cuando él la tocaba, su piel calida y reconfortante, olorosa y protectora, cuando la tocaba a ella no le dolía nada, era como si su cuerpo comenzara a sanar, pero la habían privado de su poderosa y calida presencia, ya no podía entrar a su habitación porque ella estaba muriendo. Renesmee comenzó a agitarse, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eran tan crueles con ella? Quería verlo, estaba harta de esperar a que su cuerpo sanara para poder tocarlo, ¿no entendían que le dolía más no poder estar cerca de él y no oír su voz que la agonía que le causaba su maldita enfermedad?

- Quieta cariño – le susurro la enfermera que estaba a su lado cambiándole la bolsa de sangre, sus brazos estaban inflamados, y llenos de cicatrices por todos aquellos meses en los que habían tenido que inyectarle cosas, extraerle sangre, transferirle sangre, las transfusiones de sangre eran un fastidio, tenia que quedarse por mucho tiempo quieta para que esta entrara a su cuerpo.

Renesmee no entendía para que hacían todo aquello, si tenía la palabra "Muerta" escrito en la jodida frente.

- Jacob… - susurro con su voz jadeante y a mandíbula tensa, últimamente hablar le costaba, dado al dolor del cuerpo.

- Esta allí, no se ha despegado de ese vidrio en mucho tiempo, podrás verlo cuando te recuperes.

Dios era tan horrible hacerle pasar por esto, había jodido a Jacob de todas las formas posibles, haciendo lo que él mas temía, abandonarlo.

Dios, por favor, que Jacob me perdone. Pensaba ella mientras lo miraba fijamente a traves de sus pesados parpados, del otro lado del vidrio él le regalaba una preciosa sonrisa y le lanzaba un beso, simulando que estaba contento de verla despierta, pero ella sabia la verdad, él no podía esconder el pánico que destilaban sus ojos, y entonces Renesmee lloro.

Jacob estaba desesperado, no podía soportar verla llorando, ¿aquello era un castigo o que?, ¿quien carajo estaba escribiendo el libro de la vida?, que no paraba de joderle.

Renesmee se veía cada día peor, sus mejillas sonrosadas desaparecieron para darle espacio un rostro ojeroso y gris por el dolor, a él le dolía tanto verla así que estaba a punto de rayar en la locura.

Los chicos de la manada se turnaban para ir a ver a Renesmee y acompañarlo a él, le daban palabras de aliento y le ofrecían su apoyo, pero nada era capaz de levantarle el animo, aquello era simple, si Renesmee sufría él sufría el doble.

Los padres de Ness, así como él, casi vivían en el hospital, Bella era constantemente atacada por intensas crisis nerviosas y el señor Cullen constantemente estaba socorriéndola, Jacob no podía ayudarla a sobrellevar aquello, cuando su mente estaba hecha mierda al igual que la de ella, pero trataba de estar lo suficientemente cuerdo para transmitirle toda su fuerza a su Renesmee.

Tener cerca de Claire y a Rosalie era como un pequeño respiro después de años de asfixia, porque ellas eran una de las personas más cercanas a Nessie, y de alguna forma sentirlas cerca en las horas de inconciencia de Ness, era como acercarse más a ella, pero no había comparación, aquello igualmente era el infierno.

- Te amo. – le dijo, ella pareció entender porque pestañeo para que él pudiera ver, eso era un "yo también te amo".

Con una angustia y horrible desesperación observo como el amor de su vida se giraba a un lado repentinamente para vomitar un chorro de sangre considerable, la sangre chorreaba por su nariz incluso por sus oídos, Jacob apretó los dientes, llevaba haciendo aquello desde hace meses atrás, por eso necesitaba tanto las transfusiones de sangre. La enfermera llamo al equipo medico para que reanimaran a Renesmee, y Jacob sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho mientras observaba como toda esa gente vestidas con batas blancas rodeaban su cama, la enfermera corrió una cortina para darles privacidad a los médicos, Jacob clavo sus desesperados ojos en ella antes de que le quitaran el privilegio de observar a su precioso ángel.

Ese día Renesmee callo en coma.

Jacob con el corazón desbocado perdió toda su fe en la medicina y recurrió a lo último que le quedaba, con paso seguro salio del hospital en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera liberarlo de aquella miserable vida que significaba vivir sin Renesmee.

* * *

><p>Renesmee no sabia si ya había muerto o si aun estaba en su cama de hospital, lo único que sabia era que había mucha luz a su alrededor y se sentía flotar, al final del pasillo donde sentía que flotaba había una luz… tan hermosa, era una promesa de libertad, de salud, allí no había dolor, pero…. Miro hacia atrás y observo lo que dejaba, el corazón se le apretó tan dolorosamente, volvió a mirar hacia la luz, anhelaba tanto la paz, que se sentía confundida, atrapada entre dos deseos, quería estar con sus seres amados pero también quería la luz, ¿no podía tener ambos?... tenia que elegir, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la luz.<p>

* * *

><p>Chicas lo siento tanto de veras lo siento mucho, ¡oh dios! Voy a llorar, si soy una desconsiderada y bruja malvada por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, no se si les pasa pero me cuesta tanto escribir últimamente, pero me resisto, me resisto a dejar estas historias incompletas, así que aquí esta el cap nuevo de LVE, falta poco para que finalice esta historia.<p>

¿Que les pareció? Solo puedo decir que le tengo miedo a Edward y temo que Renesmee muera . Pobre de mi Jake. Y si, yo se que dije que Renesmee no tenia Leucemia pero es que fue inevitable, esa horrible enfermedad avanzo, y los vomitos de sangre, lo siento, no habia otra explicación

Bueno espero que les halla gustado ¡comenten!


	21. Chapter 20

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención. Esta historia tiene contenido Lemmon, si no te gusta, o eres menor de 18 años, por favor no lo leas.**

**Reneesme vive atormentada por su pasado, los secretos que oculta atentan contra su vida, que pasara cuando Jacob entre a su vida causándole un gran desorden? acompáñalo a descubrir los secretos de Reneesme.**

**Capitulo 20: Una oportunidad para mi amor. (Penúltimo capitulo)**

- No puedo…

Jacob se le quedo mirando con el pánico reflejado en su rostro.

- Tienes que ayudarme o ella va a morir.

- No puedo.

La frustración lo inundo. Había ido a casa del anciano que hacia ya tiempo había bendecido su unión con Renesmee, con la esperanza de recibir ayuda, a pesar de que no creía en la magia, pero ya había agotado su fe en la ciencia, en aquel momento de desesperación había mandado al diablo la lógica, él solo quería una solución, y lo que había encontrado no le gustaba nada. El anciano se negaba a usar sus poderes curativos para sanar a Renesmee.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Jacob con los dientes apretados por la ira.

- Porque aquí el Opaktichu eres tu, no yo.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún sanador! ¡No tengo poderes ocultos, ni se nada de magia!

- Si no crees en tu magia, ella no podrá ser salvada.- comento con su rostro sereno y alegre a la vez.

- Hazlo tú.

- Ya te lo he dicho, yo no soy un Opaktuchu, no soy un Sanador como tu.

- ¿Entonces como lo hago?, ¿Que debo hacer?

- Ven. - susurro con misterio. - Yo te los enseñare. - Dicho esto el anciano le abrió la puerta. Jacob se quedo anonadado, desorientado, pero acepto la oferta.

* * *

><p>María había llegado con 1 maleta al edificio donde vivía Jacob por fin. Se instalaría allí como lo que era, su esposa, ambos serian felices con su pequeño Ian, quien en ese momento se encontraba inquieto en los brazos de María, el pequeño no había parado de lloriquear desde hace 3 días, y la fiebre que le había comenzado a dar no se le bajaba con nada, aun así la mujer estaba mas enfocada en conseguir llegar hasta Jacob que en llevar al niño al médico.<p>

Había dado con la dirección gracias a una tal Mandy, quien trabajaba en el Monasterio con Jacob, la mujer había sonado muy interesada en saber quien era ella, cuando le dijo que era la esposa de Jacob no encontró ningún problema en darle la dirección de su marido, tampoco encontró sospechoso que aquella mujer que decía ser su esposa no se hubiera puesto en contacto con su propio marido para pedirle la información, y sin reparos Mandy le dijo "Le recomiendo que mire bien con que clase de mujerzuelas suele salir su esposo", y colgó.

Ella sabía muy bien a que mujerzuela se refería, a Renesmee Cullen. Pero de esa zorrita se encargaría personalmente y muy pronto.

Cuando llego al departamento llamo a la puerta, pero nadie le contesto, así que llego a la planta baja del edificio y decidió llamar a la puerta del conserje.

El conserje, un hombre desdentado, a pesar de tener 45 anos y muy mal humorado, la miro de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Que quiere?- le hablo, sin siquiera darle las buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes- dijo María con una sonrisa falsa en los labios, mientras mecía nerviosamente al niño en sus brazos, pues en aquel momento el pequeño lloraba con fuerza debido al malestar de la fiebre, sus adorables mejillas estaban rojas y húmedas.- soy la esposa de Jacob Black, el dueño del departa...

- Se de quien habla, ¿que quiere?- le interrumpió el conserje, mirando hacia el bulto entre sus brazos, se notaba que estaba terriblemente exasperado por el llanto del bebe. La mujer siguió la mirada del hombre.

- Este es nuestro hijo Ian Black- dijo ella y un ramalazo de ira la estremeció cuando el viejo conserje rodó los ojos. Las cosas no estaban yendo como lo había imaginado pues la expresión corporal del hombre amenazaba con cerrarle la puerta en la cara.- vera, esta mañana cuando llegue de viaje mi esposo me dio la llave de nuestro departamento, pero fui al aeropuerto a recoger mi maleta y lamentablemente la perdí, no quisiera llamarlo al trabajo y molestarlo, así que pensé que usted podría muy amablemente ayudarme.

El conserje no parecía muy seguro de su historia, de todas maneras los lloriqueos del bebe lo estaban volviendo loco, el niño parecía estar a punto de explotar, estaba mas rojo que un tomate, y sus berridos no lo dejaban pensar bien.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- Oh claro que puede, mi esposo se lo agradecerá- comento con su sonrisa hipócrita muy bien puesta en su cara.

- Nunca la he visto señora, no puedo hacer lo que me pide- le soltó con hosquedad.

- Eso es porque llegue hoy de viaje.

- Mire, ¿usted no entiende nada? ¿No entiende que si le abro las puertas de uno de los departamentos sin el consentimiento de su propietario me podrían echar?, sin mencionar que me podrían mandar a la cárcel por allanamiento a una propiedad privada.- el conserje estaba enojado, tanto por la insistencia de la mujer como por el llanto inconsolable del chiquillo.

- No soy ninguna ladrona, ¿me parezco acaso a una?- le dijo ella poniendo el rostro mas victimizado que pudo. – Mire, mi hijo no se siente bien- el conserje ya se había dado cuenta de ello. – necesito llegar a casa, ¿quiere usted que mi hijo enferme?, si no me ayuda, tendré que informar de sus malos modales a los dueños del edificio, ¿no querrá meterse en problemas verdad? - El conserje ya harto tanto del niño como de la madre accedió, no sin antes ir a buscar su libreta de números telefónicos de los propietarios y llamar a Jacob, hizo el intento 3 veces pero no contesto así que decidió mandar un mensaje de texto avisando de la situación.

* * *

><p>Jacob salio corriendo a su casa en La Push, la pequeña casa roja se veía totalmente desolada, a la espera de personas que la habitaran y la colmaran de su calor.<p>

Jacob cerró la puerta con fuerza, se quito la camisa y los zapatos, corrió hacia la cocina y abrió los cajones de mesa. Encontró solo 3 velas.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Tiene que haber más!

Desesperado reviso toda la casa y logro reunir las 10 velas que necesitaba. A ello saco los inciensos que había comprado hace más de una hora y los encendió junto con las velas, salio de la cocina y fue a la sala, dejando una vela y un incienso en cada rincón de la sala.

Movió los muebles de tal manera que el centro de la habitación quedo despejada. Jacob tomo las hierbas secas que había conseguido debajo de un viejo manzano cercano al cementerio de los ancestros de la tribu, las amontono e hizo una montaña mediana en el centro de la habitación, las encendió y comenzó a brotar mucho humo.

Necesitaba purificar la casa para hacer lo que necesitaba.

Busco la bolsa que contenía sal marina, la cual era piedras pequeñas de sal que parecían cristales de vidrio, las regó por todo el piso, el cuchillo lo coloco frente a la montaña de hierbas humeantes. Ahora venia la parte más difícil.

Jacob se desnudo por completo, usando solo los collares con cuentas de piedras negras que le dio el anciano, vertió sobre su cabeza el extraño aceite que también le dio el hombre y se arrodillo frente a la montaña a esperar.

Apenas se arrodillo se tenso de dolor, las piedras de sal se incrustaban en sus rodillas, pero no se movió, se quedo allí observando fijamente la montaña humeante, vio como el humo salía de ella y llenaba cada rincón de la casa, de repente sintió ganas de rezar, pero no sabia como, así que cerro los ojos, pero fue peor, sintió con mas intensidad como las piedras de sal se incrustaban aun mas en su piel y tocaban los huesos de sus rodillas, abriéndole heridas, ahora sentía como sangraba, la sal hacia que le ardiera, como si hubiera fuego en su piel.

Se abandono al dolor y dejo de pensar, aquellos rezos querían salir, así que lo permitió.

Palabras en Quileute salían de sus labios, palabras que él no conocía y sin embargo el podía entenderlas y sentirlas en lo mas profundo de su corazón, a pesar de no hacerlas salir de su boca por voluntad propia. Rezo y rezo mucho en ese idioma tan poco conocido para él, a pesar de ser parte de su pueblo, rezo y rezo con las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba hasta que se hizo de noche, sus rodillas insensibilizadas habían dejado el piso manchado de sangre, y aun así, no dejo de rezar...

-Jacob.- Susurro.

Abrió los ojos asustado. En la casa estaba solo él.

- Jacob.

De la montaña de hierbas humeantes salían personas, personas de humo.

Jacob intento calmarse, aquellos eran sus ancestros, 7 hombres de rasgos indio lo miraban con gravedad.

- El Opaktichu- dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Jacob parecía no poder reaccionar, se encontraba desnudo frente a 7 espectros, y ya no recordaba cuales eran las normas para poder dirigirse a ellos.

- Eso es fácil, deberás pagarnos cada vez que quieras hablar.- dijo el mas viejo de todos leyéndole la mente. Todos tenían el cabello largo y negro, eso era fácil de distinguir a pesar de que los hombres eran grises, sin embargo todos eran parecidos, con la diferencia de que uno era más viejo que el otro.- ¿Estas dispuesto?

Jacob vacilo, sabia en que consistía aquello. Los ancestros ancianos tenían por costumbre ofrecer dolor como un pago, pues el cuerpo era mundano y lo mundano no era bien recibido en presencia de lo sagrado.

- Si.- contesto mirándolo a los ojos. El espectro alzo una ceja esperando algo, y Jacob suspiro resignado, a continuación tomo el cuchillo frente a la montaña humeante y se hizo un corte en el pecho, tomo sal del suelo y lo esparció por la herida, al sentir la sal gimió de dolor.

El viejo asintió con satisfacción.

- ¿Porque nos has convocado?- pregunto al fin el viejo, que parecía ser el único con potestad para hablar.

Jacob suspiro, realizo otro corte en su pecho y se echo sal en la nueva herida chorreante de sangre, inmediatamente comenzó a sudar por el dolor, debía pedir lo que necesitaba rápido.

- Necesito salvar a alguien que amo. Ella tiene leucemia, y...

- Ah, ya veo, y quieres que la salvemos- termino el anciano- podemos salvarla- le dijo con interés.

A Jacob le comenzó a palpitar el corazón frenéticamente.

- Pero en su lugar deberás estar tú.- le dijo el viejo.

Jacob se quedo petrificado, eso quería decir que Jacob debía ofrecerse a padecer la Leucemia por Renesmee. Morir en su lugar, sufrir en su lugar… Finalmente, después de tanto luchar por ella, nunca estarían juntos.

Jacob levanto el cuchillo, se hizo otro corte en el pecho y hablo.

- Acepto.

* * *

><p>No quiero volver. – decía Renesmee a la luz. – déjame quedarme aquí.<p>

Renesmee sentía que la luz se alejaba, y ella sufría por ello, quería estar en la luz, porque le daba paz, allá en la tierra, en la realidad, le esperaba su familia, Jacob, sus amigas, y si fuera solo por ellos ella felizmente regresaría, pero también la esperaba el Cáncer, el dolor, la tristeza, el sufrimiento, la culpabilidad. Ya no quería sentir nada de aquello, no quería sentirse avergonzada porque se le estuviera cayendo el cabello, no quería ver en los ojos de sus seres amados lo tristes que estaban, ya no quería ser una carga.

- Dios, por favor, libérame de este dolor. – pidió con todas sus fuerzas.

Si Dios no la recibía, entonces ella se quedaría allí donde estaba, entre el cielo y la tierra, entre la nada, allí acurrucada sin pertenecer a nadie.

Ya lo sabía, era una cobarde, pero era más fácil imaginarse enfrentándose a la lucha contra el cáncer que hacerlo en realidad, ella lo había intentado, y a mitad del camino había encontrado la opción que no quería ver, la muerte.

Los días parecían una eternidad, las horas días, los minutos horas. Cuando Renesmee se sintió expulsada sin ninguna explicación del pacifico lugar en donde se encontraba, se sintió desolada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era tan impura como para que Dios la rechazara de aquella manera? Mientras sentía que caía y caía, una luz enceguecedora penetraba en su cuerpo. Y de pronto… despertó de la manera mas espantosa que pudo haber imaginado.

Gritos… mas gritos, ¿quien gritaba?... era ella.

Su cuerpo ardía furiosamente, despiadadamente, ¿era esto un castigo?, ¿era acaso esto el infierno? Porque dolor tan atroz como este debe ser inhumano, causado por alguien sin alma. No pudo resistir el doloroso ardor en sus huesos, en sus órganos, en su piel, y se desmayo.

Fiebre, tenia fiebre, ya no solo era el ardor, ahora la calentura se extendía por toda ella, había recuperado la conciencia, pero extrañamente cuando abría los ojos solo podía ver sombras, nada nítido… Lo sabia, estaba perdida, esto es el infierno, Dios la castigo por no obedecerlo, por no haber regresado a la tierra a sufrir, pero ahora era lo mismo, ahora sufría en el mismísimo infierno. Solo le quedaba rogar que dios se apiadara de ella….

Una voz, muy lejana, ¿Quien le hablaba?, la voz la calmaba, pero aun el fuego ardía, ¡en su cabeza, en su garganta, en su estomago, pies! ¿Que pasaba?

¡No! ¡No! No quería estar conciente, quería desmayarse de nuevo.

Pero esa petición no fue atendida, en cambio fue recuperando la vista, y se dio cuenta que aun permanecía en el hospital, aquello fue como un grito de burla en sus oídos.

- Shhhh, ya pasara, ya pasara.

No se había dado cuenta que había alguien a su lado, pero ella no veía bien aun, su rostro moreno entro en su campo de visión. Si, ese olor era suyo…

Pero aun reconociéndolo no podía para de gritar por el dolor que volvía con intensidad, sintió como las orbitas de sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas, tenia la garganta en carne viva por los gritos, y sus brazos aun tenían energías, porque forcejeaban con Jacob… pero porque? Porque ella estaba intentando golpearlo y alejarlo de ella.

- ¡DEJAME! ¡SUELTAME!

La puerta de la habitación estaba a punto de caer por los golpes de alguien, alguien quería entrar por la fuerza.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES MALDICION! DUELE!

Pero Jacob insistía en sujetarla… Luchaba contra ella a muerte, Renesmee le asesto un golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado, pero Jake no se aminoro por ello, aun la tenia bien agarrada…no, no la estaba sujetando, la estaba… ¿abrazando?, si eso, la abrazaba y la besaba.

- Perdóname…- decía muy asustado Jacob.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO!

- Lo siento tanto…

- ¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡ME HACES SUFRIR!

- Lo siento… tanto.

La inconciencia se apodero de ella.

Todavía en el hospital Renesmee despertó nuevamente y vio a Jacob con los ojos rojos y ojeras, estaba pálido y no apartaba un ojo de su rostro.

Apenas ella lo miro comenzó a llorar, quería que la consolaran, porque a pesar de que el dolor no era tan atroz como la primera vez que despertó aun le dolía como los mil demonios.

Jacob la apretó más contra ella para reconfortarla, pero aquello solo avivo más dolor.

- Déjame… déjame sola.

- Oh Renesmee – a Jacob una lágrima le rodó por su mejilla. – mi preciosa, no puedo hacer eso.

Renesmee sentía como su piel ardía allá donde Jake la tocaba, era insoportable, su presencia, era insoportable.

- ¿Porque? – le pregunto con ira.

- Porque estoy sanándote.

Aquella confesión la dejo muda, y una serie de preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza, ¿Cómo era aquello posible?.

- Soy un… Sanador, ¿recuerdas?, encontré la manera de cuidar de ti.

Lo dijo no muy seguro de si mismo.

Y entonces el lado desconfiado de ella salio a flote.

- ¿Como sabes que no estas asesinándome? – pregunto con voz débil.

Jacob palideció aun más.

- Eso… no lo se. – contesto con profunda tristeza y amarga mirada.

- Entonces déjame ir. – le pidió con tuda su alma, pero cuando vio la luz infranqueable que de repente desprendía la mirada de Jake supo que estaba perdida la batalla.

- No puedo.- fue lo ultimo que oyó de sus labios, pues lo siguiente que supo era que lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, sus brazos eran cárceles, esos brazos que en un pasado la abrazaban para protegerla ahora lo hacían para dañarla, no, no podía desconfiar así de Jacob, porque él seguía siendo su Jacob, él solo estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba bien, él no le hacia daño por placer, sino porque creía que la estaba salvando.

* * *

><p>Renesmee salio del hospital corriendo, corría tanto que quería volar por el cielo como un ave, su madre estallando de risa y felicidad la dejo partir no sin antes hacerla jurar que se cuidaría.<p>

No podía creer que estuviera sana, que tuviera de nuevo energías, que estuviera llena de vida, su abuelo le había dicho que era un milagro, la enfermedad había desaparecido.

Su familia y sus amigos habían quedado en shock ante la noticia, al igual que ella, y luego habían desbordado alegría y felicidad.

Había tenido que pasar dos días más en observación, para comprobar con certeza que el Cáncer se había ido.

Todo era casi perfecto, solo faltaba Jacob.

-¿Donde demonios esta? - ¡Jacob debería estar allí besándola y abrazándola!, pensó, y luego recordó los momentos de dolor que había vivido en la habitación, allí estaba el, pero debía haber sido un sueno, aquello parecía muy irreal.

- No tengo idea cariño, hace dos días vino y no pudieron abrir la puerta de tu habitación, esa mañana me informaron que Jacob había pasado la noche contigo y luego se había ido disparado de aquí.- Le informo su padre mientras la abrazaba. Ahora parecía que su relación con su padre había mejorado muchísimo, Renesmee sentía que era mas fácil hablar con el, ya que el se había enterado de todo y la policía también debido a la confesión de James antes de fallecer en la cárcel, Edward no parecía juzgarla por su etapa de drogadicta y las malas decisiones que había tomado en el pasado. A Renesmee le gustaba todo de aquella forma. Antes no soportaba que nadie mas la tocara, excepto Jacob, ahora parecía necesitar que todas aquellas personas que amaba la abrazaran continuamente, quería dar amor, todo ese amor que había dejado que se convirtiera en rencor, todo ese amor reprimido quería darlo en grandes cantidades.

- Perdóname papa, te amo, perdóname.- le rogó.- Prometo no volver a hacerles daño de esta manera a ti y a mamá. Nunca pretendí esto, es solo que temía…

-Sssh, yo también lo siento cariño, fui un tonto, yo también tenia miedo – le aseguro acariciándole el pelo- Perdóname tu también pequeña.- su ronca voz la arrullaba.

- Si, siempre.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo por las calles y gritando como una desquiciada, mientras la gente la miraba alarmada.

- ¡Soy feliz! - le grito sin parar de correr a una viejecilla que estaba sentada en la terraza de un café. La mujer la miro con cariño y le lanzo una bendición.

Se dirigía a casa de Jacob, a quien había llamado a su celular, pero lo tenía apagado. ¡Dios! Quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo y hacerle el amor hasta que se hartara de ella, no lo dejaría nunca, pasara lo que pasara, no importaba que, lo amaría como una loca.

Al llegar al departamento se encontró con Mía. Con sus cabellos sueltos y en pijama.

- Vaya vaya, pero si es la zorra, pensé que a estas alturas ya estabas muerta.- le dijo la mujer mirándola con intenso odio.

- ¿María?- "las cosas se complican de nuevo" pensó Renesmee recordando la ultima vez que la vio. Renesmee paseo su mirada por sus ropas, tenia un pijama que consistía en un pantalón de algodón gris y camiseta negra. Aquella visión realmente dolía, Renesmee podía recordar como ella solía amanecer muy feliz en aquel departamento también en pijama. A Mía la camiseta le quedaba demasiado grande, y Renesmee intuyo que era de Jake, otra punzada de dolor para su corazón.

- Señora Black para ti.- detrás de ella se oía el llanto de un niño. "Ah si" pensó Renesmee, "el hijo que tenían ella y Jake"- ¿Que quieres?

- A Jacob por supuesto.- dijo con seguridad, no se iba a dejar apabullar, pasara lo que pasara debía pedir una explicación a Jacob y ella comprendería quien era en realidad aquella mujer en su vida, que posición le daría y que significaba tenerla ahora tan cerca.

- El no...

-Renesmee- detrás de ella pudo escuchar su masculina y hermosa voz.

Cuando se volteo para mirarlo pudo ver que un pálido y enfermizo Jacob la miraba con sorpresa y satisfacción.

- Jake! - ella corrió hacia el con ansiedad, y cuando lo alcanzo, lo abrazo con amor, el le respondió con un calido abrazo- mi amor- le susurro solo para que el lo escuchara.

- Estas bien- dijo Jake, en su rostro se reflejaba la paz que le hacia sentir el bienestar de Renesmee.- Estas bien.

- Como te atreves!- el breve momento de felicidad se vio interrumpido por la ira de Mía.

Jacob se tenso, y puso distancia entre Renesmee y el.

- Dile Jacob, dile que estas ahora conmigo y nuestro hijo. – vocifero con cruel satisfacción Mía.

Renesmee miro a Jacob con perspicacia y espero.

- ¿Puedes dejarnos solos por favor? – le pidió Jake a Mía.

- ¡Pero…! – comenzó a protestar la mujer.

- Déjanos. – hablo con determinación Jacob mirándola amenazadoramente. Mía miro a Renesmee con maldad y entro al departamento como si fuera la señora de la casa.

Se miraron con intensidad, Jacob queriéndole decir tantas cosas.

- Jake ¿porque estas tan enfermo?- Jacob tenso el rostro -¿Y que hace esa mujer aquí? – pregunto arricondandolo con sus ojos marrones.

- María es… es mi esposa. – Renesmee se congelo. Lo miro con el corazón en la boca, intento respirar con normalidad pero no podía.

Trago en seco.

- Explícamelo. – Jacob abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió. – sin mentiras, si me mientes lo sabre. – lo miro con gravedad.

- Me case con ella hace años, creí que había perdido a nuestro bebé, pero… - Jacob parecía confundido, en realidad se veía muy enfermo y muy confundido.

- ¿Como es eso del bebé? – pregunto ella, la paciencia se le estaba acabando, tenia ganas de gritar de rabia como loca, pero si tomaba esa actitud no resolvería nada.

- Estuvo embarazada, se callo por las escaleras, y yo creí… creí… - un nudo en la garganta se le atravesó, a Renesmee le dolía verlo así, no entendía nada.

- ¿Creíste?

- Si, creí que había muerto nuestro hijo, yo… yo lo sostuve entre mis brazos, estaba muerto – le contó con desesperación, él parecía necesitar que ella entendiera su confusión. - pero Mía dice que no, y ahora el niño esta aquí, con ella. – y de repente una pequeña luz de felicidad se encendió en sus ojos. – ¿Puedes creerlo? Ian esta vivo, y esta conmigo.

- Jacob. – Renesmee le hablo con delicadeza, aquel tema de su hijo parecía hacerlo sufrir bastante. – ¿estas seguro de…?

- Mía dice que me engañaron en el hospital, y nos mostraron a un niño que no era el nuestro, hasta que ella lo encontró después de que nos separamos… El niño tiene la misma edad que tendría Ian actualmente, no se parece a mi pero es idéntico a María, así que…- Jacob seguía confundido, parecía que intentaba autoconvencerse de la veracidad de lo que decía Mía y Renesmee pensó que en aquella historia algo no cuadraba. – ¿comprendes? – de repente estaba de nuevo afligido. – ¿comprendes que ya no podemos estar juntos?

¡¿Que?! Aquella ultima frase la pillo de sorpresa.

- ¡Un momento! – aquello no iba por buen camino. – ¿que tiene que ver la aparición de Ian con nuestra relación?, ¿acaso piensas volver con esa mujer?

- Si. – Jacob ahora parecía una roca fría, y Renesmee sintió que se desvanecía.

- ¡Y una mierda! – lo miro agrandando los ojos, algo le decía que él le estaba diciendo esas cosas para que ella lo odiara y se alejara de él, pero, ¿porque? – ¡maldito seas!

- Renesmee… lo siento.

- ¡Y yo lo siento mas que tu! – la incredulidad le abrumo- ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

El no respondió.

- ¿O es que acaso cambias de sentimientos como cambias de calzones?

Ese rostro estoico la estaba matando. Ella comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha estado ella aquí?

- Llego ayer.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste?

- Yo…¿que?

- Te pregunte que porque se separaron. Ustedes, ¿por qué?

- Porque ella… ¿a que viene todo esto?

- ¡Responde Jacob Black!

- Porque estaba paranoica, y ella no quería recibir ayuda profesional. – dijo algo nervioso.

- Osea que esta loca – concluyo Renesmee. – ¿y confías realmente en ella?

- Renesmee, todo ha cambiado, no importa si Mía esta loca o no, lo que realmente importa es que mi hijo esta aquí, y debo cuidar de él.

- ¿Y porque debes dejarme para hacerlo? ¿Es necesario? ¿O acaso es porque crees que no voy a amarlo tanto como tu?

- ¡NO! Te dejo porque voy a enfermar y no quiero hacerte daño. - pensó Jacob, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta - No podemos… - Jacob ya no sabia que excusa darle para justificar su separación, no quería que lo viera enfermar, seria un golpe muy duro para ella tener que ver como un ser amado moría. Pero Jacob estaba desconcertado, esta Renesmee que tenia al frente era otra, no se dejaba apabullar fácilmente, ya no era desconfiada, estaba luchando por lo que quería.

- Te amo Jacob, déjame estar contigo, déjame amarte, estoy viva por un milagro y quiero vivir este milagro contigo. – sus ojos estaba húmedos ahora, y Jacob se estaba desgarrando, realmente no quería romperle el corazón.

Un grito aterrorizado los interrumpió. Renesmee se asusto y entro al departamento corriendo detrás de Jacob.

- ¡Jacob! – María llamo. – ¡Jacob es Ian!

- ¿Que le ocurre? – pregunto asustado mientras entraba precipitadamente a su propia habitación.

- Tiene mucha fiebre de nuevo. – dijo Mía con un hilo de voz. El bebé estaba en el centro de la cama agitando sus puñitos mientras lloraba.

- ¿Como? – Jacob se acerco al bebe quien lloraba por el malestar, lo cargo para tocarle una tierna mejilla sonrosada, y era cierto, estaba muy caliente.- pensé que con las medicinas que le di anoche la fiebre había desaparecido.

Repentinamente el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, pero todos lo ignoraron.

Renesmee no sabia que hacer, quería ayudar, pero realmente se sentirá fuera de lugar. Se le encogió el corazón al ver como cuidaba del bebé con tanto ahínco, debía de haber sufrido mucho con la desaparición de su hijo, podía ver como en él estaba comenzando a formarse ese brillo tan inconfundible cuando conectaba emocionalmente con alguien, sabia como era, porque había sucedido con ella misma.

- Debo llevarlo al hospital.- anunció Jacob.

- ¡No!

- ¡Basta Mía! Anoche me encargue yo mismo del niño, pero no funciono, así que ahora lo llevare al hospital.

Mía y Jacob comenzaron a discutir, mientras Jacob le ordenaba que recogiera las cosas necesarias para salir al hospital, María no quería llevar al niño a ningún lado, pero Jacob amenazo con irse solo. El teléfono seguía sonando.

Renesmee decidió salir de la habitación, aquel ya no era su sitio ni ese era su Jacob, el que le daba cabida en todos los aspectos de su vida, este Jacob le estaba dejando muy en claro con sus acciones que ya no la necesitaba. Renesmee sintió fuertes deseos de huir, de escapar, quería ser fuerte y enfrentar las barreras que se interponían entre ella y Jacob, pero no veía como.

Ya se estaba acercando a la puerta de la habitación para salir cuando Jacob volteo a mirarla con algo de dolor en sus ojos, ¿se estaba despidiendo?

- Maldito seas Jacob, ¿porque nos haces esto?- le susurro con rabia al aire mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

Renesmee salio llorando de la habitación con ganas de patear algo, de insultar a alguien, y el maldito teléfono seguía sonando. Lo miro y quiso destruirlo.

En cambio, se acerco al teléfono pero enseguida se detuvo a pensar, ¿realmente le haría un favor a Jacob después de que le había pateado el culo?, aahhh por su puesto, era una idiota enamorada hasta las trancas, ella felizmente se dejaría patear el culo por él mil veces y aun así seguiría buscándolo, ¿pero por qué seguía ella en esa jodida casa? ¡Sal de allí demonios!

En lugar de salir contesto el teléfono.

- ¿Quién habla? – su voz sonaba ronca y sombría por las lagrimas.

- ¿Jacob?

- No, él esta ocupado, ¿quiere dejar algún mensaje?

- No, quiero hablar con Jacob, por favor, es una emergencia. – insistió la mujer.

- Lo siento, pero él también tiene una emergencia. No podrá atenderla. – Renesmee estaba a punto de colgar.

- Se lo ruego - sollozo la mujer, ante aquel sollozo Renesmee se tenso y presto más atención a la mujer. – dígale que le habla Cristina, la hermana de María.

- ¿La hermana…? - dijo sin comprender.

- Si, por favor, es una emergencia, no miento. – la mujer hablaba con rapidez.

- Ah… uh, espere por favor. – Renesmee no quería volver a la habitación, pero se armo de valor y fue hasta allí.

María y Jacob seguían discutiendo.

- Jacob – llamo ella. – Te llaman por teléfono.

- Ahora no Renesmee.

- Dice que es una emergencia.- Cuando Jacob la miro con sarcasmo ella se apresuro a decir.- ya se que estas en una emergencia también pero, la mujer esta llorando y dice que es… que es hermana de María, una tal Cristina.

- ¿¡Cristina!? – se sobresalto María, enseguida salio volando a la sala para atender la llamada.

Jacob salio justo para verla colgar la llamada, se veía muy asustada.

- ¿Que ocurre? – pregunto Jacob.

- Nada, vámonos.- término ella. Pero Jacob no estaba conforme.

- ¿Que te dijo Cristina?

- ¡Nada!- pero ese nada sonaba totalmente nervioso, incluso ella se alisaba el cabello nerviosamente.

- Renesmee ¿podrías por favor? – le entrego al bebé y Renesmee lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado.

Jacob se acerco al teléfono para hacer una re-llamada, cuando este volvió a sonar.

- ¡No atiendas!- se lanzo hacia él como una fiera.

- ¡Basta María! ¡Cálmate! – termino gritándole.

- Si atiendes esa llamada ¡no volverás a verme ni a Ian ni ami nunca más!

- ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

- ¡Te lo advierto Jacob!

Jacob con una rapidez que desconcertó a María atendió el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

-¿Hola? ¿Jacob?!- una voz conocida inundo el auricular.

- ¿Cristina?- contesto Jacob incrédulo, realmente era la hermana de Mía. - ¿como estas? ¡Vaya! Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Mía miro con ira a Jacob y repentinamente corrió en dirección a Renesmee para quitarle al niño y huir. Renesmee adivino sus intenciones antes de que pudiera alcanzarla así que corrió a la habitación de Jacob y se encerró con el bebé aun llorando.

- ¡Dame a mi hijo perra! ¡Devuélvemelo!- desesperada golpeaba la puerta empujándola hasta mas no poder para abrirla, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada, impenetrable para ella.

Jacob observo a Renesmee esconderse de María y la amo mas por eso, ella cuidaba del pequeño como si fuera parte de ella, Jacob aprovecho la distracción y corrió a la puerta para cerrarla con llave, no la dejaría escapar.

- Si ha pasado mucho tiempo. – le dijo Cristina inocente de lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de Jacob mientras le hablaba. -Oh Jacob no puedo decirte que estoy bien porque...

Cristina había empezado a llorar con desesperación.

- Cristina ¿que ocurre?, ¿porque lloras?, ¿Tiene que ver con María?- pregunto Jacob tensándose.

Mía corrió hacia Jacob para arrebatarle el teléfono, pero él era muchísimo mas grande y mas fuerte que ella, no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra él. Así que entre la puerta cerrada donde se encontraba Renesmee con el bebe, la imposibilad de escaparse y Jacob a punto de enterarse de todo se echo en el piso a llorar con desesperación.

- ¿La has visto? Por favor, ¡necesito saber donde esta!, ¿esta contigo Jacob? - Jacob podía oír más voces desesperadas en la línea, parecía que Cristina no estaba sola.

- Si, esta conmigo, se esta quedando en mi departamento, llego con... con...- iba a decir con Ian, pero algo dentro de el se quedo atascado.

- ¿Con un niño?, ¿lleva a un niño con ella? - su voz sonaba mas desesperada aun.

- Si, carga un bebe, dice que es... - un silencio se instalo en la línea.

- ¿Dice que es Ian? - Cristina hablaba ahora con determinación. Y sin titubeos le dijo.- Jacob, ¡ese no es Ian! Es mi hijo Samuel, ¡Mía esta loca!, Ha raptado a mi pequeño, por favor, no dejes que escape, mi esposo y yo iremos inmediatamente para allá.

Jacob no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, ¿que había dicho Cristina?.

- ¿Pero como...? – Jacob se estaba negando a creerle- no tenias hijos cuando deje a Mía, cuando me despedí de ti, no…- la pregunta se quedo atascada en su garganta.

- Jacob, cuando concebí a Samuel tú aun estabas con Mía, y yo no tenia idea de que estaba embarazada, Samuel es solo 9 meses menor que Ian, ¡oh Jacob! Lo siento tanto, esto es tan horrible.

-Yo… me siento profundamente herido. – susurro Jacob con dolor, en la línea escucho un sollozo muy conocido, no era de Cristina.

- Prométeme que no la dejaras ir, ¡por favor Jake! Te lo ruego, estoy tan desesperada desde que Mía desapareció con mi Samuel, prométeme que... – el llanto le impidió a Cristina hablar.

- Lo prometo- dijo aun conmocionado.- Cristina debes saber... debes saber que iremos al hospital- le dijo algo abrumado.

- ¿Que has dicho?, ¿Al hospital?- mas voces alarmadas se escucharon a través de la línea.- ¿que le ha pasado a mi bebe?

- Tiene mucha fiebre, cuando llegue hoy al departamento niño ya estaba mal, lo llevare al hospital.

Jacob pudo oír como Cristina paso la información al resto de las personas con las que se encontraba.

- ¡Oh dios mío! Iremos para allá, dame la dirección por favor.

Jacob estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de que Cristina ya había colgado, ni recordaba que había sido lo ultimo que le había dicho, solo pudo girar el rostro hacia María, quien estaba aun en el suelo y preguntarse en que clase de locura se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

- ¡Jacob he llamado a la policía! – le grito Renesmee desde el otro lado de la puerta aun cerrada. Jacob comprendió que no se lo había imaginado, quien había sollozado de dolor mientras hablaba con Cristina había sido Renesmee, había oído toda la conversación desde el teléfono que Jacob tenia en su habitación.

- ¡Me has mentido! – le susurro con furia a María, mientras la miraba con desprecio.

* * *

><p>El próximo capitulo será el final!, iba a escribirlo en este mismo pero, el capitulo se haría demasiado largo, y no podría desarrollarlo como quisiera. Bueno chic s espero poder ponerme a ello pronto!<p> 


End file.
